Haru x Anyone 100 theme challenge!
by Neospice12
Summary: A 100 one shot chapter theme challenge that will have lots of different Haru pairings written inside. What is the fun part? You, the reviewer has a chance to choose which Haru pairing will be written about in the next chapter! Haru x anyone. 86x?
1. 01 Introduction (Tsuna)

100 WRITING PROMPT THEME CHALLENGE! YES! Alright if anyone has been stalking around my profile you know the deal already. THIS is a writing prompt challenge to write oneshots for Haru x ?

So with every chapter, there will be a new theme, and most possibly a new pairing. Since I would probably not be fair with the coupling dispersions I'm going to leave it to you fans. So we cannot yell at me if mostly all of the pairings here are Hibari x Haru since some of you guys voted for it.

Now this is how it's going to go [**REVISED RULES 9/1/2011**]:

1.) I will announce the next theme and the first to review on the latest chapter only with a Haru coupling, I will write the said pairing for the next chapter. It's a fun race.

- Basically if I post up chapter 3, the first to review on chapter 3 with a coupling such as Haru x Yamamoto, I will write that pairing for the theme for chapter 4. Simple, right?

2.) No Yaoi or Yuri.

3.) Love triangles? BRING IT ON. I'll take it. 8D Love SQUARES? BRRRINNNG IT. Love Pentagons? Ha ha… sure… Love whatever-agon? OTL bring it on… [you can also vote for a side pairing to go in a fic.]

- ex: can I ask for a Haru x Yamamoto fic with the side of Kyoko and Tsuna? YES / Can I ask for a Yamamoto x Haru x Gokudera x Hibari x Belphegor x Tsuna? ...OTL YES

4.) DON'T BASH PAIRINGS, AND DON'T TELL ME TO CHANGE THE NEXT COUPLE THEME. Chances are I already started writing. Don't make me delete hours of hard work unless you want me to gnaw your head off. Not that I would listen to your rebellious opinions anyways.

5.) NO LEMONS. Also, don't tell me to do any fluff, smut, angst, ect. I will figure it out on my own. The only thing you can tell me to do is the pairing. It's called a challenge not a 'tell me your requests and I'll write them,' that is what my forum is for. [find my forum on my profile]

6.) Okay, this is a selfish one on my part. When you are the first to review, please have something to say about what you've read before you give me the pairing. If you just tell me the next pairing to me, that is just spam. I am not your writing slut that will write everything for you. Please spare a thought for my feelings.

- ex: "I love it," "Osm," "Cute," "Horrible," "I hate it," "[insert lengthy review here]" Which ever I'll take it. If you write as little as "Osm" I WILL TAKE IT. I will still love and cherish that review immensely. Give me the pairing and I'll write it. I don't care what you write. Just give me feedback so I can see how my writing is doing and improve. Really, I'm NO slave. Don't treat me like one. I will ignore you. I'll put reviews on user only lock so when someone ignores the rule I know who to sternly talk to. You don't want that. B[

-ex of a bad review: "Can you do a Reborn x Haru? Update soon" I get really angry when I see that. "Basil x Haru" I get EXTREMELY angry if it's just that.

7.) **IMPORTANT:** You ignore the rules and you manage to anger me? Guess what! 8D I'll totally ignore your request completely… I'll wait 2 days for another vote. If there are none I will take it upon myself to find someone to give me a pairing. (Meaning those who have already won, I will probably choose you)

8.) Have fun, listen to all of the above or I'll just ignore you. Ha ha don't believe me? Watch me. I won't put up with all of this stress making business anymore.

...

Alright! I'm so excited! Why I'm doing this you ask? I don't know. I guess I finally went crazy. This can serve to keep you all occupied when I'm lagging on my other works. I get writer's block rather easily at times. Ha ha…

THAT and I am still very curious of pairings that you all like. This gives a fair chance to other parings to come out that I haven't written for yet.

Garsh I'm rambling on too much. I'm sure you all get the point now.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I wish I did though. I don't own the 100 theme challenge either, found on DA contributed by AngieChild.

* * *

01. Introduction (Tsuna x Haru)

For every end there is a beginning.

Everyone knows that, don't they?

Every relationship started with an introduction.

Every book started with an introduction as well.

The power of introductions was powerful.

Well Haru for one was a smart cookie and she already knew that.

She looked around the room full of guys.

The Vongola famiglia was having a meeting and everyone was gathered around.

It was a HUGE meeting, and everyone they knew was there.

The Varia, the Cavallone family, some of the Arcobaleno, Tsuna, along with his guardians and everyone else they knew such as their friends.

There Kana was shooing Lambo away while Lambo just cried at her hitting him.

I-pin just tried to console him by handing him some candy that she was saving for later and he immediately stopped crying.

One person though was missing.

Who was this person you ask? Why none other than Haru Miura

All were gathered around in this big room, the mood in the air tense and thick.

The air is so thick that it's hard for one to breathe.

Some small sounds of crying could be heard in the room.

Haru was standing outside of the room, peering through a small crack between the closed doors nervously.

"H-Haru can't go in there." Haru said to herself feeling a bit weak in the knees.

"You can do this now go." Her father said pushing her through the doors.

"Hahi!" Haru shouted as she was pushed through the door almost tripping on her dress.

A classic boring tune was played on the piano and Haru walked down through the room, biting on her lower lip until she got to the front of the room ignoring the people who were staring at her.

"Today we are here to join two lovely people. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Haru Miura." The old man in black and white said.

"And with this-"

"No one cares! Get on with it! Skip to the does anyone object and then the I Do parts!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Why you-" Sigh. "Well we might as well skip I suppose. Please do if you wouldn't mind. A lot of the people in the crowd aren't very patient I'm afraid." Haru could only sigh.

"Very well, does anyone object?" The priest asked.

"If anyone objects Haru says tough cookies. She isn't going to give up on her chance to marry Tsuna-san. You lost your chance when he proposed to Haru." Haru said loudly.

The room was silent.

"I suppose that your father cannot make you reconsider still?" Her father asked still sad to see that her little princess had grown up so much and was going to be stolen away from him by this man, the head of the Vongola famiglia.

"No, sorry Tou-san, I really love Tsuna-san too much to let him go to someone else." Haru said.

"Well then no one really objects. So do you Tsunayoshi Sawada take Haru Miura as your lawfully wedded wife? To stick with her through sickness and time?"

"I do."

"And do you Haru Miura-"

"She does! So just have them kiss already!" Someone else shouted.

"Gokudera! I'm going to punch you when this is all over!" Haru shouted, clearly infuriated by him. If no one knew any better she was spitting out flames of pure hatred.

"Well then you may kiss the bride." The priest sighed.

"This is one of the most impatient, rowdiest group I've ever preached for." The priest muttered to himself as he watched as Tsuna and Haru shared one passionate kiss and he walked away to let them all go wild.

Haru pulled away from Tsuna with a happy smile on her face.

"Tsuna, I'm now the happiest woman in the world." Haru said looking at her wedding ring in admiration.

"Me too Haru, who is now Haru Sawa-"

RING RING RING!

"Hahi! What was that dream about? Haru doesn't even know that boy. Wait, other than that. HARU'S LATE!" Haru shrieked, jumping out of bed quickly to get ready for school. She was going to be late if she dilly dallied any longer.

Haru quickly got ready and she ran out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth.

She ran until she saw something interesting up ahead.

"What a cute little baby!~" Haru giggled to herself and then right behind the baby was the very guy from her dream!

"Is this fate? This must be fate. He is Haru's future boyfriend. I wonder if that's his brother? He's so adorable. Well little baby-kun, I hope you are okay with being an excuse. Haru is going to use you to get closer to your brother. Haru will make up for it by being a great sister in law. She promises." Haru said about to make a straight bee-line over to them when she heard her watch chime.

"Hahi! Haru's going to be late! The baby and her future husband to be can wait! Haru has to get to school!" Haru shrieked and she ran off towards her school leaving her future husband and his 'younger brother' alone for now.

-End-

* * *

Yeah I got the I do vows wrong probably. Ha ha, I was too lazy to really look it up. So sue me.

Well the next theme is 'Love' so who will the next coupling be about I wonder?

If you review to this chapter quickly enough you'll get to have a say in the next coupling!


	2. 02 Love (Ryohei)

Yay! So I got my first review and my first reviewer based pairing! I think it was an hour or so after I posted up this fic that she reviewed. Looks like someone here is a quick bunny. Y'all are going to have to work quicker if you want a chance to decide what the next pairing will be. XD

Well then this paring was decided by Ciossa, for the theme of Love.

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own KHR and it's characters.

* * *

02. Love (Ryohei x Haru)

"So do you have the answer to number four yet?" Our favorite brunette asked our favorite boxer.

"Nope. I can't get it. It's too hard. My head hurts just thinking about it. BRAIN HURTING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted loudly almost bursting Haru's eardrums.

"Hahi! Please don't scream in Haru's ear-desu! It hurts!" Haru shouted loudly back at him.

"OH~ You've got good lungs. Maybe you should join the boxing club too. Be our mascot or something. That would be awesome to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted again.

"Well, putting that aside, did you solve number two, five, seven, or ten yet?" Haru asked him with an exasperated sigh.

"Nope! Those were too hard as well!" Ryohei laughed at his stupidity.

"H-Haru helped you with the other ones. She showed you how to do it though. How do you still not know how to solve it?" Haru asked in shock.

"Well I can't help what I don't get." Ryohei said.

Haru just pouted and she took a bite out of the cookies that were on the table.

Ryohei just laughed at himself. Haru just looked so cute whenever she pouted sometimes. Boy did he just love all of her reactions. So cute.

"Nii-chan? Haru? Do you need anything? We have some cool refreshments for you if you want any." Kyoko popped her head into the door.

"No, we're just fine, thank you though Kyoko-chan. I'm still trying to get your brother to solve these few problems still." She said.

"Well if you make the situation extreme enough for him, his adrenaline starts to pump and he'll work harder." She said.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan, I'll give that a try." Haru said staring at Ryohei for a moment.

"Haru got it. We'll do a punishment game. You have 5 minutes to solve one problem. If you don't you get a punishment from Haru. If you can solve it correctly, Haru gives you a prize. If you solve it but get it wrong you get a punishment as well. How does that sound?" Haru tried to persuade him.

"Well that sounds fine, but it depends. What about the prizes? Could they be anything I ask for?" Ryohei asked.

"Well considering that you probably won't ask for anything but anything dealing with sports or something Haru supposes that it will be okay." Haru said.

"YES! I'm pumped to the EXTREME! I CAN DO THIS! Start the timer Haru." Ryohei told her and she had started a timer with the clock in his room.

"You may start… NOW." Haru said and she started to nibble on some cookies, and just when 3 minutes has passed Ryohei slid the paper over to her.

"I finished." He said.

"Which problems?" Haru asked.

"All of them."

"All of them?"

"Yep, all of them."

"Are you sure? You had so much trouble with them before."

"I didn't have the right encouragement to get me going."

"Well if you say so." Haru then started to check all of his answers and her mouth was wide, agape.

"Well? How did I do?" Ryohei asked her looking over her shoulder to see if she had marked any of them wrong.

"You got them all right-desu. This is very amazing. Well then you get to choose 5 different prizes then." Haru said.

"Hm, let's see prizes. I don't know." Ryohei said.

"Do you not know how to do or answer anything if there is no pressure put onto you?" Haru sighed, not really meaning it.

"What? No, I know some things without needing the pressue." Ryohei said while roaring loudly with laughter.

"Like what if Haru can ask?" Haru asked him.

"Well for one thing, I know that you're cute, especially when you pout." Ryohei said with a wide grin pasted onto his face.

"Hahi! What a shock-desu! That isn't something that you just say so freely, Nii-san." Haru spoke with wide eyes as big as saucers.

"I guess for my first prize you'll be joining our team as our mascot." Ryohei said.

"Alright, Haru can do that." Haru nodded her head.

"I've heard you make a big bento. It's HUGE?" Ryohei questioned her.

"Hai, Haru made a bento this big once." Haru moved her arms to roughly show him how big the bento was.

"That's awesome! That's an extremely huge bento that is fit for my extremely huge apetite. That'll be my second prize." Ryohei announced.

"Hai hai, what are your last 3 prizes?" She asked.

"Well I would ask that you stay friends with Kyoko forever. Kyoko always looks so happy when she's around you. Sometimes she even tells us that she wishes that you were her sister." Ryohei told her.

"Really? Haru is so touched-desu. Haru is an only child. She wishes that she had siblings. It gets boring at home." Haru blushed a little bit upon knowing how highly her friend thought of her.

"Yeah, so you can do it?" Ryohei asked her.

"Hai! Haru will do her best-desu!" Haru saluted.

"Alright let's see for my fourth prize I'd like to ask you to go on a date with me." Ryohei said it as if it was a passing thought.

"Like go out with you to do what?" Haru asked.

"I don't k now about that one yet." Ryohei shrugged.

"Oh, well that's fine then. Haru agrees, and your last prize?" She asked.

"Well since you accepted, you just accepted to be my girlfriend then. I guess for my last prize it's going to have to be pretty big." Ryohei tapped his chin thinking about it.

"Oh, I got it. Though I'm not sure how you'll take it." Ryohei said.

"Haru can take anything you throw Haru's way." Haru said determinedly.

"Alright well I hope you won't be taking back those words." Ryohei said as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to himself, and in a matter of seconds her lips have made contact with his.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist securely while his lips were still planted firmly against her own.

Haru obviously didn't know what was going on. One second she was sitting next to Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, the next second, he pulled on her hand, and the next thing she knew, she was KISSING HIM!

What's going on!

"Hey do you guys want- Oh I can see that the two of you are busy. Well then I'm glad that you're planned worked out Nii-chan. I wish you and my brother good luck Haru-chan. If things work out well we'll be sisters in law!~" Kyoko giggled and she closed the door and she skipped away from the room.

Ryohei had given his sister a thumbs up before she left and Haru pulled away from Ryohei red as a tomato.

"Wait! Kyoko-chan! Haru doesn't know what's going on! Help Haru!" Haru's plea were shouted upon deaf ears.

"Well then Haru, it looks like you're mine now. Ha ha I'm quite the winner today. Ha ha as I always say, only good things happen to the extremely hard workers. Thus I work hard to the EXTREME!- Everyday." He said with another wide grin.

Haru just sighed and she shook her head.

"Well Haru did say that anything could be a prize. She won't go back on her words. I'll make your bento for you tomorrow, I'll join the club and become the mascot when I visit your school tomorrow, and we can go on a date over the weekend. How does that sound?" Haru asked.

"It sounds awesome to the extreme! I can't wait!" Ryohei smiled.

"Well they say if you sleep to pass by the time, the hands of time will move faster." Haru said.

"Really? Well you're the teacher. EXTREME SLEEPING!" Ryohei plopped onto his bed and he immediately went so sleep.

"Well one thing is for sure. Haru is never going to be bored ever again." Haru giggled as she gathered her things and she exited his room.

"Well I'm leaving now. Ryohei had just gone to bed. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then Kyoko-chan, apparently my future sister in law." Haru giggled as she walked to the front door and she walked out.

"Alright bye Haru-chan~" Kyoko said her farewells and Haru walked home humming a happy tune to herself.

-END-

* * *

Well there you have it, a one shot for Haru x Ryohei. I hope you liked it. 8)

Remember don't make a review saying that you hate a particular pairing. I just find it rude, and it's an insult to me for taking the time to actually write for the pairing.

So the next theme is 'Light', so who wants to be the one to decide the next pairing, eh?

The first to comment on chapter 2 gets to choose the pairing!

If you're reading this Ciossa, you are free to review first again. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you are the first to review I will write which ever pairing you tell me to write for. XD


	3. 03 Light (Belphegor)

Alright I got the next review already. Ha ha some of you have to work really quick. The competition is starting to heat up. (ha ha no not really)

Well this pairing was decided by Samu123, for the theme of Light.

I'm going to try my best on this one but I'm not sure how it'll go. OTL

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not down KHR and the characters or plot. This will get really annoying after a while. Stupid disclaimers. LOL

* * *

02. Light (Belphegor x Haru)

Belphegor POV

…  
…

Look at that girl sleeping away so peacefully on that bed.

So…innocent, vulnerable, fragile.

So fragile I'd like to break her.

I climb onto the bed to get a closer look at her to see that she had some tear stains that were apparent on her cheeks.

How cute, fitting for a commoner. This is punishment.

Punishment for what you ask?

Why she did the unspeakable. The unheard of.

This commoner, this GIRL, the one who is friends with that bratty Vongola tenth decided to play with this Prince's royal heart and make it beat without his consent.

Why how dare she?

I wrap my fingers around her neck and start to apply some pressure so she can't breathe, and her eyes flutter open and she gazes up at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

I continue doing what I was doing at first until she hits me. She hits me with that innocently warming smile of hers.

My wicked smile that was once adorning my face makes a complete 180 and a frown replaces it instead.

My hands' grip loosens around her neck and soon my hands are dangling by my sides. Damn it! What is it! Why does she have this effect on me? It's definitely not fair. Not fair at all.

I'm the prince I should be the one calling the shots.

"Why did you smile? You should've been begging for help or something. I could've killed you." I tell her with a soft, chilled voice.

"But the fact is that you didn't." She said with another one of those smiles.

"Well then are you ready to submit to my wishes?" I ask her.

"No, Haru isn't. You cannot just fall in love so quickly. You definitely cannot force Haru into loving you so quickly." Haru pouted in aggravation pulling at the ropes that were binding her wrists together on the bed.

"I'm royalty, I can buy you whatever you want, I'm smart, I'm strong, I can protect you, I'm an all around perfect guy, why would you not fall for me? What? My bloody tendencies too much for you?" I taunt her, even though I know that is not the case.

She looks deeper than one's outer appearance.

She looks at everything, those eyes can pierce through you and peer into your very soul and see what it looks like.

I hate that knowing look on her face.

"No, Haru doesn't mind that too much. It is a bit scary Haru will admit but that is not the reason." Haru said looking to the side with a pained look crossing her very features.

Why is it that she looks like she's in so much pain?

I could give her everything that she could ever ask for. What else does she want from me? Is it because I'm not that stupid man that she was always following around like a lovesick puppy until he left her?

"Is it… that you still love the stupid Vongola tenth brat? Is that what it is?" I ask her softly, almost barely an audible whisper.

"What? NO! That's not it at all!" She shouts loudly and then she immediately clamps her mouth shut.

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand. For a genius prince you really don't know how a girl's heart works do you?" Haru just sighed to herself.

"Just say it." He said.

"No, Haru refuses."

"It's not a request, you WILL say it."

"NO. She will not."

"Say it! The Prince demands it!" I start to shake her violently, my anger getting the best of me.

"N.O. NO! HARU WON'T YOU CAN'T MAKE HER!" She shrieks almost at the top of her lungs.

"You know the others are at a mission now, and Mammon is just away doing whatever he does at the bank. Probably swimming in his money. I could just do away with you right now painfully and no one will be here to save you." I tell her with a sadistically sinister smirk plastered on my face, almost at my wits end.

I don't see why she won't just accept me. Accept me and my love.

Well I'm not really sure if it's love since they say that love between the royal families are just a myth, a hoax, a fairytale, and we all know that fairytales never come true.

Perhaps this is how it's really supposed to go.

Am I to let her go? The one who's smile shines brightly during those times when my dreaded past haunts me?

I start to undo the knots of the ropes around her wrist and she sits up massaging her wrists eyeing me carefully.

I turn away from her and walk over to the window.

"Just leave. Just leave me alone." I say not even looking at her as I say so.

"Well if that's what you want." She tells me gathering up her dress with her hands and she walks out and she closes the door behind her.

…

A second passes by.

A minute turns into an hour, and hours into days.

Days into years.

This agonizing feeling in my chest hurts so much.

...

"That damned girl! She seriously thought that she could escape from me, the PRINCE! I'll show her!" I rush over to the door and I slam open the door and I hear a familiar cry of fright.

"Hahi!"

I look down to see the very girl peering up at me with frightened eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her indignantly since it's not like she had anything to be sad about.

"B-because…" She sniffled trying to wipe her tears with the sleeves of the dress that I had the stupid maids dress her in. She's ruining the dress that I specifically chose for her. Perfect. Great. Such a typical commoner move.

"Go on, I'm listening." He said.

"Y-You told Haru to go /hic/ away. H-haru thought you /hic/ didn't care for Haru anymore." Haru started to cry again.

I sighed and I rummaged through my pockets for a handkerchief and I handed it to her to she could dry her eyes and get the hint that she should stop crying.

It looks like she understood the hint by the mere fact that she stopped crying.

"Well then are you willing to comply yet?" I asked.

"…No." Haru answered reluctantly.

"Why the hell not?" I slam both of my hands on either side of her head.

"I thought you were the genius, you should know." Haru spoke back defiantly.

"You know I have my ways of making you." I told her with another wicked smirk.

"You wouldn't dare. I'd like to see you try and attempt it." She growled, and me and my prince-like dominating nature, took her up on that challenge.

Unlike those pansy fairy tale princes, I don't really mind forcing myself onto the girl.

PSH, wait for a kiss until marriage. That's just stupid. If you want it go and get it.

I quickly leaned in forward to her and our lips crashed together, and she hadn't tried to run away yet probably because I had her pinned against the wall with no chance of escape.

Even if she tried she wouldn't succeed too well.

At first she tried to run away from the kiss but eventually my princey charms must've won her over and she succumbed to my influence and she kissed back.

My hands slid down the wall and they started to caress her slender body.

They passed by her small shoulders, her small arms, all the way down to her slender, waist line, on hand resting on her back trailing up and down lightly with my finger teasingly.

I could feel her shiver from beneath me and let out a small whimper.

What a wonderfully exhilarating sound that's coming from her.

I think I'd like to hear some more of that.

I started to tug the front part of her dress ripping it a little bit in the process, and once she gasped from surprise I took the initiative.

My tongue eagerly darted into her mouth and started to play with her own.

Our tongues were wrestling with each other's, massaging each other roughly, saliva mixing together, two different tastes combining to create a completely new taste.

It tasted good, and I could feel her heart beating faster since I was that close to her. Blood was pumping through both of our veins, I could just feel it.

She let out another one of her deliciously sweet moans again, and it was a definite turn on. At least for me.

I had pulled away from her to start kissing down her neck, lightly nibbling as I went, pulling down on the front part of her dress to allow some more access to her porcelain soft skin.

"Mmm… Belphegor." She moaned out my name, it sounded just so right coming from her now cherry red lips.

"What? Do you like that? You like it if I kiss you all over?" I whispered into her ear huskily nibbling on her earlobe, making her shiver once more.

She lightly nodded, emitting a very weak sounding catch phrase of hers.

"Hahi~… yes, I do like it." She admitted, a red color starting to seep into those cheeks of hers.

"Oh really? Is that so?" I licked from the crook of her neck to the bottom of her jaw and I blew ever so slightly to have her feel a chill.

"B-Belphegor." She tried to sound stern but her shock and embarrassment overruled those feelings she wanted to convey.

I then started to suck on the joint between the neck and the shoulder, that sensitive piece of flesh, that place I knew would set her over the edge.

"Belphegor!" She squealed.

"Yes, Haru? Is there something you'd like to say?"

"I-I- … no, I won't say it." Haru bit on her lower lip hard, almost drawing blood since she didn't want to give him what he wanted to badly.

"Alright this is getting boring why don't you tell me what else you want from me?" Belphegor sighed shaking his head making his bangs go flying around messing them up a bit.

"W-Well Haru still was never told how you felt for Haru, so she doesn't want to say it until she knows how you feel." Haru pouted childishly at me.

"What are you talking about woman? That doesn't answer my question." Belphegor said.

"I- but Haru thought that you just wanted for her to say 'I love you' wasn't it?" Haru asked with a cute little head tilt

"Well then it looks like I win." I smirked.

"You expected for the Prince to have to say it first? No, you the commoner would have to say it to me the prince first. Ushi shi shi shi~ I win." I just laughed at her.

"B-b-but. That wasn't fair! That was foul play-desu!" She shouted flailing her arms around frantically.

"Ushi shi shi! I won far and square no complaints. USHI SHI SHI SHI!" I started to finally be able to laugh again, appeased that my job has been done.

"Haru hates you-desu." Haru crossed her arms across her chest and she turned away from me.

I just grinned and I gathered her into my arms and I had her sit in my lap. She better be grateful since not just anyone gets to sit on a prince's lap.

"Now don't be hating me that easily, Haru. Especially since I love you, you're not ever allowed to hate me, you understand?" I asked her as I started to kiss up and down her neck again.

She shivered and she nodded her head. "H-hai, H-Ha-Haru unders-stands." Haru stuttered nervously, her body temperature rising, she was probably really embarrassed.

How cute.

"Voi siete la luce in la mia buia vita." I whispered into her ears.

"What does that mean?" She asked me.

"It means you are the light in my dark life." I told her and she just snuggled up close to me.

"Well I'll be as bright as you'll ever need for me to be." She said before she fell asleep while sleeping in my lap.

"Huh, well doesn't she sleep rather quickly? Well she did have a busy day today. I suppose I'll let it slide just this once." I said with a small yawn myself.

Fighting with her was as exhausting as having 5 world wars and shoving them into a week's span of time.

I wrapped by arms around her securely and I leaned against the wall to get some sleep as well, even if it was unfit for a prince.

As long as I had my light in my grasp, I felt like the king of the world.

END

* * *

YAY! I finished! I'm not sure how that was, but I actually kinda like it.

Ha ha that Italian probably was fail. If anyone knows how to say it correctly or something please do tell me and I'll give you credit.

Hopefully you all liked it as well. Feel free to review just for the sake of reviewing as well. I love reviews as much as I do getting commissions that make you all happy. If you haven't gotten your chance yet, don't worry there are like 97 more to go. If I ever finish this and if it's a huge success maybe I'll do it again? Who knows? I'll probably ask you all at chapter 100 and then majority will rule there.

The next theme you ask? Well it's the opposite of this one! "Dark" Quickly! Review and decide what you want the next coupling to be about! (You are free to review about the story itself as well if you so wish)

If you are reading this Samu123, if you are the one to review first, you can ask for the same coupling and I can make it into a continuation if I so feel it. Knowing the theme, I'll set chap 4 to be taken place before this chap. Ha ha we'll see what I do.

Thank you to anyone who is reading this and love Haru. You do not have to be a user to review and vote. I set it up so guests can review as well. Give it a whirl, you just may win.

GET TO VOTING!~

PS, no I never really update this quickly, I'm just really bored and these oneshots are to be short so it's not hard at all for me to write these up. 8) Once college opens up again, oh ho ho I will not update this quickly. XD


	4. 04 Dark (Byakuran)

Alrighties then another review has been added. I feel as though this is a cheat way to get reviews. Okay yeah I'll admit it is. Q^Q I don't want to be in charge of figuring out couplings though. Too many.

Anyways this pairing was chosen by Samu123 again, for the theme of Dark.

I hope you all enjoy, especially the one who chose the pairing. XD

Ah, just so we all know, I may try to change up the drabble styles, not all of these will be romance, some may be angst as well. This way it's not too boring ya know?

So I hope y'all have fun with this!

Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own anything of KHR!

* * *

04 Dark – Byakuran x Haru

…  
…

Byakuran POV

I've destroyed worlds, killed millions of people, ruled over all, but this one world.

This one little parallel world changed everything.

Defeated me, humiliated me, stripped me of my chance to take over the world again and change with by sealing the Mare rings.

I'm defeated, broken, without any ally for me to rely on.

All universes reverted to normal.

My influences wiped from the memories of most but a select handful of people.

I'm alone in my own little world.

Sho-chan used to be my friend, but really we were just enemies.

Well I knew that but the illusion of friendship was still a nice thing to feel.

Uni was a puppet, a valuable puppet, gone.

She just had to go in every world.

I'm cursed to be broken, alone in a world where I knew people but they don't remember associations with me.

Don't remember all of my victories.

The celebrations. Everything. Gone…

This is darkness isn't it?

I walk down the streets with a forlorn defeated look.

"Oof! Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

I look down to see eyes of brown, just like her hair.

A cute woman I'll admit.

Wait a minute don't I know her?

"It's fine. Say you look familiar. Have we ever met before?" I asked her.

"Hahi, Haru wonders. Has she seen you before?" The girl just giggled and she smiled at me brightly.

"Are you hitting on Haru? Well she'll tell you that she only has her heart set out on Tsuna-san." She tells me proudly.

Tsuna. TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA.

The very man that ruined everything for me.

EVERYTHING!

Oh wouldn't I just love to wring her little neck to get back at him?

"HARU! What are you doing! Get away from him. Don't you remember what he did?" A boy grabs her and pulls her away.

I just keep my poker face smile on my face to mask my immense displeasure.

"B-but Gokudera don't you feel bad for him? We all have our memories but we have each other. He has his memories but he's all alone. He's only the shell of his old self. It's pitiful." She told the silver haired brat.

Che, I remember him. That scum that should be at the bottom of my shoe.

The boy pulls her away and I just continue to walk down the streets with hands shoved into my pockets.

I feel something tap my shoulder and I turn around to see that girl again.

"And what do you want miss?" I ask her with an innocent, masked smile.

"You may be alone now but you'll always find someone. Bonds are never so easily broken. We all share a bond with you as you share one with us. You hate us and we can hate you back if you so see fit. No one is truly ever alone. Don't be afraid to show your displeasure." She told me, staring into my eyes with an intense gaze.

What does she know?

Apparently everything.

Though how could she know?

Perhaps, she's dwelved into the darkness as well like I have?

After all I've done she can still look at me as a human.

Treat me as a human.

"I won't say that there is no chance that we can ever become friends, but there is one thing Haru will say. She will never forgive you, Byakuran. You've done so much to hurt those that Haru loves and holds dear to her. Hold that crime above your head forever." She told me her once warm eyes shone with a cold icey extremity.

She first approached me.

Then pretended to not know me at first.

Was whisked away then came back.

She preached me, telling me I will gain no forgiveness.

She walks away to leave me alone again.

Cold, so cold. Lonely and bored.

This world is so boring I would rather die, but to atone for my sins which have never actually happened within theory I shall continue to live on.

Live through the darkness of the world, the shadow of what I used to know it to be.

She verbally berated me and abandoned me.

That is painful, but she at least spoke to me keeping me company for a moment in time.

That gave me hope, and most of all, I've gained recognition.

With that, I can say that my old powerful self had existed with the recognition I've received from that girl.

Now, I walk down the darkest of all roads, the road to nothingness.

Forgetting.

I can now walk on with no regrets, with a small firefly leading the way, barely illuminating what is ahead of me.

Darkness, what I shall now learn to welcome with open arms.

I'm home.

Will anyone be waiting to welcome me back?

…

END

* * *

Alright! I finished! I could not bring myself to make a romantic Byakuran x Haru fic. I just can't think of anything. So I went with a more angst type of a coupling. They are connected by a strong bond. Not of love but of mutual hatred, and with that hate they form a underlying sense of fondness of the similarities they share of their hatred for one another.

Basically I was going for that.

Well did ya like it? Please review and tell me if you did.

Before I forget, next theme is Seeking Solace.

So don't forget to review and if you really want, review for the next coupling.

Though you could just do both in one review of course. That makes me happy. I like to know that I'm at least making y'all happy. 8)

So have fun! Happy new years!


	5. 05 Seeking Solace (Xanxus)

IMPORTANT:

This is what I'm going to do. I will not force anyone to check to reviews before they cast in a vote, but I suggest you do. If someone else had voted already please don't cast in a vote. If I did not make this clear before, this is a race. It's first vote first dibs.

If someone votes and I accept the coupling, I'll say so in that chapter so you all know.

For instance, this is chapter 5, when someone reviews on chapter 5 and gives me the coupling, I will put the winner at the end of this chapter. If you see this please do not vote for a different coupling. I say it one last time.

This is a first come first serve basis. Even if I like the coupling that you suggested, it's rude to ignore the one who reviewed first. This is basically a game for you all to try to review first. While it's a game/competition for you, it's a challenge for me to try to match the theme for all 100 themes for the said coupling.

Please do heed this. It makes me sad to tell people they lost to someone who reviewed 6 hours prior. Also it annoys me when a person will give me a coupling then review again saying they change their mind when they haven't won.

It depresses me.

…

Okay done with the rant.

This pairing was chosen by Himeko Koneko for Seeking Solace.

Hope you like it! Ha ha this is a hard one. XD

Setting: A time skip of about 5 years.

* * *

05 Seeking Solace (Xanxus x Haru)

…

"VOI! Don't tell me what to do woman!" The long haired silver haired man shouted.

He was running away from a young woman with light brown hair.

The girl was holding a pair of scissors that were used for cutting hair.

"Just listen to Haru! You're being so unreasonable!" Haru grumbled and she chased after him.

Lussuria happened to see the two running around screaming at each other and chuckled to himself.

"Is Haru-chan telling you to cut your hair again Squal-chan? Ah, you would look so nice with shorter hair, but your long hair is just so pretty though." Lussuria said with that odd queer smile that made some people feel a shiver go up and down their spine whenever they saw it.

Haru stopped running to address the question. Placing her hands on her hips and pouting, she said: "Haru only told him to get a trim! He's going to get split ends and they'll look really bad if they get even more damaged." Haru defended herself.

"That's what the last barber said when he tried to chop it all off! Then I killed him…" Squalo said with a low growl still running away from Haru.

"Haru promises that she wouldn't! Just calm down!" Haru shouted back at him when she was suddenly picked up by someone.

"Levi-san? Please put Haru down. She needs to give him a trim." Haru asked him politely.

Leviathan made no moves to set her down. He didn't like this girl at all and she was annoying. Sometimes she got too close to the boss even though he constantly told her not to. She was such a hassle and he hated her. Can't he just throw her out the window now?

Well if he did that, he'd get into trouble. They were supposed to look after this thing.

"The Boss is taking a nap right now. He is best not to be disturbed or he'll be very angry. Well angrier than normal that is. He's in a foul mood." Leviathan informed as he set her down.

Haru stopped her struggling and relaxed.

"Oh is that so? Haru will pull back for now then."

"VOI! I WIN! NEVER WILL I GET MY HAIR CUT!" Squalo let out a battle cry and a clock was thrown at his head.

Xanxus was woken up from his nap with how loud they were all being.

Squalo's voice was loud and always carried.

"Shut up, trash! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Xanxus bellowed loudly, shaking the whole mansion almost.

"What a strong set of lungs." Haru commented moving away from the door.

Squalo sat up and rubbed his head. He must've had a strong skull if he was okay with that being thrown at his head.

There was such a loud sound too.

"Why is he so angry?" Haru asked Leviathan.

"Ah, well I'm not too sure about this one, nor would the boss be too happy if I tell you, but I might as well. Tomorrow is Mother's day." Lussuria said.

"Ha… does Xanxus-san not have a present for his mother?" She asked.

Che. What did this girl know about the boss?

This is why she should stay away from him. She knew nothing about him and was sure to piss him off.

"More like he does not really know his mother. She gave him up as a child." Leviathan said.

Haru frowned and couldn't help but feel some pity for the man.

How must he have felt to be abandoned by your own mother?

"Oh how sad. He must feel resentment or sadness during this time of the year." She said.

"It's a bit of both I believe. Well I must be going now." Leviathan said touching one of his parasols on his back.

At least this is what Leviathan thought. Who really knows how the boss really felt at this time of the year.

For all we know he didn't care too much about it, but deep down he wished he would've known his mother for longer.

He never really had a motherly figure when he was growing up.

"Ah going on a mission I see. Well good luck Levi-san~" Haru waved and she watched him as he walked off.

"Hey commoner girl, pick that up for me and throw it away." Belphegor pointed to something he dropped on the floor.

"Why throw it away?" Haru questioned him.

"It fell on the ground, so it's dirty. I, the prince don't need filth. Ushi shi shi~" Belphegor snickered.

Haru just sighed and she did as she was asked.

These men were really unreasonable most of the time.

"Haru's been here for half a month now because she was sent here for her own safety, but she can't help but think she was actually sent here to be a maid." Haru mumbled to herself.

"Though Haru likes being useful." Haru smiled to herself a little bit until some other Varia member asked for her to do something.

"Hai hai, Haru will get there." Haru sighed thinking about tomorrow and she frowned.

This was going to be her first mother's day without her mother since she was over at Italy.

Haru almost felt the tears well up in her eyes. The first day she was brought here she bawled her eyes out missing her friends and family so much already.

She didn't want to be here with mean, disgusting men.

Though after a while she got used to them and settled down. Some of them weren't as disgusting as she thought they'd be.

Though they were still plenty mean. Using Haru as their own personal maid. How rude.

"Ah Lussuria-san? Do you need help with anything?" She asked him when she noticed that he was dusting around the mansion headquarters for Varia.

"Ah Haru-chan~ Nice to see you again. No, I'm just fine. Also, it's not Lussuria-san, we're all family here, feel free to refer to me as a sibling." He told her with a smile.

'Haru still doesn't know whether to call you a 'Nee-san' or a 'Nii-san' though.' Haru said to herself in her head mentally debating which ever to use.

He was surely a man, but just, his actions and the vibe he gave off sometimes was not manly but feminine.

"Ah… hai… Lussuria nii-san." Haru said slowly and cautiously.

"Hm… I think Luss-nii would be better. Doesn't it sound much cuter?" He chuckled.

"Hai it does sound cuter, though isn't it odd for Haru to call you that?" She asked him.

"Nope~ It's completely fine~ If it's Haru-chan calling me that, I'm fine with it. It's nice to have a sister around. We can relate to how hard it is to keep things tidy around here." Lussuria said putting a hand on his hip and he shook his head in dismay.

Haru could definitely relate to how he felt. She often felt that this place really needed to be cleaned up more. They did have a few maids who attempted to clean but with a base full of unruly men, it was hard to keep up with their messes.

"Haru agrees-desu! Haru tries so hard to clean up but sometimes especially when a fight breaks out, it's back to being messy and sometimes it gets worse than before. Really quite a pain-desu." Haru just sighed.

"Indeed, we're both comrades in that right respect." Lussuria said.

"Though why is Lussuria cleaning everything right now? Especially the hallways?" Haru asked him.

"Well we'll be having guests eventually. So things have to look nice." Lussuria said.

Haru looked around and could see that it would take a while to clean.

She didn't have much else to do so she might as well help!

"Haru will help then, and then she'll help some of the chefs cook as well. Haru's not that bad. She's had a lot of bridal training after all." Haru giggled and she ran off to get to work.

"Now isn't she so cute? She brightens up the dark aura around this place. We really do have to thank her." Lussuria smiled and he went back to cleaning.

"Lussuria-san, there is a call for you." A crony walked up to him and handed him the phone.

Lussuria held the phone up to his ear and answered with a bright tone in his voice.

"HELLO~ Lussuria here, and who is this?" Lussuria asked with an overly sweetened tone in his voice. "AH~ Mammon, so did you find the target? No? Not yet? What a slippery one. Well Leviathan is headed to where you are to help you. Make sure you finish it well. This mission's priority is of the upmost importance.

"Yeah yeah, just don't forget to put the goods in my account." Mammon mumbled on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I will do that once the mission is complete. Have you checked the address I gave you?" Lussuria asked him.

"Yeah, but no one is there right now. They must be out. I'm off into town to look for them there." Mammon said.

"Well we only need one of them. Just bring the one we need. Though if they make a huge fuss, bring them both in I suppose." Lussuria said.

"Roger that. Heh, I think I see them. I'm out." Mammon said as he hung up.

Lussuria went back to dusting around the mansion while humming to himself happily.

The two of them kept working until it was dinner time.

Everyone was gathered in a big room and they were all eating, all but Xanxus. He was still in his room since he didn't feel like looking at all of their faces.

"So who's turn is it to give Xanxus-sama is food?" A chef hollered into the room holding a plate of food.

Everyone looked at each other with a troubled look.

"Haru will go since everyone else is too chicken." Haru said taking the plate and she knocked on Xanxus's door.

"Come in." Xanxus's tired voice spoke.

Haru walked through the door and into his room and she set down the food down in front of him.

Xanxus just stared at his food on the plate. Usually he would beat people, throw plates if the food was unsatisfactory but those stupid bastards pansied out and they sent a woman to do their job for them.

"Is, the food not to your liking Xanxus-san?" Haru asked him nervously, hearing rumors of what he does when he's not pleased, thinking about running away but that would probably make things worse so she just stood there in fright.

Xanxus picked up the plate and she closed her eyes waiting for him to just throw the plate at her or something.

"It's fine, I'll just eat it. You may go." Xanxus spoke in a low tone and she eyed him curiously at first.

"Alright, well I hope you enjoy your meal Xanxus-san." She told him bowing before she left his room with a quick shuffling of her feet.

"Hey wait a moment." Xanxus beckoned to her before she left the room.

Haru curiously walked back over to him. "Do you need anything?" She asked him.

"Just sit down in that seat." Xanxus said.

"Tomorrow is mother's day, and you're not going to do anything stupid like try to sneak out of the country to visit your mother right?" He had asked her.

"Haru used to be that stupid but she knows that she is here for a reason and for her safety so she will not run away." Haru answered his question.

"Good… So… do you feel sad that you won't celebrate it with your mother?" He asked her silently.

Haru gazed at him with a kind look. Apparently Xanxus was a bit lonely and he wanted to talk to someone.

'Well even when you're 30, you'd still want to see your parents.' Haru said to herself when she noticed the lonely look in his eyes.

"Haru of course would feel sad but she has everyone here to keep her company when she's lonely. Like Luss nii-san said, we're all a big family." Haru giggled.

"This is one stupid family then. Full of trash." Xanxus muttered.

"Even so, we all care for each other in our own way." Haru giggled.

"Haru is just glad you trusted her enough to confide in her." Haru said walking over to the bed he was sitting on. She sat next to him and she wrapped her arms around him, though they didn't fully get to wrap around his whole body.

His build was significantly bigger than her own body build.

"Whenever Haru is feeling down, she seeks solace from her mother and her mother would always hug her tightly and pat her head." Haru explained patting his head a little bit.

"If Xanxus-san ever needs a big hug he knows who to ask, ne?" Haru smiled a wide smile at him.

"Like I'd ever want something as stupid as that." Xanxus grumbled, but he never made any signs to push her away.

Xanxus flashed back to the limited memories he had of his mother.

…

"Xanxus, why are you crying?"

"I-I fell, and I hurt my knee. It really hurts." The young Xanxus at the age of almost 3 cried.

"Oh that looks painful, my poor child. It's okay, don't cry anymore." His mother held him tight against her warm bosom and she patted his head sincerely.

"Mother will help you clean that up and she will kiss the boo-boo all better alright? So stop crying my little one." She said wiping away his tears with her thumbs which looked so big at the time.

His mother was so kind, but one day when he released a flame, the kind mother he once had started to change.

She grew into a state of panic, and greed.

Constantly plotting things.

Where did the warm and the love from his mother gone to?

Xanxus would fall and she would immediately come to his aid if he ever cried, but the warm embraces were no more.

Xanxus then slowly slipped into a small crevice of solitude.

One day he was then brought to meet the ninth. His so called 'father' to only learn later on that he was not indeed his real biological father.

The only people who were family to him either abandoned him or betrayed him.

He had no real love from anyone. Or at least that's what he thought.

…

"Xanxus-san? What are you thinking about? You suddenly got really quiet and have a forlorn look on your face-desu." Haru said.

"It's nothing." Xanxus snapped out of his flashback and he gruffly answered her.

"Ha, if Xanxus says so." Haru said giving him one last, warm hug.

"Haru is going to go see if she can do something else now. If you need Haru feel free to call for me again." Haru said before she walked out of the room.

Haru closed the door silently behind her and she leaned against it for a moment letting the look in his eyes sink into her memory bank.

"Haru wishes she could help him but how?" Haru wondered to herself silently as she walked over to the dining hall to see if anyone else needed any help with anything.

"Haru~ You're back. I was almost scared that the Boss had eaten you alive or something since you were in there for quite a while." Lussuria said holding her hand with both of his looking her over worriedly.

"Haru doesn't have any injuries Luss nii-san, Haru promises." Haru giggled at how he worried over her.

"You promise?" Lussuria stared at her in the eyes with a skeptical look.

"Haru definitely promises. She doesn't lie-desu." Haru said proudly.

"Well then I'll believe that. That's good that you're fine. If he did hurt you, I'd probably have to go and try to scold him." Lussuria chuckled, ruffling her hair a little bit.

Haru just giggled and she moved away from him.

"Stop it, you're messing up Haru's hair." She laughed again.

"Sometimes Haru feels as if you are an older sibling for Haru. Haru always did want siblings. Haru understands how Kyoko-chan feels now. It's nice having siblings worry for you." Haru said with an overjoyed look in her eyes.

"Well we're all Haru's siblings if you want for us to be." Lussuria said picking her up and he swung her over onto his back.

"Hahi! Lussuria-san what are you doing!" Haru shouted from surprise.

"A piggy back ride. Don't all brothers give their little sisters one once in their lives?" Lussuria laughed.

"Hahi, Haru doesn't know about that, but she's so old, it's weird. Also… Haru's probably heavy." She pouted and she hid behind his shoulder.

"No, you're not heavy at all. I've lifted weights heavier than you." Lussuria laughed as he started running through the dining hall and Haru's childish laughter echoed throughout the dining hall.

"You know you shouldn't get too attached to the girl. When they finish things up over there she can return back home. She won't be here anymore." Belphegor said putting some food in his mouth. He was sitting in a regal looking throne.

Ha such like a selfish prince to do. He was like the selfish youngest child of the family. Spoiled, terribly spoiled.

Lussuria stopped running and he let Haru down and she just hopped off, both of them looking at each other with a pout.

"We were all starting to bond too. Belphegor is mean and killed the mood-desu." Haru pouted really thinking that she was starting to get along with the most of them, but apparently not.

"Well Haru will retire to her room for tonight then." Haru said walking over to her room without a further word.

"Way to go Belphegor, you let your little sister cry." Lussuria scolded him, still bent on believing the whole family thing.

Haru walked into her room and she laid on her really comfortable bed.

It was just so soft, and it was really cute. They either really knew her tastes or Lussuria just picked it out because he thought it was cute.

She wasn't sure what it was but she loved it.

It was pink with lots of frills and it had some hearts on it.

The furniture was nice as well.

The room was pretty girly and pretty looking. Probably one reason why she got used to it here so easily.

The atmosphere in her room was just wonderful.

Though when you step one foot out, it's male city. Some were okay, and some were just mean.

She liked Lussuria. He was kind and he was able to play with her when he wasn't busy.

Xanxus was pretty kind when he was in the mood for it.

Leviathan didn't like to bother with her, but it was their job to keep her safe so he conversed with her from time to time.

Belphegor just ignored her unless he wanted to order her around.

Mammon, well she was just someone that should never get hurt since it would hurt his pay or something.

What was Haru thinking? Trying to become friends with all of them. None of them showed any interest in her.

Haru hugged her pillow close to her and she rolled over on her bed to look at her desk to see an object laying on there in the dark.

She turned on her lamp to look at it and it was a little unicorn plush doll and she smiled.

Just 4 days ago was her birthday and they got her a little gift for her birthday.

She picked up the doll and she smiled.

"Perhaps, they are just so manly and mafia-like that is their way of showing that they like someone. They're all just so weird." Haru giggled.

"Well Haru might as well get to bed early. Then she can wake up and preoccupy herself with work to forget about Mother's day." Haru said to herself as she went to get changed into her room and she walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to her room, and it was her own private bathroom.

It was expected, some guys didn't even knock. Like Haru would let them share a bathroom with her.

She got brushed her teeth, flossed, and washed her face before she headed off to bed.

She snuggled up underneath her covers, hugging the unicorn doll close to herself before she fell asleep.

Haru slept in her bed peacefully ignoring the fightings of the members in the Varia, getting pretty used to it by now.

She woke up only when she had some sunlight shine into her eyes.

She stretched, walking to the bathroom and she took a shower first, dressed then walked out to see if she could help with preparing breakfast to see that it was all prepared already.

"Hahi? Did Haru wake up late she wonders?" Haru said to herself.

"No, just some woke up early so we prepared breakfast early. A lot of them have left already and some have gone on missions and some have gone to visit their families. It's one of those rare days when we are allowed to visit our families." A chef said setting a plate in front of her.

"Ha, well thank you." Haru said as she started to eat her food and once she was done, she took it to the kitchen and she washed them herself, saving the dish washers the time of washing her own plates.

Haru looked around for something to do but no one really was around, and there just wasn't much for her to do anyways. She was bored and lonely.

"Is there nothing for Haru to do?" She wondered looking around the base for something to do.

"Ah Haru-chan, would you do me a favor and arrange all of the books in the library on the shelves? It's a big mess and I started doing them but then something else came up. Can you finish up for me?" Lussuria asked her.

"Hai! Haru will do it and finish her task with flying colours!" Haru saluted and she ran off.

"So where is the commoner going?" Belphegor questioned.

"She's off to clean up the library." Lussuria said.

"Heh, so you're keeping here away in a safe area while we go to greet the 'guests' first?" Belphegor asked again.

"Yes, this mission has to be completed with no mistakes or we will lose our lives. So let's go and do this then." Lussuria spoke seriously for once and he walked off with Belphegor following after his lead.

Haru walked into the Library and she stared at the mountain of books in awe. "This will take Haru hours to complete!" She whinned.

"Well might as well start." Haru said rolling up her sleeves and she got to working on organizing all of the books by author, order, and category.

Lunch time came around and she was almost done with the books. Four hours well spent, and she was determined to finish.

Haru worked nonstop, a chef would stop by and give her meals to her since she was too busy working to realize how hungry she was.

She would quickly eat her food and then go back to working and a chef would come and fetch her plates an hour later.

Haru finally fell to the ground with a tired pant.

"Haru finally finished!" She cheered and she laid on the ground tiredly.

Haru walked out of the libarary to go to look for Lussuria to tell him that she had finished but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Where could Luss nii have gone Haru wonders?" She wondered to herself loudly.

"Ah ha! I found you Luss nii!" Haru shouted and she pouted at him.

"Ha-Haru! What are you doing here? You're not to be here." He said in shock.

"Why? Haru just wanted to tell you she finished working. She worked really quickly." Haru gazed at him curiously looking at what he was doing.

"What is Luss nii doing?" She asked craning her neck and she gasped in surprise.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag. Surprise Haru~" Lussuria just smiled and Haru ran down the stairs and she tackled their guest.

"Kaa-san! Haru missed you so much! Why are you here? Did something happen? Where is Tou-san?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing happened. Tou-san is at home. Kaa-san was fetched by these men to come and see you for Mother's day. We were going to make it a surprise but you found me too early." Her mother said poking her daughter's nose playfully.

"Really? Thank you so much everyone." Haru said with little tears in her eyes so touched by what they did for her.

"Don't thank us. Xanxus ordered us to do this for you two days ago." Lussuria spoke as a matter of factly.

"Really? Xanxus-san? That's so surprising." Haru said touched that he'd think so far for her. He didn't have a mother to celebrate mother's day with, but he allowed for her to celebrate it with her own mother.

"Hahi! Haru got it! Kaa-san please come with me." Haru grabbed her mother's hand and she ran off through the mansion with her.

She walked into Xanxus's room to see that he was awake just looking out the window.

"I see that you met your mother again." He said turning to look at her.

"Hai! Haru thanks you so much-desu~ Haru has figured something out. Since we're all like a family, Haru's mother is all of your mother's too! Xanxus doesn't have a mother to celebrate Mother's day with so Haru is willing to share her mother with you." Haru said looking up at her mother with expectant eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." She said looking over at Xanxus who allowed for her to see her daughter again.

"Thank you very much for doing this for us." Haru's mother thanked him.

"It wasn't anything really. Though she's not my mother so it doesn't make sense to pretend that she's my mother." Xanxus said, thinking about the logics of it all.

"Well nonsense, family is family no matter what. A family has many bonds. Some by blood and some by other means. Such as marriage. You are all taking care for my daughter so you are all like family to me as well." Her mother said walking over to Xansus and she placed a hand on Xanxus's shoulder gently.

Where Haru got her gentle, nature was now made apparent, it came from her wonderfully loving mother. She must have been showered with love as a child.

A mother doesn't need her child to be related to her by blood, as long as she can have a way of relation, she can treat anyone like her own child. Why do you think that sometimes dogs can care for kittens or why Tigers can care for ducklings? Mothers have a strong instinct to want to protect and love anyone." Her mother said wrapping her arms around Xanxus like Haru had done to him yesterday.

"I can be your mother if you so wish for me to be. Though if you really want to be related in some way before claiming I'm your mother-" She let go of Xanxus and she walked over to her daughter and she patted her daughter on the head.

"You could just always marry my little Haru and become my son in law. That works as well doesn't it?" She smiled teasingly at her daughter.

"K-Kaa –san! That was uncalled for! That's so embarrassing! Don't say that so randomly!" Haru flailed her arms around and her mother just ignored her cries of embarrassment and she just winked at Xanxus.

Haru apparently did not get her knack for loving to tease people from her mother.

"Hmph, I've never seen a mother that loved to tease her children so much." Xanxus scoffed and looked out the window.

Haru and her mother both tilted their heads to stare at him to see a small smile appear on his face and they both giggled with each other.

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad though." He said.

"Perfect! So if you ever need to confide to someone about anything just come to me. Especially if it deals with Haru. I can tell you anything about her. Like her embarrassing childhood stories, everything." Her mother said excitedly.

"Kaa-san! Stop embarrassing me!" Haru whinned, tugging on her shirt like a child.

"Hai hai, well come on now Haru, the others arranged a room for us all to chat. Let's go. I can't wait to tell them your stories. You are free to come down as well Xanxus. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. For a mother just seeing her children, and seeing them happy is all she could ever ask for." She said before she left the room with Haru.

Xanxus looked at a book on his desk, and the title said, 'The Workings of a Mother'.

When flipping through the book, the first line in the book read, "A mother, a caring being that can help solve any problem and ache one feels in the heart."

"As expected, books know everything." He muttered to himself as he tossed the book onto the bed and he walked out of his room.

For such fragile creatures, they made wonderful people to confide with and seek solace from.

* * *

Well then that's that. If it seemed short to you I apologize. I tried to make this one longer though.

Most of mine are quite short since I just like to make most of my oneshots short. I like simplicity.

Well anyways thank you to all who faved, reviewed, etc.

The next theme: Break Away.

Winner: ToonyTwilight, she chose Tsuna x Haru x Enma


	6. 06 Break Away (Tsuna & Enma)

Well then here is another chapter. Wow I'm updating quickly aren't I?

LOL I'm on break that's why. =-=

Well anyways this pairing was chosen by ToonyTwilight for the theme of Break Away.

Enjoy!

This will slightly sway away from the actual plotline, as in it'll be with a bit of AU'ness

Disclaimer: No. Never will I own KHR. Not even in my dreams unfortunately

* * *

06 Break Away (Tsuna x Haru x Enma)

Life is a cruel thing, it's never fair, you learn that when you grow up.

Everyone knows that, don't they?

This is a story of how three people were given the cruel treatment of life itself.

…

Just a Hello

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, who is this? A friend?"

"Yes Haru it is a friend, we just met today and I thought I'd introduce you to him. We're going to be business partners."

"Why hello there Haru-san it's nice to meet you, my name is Enma Kozato."

"Well Enma-san it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Haru Miura, Tsuna's fiance."

"Oh? When's the marriage?"

"The two of us are getting married in 2 years after she gets out of college."

"Well then I wish you luck with college and you're future marriage."

"Thank you very much-desu~"

"You're quite lucky Tsuna, she's very charming. Hopefully I can find someone like her someday."

"I'm sure you will Enma-san. You seem to be a nice guy."

"Thank you Haru-san, that helps me feel better."

…

It's just business

"Are you sure about this Tsuna? This is one risky move. Like it has a chance of working, but it also has a chance of only benefitting you and crushing my company."

"I'm not sure thus I'm asking you what you want to do. You don't have to go through with it. Like my intuition is telling me go for it. With this we can gain so much profit and create a great basis for our companies. I think it would work for our future families to live off of."

"Well your intuition has never been wrong before, but I'm still unsure."

"Enma if I may, as your secretary, I believe you should just gain some reassurance. If it fails you both fail under, that's fine, you both receive punishment. If you both succeed then things are great since you both win, but if only one company succeeds and the other falls, the winner must give something to the loser, no matter what it is."

"Adelheid, that sounds a bit mean. We're all friends here. That sounds very underhanded."

"I like it. I accept those terms. It would not be fair if I'm the one that lead your company into bankruptcy. I'll write up the papers for tomorrow. We can have a conference to make final decisions."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, it's only fair. Our friendship has been founded on trust. I will stake my pride on it."

…

Breaking a promise

"W-w-what are you saying? Are you serious? H-how could you? To me? Of all people? I can't believe you could do this to me!"

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, it's in the papers."

"You never even stopped to consider this possibility? What am I going to do? Tell my friends, parents, my whole FAMILY. We were supposed to get married in 3 months Tsuna. MARRIED. Now you tell me it's off because of a stupid bet and now I belong to Enma? I'm NOT a thing you can bargain over."

"I know, I never thought this would happen, nor did I think he would ask for such a thing. I'm as shocked as you are. I will figure something out. I promise you. So please stop cry-"

"I can't believe you! You promised that you would never let me go when you proposed to me. You promised you would never even if you were thrown into a pot of lava. You broke the most sacred promise to our relationship. I'm sorry. I can't, I just can't bear to talk to you any longer. Bye."

"Wait! Haru, please. Please here me out."

"I can't bear to wait. I'm sorry, but, just please leave me alone. What is done is done. This is good bye forever. Have a good time with your company. This is what you wanted after all. You can die happy and filthy rich now."

…

Letting you go

"Today we are all gathered here today to join these two in a beautiful wedding ceremony. Does anyone object?"

"…"

"Well then Enma Kozato, do you accept Haru Miura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Through sickness and pain?"

"I do."

"Do you Haru Miura to Enma Kozato to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I /hic/ do…"

"Through sickness and pain?"

"/hic/ I /hic/ do."

"You may kiss the bride."

…

A little white lie can't hurt right?

"Mommy, do you love Daddy?"

"Yes I do Gareki."

"Really? A whole lot? Like how much?"

"I don't think I could show you, It's a bit hard."

"OH~ You love daddy that much?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Yay!"

"Then how did you two meet?"

"Well you see Mikiru, mommy and daddy met a long time ago. Whenever we were young in middle school. Mommy pinned after him this one time he saved her from a rabid dog, though he ended up running away from the dog as well. It was really amusing."

"So that's how you met? Daddy sounded like such a loser."

"Well that was his nickname, but he studied hard, worked hard, was an … honest person and he grew up a lot to shed that nickname."

"Wow that sounds fun, maybe I can turn out to be that great."

"Maybe you can, I'm sure you can."

"Mommy? How could you still fall in love for daddy while his old company failed?"

"…"

"Mommy?"

"Love is a confusing fickle thing. Love can never truly be broken kids. Don't ever forget that. No matter how much time passes by."

"Okay! I'll remember it!"

"You'll forget idiot, you forget everything."

"Nuh uh! Mikiru-nee is so mean!"

"It's only the truth. You can't help the truth."

…

Please stop haunting me, it hurts so much

"Here comes the president of the company with his beautiful wife. Have you ever seen a more beautiful pair?"

"No, I can't say I have Suzan. They are surely beautiful, and their two children are beautiful as well."

"I can't believe that when his company fell, he quickly built it back up with a new company."

"Yes you're right. Before he owned the Shimon inc, paired with the Vongola co, but now he's reborn with the Kozato inc."

"Business is really booming. It can almost come to pair with the Vongola group in a couple of years maybe."

"Turn it off."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, just turn it off. I don't want to see the news anymore. I've seen all I wanted to see."

"But B-boss we have to check out our enemy comp-"

"I said turn it of Gokudera!- I mean. /sigh/ I'm sorry. Please just turn it off. I'm going to go out for a walk."

"Alright, I'll hold the fort down here."

…

So close but yet so far

"Mommy~ I want to go now. I'm so bored!"

"Come now, daddy just needs to work a little bit more. Then we can go on the plane and visit grandpa and grandma in Japan."

"Yay! But I wanna go now~ PLEASE!"

"Just shut up you little booger, it's annoying."

"Don't tell me what to do Mikirin, you meanie butt."

"Why you little! Get back here!"

"No! MAKE ME! HA HA HA-omph. Ah, I'm sorry mister. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's okay, so what is your name little one?

"My name is Gareki Kozato! That is my mean sister Mikirin."

"Oh… you're very cute. Your mother must be beautiful."

"Yep! My mommy is the prettiest! She's soo pretty! She's right there. She's prett isn't she?

"She sure is. I was on my way to visit a friend who loves candy. Here I'll give you one, and another for your sister. Be good for your mother now."

"OH cool! It's a swirly lollipop! Thank you mister!"

"To think those happy children could've been mine. Well, she's happy at least. I can move on. Time to visit Lambo."

…

Never to love another

"So you are now 30 year old and still not married. Why is that Tsunayoshi-san? You are still good looking, you're kind, you've got a sense of humor, you are one of the richest men, why have you not settled down yet?"

"Well it's a promise I made to a woman I loved long time ago."

"Ew! It's that mean man that made Dad's old company fall! Isn't that right Daddy? Is that him?"

"Yes, yes it is Gareki."

"Oh really? Who is the woman you are talking about?"

"…"

"Bet there isn't anyone. Who would love him? A cruel man that thinks only about himself. Nothing like our father."

"Her name is Haru. The woman I could only ever love."

"What a beautiful name, means spring I believe."

"Weird, that's mommy's name too! Mommy would never love that man right?"

"…"

"Mommy?"

"Hm? Oh sorry about that. Mommy was just thinking to herself. Of course not, how could she when she has such a wonderful family like this one?"

…

Time to let you go

"What do you mean by a divorce? What did I ever do to you but be a faithful wife?"

"Faithful? All you do is think about him. You still say his name in your sleep! That's not faithful."

"Well I never tried to contact him or anything. For the kids. I care for the kids well being."

"Well I told them the truth."

"You did WHAT! How could you mentally scar my children! I don't care whoever the father is, if I ever loved him or not, but my children should never be scarred in such a way!"

"I'm letting you go."

"You're what?"

"I'm letting you go. I used you to make him suffer. His health is starting to go and his company is starting to fail without him. My company failed and I could've just taken money but I fell so deep for you and I couldn't help it. It was wrong of me. I'm very sorry. I can't just let him die. He was a friend of mine once after all. Just. Just go. I already turn in the divorce papers. I will take the kids. Please give me at least that."

"I can never see them again? They're my kids as much as they are yours. You can't just take them away from me. They ARE mine."

"You can always have some with Tsuna. You've both suffered enough. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Even if you never truly felt anything for me. I truly did love you. Just break away from me and return to him."

"… Can I at least see them once I year? Please? They still need a mother."

"Fine, as long as I get them. I would like to keep a momento of what could've been, in another parallel universe."

"Enma. Thank you. This means a lot to me and Tsuna. I'm sorry as well. Please stay healthy and tell the kids that I truly did love them. I will write often."

"Alright, bye my love who's heart already belongs to another."

…

"Sir, someone is here to see you."

"I want to be alone. You know I hate today."

"Tsuna, I get it. You were ripped apart from her, but you REALLY need to see this guest."

"Yamamoto, who is so important that I need to see him or her?"

"I see how it is Tsuna. You're already all over me? From that tv broadcast, you've only ever loved me and only me alone. Good job at keeping your promise for so long."

"H-Haru? Why are you here?"

"Enma let me go. He let me break away from the cage I was put into."

"I'm sorry Haru, I'm so sorry that this ever happened."

"It's okay, but I'm sorry that I'm not exactly pure. I've already had kids with him. Things just led to another. I won't lie. Could you still love me?"

"Yes, no matter what happens Haru, I would always love you."

"I love you too Tsuna, though I still love my children. I'm going to miss them so much."

"They won't be the same, but we could give it a try, if you are still up for it."

"Haru is 35 now, she's not sure if she can, but I suppose I can give it a try."

"Thank you for coming back Haru."

"I'm happy to be back to…"

…

I have enough love to spare and share

"I got another letter from mother. It reads:

Dear Mikirin and Gareki,

Mother still loves you very much. Never EVER forget that. Visit whenever you want to.

Tell your father thank you, and that I love him.

May not be in the way he wants, but, we still share a bond.

You were a good husband over those years, and I thank you for that.

I truly felt your love. You will find someone to love you soon, I know it.

My love senses say so."

"Wow it's like mommy new that daddy just found a new girlfriend."

"Your mother always had an excellent way of predicting love. I believe her to not stir me wrong."

END

* * *

There you have it, Break away for Tsuna x Haru x Enma.

There are too many angstful type themes! Dang my love for sad angst and lovely romance stories. Even though sad, hopefully you all like it. Inspiration from a random movie I watched when I was younger.

Sorry if it's short, I was trying to convey that when things break off, they are quick, but relationships can come back together just as quickly. Why I don't say who says what is to make things more secretive, ambiguous and to make the reader focus solely on the story and not at other details.

I'm working on using different writing styles, different ways of formatting stories and different ways of conveying themes in literal and more figurative ambiguous ways. Keyword: Working on it

Next theme: Heaven

Winner: Chiaki Misa, she chose Mukuro x Haru x Hibari.


	7. 07 Heaven (Mukuro & Hibari)

Chapter 7 is here.

This pairing was chosen by Chiaki Misa for the theme of heaven.

The theme is heaven but it is NOT an angst fic for once. I seem to like writing a bit of those. XD;;

Disclaimer: Nope, wish I did, but I do not in fact own KHR.

* * *

07 Heaven ( Mukuro x Haru x Hibari)

High up in the sky, gazing down at people was Haru.

Looking down, searching for the ones she cares for.

Alone up high with just one friend to keep her company.

"Hahi! It's so soft! –desu! Haru is without any troubles~ Look at all of the people down there! Oh look it's Tsuna-san! Hi Tsuna-san!" Haru waved down at the guy and he hadn't heard her and he walked on.

"He couldn't hear Haru from all the way up here. Haru should have known." Haru just pouted.

"The scenery is so beautiful up here, but it's not fun if Haru is all alone." Haru pouted even more, bringing her knees closer to herself and she continued to peer down at the little people down below and she started to wallow in self pity.

"Haru wonders how long she'll be alone for." Haru spoke to herself.

"Perhaps not long, though I ask why you are up here, Haru Miura? Why are you at my usual napping grounds? Also what do you think you're doing with my pet bird?" Hibari asked her, curious as to why he found her on the roof, much less with his bird.

"Hahi! Haru isn't alone anymore! Hello Kyouya. Haru just wanted to come and see you. Just drop a visit. While waiting Hibird came to give her company while she waited for you. He's so soft-desu. Haru feels as though she has no troubles in the world when petting him." Haru giggled as she continued to pet him.

"Is there a reason to visit me in particular?" Hibari questioned her again.

"No, do I need one? Haru sometimes visits Chrome and her friends with no real reason and Mukuro comes to great Haru. He said she can visit anytime as long as she wanted to." Haru said.

Hibari just twitched upon hearing the name Mukuro. The man who dared to disgrace him so much.

Haru just stood up and she dusted herself off. "Well if Kyouya doesn't want Haru around she will just have to go and visit Mukuro instead." Haru shrugged.

"You don't have to go, after all Hibird seems to be enjoying your company." Hibari said as Hibird woke up noticing he wasn't being patted anymore and he hopped around in circles looking for Haru.

Haru giggled and she walked back over and she sat down on the ground and Hibird hopped onto her lap and nestled in.

"Well I'm going to take my routinely nap, I don't care for whatever you feel like doing." He said as he laid down on the ground and he started to take a nap.

Haru gazed at his sleeping visage and she giggled to herself silently.

Hibird sung the Namimori theme and once he finished he hopped down and he sat down in between Haru and Hibari.

"Hibird good night.~" Hibird chirped and he fell asleep.

Haru gazed upon the two sleeping figures and she shrugged.

"When you can't beat them join them." She giggled and she laid down to sleep as well.

When Haru woke up an hour later, Hibari and Hibird were gone, but she woke up with his jacket draped over her.

"Well then, Haru has an actual excuse to see you tomorrow." Haru smiled as she slipped her arms through the sleeves and she walked over to the door that lead to getting off the roof and she walked on home, not realizing that Hibari was watching her from the top of the water tank that held warm water far from her line of vision.

…

"Is Mukuro here today?"

"Why do you have to know girly? We don't have to answer to you-byon."

"Now Ken please do not go around teasing my dear, precious little Haru." A cool voice said as the person the voice belonged to wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulders.

"Hahi~ Mukuro you are here today. Haru came to visit again.~" Haru giggled.

"Ken, I advise you to be nice to Haru. Mukuro-sama seems to fancy her. Be too mean to her and Mukuro-sama may grow to hate you. Then again if he casts you aside I suppose I wouldn't mind too much. I wouldn't have to bear with your stench anymore." Chikusa advised of him.

"Che, I don't stink that bad. Also, I didn't know that he felt that way for her. I guess I will have to be nice, I don't want to be cast aside-byon." Ken muttered.

"Ken, Chikusa, please leave myself and Haru alone for a while. I'd like to be with her alone." Mukuro ordered them and Chikusa walked away immediately.

"Hai Mukuro-sama. If you need anything feel free to call." Ken said saluting before he ran off.

"So then Haru, have you anything interesting going with you recently?" Mukuro asked her.

"Hm, Haru has created more cosplay, she's found a new cake shop, she's gotten better at sewing, also, Haru has gotten more friendly with Hibari Kyouya. He allows for her to be around him and play with Hibird now." Haru smiled as she answered his question.

"Is that so? Well then I'm going to have to keep my eye out then." Mukuro said.

"Did Mukuro say something?" Haru asked him.

"No, nothing at all."

"Ha… alright then." Haru smiled.

…

"Hm… this tastes so good-Desu. Haru is in heaven. Strawberry ice cream is the best." Haru smiled as she licked a bit of her ice cream again. Her legs kicking happily as she sat on a park bench next to Hibari.

"Is it really that good? It's just sweets. Too sweet in my opinion." Hibari commented.

"Haru likes it just fine. It's like tasting heaven, it tastes so good-desu~" Haru smiled as she felt her hand being tugged on.

"Hmm, you're right, it does taste good. I wonder if your lips taste better?" She heard a voice say and she turned to see Mukuro.

"Mukuro, I didn't expect to see you here today." Haru smiled at him.

"So you're here to get bitten to death I see? Let's finish this fight once and for all." Hibari said standing up from the park bench, holding out his tonfas, starting to spin them wildly.

"Ku fu fu fu, I've been waiting for this chance. Yes let's continue our fight." Mukuro grinned.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed as Mukuro took out his trident and got ready to fight him.

"Haru, we stop them?" Hibird chirped out a question.

"Haru feels that she should stop this, but she feels that she has no right to stop this. Besides Haru is in heaven right now." Haru said as she took a bite from her ice cream.

"Prefect you know as well as I that you are not a suitable partner for Haru." Mukuro taunted.

"You are one to talk. I certainly suit her more than you, with your sadistic ways." Hibari growled as he swung his arm, lashing out with his tonfas, as Mukuro defended with his trident getting ready to start his illusions.

Haru continued to eat her ice cream as she watched them fight.

"Ice cream and having two guys fighting over Haru, something every girl wishes for at least once in life. This is definitely heaven." Haru nodded as she took the last bite of her cone and she pouted.

"Alright, both of you stop your fighting please. One you're disrupting the peace and tranquility and Haru dislikes serious violence." Haru announced as she clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Haru, choose who you like more now." The two boys said at the same time.

"Hahi? Right now?" Haru asked.

"Yes, right now. Once you do, the other must leave." Mukuro said confident that his name was going to be called.

"I hope you heed those words." Hibari muttered.

"W-well then, if Haru must choose one between the two of you, Haru chooses-"

END

* * *

Short, yes, but life is fleeting, and the ending makes you wonder does it not? Just like the concept of heaven, it's ambiguous, it's curiosity inducing. Just like that I made the fic like this as well. 8) Sweet and simple like I always say.

Hope you like it. You are all free to pretend that either Hibari or Mukuro was chosen. XD

The next theme: Innocence

Winner: LadyBugLover3, Lambo/adult Lambo x Haru


	8. 08 Innocence (Lambo)

Alrighties then, chapter, or really oneshot/drabble #8.

This was chosen by LadyBugLover3, for the theme of Innocence.

Hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I . No. OWN. KHR. Got it? (Gosh this gets annoying after a while XD)

* * *

08 Innocence (Lambo x Haru)

"Mukya! CANNONBALL!" Lambo shouted as he streaked across the floor buck naked and he jumped into a warm pool of water.

"HOT!" Lambo flailed around splashing water everywhere.

"Stupid cow! Stop it! You're causing a disturbance for the others here!" Gokudera shouted at him.

"Gokudera, you're being pretty loud yourself you know." Yamamoto informed him.

"Well I'm not as big as a bother as HIM." Gokudera pointed at the young Bovino child, like a child himself.

'I think that sometimes you're both the children here.' Tsuna thought to himself and he sighed watching them all as they were all fighting within the hot springs.

Reborn was watching them all and he transformed Leon into a water gun and he shot Lambo in the head with it.

"Who dared hit Lambo-sama with water!" Lambo shouted turning around to scout the perpetrator.

"He did it." Reborn pointed to Tsuna who was just relaxing in the onsen without a care in the world.

"DIE TSUNA! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Lambo tried to splash him with a lot of water and it splashed Tsuna's face, and it surprised him and he started to spazz out.

"Woah! What was that for Lambo! That wasn't nice at all you shouldn't be doing things like that!" Tsuna scolded him.

"Well you splashed me first! So MYEH!" Lambo stuck out his tongue and he tried to waddle away.

"Why you, come here, I never splashed you. I'm going to have to teach you some manners." Tsuna grumbled as he grabbed him and Lambo threw something from his afro at Tsuna, and it was a bar of soap.

"Juudaime! Why you stupid cow! Come here to receive divine punishment!" Gokudera shouted splashing him with some water though it ended up hitting Yamamoto instead.

"Hm? Oh! Are we having a water war? Alright I'll join in." Yamamoto grinned and he splashed Tsuna a bit with water.

"Ha ha you've done it now Yamamoto, here!" Tsuna splashed him with water and they started to have a little war, just like girls often do at the beaches, but it's at the onsen.

SPLASH

"Hm? Did I hear war? Here? At on onsen? GREAT IDEA! I'm joining!" Ryohei shouted as he ran over to the onsen, jumped in to splash them all with warm water.

"Water fight to the EXTREME! BRING IT!" Ryohei punched the water and it hit Gokudera in the face.

"Why you… TURF HEAD I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try Octopus-head! BRING IT!"

"Ah ha ha! This is fun!"

"Shut up baseball-idiot! Just drown!" Gokudera used a small dynamite and when it exploded it splashed them all with a big wave of water.

Lambo being a smaller tyke was being washed away by the tide and he landed on the wall of the onsens.

"Wah! It got scary! I'm going to go away, and hide with the girls." Lambo pouted.

"Lambo! That's not fair! I'm here hiding for my life!" Fuuta complained but Lambo was already over the wall.

Fuuta whimpered and he continued to hide behind a bit rock near the wooden wall separating the two onsen springs, watching as the older guys all fought.

While Lambo hopped over, the bazooka fell out of his massive-sized afro of wonder and it hit most of the guys in the onsens, and they were just staring at each other when Ryohei decided to start playing with the water and then they all started a war again, just a bit more of a scary one was all.

Fuuta couldn't help but want to cry as all of this was going on. The poor little child.

"WAH! They were mean to Lambo!" Lambo cried and he ran into the springs and he latched onto the closest one to himself.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan? What happened? Why are you crying? What did the boys do to you over there?" She asked him.

"Lambo-sama was splashed by Tsuna and he started to yell at me, then Gokudera attacked me, then boom boom! Splash! It was scary! They're all fighting over there! I got splashed in the face and it hurt! I got water up my nose!" Lambo started to spazz-rant, complain about his experiences on the other side.

"Well, I suppose you can bathe with us. You are young enough to stay with us, you just decided you wanted to be with the other boys was all." Haru said.

"I'm going to have to give some of those boys a piece of my mind later. Especially my brother." Kyoko sighed and she patted Lambo's head comfortingly.

"You poor thing." She told him and Lambo smiled.

"Lambo-sama is okay now since he's with all of you nee-chan's." Lambo smiled and he nuzzled up against Haru.

"Ha-hahi. That tickles-desu." Haru patted his head and she sat along the edge of the onsen springs with Lambo sitting in her lap, his head resting against her chest, and he was looking up at the stars with Haru.

"So Lambo is all better now?" Haru asked him as she continued to pat him on the head, almost mother-like.

"Yeah, Lambo-sama is better now." He said with a small sniffle, still resting against Haru.

She was very soft, especially around the chest area apparently.

"Ne Ne, Haru? You know, I was wondering, are you fat?" He asked her.

"Ha-hahi, Haru isn't fat. She's with quite the slim figure actually-desu. Kyoko-chan? Do I look fat to you?" Haru asked her with a small pout.

"No, you don't look fat at all. You're actually quite skinny. We both work out and diet together at times. Of course you're not fat." Kyoko reassured her.

"I think you both look wonderful the way you are. As you age, more of your woman-like charms will come true and the essence of a woman will surely shine. You don't need to diet or anything." Bianchi told them both with a towel wrapped around her eyes trying to give them a warm exfoliating massage.

"Well then what are those things on your chest? Tsuna and the others don't have them." Lambo turned around to point at her chest.

"Ah… well you see… um… I think you'll understand as you grow older." Haru told him blushing a bit sinking down into the water a little bit not wanting to have them show even if she had the towel wrapped around her body.

"But Lambo-sama wants to know now! They're really squishy, are they supposed to be squishy?" He asked another question.

Haru just looked at the other girls for help.

"Lambo! That not a proper question to ask a lady!" I-pin scolded him.

"I just wanna know!" Lambo pouted.

"All you need to know Lambo, is that those are called boobs. Girls have them. Even you will have them if you get too fat." Bianchi told him, not bothering to save his innocent mind since he was going to learn anyways.

Who knew what the boys on the other side taught him.

"Oh So they are boobs." Lambo said with a small nod.

"Hey stupid cow! Take your stupid bazooka back!" Gokudera shouted and he threw the pink-purple thing over and it hit Lambo and then there was a pink smoke that filled the area.

"Ha-hahi! What's going on-desu!" Haru shouted and she coughed when she inhaled some of the smoke.

"Lambo-chan it's okay Haru will protect you." Haru held onto him tightly.

"What is with this pink fog? Though it's kind of cute actually." Kyoko said.

"OH no! Lambo is over there and he was hit!" Tsuna shouted from the other side.

"Heh, I hope he gets punished." Gokudera grinned.

"Actually isn't your sister there, and won't she go crazy? Don't you think that… she'll start going crazy and then possibly kill someone?" Yamamoto asked.

"OH NO! LAMBO! RUN AWAY!" Tsuna shouted at him.

"Yare yare, what am I in for now? Hm? What is this feeling? Hm… very soft. Seems familiar." Lambo wondered to himself as he noticed that he was being held tightly.

"Hahi! Where are you touching Lambo-chan?" Haru squealed.

"Ah, it's Haru-san. Actually where am I? It's warm. Feels like an onsen? Oh dear lord… Excuse me." Lambo tried to get out of her hold before the smoke dissipated away but it was too late.

"Are you okay Lambo-… AHH! PERVERT! What did you do with Lambo-chan!" Haru shouted angrily and she started to smack him.

Kyoko also screamed in fright upon a male appearing into the onsens.

"AH! I'm sorry Haru-nee, Kyoko-nee! I'm not a pervert I swear! It's just a misunderstanding!" Lambo shouted as he ran away.

The girls continued to throw things at him and chased him around, determined to catch him and punish him for his wrong doings.

…Meanwhile…

"Gupya? Where is Lambo-san?" Lambo wondered.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan? Haru only lost sight of you for a mere moment and you're looking like that? I see, you used the 10 year bazooka. I hope nothing too bad is going on there. Come, Haru will get you a towel." Haru said walking into the bathroom to get him a towel.

Haru wrapped him in the towel and she started to dry him off.

"What is 5 year old Lambo doing here?" Kyoko asked her.

"I don't know, I just found Lambo like this-desu. We were all just playing hide and seek tag, I found Lambo and he ran away from me and then poof! He was in this form." Haru explained.

"Well either way Haru wins this round." Haru said.

"I'm surprised you got everyone else. Especially Gokudera and Reborn, they're really hard to catch since they get so competitive. Well my brother too but he goes easy against girls." Kyoko said.

"Hai, well I guess we might as well care for him while he's here. He was just so cute when he was younger." Haru giggled as she walked into the living room to see the others that she found.

"Well it looks like Haru won this competition. So she'll be getting a prize." Reborn announced.

"Hm, what is Lambo doing looking like that?" Gokudera asked smiling a bit remembering the good old days when they were all younger.

"Haru just found Lambo like this a moment ago." Haru answered, sitting down on the ground with Lambo in her lap.

Lambo looked up at Haru with curious eyes.

"Haru! I learned something new today!" He shouted.

"Like what Lambo-chan?" Haru giggled wondering what he learned 10 years into the past.

"I learned what boobs were! Wow yours got bigger over the years." Lambo said blinking curiously and he lightly patted her chest.

"Ha-hahi! Haru was violated by a 5 year old-desu!" Haru shouted and she handed Lambo off to Ryohei who was always good with kids when they were younger.

"Now now, Lambo you shouldn't do that. It's rude. Though how much bigger did they get? I'm curious." Ryohei asked.

"LOTS!" Lambo grinned.

"NII-CHAN!" Kyoko shouted at her brother and he just smiled nervously.

"Ha ha I was just kidding. I didn't think he'd answer. Though good for you Haru, you matured wonderfully apparently." Ryohei laughed and Haru just hugged herself, really red in the face.

"Haru's not happy to hear that-desu." She sniffled.

Then POOF! Lambo was then reverted back to his original self.

"What did I miss? Oh, I was caught wasn't I?" Lambo sighed to see that Haru looked like she was going to cry.

"What happened to Haru-nee?" Lambo asked.

"You don't need to know Lambo. All we need to know is that you were apparently a very lucky child." Ryohei patted his head.

"Nii-chan…" Kyoko's eye glinted in anger.

"I was just kidding Kyoko. Ha ha ha." Ryohei just laughed it off.

Haru just sniffled. "This isn't funny-desu!" She shouted as the other guys were laughing.

…Back to the past…

Haru just rounded a corner to catch the pervert when the pink smoke erupted again and Lambo was left there looking confused.

"Hahi? What's Lambo doing here?" Haru wondered.

"Did you see where the pervert went, Lambo?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope, I didn't see anything!" Lambo grinned.

"Can I have a lolli?" Lambo asked with a pout.

"Well after the bath maybe. Lambo-chan is so cute and innocent, I hope he stays this way forever." Haru hugged him close and Lambo just blinked.

"Haru got smaller!" Lambo shouted when he groped her a little bit, though not really understanding why it was so bad.

"Hahi! What happened to the adorable, innocent Lambo-chan!" Haru wailed.

The girls returned Lambo to the male side and Lambo just explained about his wondrous escapade to the other side as some of the boys who's hormones were just raging wild were just spazzing out about the story, out of pure embarrassment.

"Wow Lambo, you are one lucky kid." Ryohei grinned and patted his head.

END

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Yes, some of the events were perhaps similar to the OVA episode. If you noticed, KUDOS! If not, that's fine. 8)

Heh heh I call it the 'Hibari was shirtless! NOSEBLEED!' episode. LOL

What do you all call it?

Anyways the next theme: Driving

Winner: Chiaki Misa, chose Belphegor x Haru


	9. 09 Drive (Belphegor)

Alrighties then, as we can plainly tell, I stopped updating like daily, yeah? I blame college, being tired so I get lazy, and blocks. HA HA

Anyways I hope y'all like this one.

The coupling was chosen by Chiaki Misa for the theme of Drive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, cept for the fic ideas, that's it.

* * *

09 Drive (Belphegor x Haru)

A car engine revved softly, making a low purring sound like a kitten that was being petted next to a warm fire.

The night was young, the sun close to almost setting down past the horizon.

The sky was full of many colors, such as blue, purple, red, pink, orange, yellow, and more.

Birds and other animals were running off to their little nests to sleep through the night and awaken again when the sun rose up into the sky once more.

Humans though cared not for the sun setting and sun rising other than it being pretty and a signification of the day ending or beginning.

Haru Miura was gazing out the window, looking up at the beautiful sun set with adoring eyes, not really paying much attention to the one right next to her.

"What's so special out there you ignore me, the prince?" A cold voice next to her asked her.

Haru turned to look at the blonde haired prince who was sitting in a lazy, slouched manner in the car seat.

Well rather it was a Limo, but it's still a car is it not?

Besides that fact Haru gazed over at him with inquiring eyes, a small head tilt to convey her confusion.

"Haru isn't ignoring you Belphegor-san. She's just looking up at the sky at the pretty sunset. Isn't it beautiful?" Haru questioned, looking back up at the sky through the window again.

"Che, it's just some colors mashed together. Not much to look at really." He said much to Haru's disappointment.

"Haru thinks it's rather pretty." She said.

"Then, what do you think of the moon? It's starting to come out and Haru thinks it's a full moon-desu." She said.

"They're okay. Not perfect but it's luminescence is okay." Belphegor said waving a hand boredly.

"Haru is now wondering why you invited Haru on a car ride with you now-desu." Haru puffed her cheeks out childishly.

Belphegor didn't say anything, just sitting there with a bored expression on his face.

"So why did Belphegor-san ask Haru to accompany him?" She asked him curiously.

"No reason." He said.

"Well Haru also likes to look at the stars too. Oh! Look! There is the first star! You are to wish on that, right?" Haru jumped up and down in her seat excitedly and she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and started to make a wish upon the first star she saw.

Belphegor stared and watched her as she did so, with a mild grin on his face, amused by the stupid commoner antics she never seemed to fail to prove correct.

"Silly girl, stars don't grant wishes, you grant them with your own power." Belphegor said.

"Is that so? Well Haru still likes to wish upon the stars since it's fun." Haru merely pouted at him.

"What did you wish for?" Belphegor asked her curiously, though adjusting his tone to make it sound as if he could care less.

"For everyone that Haru knows to be happy and for her to find someone who can love her like a prince." Haru innocently smiled at him.

"Heh, that's stupid." Belphegor scoffed at her wish.

"Hahi! Haru's wish for everyone's happiness is NOT stupid-desu!" Haru flailed her arms around.

"Why find someone to love you like a prince when you can have an actual prince?" Belphegor questioned with a hand sliding under her chin.

"Ha-Hahi." Haru blushed looking away from him.

"Ushi shi shi shi…so what you strive for in life is for happiness hm? Well then I think I know mine." Belphegor was very amused by her being all flustered and shy now.

It made him feel like he was overwhelmingly winning over her.

The Prince did NOT ever LOSE. TO ANYONE.

Got that?

Good, because he'll commit it to your memory.

Just as he did to her.

"W-what is it you strive for?" Haru whimpered nervously.

"To be a prince." He answered her simply.

"Belphegor-san is already a prince." Haru mumbled, thinking that he was teasing her.

"A legitimate prince who can rule over something." He added on.

"Hm, well you were cast from your country what would you like to rule over instead?" Haru asked tilting her head in confusion once more.

"Why, you're looking for a prince, so I'll take that position. As your loving prince of course I'll rule your heart. Ushi shi shi shi, you can't escape me my princess." Belphegor said pinning both of his hands on either side of her.

"Belphegor-san, we've finally gone around the whole town like you asked." The chauffer told him.

"Go around once more, Jeeves." Belphegor waved a hand telling him to leave the two of them alone.

"Though Belphegor-san, you know that my name really is Tage-"

" At the base I'll call you Tagekara or whatever, but when you are playing my chauffer you will be referred to as Jeeves. No questions asked." Belphegor spoke sternly to the poor Varia grunt who was forced to go along with this whole thing.

"Yes sir…" The grunt started up the car again and he drove off.

"Now where were we? Oh yes that's right, you're MINE." Belphegor smirked and he had claimed her lips, as well as her heart as his.

Her entire being was solely his for the keeping now.

As her drive was to see that everyone was happy, his was to keep his princess in his clutches to never fall to anyone else's hands.

If she just so happened to, he or she was going to die.

The Prince did not lose. EVER.

-END-

* * *

Well that's it, hopefully y'all liked it.

Next theme: Breathe Again

Winner: LadyBugLover3, Basil x Haru


	10. 10 Breathe Again (Basil)

Sorry for the last author's note if anyone here read it. Though I do ask that we all listen to my rules (In the first chapter) and not message me about when I'll write a certain pairing or why I chose a certain pairing. You guys the fans choose the pairings so don't look at me, ask your peers.

Anyways who won this time?

This pairing was chosen by LadybugLover3 for the theme of Breathe Again.

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied.

* * *

10 Breathe Again (Basil x Haru)

I see her standing there with a wide smile on her face.

What a beautiful smile that is equally as beautiful as her personality.

I'm listening to her talking about how the cherry blossoms were going to start blooming today.

I'm pouring all of my attention and concentration on her very being.

The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she moves, even the way she smells.

To me, everything about her is perfect.

"Basil-kun? Are you listening?"

'Oh yes I'm listening, you're beautiful voice is like a wicked Siren that entrances me away from reality and into your dastardly clutches.'

"Basil-kun? Are you okay?'

'Of course I am, I'm here with you right now after all.'

"Ne Basil-kun, you don't blink much do you? Don't your eyes hurt?"

'I can't tell anymore, when I blink, there is a sense of separation between us that I dislike. It's a worthy sacrifice.'

"Basil-kun! You're starting to turn blue! What's wrong with you!"

'What? OH! My lungs are yelling at me to take in air.'

Inhale

Exhale

"Are you okay now, Basil-kun?"

"Oh yes I'm just fine, I just spaced out for a moment there. Thank you."

"Oh alright, well try to remember to breathe, you gave Haru quite a scare-desu."

"Yes, I'll remember to do that from now on. Sorry about that."

Phew, I almost died just now.

I was just so enthralled with her beauty; I forgot how to breathe and dismissed blinking all together to never let her visage out of my mind.

Alright, from now on, I won't forget to breathe to keep me alive, but I'll continue to just stare at her without blinking.

Just how beautiful could she be?

Her name is quite befitting to her.

Haru, meaning spring, like a beautiful spring day in Japan with millions of Cherry blossoms blooming their fragile petals to let everyone be entrance by their beauty as I have been entranced by her.

"Ne, Basil-kun, are you okay? You look as if you're deep in thought or something."

I see her wave her hand in front of my face and I snap out of my daydream-like reverie.

"Yeah I'm just fine Haru-san; I'm just perfectly content with seeing your beautiful visage."

"Ha-hahi, Haru's not that beautiful…Haru thanks you for the compliment nonetheless though-desu."

A small tint of red gracing her delicate cheeks.

"No, I think that you're beautiful. As beautiful as a cherry blossom who takes my breath away."

I just smile at her and she smiles back at me.

"Well then what must Haru do to keep your breathing then?"

"Perhaps allowing me the pleasure of taking you in as my own? Then I don't have to count every moment that I'm with you and just focus on the present."

"Ha-hahi. Is that a confession?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"W-w-well then. Ha-Haru will have only one thing to say to that."

Fingers twiddling together, biting on her bottom lip, her eyes wandering off in different directions.

"Haru will take the responsibility of keeping you breathing, and in order to do that Haru will allow for you the pleasure to taking Haru."

"Perfect, well then Haru-san would you like to go on a date through the cherry blossom park right now?"

"That sounds lovely, let's go then."

Hand in hand, a smile for a smile, a boy and a girl walking through a park full of pink, beautiful, fragile cherry blossoms with a hearty laughter.

If this is a dream, I'd never want to wake up and would rather stay here.

With this wondrous sense of reality, I can only tell I'm alive by the sound of my own breathing that's on the same rhythm as her own.

* * *

Well that's it! Hopefully you liked it! I like it. 8)

Next theme: Memory

Winner: StormDragon93, pairing being G x Haru x Gokudera


	11. 11 Memory (G & Gokudera)

Alrighties then another triangle story. Classes were cancelled so I had enough time to write this out.

My other stories will be updating slower, sorry, but meanwhile I'll update these to give y'all something to read and enjoy while you wait. 8)

This coupling was chosen by StormDragon93 for the theme of 'Memory'.

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied.

* * *

11 Memory (G x Haru x Gokudera)

…  
It was a memory, a vague memory, a short fleeting memory, but strangely an everlasting and unforgettable memory...  
...

"Hahi! I'm very sorry for bumping- Oh it's just you Gokudera. Sometimes Haru wonders why she would even bother being nice to you or even apologizing since all you do is just verbally berate Haru." Haru pouted as she was still on the ground just indignantly grimacing at him.

"It really hurts Haru's feelings. She tries to be nice to you so you'd like her but you always push her down again." She mumbled and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Are you okay, Haru?" Gokudera asked her as he had held out his hand for her and this surely shocked Haru.

Haru stared at his hand for a moment, unfolding her arms and placed her own hand into his own and he had hoisted her back to her feet gently, which as we all know is a bit uncharacteristic of Gokudera, at least in Haru's eyes.

Haru was pulled up and she had dusted herself off and she looked at Gokudera questionably.

"Are you sick?" She asked as she placed her warm palm on his forehead.

"No, you don't seem to have a fever." Haru said with a confused look on her face looking at his face one more time and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Hahi?" Haru peered intensely at his features.

"Is there something wrong with me, Haru?" He asked.

"You're eyes, they keep flashing from their occasional green to a reddish-brown kind of a color. It's pretty-desu." Haru said tilting her head the other way in confusion.

"Oh is that so? Hm, well that's odd, I've never noticed that before." He commented.

"If you're not sick, it's like another Gokudera. Perhaps you have different personalities?" Haru deduced.

Gokudera looked upwards towards the sky and thought to himself.

"I suppose you could say that it's similar to that, yes." Gokudera said.

Haru clapped her hands together before saying, "Haru has read up on these things before. Haru heard that sometimes each personality has his or her own name. What is yours if you don't mind me asking?" Her eyes were basically twinkling.

This was exciting in a way!

She liked this Gokudera better than the normal one.

"My name you ask?" Gokudera asked her with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, Haru asks for your name."

Gokudera stared deeply into her eyes, debating with himself whether or not he wanted to tell her his name or not.

This could prove troublesome for the current storm guardian, but it probably wouldn't do any harm to tell her the truth.

"My name... is G."

"Well then G, my name is Haru Miura, it's nice to meet you. Say, you do you know when Gokudera will come back?" She asked.

"No, I'm not totally sure, why do you ask?" G asked her.

"I like you a bit more than Gokudera. You should just say out here." Haru said with a small huff.

G, or rather Gokudera with G controlling his body smiled gently.

It was reasonable for the young teen to be easily misunderstood- this the first generation storm guardian knew very well.

"Gokudera I'm sure, is just a bit shy. Once you get to know him more, he'll show more of his emotions more readily to you." G told her with a reassuring smile.

She had a look on her face that said that she wasn't very convinved by his words but she didn't want to fight against him.

The only thing that she could do is to hope that he spoke words of truth.

"Haru hopes you're right." Haru just sighed and she shook her head.

"Well anyways I have some things to attend to so please excuse me for now." G said with a small wave and he walked off.

She watched his back as he walked away.

This separate personality of Gokudera's was nice. Hopefully he would come out and visit more often. "G seemed to be very nice, almost charming." Haru said vowing to never forget those beautiful set of reddish-brown pair of eyes for as long as she lived.

Sometimes she'd even look closely into Gokudera's eyes after this incident in hopes to finally meet G again.

…  
Once upon a disillusioned dream,

I spoke to you once on a chanced meeting…

You have caught my interest with your carefree, innocent, and unyielding nature.

An unresting apparition floating about to chance upon your dreams.  
…

Hm, what is this?

Oh it's so bright and lovely up here!

Oh look! So much cake and cute little animals!

This must be a dream!

"That it is."

Did I just hear something?

That surely was not Haru's voice.

"Hahi? D-did someone just say something? Who's there?"

"I'm sorry if I've startled you. I just so happened to have chanced into your dreamland. I'm very sorry for the instrusion." A bunny hopped up to Haru.

The bunny was so odd.

Everything about it, such as its eye color.

What a particular red. It's such a familiar color.

"Do you happen to know who I am?" The bunny asked with a nose twitch.

"Your eyes look similar. It looks like it belongs to someone Haru knows. She's seen them once. Though I doubt that could be the case." Haru said with a pout.

"I'm curious to know what your guess may be. Perhaps you may be right?" The bunny's nose twitched once more and hopped up closer to her and sat down right next to her.

"Well it's been a very long while since I've seen him but his name was G, somewhat like Gokudera's alter-ego as I like to remember him as." Haru answered sheepishly.

"You're correct. It's nice to see you again Haru, even if I'm in this form." G nodded his little head.

In her excitement she picked up the small bunny that sat down right next to her.

He was so warm and his fur was so silky smooth! "Oh that's wonderful! Haru just so adores bunnies." Haru smiled hugging G tightly, but not too much as to hurt him.

"Well since I'm here, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Hahi, so it was Valentine's day today and Haru went through all of the effort into making some chocolates for him as well. He didn't even really seem happy to have received them. He just told me to set it aside and leave. Talk about ungrateful." Haru puffed her cheeks with discontent.

G had visibly winced when Haru mentioned the dreaded Valentine's Day. The dreaded day when he'd be drowned in chocolates which he at first would accept them and eat them till his nose bled. After a while he just grew to hate the holiday and went into hiding when the day came around.

Haru just continued to rant about how insensitive and cruel he was to her. It was a fact that he has gotten better over the course of 3 years, but he still didn't have to be so rude.

"Well perhaps Haru, he is just shy and tired. He must be gifted with chocolate all the time so he finds it a hassle to deal with women who nag him on that day." G suggested his reasoning.

"He could've just told Haru that." Haru complained.

This girl spoke the truth. That boy needed to learn to be more honest about his feelings when dealing with people other than his boss.

"Well, he's never too honest with himself, along with being stubborn. He doesn't always think of what's the kindest way of putting things." G stated.

"That is true, very true." Haru nodded her head in approval of his theory.

"See? Doesn't it make sense?" G nodded his head.

Haru had just thought of something. Why has she never seen him against since that one time? She's almost forgotten about him by this point.

"So why haven't you come out in 3 years, G? Haru almost forgot about you." Haru said.

"Well I'm a being that shouldn't be existing here in the first place, so I shouldn't overstay my welcome too much." G stated.

Haru coudn't really understand what he meant by that. Perhaps he meant to say that he wasn't the dominant personality so he should try to make himself scarce for the dominant persona; Gokduera? "That's too sad, can't you at least enjoyr your life?" Haru pouted.

"I wish I could but I can't really do so. It's a bit complicated." He said.

Though in reality he had lived a full and fullfilling life anyways. It wasn't like he was hard-pressed to steal the life of someone else.

He was okay with being a spirit that could only watch over the newer generations as they come and go.

"Will I ever see you again?" Haru asked him yet another question.

"Well, I'm not that sure if I can…"

Haru just pouted at him some more with a little sniffle.

"I can try." G said with a small sigh, but he was smiling, though you couldn't tell since he just looked like a bunny.

"Promise?"

"I promise that I'll try my best to do so." G chuckled.

"Well then promise shake." Haru giggled as she held out her palm and he put his paw into her hand and shook it.

…  
A faint memory, ever so faint it seemed as if it were so faded it was almost not in existence anymore.

Perhaps the memory was only but a dream.

Perhaps her memory was only but a dream, a false memory.

Though do people have dreams of such false memories?  
…

Haru opened her eyes tiredly and looked to the side to see a disgruntled look on the storm guardian's face.

"Damn it Haru, don't randomly faint like that, gave me quite a scare." Gokudera spoke sternly.

"Ha-hahi… Haru's sorry, Hayato." Haru sighed tiredly blowing her brown tresses away from her eyes.

She felt something pressing down on her abdomen, and she looked down to see something bundled up in a couple layers of soft cloth.

"Hm? What is this?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes to faintly hear a small whimpering sound.

She just woke up and her mind was still a little messed up. What was she doing here again?

This was... a hospital?

"No matter how many years have passed you're still pretty idiotic, this is obviously your son." Gokudera muttered.

Haru's eyes widened and she sat up with a bit of trouble to look at her son.

She got a good look at him, and she was a bit disappointed.

"Haru wanted for my son to look a bit like me, but he looks more like you." Haru pouted.

"Now we know he will at least grow up to be a handsome man if he takes after my looks." Gokudera said smugly knowing full well that his looks were far from sub-standard.

"Though is hair color is different from yours. It doesn't even have my color." Haru pouted again.

"Yeah... now that you mention it, he doesn't have a hair color at all similar to ours. His eyes were the same color actually." Gokudera noted.

"Really? His hair color reminds me a bit like Bianchi's. It's a bit red. Genetics is so odd-desu." Haru nodded her head.

The baby stirred when he was moved by his mother and his eyes had opened up for a brief moment revealing a pair of beautiful reddish-brown eyes that seemed so very familiar.

It was like an exact image from an old distant dream.

A dream that she could almost place her finger on.

What was it?

"Huh, look at that, our son is just as weird as you, he's twitching his nose like a rabbit." Gokudera commented.

That's when it hit her.

He had kept his promise after all, even after all these years.

"Did you figure out a name for him?" Haru asked him.

"No, I wanted to discuss that with you first. Heaven knows you'd throw a fit if I chose a name that you disagreed with." Gokudera said and Haru merely only laughed at him.

"You know your wife well Hayato, well let's see…" Haru thought about it, looking back down at their son when she recalled the dream she just had.

…  
A dream of the distant and questionable past.

Questionable but yet so real  
…

"Jirou, I want to name him Jirou." Haru answered resolutely.

"Jirou? Meaning second son? He's the first one mind you." Gokudera commented on her sense of counting skills.

Haru lightly whapped him with her harm. It was a very light tap though since she was still very exhausted from giving birth to their son.

"Haru knows that. It's like he will be the second son after you to go under the Vongola influence. Also, he's so much like you already, perhaps your father will think he's a second you, like a second son. Haru thinks it's rather clever." Haru said with a small pout.

Gokudera thought about her reasoning. The first part of that sounded nice. Had a nice ring to it.

"Hm, second son to go under the Vongola Influence, I like the sound of that. Alright, Jirou it is then." Gokudera said.

"Good, I think I'll call him 'Ji' or 'G' for short." She said.

"That's the same thing basically. What made you come up with that anyways? Almost sounds like you're calling him an old man." Gokudera questioned his wife.

The nickname 'G' made him think about the very first storm guardian and it wouldn't be a lie for him to say it sounded like she was calling him an old man.

After all, that man was pretty old as he came from the very first generation of the Vongola Famiglia.

"You wouldn't understand Hayato. It came to me in a distant memory." Haru said looking out the window with a smile on her face.

Jirou let out a small whine and Haru looked back to her son and kissed his hand.

"Nice to see you again, you kept your promise." She whispered with a wide smile.

…  
A meeting bridging over time and impossibilities.

A chanced meeting of those from two pastimes.

Brought together by a promise, a string of fate.

Forever bonded as a family…  
…

* * *

END

HA! I thought this was going to be a hard one.

How did y'all like that? I personally really like this one. I thought it would be cool. XD

Hope ya enjoyed it!

Next Theme: Insanity

Winner: ToonyTwilight, Byakuran x Haru

Also, don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't already. Kay, thanks. 8)

Till next time~ ADIEU~


	12. 12 Insanity (Byakuran)

YAY! I FINALLY GOT TIME TO UDPATE!

Anyways I'm not sure but this one may be a bit sad? It's also got some hidden secrets in it, try to find them. 8)

I dunno this may be slightly AU, who knows.

This theme was chosen by ToonyTwilight for the theme of Insanity.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer will be applied to this chapter.

* * *

12 Insanity (Byakuran x Haru)

...

...

_So_

**T**hey could never understand, more like they wouldn't even attempt to understand.

How could it be that no one could remotely even try to understand what they shared together? Their love? Was it that wrong?

Eyes full of scorn looking down at them, but they don't let it bother them. Who the hell are THEY to say they were WRONG? BLASHEMY.

You can't tell us it's wrong, you can't choose who you love, where you love and when you love. We love each other and that's that.

_Say…_

"**T**hat's the crazy girl isn't it? The one who fell for the crazy maniac?"

Ha, what a laugh. I turn my head and pity them for not understand what true happiness really is.

All she knows is that he needs her as much as she needs him in her life, forever feeling complete by his side, happy in every parallel universe you chance to look into.

They will open their eyes one day and make them accept their love, and live together happily.

_He's_

**J**ust because you can't understand him, it doesn't mean his insane you know, just a bit misunderstood is all.

Understand that I do not condone to what he's done, but everyone deserves love, a second change, a person to steer him on the correct path, and that is me.

Sitting on his shoulder like an angel to tell him right from wrong, making him fix his ways.

Tears, regrettable tears roll down his face and I only wrap my arms around him protectively, curing the aching in his heart.

_Crazy…_

**T**hat is how I see him.

How can you hate such a wonderful creature?

Alright, taking over the world, a BIT bad but hey everyone wants to. No one hates Binky and the Brain for wanting to take over the world, they only think it's cute.

Then, what's the difference of him doing the same? He only wanted to bend the world in his favor, like everyone else wants to. DON'T LIE TO ME YOU KNOW YOU DO TOO.

_She'll_

**N**-O,I did not hit my head if that's what you're thinking. Kyoko-chan had a hard time accepting at first, but is now defending my case against her boyfriend, the Vongola boss, Tsuna.

Eons from now they'll hear of my valiant fight for my rightful passage for love, and this story won't have a sad ending but a happy one. I'm a lucky girl after all.

Voices are telling me countless things but they fall upon my deaf ears, not wanting to listen to anything but acceptance or a glimmer of hope.

Everyone is sitting around me with troubled looks, but I will stand strong to my own thoughts and beliefs though.

Really, this girl is stubborn they should know this by now, like I'll let go of love once I found it. Make me rethink it? HA! What a laugh. Give it a try, I dare you. Bring it on. I'll win…

_Smile_

**A**h, what is that? Is that a wonderful glimmer of hope that I see?

Gokudera the always so logical one slams his hands onto the table in front of him. He glares at Byakuran and gives me a stern look but I hold my ground.

"Alright, I say we give them a chance. Haru isn't stupid and she's old enough by now. Also, I'd hate to admit it but he has redeemed himself a bit over the years."

I feel an immense emotion of hope swell within my chest. Gokudera, you will forever have my gratitude. I take back all those names I called you in the past now.

Now you will hear what he has to say whether you like it or not, if you really are my friends you'll listen.

.

.

.

/-/

_She'll_

**H**ow did I become lucky enough to stumble across such a beautiful creature? So loving and free? I'll never know.

Actually, I do know it's because Tsunayoshi decided to let her go and I took her before anyone else snatched her up and broke her heart again.

Pretty sure that she's the most loving person you'll never meet in your live.

Present times, that is what we should focus on and not in the past. She understands the concept well, even learning to love me even with my past mistakes.

I feel like a completely new person when I have her by my side, bringing the good out of me, making this world at least somewhat bearable to me.

Love, a strong word, but not strong enough to describe how I feel for her. No word could ever come close, no matter how long I search. I will let my heart portray my love instead.

Youth, beauty, loving, talented, undiscriminating, strong, naive but intelligent, determined, hard-working, outgoing, cheerful, inventive, warm, self-sacrificing, unique, etc.

_Continue_

**O**h I could just go on forever with the list really, but I doubt you want to sit here for much longer hearing me talk to you about everything I love about her, right?

Never would the list end, since I find new things to love about her every week, day,and second. Oh gosh, I just noticed her hair curl, isn't it so cute? I love it. See? What did I tell you?

_Regardless_

.

.

.

/-/

**T**suna-kun, I accepted it graciously when you told me your feelings about Kyoko, I've moved on, so grant me the leeway to love whom I want to love.

Only if you could all open up your hearts to accept him like I accepted all of you with your dangerous mafia business that almost killed my parents along with myself.

_Loving_

**H**ow about it? Do you give in? Do you accept him? You do? Wonderful! Beautiful! Thank you so much. I knew you had it in your heart to accept our love.

I got one hurdle down, now to tell my parents, 'Mother, Father, I fell for the man that tried to take over the world, we're in love, accept it. Okay thanks' Yeah, like that'll work…

My parents may take more convincing but I'm the gutsy, determined Haru Miura! Nothing is impossible if I set my mind to it.

_Forever_

.

.

.

A story of a current day Romeo and Juliet. Haru being Juliet and Byakuran being Romeo, but instead of their families hating each other, it's the world that is against them. Much like modernization, stories are liable to bend and change. Now let's reflect on what was said, shall we?

Only when reading up and down the lines of life can one see how deeply they feel for each other:

.

So they say he's crazy… that she'll never smile again… /-/ She's happily continue on regardless… /-/ to loving him forever…

So say he's crazy… she'll smile /-/ She'll continue regardless… /-/Loving forever…

.

Could you honestly still say that you don't support them and their love? The words have spoken, the time has churned, and past differences can be climbed over. They got over the hurdle of the past, could you do the same as well?

Do what your heart tells you to do and accept them.

If you don't, they won't care and love each other just to spite you then.

-END-

* * *

**EXPLANATION TIME! **

So at the end I provided two odd sentences right?

The last sentence is a sentence full of the words in italics. You probably noticed that sentence easily. Though did you find the second one?

The sentence above it is combining those words with the hidden words you can find by taking the first letter of every line. (It may be hard to see, sorry about that, Fanfiction eats all of my spacings)

I separated each letter of every word by using new lines. You know when a word stops when a word in italics pops up.

I provided what they say above in case no one noticed my hidden sentence, or if it's too hard for someone to see it up here on fanfiction.

Love it? Hate it? Review it please. 8)

…

Next theme: Misfortune

Winner: LadyBugLover3, for Mukuro x Haru


	13. 13 Misfortune (Mukuro)

AH! College is EVIL! I'm like drowning in work. OTL Though the upside is that I didn't forget about you guys and I finally found time to update you know? 8)

Well I hope you enjoy this one. It's already chapter/theme 13! Would you believe it?

This coupling was chosen by LadyBugLover3 for the theme of Misfortune.

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer is applied.

* * *

13 Misfortune (Mukuro x Haru) 

"So today the horoscope with the worst luck is the Gemini and the Taurus."

"Hahi! Haru is a Taurus!" Haru gasped in surprise.

"For the Gemini, your lucky color is red. For the Taurus it is blue. The Gemini's lucky item is-"

"Haru just a second your father needs to check something." Haru's father had changed the channel for a moment despite his daughter's complaints.

When he flipped the channel back it was already too late.

"So as long as you have your lucky color and lucky item you're bad luck shouldn't be as bad today. Please do take care. Now to talk about the lucky horoscopes-"

"Haru is going to be cursed-desu!" Haru wailed.

RING RING RING!

"Haru will get it!" Haru ran over to the phone and she picked it up from the receiver. "Moshi Moshi? This is Haru-desu. Oh! Kyoko-chan!"

"So Haru are we still going out for cake shopping and lunch?" Kyoko asked on the other side of the line.

"Hai! Haru will meet you at the cake shop in a moment! See you then Kyoko-chan~" Haru hung up and she ran up to her room and changed into a red blouse with some blue frills and blue shorts. Her heels were a light blue with red outlines. "Haru. Will NOT die from her bad luck today-desu." Haru walked out and she walked over to the cake shop.

"Haru-chan~ Over here!" Kyoko shouted waving at her.

"Kyoko-chan~ Haru is so exci- oph" Haru got hit in the face with a door. "Hahi! Haru's nose hurts very much-desu!" Haru whinned rubbing her nose a bit.

"Haru-chan! Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Kyoko rushed over to her brunette friend.

"H-hai, Haru is okay-desu." Haru made sure that her nose wasn't bleeding and she watched as the perpetrator just walked away without even saying sorry.

"Come on, let's go get our cakes to cheer ourselves up then." Kyoko suggested.

"Hai, that sounds like a good idea." Haru nodded her head and they both walked into the store to get their cakes for Haru/Kyoko appreciation day.

"Let's see from what your cards says you are a Pisces, correct?" The cashier asked Kyoko looking at her shop membership card.

"Yes I am, is there a problem with that?" Kyoko wondered.

"No, it's the Pisces's lucky day today and we're distributing little keychains to our customers since we've merged with a mini toy company as well." The cashier said.

"Oh well that's nice." Kyoko smiled taking the keychain and it was a cute heart with a skull with hearts in the eye sockets.

"Oh it's very cute-desu." Haru said looking at the cute keychain.

"Well you can take it then. You're a Taurus right? It's your unlucky day, maybe this will give you luck." Kyoko said.

"Thank you so much Kyoko-chan~ You are so good to Haru." Haru thanked her and took the keychain gratefully.

"Well let's go and get some lunch shall we?" Kyoko suggested.

"Yes we should." Haru smiled as the two of them walked out of the store and Haru got splashed in the face with water when a car when zooming past.

"Haru's day is so unlucky-desu." Haru pouted and she sniffled sadly.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan. Come let's go into that Chinese restaurant. I think if we stay outside for much longer more bad stuff will happen." Kyoko said dragging her into the restaurant.

The two ate together and things were going rather well.

Haru was able to avoid most of the bad luck happenings.

That is until the fortune cookies came out.

"Mine says, 'you'll have a very bright day today' that's cute." Kyoko giggled.

"You will soon meet misfortune and a glimmer of hope…" Haru read her fortune out loud.

"Maybe when we're done eating you should go home. You're luck has been bad today and your fortune isn't a good sign." Kyoko said worriedly.

"Haru was just thinking the same thing-desu." Haru pouted finishing up her food, and the two left after splitting the bill fifty-fifty.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully your luck will be better then." Kyoko said.

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow then Kyoko-chan." Haru said and once they walked out the door Haru had a bug fly into her eye.

"Hahi! Haru's eye got attacked by a bug-desu!" Haru blinked trying to get it out and it flew out of her eye.

"Haru is not safe here. Haru will quickly go home. See you tomorrow Kyoko-chan!" Haru waved quickly and ran off quickly.

"See you tomorrow!~" Kyoko shouted back and she started to walk home as well.

Haru was narrowly dodging bird's pooping over her head, dodged quick opening doors, water puddles being splashed into, etc.

Her luck was just insane today.

Haru continued to run when she felt something bump into her foot. She bumped into a crack in the ground and she was falling! Haru's cake!

Before she and her lovely cake fell to the ground, she was caught by someone.

"Maa, maa, it looks like everyone is having bad luck today. Ku fu fu."

"Ha-hahi… thank you for saving me… and Haru's cake." Haru said looking up at her savior.

"Why you're welcome, Haru Miura." He said helping her back onto her feet.

"Hahi? You are um… Chrome-chan's friend. Mukuro I think." Haru said looking at him with a curious look.

"Honored to know that you are knowledgeable of me." He chuckled.

"Thank you very much for saving Haru. Haru's bad luck has been insane-desu. She's worried about her own safety now." She said.

"Ku fu fu fu, today is my unlucky day as well. I'm sure things will be okay now though that we are together. You have my lucky item." He said pointing to her keychain. "You are also wearing a bit of my lucky colors." He said.

"Hahi, you are a Gemini then?" Haru asked recalling the lucky color of the Gemini was red.

"Yes, your lucky color was blue. Your lucky item is a pine apple and mine is a skull item, which you have." He said pointing to her keychain. "I saw it and I thought that I may hang about you for the day until the bad luck decreases." He said.

Haru stared at Mukuro and she was staring at his hair. "Well Haru could suppose that you-"

"Yes, my hair resembles a pineapple to some but it was not styled to look like one." Mukuro interrupted her.

"Well Haru supposes that we can both stick together for the rest of the day to ensure that we don't run into any more bad luck." Haru said.

"I do think that sounds like a brilliant idea." Mukuro said flashing a smile, her way, though it looked more like a smirk than a smile.

Haru smiled and she looked at her box with her cake inside of it.

"Coincidentally Haru bought a pineapple cake, would you like to share it with me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind that." Mukuro said.

Haru smiled and they both headed to a place where they could share the cake together.

For an unfortunate day, Haru sure was lucky, she was able to hog a hottie all day long. If being unlucky meant she could hang out with a hot guy for a whole day, Haru would wish that she was the most unfortunate person on the face of the earth.

* * *

There you have it. ^^Hopefully you all liked it. Look! After a relatively long string of depressing stories I crank out a happy one after a long break! (Was so tempted to make it sad though, you lucky people you)

OH! I also made a little forum thing so people can talk to me, you can find out about upcoming updates, get spoilers, etc. I just thought it would be a good idea. So if you are interested:

http:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

If you are a fan of "Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker" You may want to check out the forum.

Hope to see you there ^^

Next theme: Smile

Winner: Rieyama Yuuko, chose Giotto x Haru


	14. 14 Smile (Giotto)

Yeah I've told some people that the next thing I'd update is my "Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker" story but… ugh fight scenes are hard dang it! Especially when it's the two awesome characters in KHR. I've been writing the other parts of the story but I am avoiding the fight scenes for now. I'm going to dread it SO MUCH.

For the fact I'm making you all wait so much, I'm going to try to make it as long as I can to make up for lost time. Also to help people be less impatient I'll try to update some other little oneshots every once in a while.

So this coupling was chosen by Rieyama Yuuko for the theme of Smile.

Hopefully you enjoy!

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me and it never shall this is purely all fanbased.

* * *

14 Smile (Giotto x Haru) 

"Vongola Decimo, I have something I wish to say to you ."

"Hahi! A man came out of no where-desu!" Haru squealed.

"Oh? Where did he go? I was sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi would keep his ring with him at all times." Giotto wondered to himself.

"Ha-Hahi. Tsuna-san said that he suddenly had to leave for some reason. I believe this ring fell out of his pocket." Haru said.

"Hm, well seeing as I don't know where he is, nor do I feel the need to go hunting for him, I'll stay here and wait for him. My name is Giotto, it's very nice to meet you." Giotto said with a sigh sitting down on at the table across from where Haru was sitting.

"My name is Haru Miura. It's so interesting-desu you look very similar to Tsuna-san desu. If Haru didn't know any better you are almost a spitting image of him. Or rather, Tsuna-san is a spitting image of you." Haru said.

Giotto's gaze rested on Haru, staring at her as if he was remembering something as his eyes bestowed upon her.

"I-Is there something that Haru could help you with? Is there something wrong with Haru? Is there something on her face?" Haru wondered touching her face wondering if there was something on it like some of her lunch or something.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I do apologize for my rudeness. I just couldn't help but stare at your beauty." Giotto complimented.

"Oh Haru's not that beautiful, you flatter Haru too much-desu." Haru giggled, her cheeks heating up a bit.

"Oh, but I must insist on saying that you are indeed very beautiful especially your smile. It looks almost exactly like a smile I knew from the past." He said.

"Haru has a smile that is similar to someone's in the past? May Haru know who this is?" Haru asked him curiously letting her guard down around him.

"Your smile is very much like my wife's smile. She had the most beautiful and radiant smile in Japan." Giotto said with a smile, reminiscing on those memories of the past.

"Though my will resides in the Sky Vongola ring, while her will does not reside in anything. I can't help but wonder if she has passed on, resurrected and found someone else to love leaving me behind in the past." Giotto wondered to himself with a pained look in his face.

"Hahi! That is such nonsense!-Desu! Love conquers over all even space and time! While lovers may die, their red string of fate will forever keep them bonded together! When you die, your soul and your will get passed down onto your offspring and sometimes even to other people! If you're wife was reborn into a new life, I'm sure that she'll find her way back to you! Have faith in the love you have!" Haru shouted slamming her hands onto the table.

Giotto stared at her in shock.

.: Flashback:.

"Miyuki, do you suppose when we die, we'll rise up to heaven, get reborn and love someone else? Would that mean that the love we share with each other now is somewhat meaningless?" Giotto asked his wife when he was contemplating about the life after death.

"Kahi! You are speaking nonsensical words-des! Love conquers over, all including space and time! While we may die, our red string of fate will forever keep us bonded! When we die, our souls and our wills will be passed down to our children and even elsewhere! If I died and were to get reborn into a new life, I'm sure I'll find my way back to you. Have faith in my love for you!" Miyuki shouted shaking a knife in her hand as she shouted at him.

"Y-yes dear. I was merely curious was all. I'm sorry for asking such a thing." Giotto apologized, but felt relieved that his wife felt so strongly about their relationship.

.:End Flashback:.

"Miyuki…" Giotto spoke quietly almost seeing the spitting image of his wife in the youthful Haru.

"Hahi? Miyuki? My name is Haru Miura-desu."

"My wife, she said something very similar to that one time. Now that I look at you closer, you even resemble her somewhat. You remind me so much of my wife." He said.

"Hahi! Haru resembles your wife? Tsuna-san resembles you as well. Perhaps this is fate saying that your love has continued in this generation as well with me and Tsuna-san." Haru smiled brightly.

"Yes, perhaps that's what it is. Miyuki was right, love will always win, and we shall never truly be apart. We may not remember our old lives when we are reborn, but the bond we share will never die. I could never forget that bright smile of hers for as long as I could ever live." Giotto said gently brushing Haru's cheek.

"Th-that is so romantic-desu~ Imagine the love of two people could survive for so long generation after generation. It's so beautiful-desu." Haru started to tear up.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that Haru, I'm back. P-P-Primo! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked his great, great, great grandfather.

"Vongola Decimo. I was just talking to this little girl. She is almost the spitting image of my wife when she was younger. It brings back old memories. I see that more than my will of the Vongola is being passed down onto you. I leave it to you to take care of Miyuki." He said before he slowly faded out.

"Miyuki? Who is that?" Tsuna asked Haru.

"Miyuki is a very special person to Giotto-san. She is someone that he can never forget for as long as he lives. Our conversation was just so touching-desu. I can't help but feel overjoyed at the time I live in now." Haru smiled wiping away some of the tears that were forming on the side of her eyes.

Tsuna stared at Haru, feeling an odd twitch of the heart. When did her smile suddenly feel so nostalgic? Haru started to feel like, someone he's known for years, though he's only known her for barely a year.

It feels as if it has been decades though. "You know Haru, your smile is very beautiful." Tsuna complimented with soft eyes.

Haru noted that the look in his eyes was similar to the look of Giotto's eyes when he thought about his wife.

"Why thank you Tsuna-san, Giotto-san had said the same thing to me earlier. I just hope that he's at ease right now." Haru said with an air of maturity almost seeming like a completely different person.

Love shows itself in many different ways, and it bridged across generations. While it may be in a different shape or form, one's love can never be severed, nor forgotten no matter how much time passes.

* * *

I don't care if his wife really didn't look like Haru, nor if her name wasn't Miyuki. I couldn't find anything about her so I made one up. It's fandom dang it! I'm allowed to be fictional! OTL

OH! I also made a little forum thing so people can talk to me, you can find out about upcoming updates, get spoilers, etc. I just thought it would be a good idea. So if you are interested:

http:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

If you wait long enough, you'll see that I'll post up some random spoilers if I feel like being nice. :)

I really hope to see you all there.

Next theme: Silence

Winner: aldrich-ruki, Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto


	15. 15 Silence (Hibari & Yamamoto)

Yeah yeah I shoudl work on other stories instead of updating these quicker. Whatever. I've been working all day and night on the other stories. These are a chance for me to relax my brain.

That and I thought of a fun idea to use so I wanted to write it. You know I really love shorter oneshots. So nice and cute. I hate having to write out details. OTL It's so hard. (Yeah I'm lazy, so sue me)

This coupling was chosen by a new person, aldrich-ruki. The coupling is Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto. This is like my favorite OT3. Wa ha ha

It looks like triangles are starting to get pretty popular here. I wonder if there will be a square one day? ;)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

15 Silence (Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto) 

… Silence …

It was a day of silence.

It was a day of silence for one girl in particular. Haru Miura.

She was jinxed by both Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi.

What she owed them wasn't just a mere soda. Oh heavens no those two decided it was going to be a kiss!

If she dared to utter a word while she was still being jinxed, she'd owe them even more kisses. Haru did NOT give out kisses on demand like that. The only way for her to be unjinxed, she needed someone to say her name.

Haru was pacing around her room silently with a deep contemplating look on her face.

Eureka! Haru snickered and she started to rummage through her room and she walked down into her living room where Yamamoto and Hibari were both glaring at each other.

Haru smiled and she held both of her hands out and she had a Hershey's Kiss piece in each hand.

"Haru, this isn't the kiss I had in mind." They both said at the same time.

"Jinx! Yamamoto and Hibari both owe Haru a kiss this time around!" Haru giggled.

"Can Haru have her kisses back now?" Haru asked noticing that Yamamoto was already eating his and Hibari just put his down on the mini table next to him.

"I'm sorry I already ate it, Haru." Yamamoto apologized.

"That's okay Yamamoto. Though you spoke. Which means you owe Haru another kiss." Haru said.

Yamamoto grinned and Hibari glared at him.

"Don't even think about it herbivore."

"What? What am I thinking about?"

"You know full well what you are thinking, herbivore."

"Ha-hahi? What is going on-desu? You all owe Haru more kisses now-desu! This isn't fun! Haru was silent all day long!" Haru failed her arms around frantically.

Yamamoto grabbed one of her arms and Hibari took the other one.

The two boys both kissed her on either cheek.

"Ha-hahi hahi!" Haru squealed in shock.

"Ha ha! Haru's so cute when she's surprised." Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahi! Before Yamamoto and Hibari talk any more out of hand Haru has to put this to stop." Haru said with a pout.

"Lets see, Yamamoto owe's Haru four kisses and Kyouya owe's Haru three." Haru calculated.

"I'm back! Oh Haru, you're with Yamamoto and Hibari. Well Haru, do remember to be a good host, and the two of you please do make yourselves at home." Haru's mother said while holding the groceries in her arms.

"Yes ma'am/Kaa-san."

"…"

"Jinx!" The three of them all said in unison.

"… You children are just so odd." Haru's mother chuckled, shaking her head at them.

"Oh yes, Haru? Are the boys staying for dinner?"

"…"

"Haru? Are you ignoring your mother?"

Haru looked at the two and they just shrugged.

"…They might Kaa-san. Though I hope Tou-san won't mind." Haru sighed.

"Well okay, when Tou-chan comes back home we'll start dinner then." Her mother said.

Haru was sending Hibari and Yamamoto an unhappy glance.

The two just smirked knowingly at her.

Yamamoto and Hibari were just teasing Haru wondering if they could get her to say something.

Haru was being stubborn and was refusing to say anything.

"You know Haru you after dinner we are leaving so you might as well get all of this over with soon." Yamamoto said.

"Haru could get it over with soon, but you both can't you owe Haru so many kisses. Also you both keep talking! Kyouya and Yamamoto are both cheaters!" Haru whinned.

"Wow, so how many kisses do we owe I wonder?" Yamamoto lost track.

"You and Kyouya both owe Haru 9." Haru said making sure to calculate everything in her head.

"Well your father is coming back you might as well get it over with." Hibari commented.

Haru huffed looking at the two guys in front of her.

She quickly kissed both of their cheeks. "There, happy?" Haru grunted.

"If I remember correctly you owe use another kiss." Yamamoto smirked.

"I was hoping that you would forget about the last one." Haru whimpered.

She shrugged and she went to kiss Yamamoto's other cheek but he quickly moved so there was some lip contact. Haru reeled back quickly as if he were as hot as lava.

Haru's face was very red. "Yamamoto is cruel!" Haru whinned.

"Hope you don't expect for me to sit through you being unfair." Hibari told Haru.

Haru pouted understanding what Hibari meant by that. Haru quickly pecked him on the lips as well.

"You both are despicable-desu." Haru said.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Haru wondered noticing the two were staring at something. Haru turned around to see that her father opened the door to their house.

They had two doors, a clear door and a normal wooden one. Haru's mother left the wooden door open and the clear door was the only one left closed. He had seen everything through the clear door.

"Hunny… what are these two boys doing here?" He asked.

"Oh these two boys are joining us for dinner. I was thinking that they were her suitors so I thought it would be fun to get to know them." Haru's mother said from the kitchen.

"Suitors! My princess is too young for that!" He complained.

"Mother it's not like that!" Haru whinned.

"Yeah that's right, since Haru likes me and not Hibari. Ha ha." Yamamoto grinned.

"Don't hold your breath now, Herbivore." Hibari muttered.

The two started a glare war between each other again.

"Come now, dinner is ready. So do you want to eat dinner before they return the kisses they owe or will you let them do that later?" Haru's mother asked setting down the plates and utensils on the table.

"What? What kisses?" Haru's father wondered.

"Oh just a little jinx game they were playing earlier. They were all so into trying to get the other person to lose that they hadn't noticed that I walked in so I stopped to see what they were doing.

"Children of youth now a days. So cute and they are quite forward." She said shaking her head.

"I-I think that can wait for another time." Haru said and the other two agreed feeling a bit uncomfortable since Haru's parents were both watching them. More so her father was sending death glare daggers their way.

"Ah Tou-chan…-"

"You may have the right to remain quiet or whatever you say may be held against you." Her father said and Haru shut her mouth not wanting to say something that she'd regret like 'please don't do anything mean to them, Haru likes them.'

If she did say that, she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house without her father's watchful eye.

"Ha ha! This is fun, are we playing police officers?" Yamamoto laughed.

Haru sighed and she shook her head.

"I like this one. He's funny." Haru's mother chuckled.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, do control your volume you're too loud at the dinner table." Hibari commented.

"I like him more." Haru's father referred to the more quiet Hibari.

Haru whimpered not wanting to have a say in any of this. Even though she wasn't jinxed, she chose to not say anything else, choosing to be safer than sorry.

"Oh by the way, I'll give you your kisses tomorrow, Haru." Yamamoto grinned.

"Hmph, I'll return mine when I feel like it." Hibari said.

"Hahi! Haru begs for mercy-desu!" Haru whinned.

Haru always imagined that she'd bring her loving boyfriend home with her and introduce him to her parents to approve of in the future but she never thought that she'd bring home two boys and have them tease her the whole time.

Life. Totally. Sucked.

On the bright side, hey, Yamamoto and Hibari were both smoking hot.

Down side? She had to chose one eventually. Ouch tough choice.

Who should she choose?

UGH! I don't know! I love them both too much to choose. Too bad she can't just take them both right? Wink wink.

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

* * *

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

If you wait long enough, you'll see that I'll post up some random spoilers if I feel like being nice. :)

I really hope to see you all there.

Also I'm like 75% done with the Hibird story chapter, so just be a bit more patient people. Yeah I'm still avoiding the fight scene and writing the other parts. lol

Next theme: Questioning

Winner: Anon user, Tracy, for Hibari x Haru.

Since heaven knows I don't have enough Hibari x Haru in my works list right? LOL


	16. 16 Questioning (Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by an anon user, Tracy for the pairing of Hibari x Haru.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

Extra note: This is in the future when Hibari is 21, and Haru is 19.

* * *

16 Questioning (Hibari x Haru) 

"Now Kyouya please show me your character."

"Bleh bleh…"

"… Kyouya that's not very convincing."

"Explain to me again, Haru, why I am the vampire."

"Well... this is a haunted house, and every haunted out needs a vampire. We thought that you fit the criteria for the vampire."

"I don't like this. Why are you a police officer?"

"Hahi! Haru is the police officer because they are scary are they not?" Haru huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone the people will start coming up from the festival in an hour or so. Everyone should get ready!" Kyoko shouted.

She was dressed up as a ghost who was carrying about 10 plates with her. She was dressed as a Bancho Sarayashiki[1]

"You're not that good at this either. You're not even in character." Hibair argued.

"Hahi! Haru can show you that she can do this." Haru said taking out her handcuffs and she slapped it ugainst Hibari's wrist and she slapped the other cuff onto one of her wrists.

"I'm holding you under arrest and I'm taking you down for some questioning." Haru spoke as sternly as she could.

"For now you have the right to remain silent as whatever you say may or will be held against you." Haru said.

Haru wasn't looking at him so she had missed the smirk that was plastered on his face as she had said that.

"Would that include your beautiful self and those red lips of yours?" Hibari asked with a smooth voice.

"H-hahi. What are you saying Kyouya?" Haru's face was red as a lil tomato.

"You told me to be in character with my vampire role, so I gave it a try. Are vampires not normally known for their sexual harassment-like phrases?" Hibari asked.

"Bu-! Actually... you are correct, I suppose most of the things they say could be taken as sexual harassment." Haru thought about it. "Well either way, please come with me Mr. Vampire. I'm taking you in for questioning." Haru said as she started to lead him to her 'office' which was really just the props room.

"I'll follow you anywhere beautiful."

"...H-hahi… Haru is starting to think that it was a mistake to make you assume this role. You just may steal all the women's heart-desu. As a police officer, I have the duty to ensure that you don't wrongfully take female's hearts!" Haru declared.

"Well then do you volunteer yourself to be my victim then, officer?" He asked as he placed a hand under her chin gracefully.

"A-ah, please refrain from doing this. As an officer I am allowed by law to incapacitate you." Haru said.

"Ho? You. Can incapacitate me? That sure is something I'd like to see." He said.

"Kyouya? Really, can you stop doing this?"

"Is that a question officer? I'm doing this since a woman nagged me earlier about staying true to my role."

"Ha-hahi, well you can stop it for now. This is uncomfortable. Could you please stop? This isn't funny anymore-desu." Haru whinned.

"I was not aware that I was being humorous." He said.

"Alright everyone you've got to start getting to your places!" Kyoko shouted.

"Well then miss officer, let's go. Get this thing off." He said referring to the cuffs.

"Hai hai." Haru put in the key and it broke. "... We may have some technical difficulties." Haru said.

"Well then, might as well improvise. The vampire has gotten himself his first pray for the night." Hibari said picking her up and he walked over to his coffin.

He placed the both of them inside of the coffin and he closed it.

"You know this isn't going to work too well, Kyouya. I have my own role to do in this haunted house." She said.

"Oh well, they'll just improvise." He whispered. "Also, my name is Hibarin right now, Haru the officer." Hibari chuckled.

.:Elsewhere:.

"Alright everyone, here is our haunted house. Inside reside many different monsters and ghouls. Do be aware that everything here is fake so please no one panic over thinking that things here are real. They are all just people in costumes." Tsuna advised.

"Sawada-senpai~ You're so cool!" A lone female voice shouted.

"Ah ha ha… thanks I think." Tsuna sweatdropped.

So many girls in this group. All people from their school, and other the years everyone had grown a lot and apparently so did their fanbase.

He walked into the building starting the tour.

"Here is the cemetery, a resting place for those who have died. Do watch your step since you don't know when someone may come back from the dead." Tsuna explained as he continued to walk through the cemetery and then suddenly a green zombie jumped out from behind a tombstone.

"Boo!"

Only one girl squealed because she was taken from surprise.

"Lame."

"Ha ha I'm just a baseball player zombie. I got betrayed by my friends when we won a game. Ha ha they got me good." Yamamoto laughed.

"Okay well…moving on." Tsuna sighed. This wasn't starting well and he told Reborn that he would be able to do this well.

"Here is a mad scientists laboratory. Here you can find an automan and a thunder monster." Tsuna said as Lambo on cue started a huge electrical shock show, which scared most of the people in the group.

"KYOOOOKUUUUGEEEN![2]" A voice roared and the room started to shake.

Ryohei started to stomp around the room trying to walk like a robot. "FIGHT ME!" He shouted starting to punch at the props around them all.

"Hii! Everyone please follow me, it's starting to get dangerous here." Tsuna said leading the way out of that room and into the next one.

"And here is an old shrine for ghosts." Tsuna said walking in a straight line as Bianchi, I-pin, and Kyoko would pop out to stare everyone, with some success.

"This is the last room, in a castle full of mystical creatures. Don't be too surprised if you find a werecat and a vampire here."

"RREEOOWW!-DAZE!" Smoke bombs were thrown everywhere and Gokudera jumped out from the midst of the smog.

"It's the bad boy, Gokudera-senpai~ Kawaii~" A girl squealed and all of the girls started to swarm around him.

He was wearing cat ears, a tail, and an outfit with a couple of rips and tears through them. Apparently it was just the thing that ignited those girl's inner fangirl.

"Um… you may also find a vampire here." Tsuna repeated.

Tsuna waited for a moment. He coughed into his hand. "I said-"

"I heard what you said." The coffin's door was roughly kicked off and all of the girls squealed.

No, it wasn't because Hibari totally looked drop dead sexy in his Vampire outfit. He wore a classic vampire attire, with a button up shirt with half of the buttons unbuttoned, vampire teeth, a cape, and dress pants.

Mmm, damn he looked good, but he had blood dripping down the side of his lips and he looked mega pissed.

Haru was pressed up against him in the tight coffin, a couple of her buttons undone, her hair disheveled and she had blood running down her neck.

"He-help me desu…" Haru gasped dramatically and she slumped backwards into Hibari's arms.

Gokudera and Tsuna stared at this scene with anxiety. This was not supposed to happen. Haru was to show up last and pretend to arrest people to make them scared.

"H-h-he just killed someone!" The girl shouted pointing at Haru's neck that was dripping down blood.

"Hibari, I know that you usually say you'll bite people to death but I didn't think you'd do it literally!" Tsuna shouted.

"I'm out of here!" A guy ran out, being smart noticing Hibari's murderous aura.

"This is fake blood. Other than that, so which one decided to interrupt me while I was eating my 'meal'?" He asked cooly.

"Hibari-senpai~ Bite me too!"

"Me too! You're so hot!"

"Sorry beautiful maidens, but this Hibarin has only time for one lovely maiden and I've caught just the one right here." Hibari said trailing his hand under Haru's chin softly with his hand, smirking to show his fangs.

"Aw…well we understand." The girls pouted.

Tsuna just sighed. "Well come on now everyone this is the end of our haunted house." Tsuna said leading them out to the exit.

As soon as they left, hundreds of guns were pointed in their direction. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth generation boss of the Vongola famiglia. We are here to put an end to your life. Surrender now and none of the hostages will die."

Tsuna glared at the perpetrators with an intense look about his face, ready to take them all out if needed be. Gokudera was already at his side with dynamites ignited.

The girls were in a panic frenzy scared for their lives.

"Then again we have no needs for witnesses. Shoot."

BANG! Confetti was shot out of all of the guns.

"Congratulations for passing this haunted house challenge without fainting or leaving before it was over." Reborn said coming out from some bushes.

"Reborn! What's the meaning of this!" Tsuna demanded an answer.

"Well let's just say that I had an agreement set up with Hibarin and it resulted in me having my own role in this haunted house that you refused to let me into. Look, I did great, they were all so scared they all fainted." Reborn pointed to the people and some looked like they may have died from the shock.

Tsuna just sighed. "Wait, what agreement was set up with Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

"Herbivores, I will be teaching this officer here why vampires are known as the dukes of the night. Don't bother me." Hibari said walking out of the building dragging Haru along with him.

"Hahi! Someone please help Haru! The key broke and she can't get the hand cuffs off! Haru thought this was a children's toy but it's real! The toy key broke!" Haru whinned.

"Reborn… you swapped the cuffs didn't you? You also set it up so Haru would question Hibari on his character so he would ask her to show him her character and it led to this, didn't you?" Tsuna asked though he already knew the answer without even needing to wait for the answer.

"Yes, why that is the agreement I made with him to get him to even agree to this whole thing. Well he's got a huge fanbase, so having him in here would increase the visits making it a success." Reborn explained.

"Have fun Hibarin. No one will disturb you as long as I'm the magical wizard Rebo." Reborn said.

"Alright, thank you Akanbou[3]." Hibari said as he whisked Haru away into the night.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

[1]Bancho Sarayashiki: A ghost story in Japan. Since I'm too lazy to explain you can look it up on wiki. http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Banch%C5%8D_Sarayashiki

[2]Kyokugen: "Extreme" I used this word since Kyokugen alone sounds cool. If I use 'extreme' in a phrase I'll write it in English though. I just thought it made it sound a bit authentic somewhat.

[3]Akanbou= Baby, since Hibari saying 'baby' is odd to me so I used the Japanese word he uses. ^^

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Blood

Winner: DiveToWorld, Asari Ugetsu(first rain gaurdian) x Haru


	17. 17 Blood (Asari)

This coupling was chosen by an anon user, DiveToWorld for the pairing of Asari x Haru.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

Extra note: This is an AU where Haru was born during the first generation time. The only way I felt comfortable writing a story for the two and making it work. I will for once not make a subtle story when it comes to writing about a first generation guy.

* * *

17 Blood (Asari x Haru) 

Love, a simple emotion of passion, feeling, and lust.

A state of mind almost anyone can find him or herself stuck in.

While this state is quite common, it's one of the hardest to control and live with. Why must Love be this painfully difficult?

Like the story of Romeo and Juliet, why did love have so many barriers and restrictions? Could one not just love another for who one was and not for any superficial reasons?

Could one even say that there is a wrong to love? Love was a feeling, an instinct, a necessity. Love couldn't ever be wrong, could it?

I stare out the window watching as the rain falls and splats onto the ground.

"Oh Haru-sama, we've been looking for you. Please do get away from the window, it's cold and it won't be good for your health."

"Kah, Why yes, you're right. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful rain. It has a mystical feeling about it." Haru said standing up and she staggered back down to her seat.

"Haru-sama! Please do be careful. You are still quite weak, you cannot force yourself to do things too quickly." The young woman pleaded for Haru to heed her words.

"You're quite right. I do apologize, I stood up too quickly and felt all the blood rush to my head. I shall put forth more effort into remembering to be careful." Haru said allowing for the woman to help Haru back onto her feet.

"Now please follow me, I shall escort you to a warmer room and your food shall be prepared for you."

"Kah, Oh but I'm not hungry, you've all feed me so much during the mid-meal. Whenever I eat something I feel very sick. I don't know if I could bring myself to eat anything-desu."

"Please do eat, we shall get in trouble if you were to get any sicker."

"Hai hai, I shall eat if it puts you at ease, though if I may ask, am I eating alone?"

"Why yes, would that be a problem?"

"Yes, if you would be a dear, please set up another plate as well."

"Why would that be Haru-sama?"

"I have a feeling that we shall be having company tonight. I can sense it." She said looking back out the window.

"Well then I shall have that arranged, now please do follow me Haru-sama." The woman urged leading Haru to a new room where a faint smell of food wafted through the air and into Haru's delicate nose.

Haru followed her until she stopped in her footsteps holding onto her stomach in pain.

"Haru-sama! What is the matter? Is something wrong?" The woman panicked rising her voice enough that it alerted the other women nearby.

"Haru-sama? What happened? Sunako, what have you been doing?"

"N-nothing head-lady, Haru-sama suddenly found herself to be in pain."

"I-is it perhaps her time?"

"N-no, I'm quite alright. I do apologize for bothering you all needlessly. I'm quite fine. It's not my time yet for at least another week." Haru panted softly.

"The little one just loves to kick a lot-desu. Kah! There it goes again. It seems as though this little one will take after my enthusiasm. I was quite the lively child." Haru explained with a smile rubbing her hand over her bulging stomach lovingly.

"Well please make your way down into the other room so you can rest. The baby must be getting restless."

"Yes, please do sit down Haru-sama."

"I shall do ask you ask." Haru said as she was successfully led to another room and she laid down on a bunch of futons being laid out on top of each other to look like a couch.

"Welcome back Asari dana-sama." A maid's voice was heard from the hallway.

"Thank you, now if I may ask where is the Mistress?" He asked softly.

"Haru-sama is in the resting quarters taking a small rest for a moment. She's very close to her time and the baby is constantly kicking. We believe that her time may come soon. She's getting over her sickness slowly, but is still quite sick. Though she should be healthy enough to deliver the baby in the small chance she goes through labor."

"Please continue to do your job well, thank you." Asari opened the screen door to the room where Haru resided. He walked over to where she lay and sat down next to her.

He placed his warm hand on her stomach wondering if he could feel his soon to be born child kick.

"Kah, Asari-san, that's where the baby's head is. If you are looking for its little feet, it is here-desu." Haru woke taking his hands in her dainty ones and relocated them to where the little feet were.

As soon as his hand was placed over the baby's feet, the baby just so happened to kick.

"I felt the baby kick. What a lively child." Asari commented with much glee to his voice.

"I had a feeling that you were coming today. So, how were things in Italy? I assume that Giotto and the others are still doing fine?" Haru asked him.

"Yes, everyone is doing quite fine. They wished to tell you to hang in there. Soon a beautiful baby will be born to the both of us." Asari said kissing her cheek sweetly.

Haru merely smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yes, I'm very sure the baby will turn out to be beautiful, after all we are the parents." Haru said almost seeming haughty about both of their looks having to produce a beautiful child.

"So, have you preminitioned the gender of the child?" Asari asked.

"Yes, I do believe that the child will be a boy, and shall be born very soon. He gets restless by the minute, and will most likely try to come out as soon as possible." Haru explained rubbing her stomach with her hands as if she were trying to soothe the baby by rubbing over her stomach gently with her hands.

"If you do, I shall do whatever I can to keep you safe." He said.

Haru smiled when her smile faltered. "Asari-san-"

"Yes, I'm well aware. Haru stay here as I go to 'welcome the guests' stay here. Please stay here where it is safe and not go outside." Asari said.

"No. Asari-san... there is that problem /gasp/ but… there is another problem." Haru started to pant heavily, beads of sweat rolling down her temple.

"Haru, don't tell me."

"Hai-desu. I-I believe I'm going through labor right now during this time of crisis." Haru panted, tears rolling down her face, anxiety of having to give birth to her child early, and the fact that she had to give birth during this dangerous time.

Asari had a conflicted look about his face. He wanted to stay with her, his wife, but he had to go outside and fend off the intruders.

"Sunako." He called out.

"Yes, Asari dana-sama?" Sunako asked peeking into the room.

"Haru is going through labor right at this very moment. Where is Chika? Call her over and have her aid in the child bearing." Asari commanded.

"R-right away sir!" Sunako ran off to get Chika, the head lady and to call for others to help out.

Haru groaned from the pain. "Haru, I promise, I shall be back. Please try your best to fight on." Asari said holding onto Haru's hand tightly.

"H-hai, I shall do my best Asari-san, for the both of us and the baby. I promise to deliver the baby safely even if I go lost in the process." Haru said.

"Please don't say that Haru, you will be just fine." Asari looked at her with a pained look on his face.

The intruders were getting closer to the shine and Asari was on the alert. A look of anger clearly painted across his face.

No one would make their way to these chambers where his wife laid. If one even managed to place a finger on Haru, he would personally see to it that he or she would regret it as the biggest mistake of his or her pitiful life.

"Please stay safe Asari-san..." Haru gasped as the painful contractions started.

Sunako and the other ladies ran into the room at Haru's side to help her with delivering the baby safely.

Asari ran outside of the shrine to see a lot of intruders, all seeming to be skilled assassins, masters in their trade.

This was going to be hard, even for him the first rain guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

He had his long Katana, and his three shorter blades with him rushing into the crowd of the fighters, fending them off alone in his lonesome, without realizing that one had snuck into the shrine looking for Haru who was currently giving birth.

Asari was fighting the intruders with all he had, with no mercy. As tender hearted as he was, he didn't take too kindly too someone trying to harm his family.

His urge to protect his family was strong, driving him to go to such lengths to protect everyone.

Haru was having implications as she was giving birth, hoping that Asari was okay, only hearing the clashing of metal and the death wails of multiple people before they dropped to the ground, lifeless.

After a long while, Haru was making some good progress through her labor, and the screen door slowly slid.

"A-Asari-san? Is-is that you?" She asked barely above a whisper, barely able to utter any words from her exhaustion.

"I may not be Asari Ugetsu, but I am someone you know, mistress Haru."

"Tanba? Why?" Haru asked, confused as to why he was here, feeling delirious at the moment.

"Please! You cannot be here! Haru-sama is giving birth to her child! All men must leave the room." Chika said.

"Don't get in my way woman." Tanba grabbed her by the arm and he threw her into the wall.

The other girls squealed in fright, unsure of what to do. They were just normal shrine girls! They didn't know how to fight! Hell, who expects for a shrine to even know how to fight? They barely ever got into scuffles since it was against their principles.

Their screams were not left unheard. Their screams have alerted Asari and he quickly disposed of the last two men in his sights and he quickly turned to run towards the house.

"Haru!" He breathlessly exclaimed only hoping for the best, he couldn't bear to think that something had happened to her when he was strying his very best to keep her safe from harm.

The girls were huddled together in the room. They were scared and they wanted to run but they couldn't just leave their mistress and her soon to be born son, who would be their young master.

"Please, everyone, leave." Haru said not wanting to see any bloodshed in front of her. Especially not of the women who have been so kind to her during her time of pregnancy.

They would all talk and chatter away while Asari was away on a mission all the way in Italy. She was so lonely and they would all keep her company and make sure that she was healthy for labor.

"B-but Haru-sama, we can't just leave you. We cannot." A maid protested.

"Kah! Please! Please… do as I say. I don't wish to see you all lose your lives meaninglessly. Please help Chika-san. She's quite elderly and she's been so kind to me. Just escape." Haru said.

The maids looked at each other nervously unsure of what to do.

"I have not foreseen anything ill fortune today for anyone here. The baby will be born healthy, Asari-san will be okay and you all will be just fine. I'm sure I'll be fine as well." Haru added.

The girls quickly picked up Chika and took her to another area to tend to her and make sure that she was okay.

Sunako who was aiding Haru with her childbirthing decided to stay.

"Haru-sama, I'm staying. You are so close, I cannot leave your side right now. Not when your son is so close to being born." Sunako said stubbornly.

"Only you have a stubborn nature that can rival mine." Haru sighed letter her do as she wanted knowing that Sunako was as stubborn as she was, and nothing would change her mind once it was made up.

"Alright Haru-sama keep pushing, you're almost there. You can do it." She urged.

"Tanba? Why are you here?" Haru asked not missing the glimmer from a sharp metallic object in his hands.

"I'm here to take the life of your not yet born son, mistress."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" Haru asked, feeling hurt that an old family guard would even try to take the life of her precious child.

"I was ordered to do so. It's nothing personal."

"How could you say that I should not take this personally? You are trying to take the life of my precious child! MY CHILD!" Haru shouted quickly losing her breath and she started to cough from using too much of her air in one sitting causing her lungs to flare up in pain.

"Haru-sama! Deep breaths! In and out, in and out. Don't shout, you need all the oxygen you can get. The baby needs it as well!" Sunako shouted, panicking a bit, scared about this whole development.

"Y-yes, I'll do that." Haru took in deep gasps of air and she kept pushing, desperately trying to birth her son and pray with all her might that Asari would make it in time.

She had faith in him that he would gallantly come in to save the day.

"I'm sorry mistress Haru, but by the orders of the family, I have to do this." The man said raising his sword to land the killing blow that would take the baby's life and most possibly Haru's if not done correctly.

"I hope you feel proud of yourself taking a life of an innocent, something you vowed to never do in your life." Haru hissed making Tanba falter for a mere second, which was enough time for Asari.

Asari suddenly swooped in and took the life of the man that hovered over Haru.

"Haru, are you hurt?" He asked looking her over looking for any external injuries.

"No, I'm fine-desu." Haru said.

"Haru-sama! You did it!" Sunako said looking at the little baby who was crying loudly.

The other women returned after putting Chika in a safe place. "Chika-san is just fine Haru-sama. She's only suffered some minor bruising." A maid said.

"What a relief." She sighed.

"Oh my! Is this the intruder?" The maids looked at the dead corpse that was staining the wooden mats on the ground. Well, it was going to be hard to get those stains out.

Great. More work for them to deal with.

"Please clean this up as I go to make rounds around the house to ensure that its safe, and alert the authorities to help with this situation. I will not be able to deal with this by myself." He said.

"I'm sure I can help you out with that."

"Alaude-san, what are you doing here?" Asari asked.

"Giotto had this feeling that something would happen to you and the little lady, so he asked for me to come and make sure that things would be okay. It seems as though he was correct. His hyper intuition was correct once again." He said.

"Thank you." Asari sighed in relief happy that things could be resolved all the more quicker now with his help.

"Oh, before I forget. Congratulations to the new parents. Also, I apologize for coming in when you're in such a state. Excuse my rudeness." Alaude said looking in Haru's direction.

"It is quite alright, also I thank you. This was cut quite close. We barely managed to escape with the Obi's of our Kimono's." Haru sighed tiredly.

Sunako and the other women worked on cutting the umbilical cord and washed the baby before wrapping him in clean cloth to hand him to his mother, Haru.

"Well then we don't have all day, let's get started then Asari." Alaude said wanting to finish things up quickly so he could go back to being alone again.

Attacking a defenseless woman and her child, despicable, surely, they deserved whatever Asari gave to them.

Asari had walked around the shrine to see if any enemies were still around and Alaude was checking as well as getting rid of the corpses that were scattered all around the ground.

Once the work was done, Alaude just left without as much as a farewell. Asari checked again to make sure things were safe before he felt satisfied enough to return to Haru's side inside of the shrine.

The maids did a good job of cleaning the inside of the shrine so quickly. He was going to have to thank them and apologize for putting them through such a scary experience.

He walked into the room that Haru was in and she greeted him with the smile he fell in love with her for.

"Asari-san, would you like to hold your son?" She asked him.

Asari looked down at his son reluctantly.

"You'll be fine. You won't contaminate him." Haru reassured him noticing that he was looking at his clothes that were slightly stained from him taking care of the guests outside.

Asari took the baby wrapped in a bundle of cloth into his arms.

"He's a beautiful baby, Haru." He said with a smile, gently hugging the child close to him.

"Hai-desu... he's a very beautiful baby." She said resting her head back onto the futons.

"You seem bothered Haru, what is it?" He asked her worriedly.

"Kah, It's nothing really Asari-san. I'm just sad that my family still holds some negative feelings to our marriage and went as far as to try to take our baby's life." Haru said rolling onto her side crying silent tears.

"I'm sorry Haru, I really am. Even if there are still some in your family that are against the marriage, I won't ever let you go until you decide that you get fed up with this." Ugetsu said putting his hand on top of her own.

"I wouldn't ever dream or premonition myself living a life without you or our son." She said.

"I couldn't imagine a life without you either." Asari said returning their son into Haru's arms.

"I can only hope that when our son falls in love with a nice girl in the future, that he will not have to go through what we go through. Hopefully by then anyone can fall for whomever they wish regardless of age, status, wealth, etc." Haru said looking down at their son.

"I wish for the same. Though, have we come up with a name for our son yet?" Asari asked.

"I was thinking about Shou-desu."

"To Soar high and fly in the sky, is it?" Asari thought about the name and agreed to the name. It was a good name.

"Even if the times still look grim for Shou, we shall support him and whomever he chooses to love in the future. I'm very sure that he'll do the same. After all, he's born into a new generation with new blood." Haru said kissing Shou's forehead happily.

"You're right, he has inherited new blood, a combination of our own blood. He'll grow up to be very strong. He'll have my strength and your sensitivity." Asari said wrapping his arms around her tightly, and securely.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: #18, Rainbow

Winner: DiveToWorld, Hibari x Haru.

Ha ha #18, with Hibari x Haru. LOL Geddit?


	18. 18 Rainbow (Hibari)

Yeah it took me a while. Sorry about that. I won't bore you with details now. Read the updated news in my forum to read up on the details if you are curious.

This coupling was chosen by DiveToWorld.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

18 Rainbow (Hibari x Haru) 

Haru was walking on the road alongside her friend Kyoko on a wonderful spring day. "It's been raining a lot recently." Kyoko said.

"Hai-desu, it's been raining very much-desu. Haru has seen many rainbows recently." Haru smiled.

"It's only a matter of time until you see a tri-colored rainbow." Reborn said.

"A tri-colored rainbow? Ah, hello Reborn-san." Kyoko greeted the little baby.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted back, walking on the wall right next to them.

"Haru has never heard of a tri-colored rainbow-desu. That must be some scam." Haru waved it off with flick of a wrist.

"No, it exists Haru. Don't underestimate my knowledge in these things." Reborn said.

"Really? I've never heard of one, nor have I ever seen one." Kyoko said tapping her chin.

"It's a rather rare occurrence, though it does exist. I've seen it at least three times in my life time." Reborn said.

"If Reborn-chan has seen it three times it must not be too rare seeing as you are very young." Haru theorized not being fully aware that Reborn was really much older than he looked, and he was older than she was.

"They say if you see the tri-colored rainbow, it'll bring you luck and you can make a wish upon the rainbow and get it granted." Reborn continued on.

"Hahi! That sounds so interesting-desu! Haru wants to find this rainbow now." Haru smiled at Kyoko who just smiled at her back.

"I'll look with you Haru-chan! Let's split up and look around for the rainbow then. I don't know when it comes out but it's worth a try looking for it now." Kyoko said.

"Before you go, I'll let you know that the colors of the Tri-colored rainbow include red, yello and green." Reborn said.

"Hai! Well then I'll go this way then. See you later Kyoko-chan." Haru waved and she ran off.

"Yo, Haru, what's up? What's the hurry?" Yamamoto asked her walking over to the park when he saw her running.

"Ah, hello Yamamoto-kun I'm looking for a Tri-colored rainbow. It apparently grants wishes-desu. Hahi? Yamamoto why do you have a band-aid on your cheek? Did you get hit by a baseball during practice?" She asked him worriedly.

"Ha ha, no, I got this from Hibari yesterday. I was late to school, and I guess I caught him in a bad mood and he got me then. Ha ha! I'm okay though. I can still practice baseball with this no problem." He said swinging the bat in his hands.

"Haa... I see, well I hope you get better soon then." Haru said. "Though Haru wonders what Hibari was angry about. He seems to be in a bad mood all the time-desu." Haru said.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. He does give off that sort of a vibe." He said nodding his head. "Though he seemed to be even angrier than usual recently." Yamamoto added on.

"Well that's no fun at all-desu. Hopefully whatever is bothering him will stop." Haru puffed her cheeks a bit.

"Yeah, hopefully, our lives are pretty hectic if he's in a bad mood." Yamamoto answered sheepishly. "Ah, well I have to go to practice now." Yamamoto said starting to jog in place. "Hopefully you can find that tri-colored rainbow you were talking about. I've never seen one myself, it must be rare to find. You can do it though. You're Haru after all." Yamamoto flashed a happy smile and he ran off.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun! Good luck with your practice!" She hollered after him. She continued to walk on listening to other students from Namimori complain about how ruthless Hibari has been recently. Haru didn't know any of those people so she hadn't approached any of them.

She looked everywhere, up and down, from side to side, and there was no sign of the tri-colored rainbow.

"Haru might as well try the park-desu, since it seems like a rainbow would love to show up around a place full of lots of nature." Haru said walking slowly to the park taking in her surroundings slowly and carefully to see if she could spot a secretive three colored light refraction phenomena hiding amongst nature.

SPLAT

-blink blink-

"Hahi?"

Her forehead was wet?

SPLAT SPLAT, POUR

"Hahi! It's starting to rain-desu!" She shrieked picking up the pace until she was on a full out sprint looking for something to take shelter under.

Haru was in the middle of the park where there weren't too many things to hide under except for the huge tree in the center. It wasn't thundering, nor were there any lightning in sight so she was probably safe to hide under the big tree for now.

Haru rested against the bark of the tree shaking her body to get the excess water off, wringing out the water from her hair. She looked up at the sky wondering if a tri-colored rainbow would appear after the rain stopped like normal rainbows.

"Haru Miura, what are you doing here in the rain?" A chilled voice called out to Haru as she was trying to seek refuge under a large tree in the park. Haru recognized the voice to belong to a certain Disciplinary president member.

"Ha-Haru is on an expedition looking for something-desu. Haru just got stuck in the rain is all. Haru is all wet now, and she just may get sick." Haru answered indignantly.

"What exactly are you searching for?" Hibari asked, being a bit wet himself getting rain drizzled on him as he was about to walk home.

"Haru is looking for a tri-colored rainbow-desu. It's said to grant wishes and promote good luck to people." Haru said.

"What that?" Hibird asked.

"Hm...Reborn-kun said that a Tri-colored rainbow is a rainbow that has three colors instead of the normal seven colors." Haru explained to Hibird. "It has the colors yellow, green, and red I think." Haru said.

"Hibird saw one." Hibird chirped.

"Really Hibird-chan? Could you please show me to where you found one?" Haru asked him.

"Hibird can!" Hibird said flying off Hibari's shoulder and into the rain that started to ease up a bit by this point.

Haru and Hibari had both chased after the yellow feathered creature through the park, and into the small thicket of trees.

"Haru has never been in here, or rather she didn't know this place existed in this park." Haru commented.

"I've not been aware of this either." Hibari agreed.

When they stopped, Hibird landed in a flower bed. It seemed as though this was someone's personal secret garden. The flowers were all laid out in a row that curved at both ends like a rainbow.

There was a row of red and yellow flowers. The stems of the yellow flowers were of course green, casting an illusion of a tri-colored rainbow.

"Hahi~ It's so beautiful-desu! It's not quite a tri-colored rainbow but it's close enough." Haru smiled taking a picture of it with her camera, using her opposite hand to guard her camera from the light drizzle of water that was descending down upon them.

"I believe that you've spoken before the rooster had time to cry." Hibari said.

"A-ano, what does that mean?" Haru asked not quite understanding his cryptic phrases.

Hibari didn't say anything and he pointed at the flower bed again.

The light drizzle of rain was being hit by the sun that shone right above them and the light's diffraction started to show different colors reflecting the flowers color pigments.

"Hahi! It's a tri-colored rainbow-desu! Haru succeeded!" Haru cheered taking a picture of that as well. She took out her cellphone and she started to click away at it. She was telling Kyoko that she found the tri-colored rainbow and attached the picture she just took with the message.

Haru clapped her hands together and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, making a wish upon the Tri-colored rainbow.

Hibari merely stared at the rainbow, not bothering to make a wish since he personally believed in accomplishing his on wishes with his own power.

He watched as Haru opened up her chocolate brown eyes and look back up into the sky happily to gaze upon the Tri-colored rainbow. "Haru made her wish-desu. Thank you so much Hibari-san, Hibird-chan for helping Haru find the rare Tri-colored rainbow." Haru beamed happily at the both of them.

Hibird flapped his wings rapidly and chirped in his own way to accept her gratitude.

"You're welcome." Hibari answered bluntly. "What may I ask that you wished for?" He asked her out of mere curiosity.

"Now, if I told you the wish may not come true." Haru said shaking her index finger knowingly, which caused a bit of irritation for Hibari.

"There is not a difference between speaking of her innermost desires and keeping them to the innermost of your own subconscious. The outcome will not be hindered if you enlighten me." He stated plainly.

Haru thought about it, tapping her cheek with her dainty index finger. "Well then Haru will tell you." She ran over to the flower bed, twirled around once and she looked at him cautiously at first. "I've heard that Hibari-san has been in a bad mood recently. Everytime I see Hibari-san, he seems to be in a bad mood all the time." Haru started to explain.

"What does this have to do with anything, Haru Miura? Is your wish that I would stop being so angry all of the time? I can't change myself, much less for someone like you." He said.

Haru pouted a bit but she brushed it off and she continued. "Haru merely wanted to ask the Tri-colored rainbow to help you smile once. Anyone who is happy cannot help but smile, right? Haru wants to see Hibari-san smile-desu to see that he can be in a good mood." She answered.

Silence.

"You've just wasted your wish on something trivial." He said.

"Hahi! Wishing for someone else's happiness is NOT trivial-desu!" Haru shouted shaking her arms hastily with a bit of red showing up on her cheeks.

"How I'm feeling is of no particular business of yours. Even so, I... thank you for the thought." Hibari said turning around and he walked out of the way they walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hibari-san. I'll get out of your way." A meek voice said before moving out of the prefects way. "Haru~ I found you~ Is the tri-colored rainbow still here?" Kyoko asked her running over to her.

"Ah, Hai, it's up there-desu." She said still staring at Hibari's retreating back.

"So did you make a wish yet?" Kyoko asked her after she made her wish.

"Hai, though Haru doesn't think it came true-desu. She wish for Hibari to smile at least once out of happiness." Haru pouted and hung her head in dismay.

"Really? This rainbow sure is something. It granted the wish for you. When I walked in through the trees, he had a small smile on his face." Kyoko said.

"Really? Are you telling me the truth Kyoko-chan? Haru has succeeded-desu!" Haru cheered on for herself happily.

Kyoko just giggled at her hyperactive friend.

"I hope my wish comes true as well." Kyoko said with a dreamy look about her face.

"What is Kyoko wishing for?" Haru asked her.

"I wished that we'll be friends forever, inseparable friends, only to be parted by marriage. I think I have a hunch on who you may end up with. Good luck Haru-chan." Kyoko hugged her.

Haru could only hug back with a confused look. "Wait, Kyoko-chan, who are you talking about?" Haru whinned, badgering her about who she was thinking about.

"Why don't you ask the tri-colored rainbow-san?" Kyoko giggled playfully.

Haru looked up to the sky to ask the rainbow again but it disappeared. "Hahi! Haru has to find another one to find out~" Haru whined in disappointment.

"Come on, let's go look for another one, maybe someone will be willing to help us." Kyoko giggled, grabbing her confused friend's hand and ran off into the trees once again.

END

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Now if anyone knows Natsume Yuujinchou, yes I got the three colored rainbow idea from there, though it DOES exist. I've found that it's from an old folklore of the taino tribe. If you wish to read up on a bit of the story behind it, read the link I've provided below. I've just combined a bit of the ideas of both ideas in this story.

http:/www(dot)taino-tribe(dot)org/page2(dot)html

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. Some have looked into it and someone had taken the time to comment on it once. It made me very happy. ^^ It's your choice to check it out or not though.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Gray

Winner: DiveToWorld, Viper/Mammon x Haru


	19. 19 Gray (Mammon)

We'll be staring things a bit differently with a response to an anonymous reviewer. I'm not sure where else to answer the person so I'm doing it here.

Response to an Anon user's review: (It's long just skip down if you don't care to read it)

To "Howthefuckcares",

I read your review and thought I'd address you about what you wrote. I don't know if you're reading this but that is not the most important factor right now. I am entitled to decipher characters as I see them and others are free to decipher my own opinions negatively or positively. I'm sorry you feel negatively about my thoughts of Haru, but Haru does have an interesting way of thinking and speaking if you really think about it. The irony in her character is that she's quite ditzy, crazy, and a bit messed up in her thinking sense while she's actually a student of a great private school. That irony somewhat makes her alluring and amusing as a character. In the series she has many moments of being rather slow in her mental processing, or just being very slow to grasp the situation. Not often knowing when she's in danger. She's plenty book smart, but she takes liberties with her own imagination at times. This liberty is what may come across as 'retarded' to you. I am not completely sure since you never elaborated on the fact on what exactly you found so 'retarded' about the way I portrayed Haru. The fact that she's like that she comes across as being air headed, weird, or as you crudely put it 'retarded'. I have instances where she shows of her intelligence as I do show off her klutzy nature as well. If you cannot really hint at that, I apologize, and well it's your loss really. She can come across as quite stupid to some. It's pretty much her charm point. Though, of course I do respect your opinion as we are all entitled to our own opinions, correct? Since that is true, perhaps I am making it a bit too much, her ditzy nature that is. Who knows? No one has really commented on it before. Maybe you were the only one to have the guts to say so.

There could possibly be some truth to what you say. Either way I'll continue writing as I have been, but I will try to keep your opinion in mind when I write my future chapters. Really though, if you wanted to make a bigger impression you one would've signed in(if you have an account and had the guts to do so) and tried to explain exactly how I make her so 'retarded,' instead of giving a brief, non-supported complaint, which I can only think of now as unnecessary spam. Also it makes the creditable source way more believable if he or she could at least make a proper name. 'Howthefuckcares' makes little to no sense at all, while 'Whothefuckcares' would make more sense. Letting your anger out so blatantly in your review name tends to give you a bit less credit than a person who decided to be civil about his or her naming sense. Also, your grammar in your review was a bit off as well. Before you go to try to complain to people, try to do so in an intelligent and civil manner where people will be more willing to take you seriously. Sure, your mistake wasn't that bad, but as I have been attacked by words right now with no support seen to your claims, I have the right to strike back with my own words, no matter how stupid or petty it may seem. If you have any more complaints, I do ask you try to be nicer about it. I'll take the time to listen and try to see what you are trying to tell me. Just keep giving me such short, unimportant complaints that make you look like an overzealous reviewer and see where that gets you. Do try to be more civil next time. Also, no one is forcing you to read, so if you hate it then you obviously just leave since I probably won't change anything for a long while.

Thank you and have a nice day,

Neospice12

Sorry about that people. If anyone agrees that I portray Haru 'retardedly' please do send me a message telling me how I do so. I'm genuinely curious about this. Just send me a message instead of reviewing such a pointless review. Though if you find something in a particular chapter that seems amiss, you can review and point it out directly that way. Either way do please explain what bothered you so I may contemplate on it and try to improve. That's what reviews are for after all, constructive criticisms often based off logic.

Well moving on...

I will just swap between "Viper" and "Mammon" since everyone different people call him different things and I just feel like using both so I will.

Since… if I keep Mammon/Viper as a baby, and write something with him and Haru makes me feel like I'm supporting pedophilia I'm making it so it's in the future where the Arcobaleno are in their adult(sexier) forms. Heh heh...

This coupling was chosen by DiveToWorld

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

19 Gray (Viper/Mammon x Haru) 

"Black or white. That's all it ever is.

Black.

White.

Good or bad...

Good, you've done your job well.

Bad, you could always do better.

What? There isn't an okay option?

You did okay but not that great either?

Why can there not be a happy middle?

Don't underestimate the middle values, even they are important in basic algebra and calculus.

It's not THAT hard to find the average of the two options. Just why does this man have such a hard time with it?

UGH! Stop thinking about such useless thoughts already! Let's just get on with all of this so I can brew myself a nice cup of tea."

These are the thoughts that seem to be running through someone's head. Just who in the world is thinking of these thoughts at this time of day anyways?

Hello there you see that woman with short brown hair, yes?

Yes that woman that is running tirelessly through the maze. The very one that has grown very much in the past 10 years. She's been trying her very best to make something of herself.

To make herself stronger, more reliable, less of a … burden.

Bet you're curious to know why she is running around as if she's looking for someone aren't you? Shall we get a closer look to see just who she is looking for?

"Viper-san? Viper-san? Where are you?"

There is no answer.

A light sigh escaped her lips, shaking her head and she looked around.

"Viper-san? Really, could you please come out-desu?" The 26 year old Haru Miura called out.

Still, there is no answer.

She heard something that sounded like cloth rubbing against each other, from behind her. She whipped herself around and she tried to see what it was that had made the sound. She saw a dark cloth gliding through the air and she soon gave it a hot pursuit.

Haru was running through a dark maze while trying not to trip herself. What was she doing you ask? Well she's trying to catch the ever so illusive Mammon/Viper.

The figure stopped running when it got to a dead-end with the mirrors all being fun mirrors. Haru looked to see the figure standing right in front of her.

"I've got you now." She grinned grabbing onto the being fiddling with her bag to get something out.

"Heh, you think you've won this round." The thing she had just grabbed laughed at her.

"Haru never said anything that you were the right Mammon." Haru grinned and she quickly shone her flashlight at one of the fun mirrors.

"Hmph, not bad." The thing she grabbed disappeared from her grasp and the fun mirrors and the maze all dissipated quickly. "Though not good enough. I commend you on the fact that you were very close." Viper told her having been one fun mirror away from her choice.

"Ha... I lost the shadow tag exercise again." Haru sighed at her failure.

"You were very close though. You are quickly improving, but not quite enough for you to actually fend off for yourself." Viper told her.

"Haru will continue practicing and try her best-desu." Haru said resolutely, with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well, I can see why you hold the flame of lightning. You've got way too much energy in you." Viper shook his head.

"So, Viper, how did things go? Did she improve any?"

"Reborn, you know I hate it when you call me Viper. The name is 'Mammon' now." Viper hissed.

"Yeah, well just answer the question."

"She's doing better, though I still wonder why she always calls out for me like I'll answer if she does." Viper commented.

"I thought perhaps Mammon-san may get fed up and answer. Skull-san seems to answer back rather quickly whenever I call out for him." Haru answered.

"Oh he does, does he? Well then I have to have a good talk with him..." Reborn mumbled, Leon climbing onto his index finger and morphing into a gun. Reborn cocked the gun, a glimmer shinning in his eyes.

"Haru, Lal Mirch is looking for Collonello who seems to have disappeared. You don't train with me tomorrow, so just stay here with Viper for a while longer." Reborn said running off to go looking for the stupid lackey who was taking his task too lightly.

"Reborn, I already told you that I don't like-" Reborn had already disappeared from their sighs and Viper just sighed. "So what would you like to do now?" He asked Haru.

"Haru would still like to know her score for the day." Haru answered him anxiously wanting to know how well she did this time.

"You did well to keep yourself on the right tract throughout the whole maze, and you did well to see through my illusion." Mammon answered.

"Does that mean…-"

"You were being very sloppy with your movements today and you also fell for the fake mirror images at the very end. You never stopped to consider I was on the wall without a mirror. I tell you all the time to never trust your eyes too much." Mammon lightly scolded her.

"Hai, Haru is sorry. Haru will try her best the next time around-desu." Haru answered, her eyes glimmered with a brilliant shine.

"Gray."

"Gray? I thought you gave me a score based on white meaning bad and black meaning well." Haru tilted her head in confusion.

"I did say that, but it was in the middle this time so I opted for giving you the score of gray. Don't sass me. I'm doing this for free you know. Don't harass me with the little details."

"H-hai... You have my upmost apology Mammon-san." Haru bowed her head in request for forgiveness.

"Raise your head. I'm not too angry over it." Viper answered with a slight flick of the wrist.

"If Haru may ask though, if you were to choose either white or black which would you give me?" She asked him.

"It would still be gray." Viper answered.

"Surely there could be one of the answer my performance leans more to." Haru chose her words carefully.

"No, it's still gray. You know gray is a very good color." Viper said.

"Is that so? How so? Does it only mean that Haru is balanced between good and bad?" Haru questioned.

"Yes, there is that, and there are other reasons as to why gray is a good thing." Viper answered her question looking up at the sky.

Haru being curious looked up as well to see the beautiful, fluffy clouds floating across the vast sky slowly. She quickly cast a look over at her instructor to see that the suns bright light cast away the shadow that always covered the top part of his face to show his eyes that were admiring the clouds dancing in the sky.

Haru quickly looked away and glanced back up at the sky. "You are right Mammon-san, the color gray is a wonderful color." She said watching the gray clouds that forewarned a drizzle of rain in the near future. She flashed back to his crystal clear gray eyes that shone in the sunlight.

The color matched sterling silverware that could only match a beautiful porcelain tea set. Those nicely defined eyes looked as if they may have belonged to a marble statue. Though his eyes were beautiful the particular shine to his eyes were more intriguing.

His eyes burned with a sight of longing and regret, though it also had a sense of strength from the responsibility that he had to bear.

"You looked at my eyes."

Haru snapped out of her reveries and she froze not turning her head to look at her teacher for the day.

"Haru."

"H-hai, Mammon-s-san?" Haru questioned.

"You saw."

"M-maybe Haru did and maybe she didn't-desu." Haru stammered nervously hoping to the deepest pit of hell that he wasn't angry with her.

"You saw."

"Yes, yes I did. You pressured me into telling you." Haru shied away from his silent stare that seemed to have the power over gravity. She could hardly breathe under the deep gaze he placed her under.

"Now it wasn't that hard to tell the truth." Mammon said turning around and he took a few steps away from her.

"Not too many people have seen what my eyes look like." He said.

"I'm not sure why though. Mammon-san's eyes are quite charming. They are very nice-desu. I can't help but wonder why you would go through such lengths to hide them." She said.

"I have my own reasons for doing so. Normally I would try to scar the person's mentality to the point that they forget whatever I want for them to forget, but there is no merit to that. I'll just let you off with a warning to not tell anyone about what you've seen."

"Yes, I promise to not tell a living or dead soul about what I've seen." She pledged with every fiber of honesty in her being.

Mammon stood there silently with his tall silhouette with broad shoulders and an air of mystery on his back was being engraved into Haru's memory.

His distinguished hands shaped delicately being able to move so swiftly to aid him with his illusion casting both raised up to touch his hood and he brought the cloth down to rest at the bottom of his neck.

Haru could see his dark purple tresses clear as day. The color of his hair was slightly dull for the fact that his hair hasn't seen much light in a while to make it lose a bit of its luster, though it gave it a certain charm.

He was an illusionist after all, and it having a slightly dull tint to it made it give an effect of his hair being somewhat misty in its colors.

Viper turned looking at her with what seemed to be uncaring eyes but Haru could sense otherwise. After all you can never trust what you see with your eyes all of the time. Lesson one of what she learned with Viper.

"You've already seen what I look like so there is no point to wearing this hood anymore." He said shaking his head to make his hair fly around to let air through his hair follicles to feel a nice breeze he hasn't felt in a while.

"So what will we be doing now, Mammon-san?" Haru questioned him.

"I think we should try one last exercise until we stop for the day." He said as the setting changed to be a big city with many tall buildings. The only thing amiss was the lack of people walking around the grand city.

"Try to find me. Who knows? Maybe you'll get scored with gray again." A distant voice said.

"Hahi? Where did he go? He was just here a second ago." Haru hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he took off his hood and once she took a second to blink he had already disappeared into a misty fog. "Well I suppose I better get off running then." Haru said a she took off running.

"By the way Mammon-san, you have very beautiful eyes, the color of them really reflect who you are as a person." Haru giggled.

"Thought we established we wouldn't talk too openly about my eyes…" A voice echoed all around the buildings.

"No one is around right now anyways. Also Haru managed to trick you into saying something." Haru snickered listening carefully to the echoing voice. From what she learned from Collonello, she was able to locate in what direction the voice was coming from.

"Hmph, you've got me this one time, but it'll never happen again. Just hurry up and find me." Viper's voice rang into a long drawn out echo until it dissipated into a small whisper.

"Haru will definitely find you Mammon-san." Haru grinned finding these training sessions to be very fun. From Mammon-san she learned to be more aware of her surroundings, to be more adept to fighting from Reborn, and she learned many fighting, tracking, and weapon wielding tips from Collonello who often had Lal Mirch standing by his side to oversee the training went well.

Yeah, Haru was getting along with the Arcobaleno, but none of their teachings excited her more than Mammon's hide and seek filled illusion games she played with him.

Who knows just where these teachings will lead her?

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

I'm not totally sure if Mammon/Viper's features were ever shown anywhere but I'm just making an imaginative, guess as to what he looks like with that darned hood off. If it's not correct... then oh well. It's FANfiction after all. (If anyone knows what he really looks like tell me with proof please)

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Fortitude

Winner: Rurikamiya, Dino x Haru

ps: Happy fourth of July! (hopefully I'm on time XD)


	20. 20 Fortitude (Dino)

Now I just want to state that if you just how happen to be the first reviewer for the latest chapter and you wish to suggest the next pairing that I should write about… please at least have something to say about what you read. Even a 'I loved this chapter!' is good enough for me. If you just state the coupling, it just seems like spam, and it makes me feel like I'm being used. I would obviously dislike this feeling. Sometimes it sets off my lazy mode. Now I am not saying this to scold anyone in particular.

Not just one or two people have done this. Multiple people have. I just want to say this so people know so I don't have to keep having this talk with people. Please do understand. If you really don't want to well that's your choice. Don't blame me if I don't update in two months since you caught me on a bad day and the spam review made me sad to the point I couldn't think of writing.

This coupling was chosen by RuriKamiya for the theme of, 'Fortitude.'

You know I really… like these future fics. I really do. They are just so much fun. Haru is 20, and Dino is 28 here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

20 Fortitude (Dino x Haru) 

"If anything happens I'll catch you so don't worry!"

"Haru! Don't jump! What ever you do don't jump!" A frantic tenth shouted.

"What! What did you say! I can't hear you! Did you say to jump!" Haru hollered way up high, over the heads of her friends.

"No! Haru-chan! Don't jump! Please I beg of you! Nii-chan, do something."

"Haru is scared of heights! Why must she jump?"

"DON'T JUMP OBVIOUSLY, IDIOT!"

"Hahi! Haru heard that Gokudera! Haru. Is. NOT. An. IDIOT!" Haru hollered.

"Damn she only hears insults."

"You know… you guys, you don't have to be that mean. If she jumps and something happens I'll catch her."

"Dino-san...not... to be rude or anything but your men aren't around."

"Yes, and the point being what, Yamamoto?"

"Never mind." The 'baseball idiot' sighed.

" We just want to remind you that you may be a bit clumsy and something may happen is all." Tsuna answered.

"That's nonsense. It will be fine. She's just bungee jumping." Dino laughed.

"Hey, I didn't know that you're right was that much of a daredevil Kyoko. Look at her thinking to jump without the bungee cord." Ryohei pointed out.

"Wait. What? WHAT! HARU!" The two leaders of strong families shouted at the same time for their brown haired female.

"Well Haru's jumping now then!" Haru jumped off the cliff with an excited laughter.

"That girl is crazy! She can get seriously hurt even if she falls into the water!" Gokudera shouted.

Before anyone else could really think of anything, Dino had sprung into action! Rings at hand flaring up, box at hand.

"Cavallo Alato!" A bright white horse with a beautiful light orange mane shot out of the box, crouching down for Dino to hop on.

Once Dino hopped onto his sky horse box weapon, the horse kicked with its strong legs already knowing the course of action its master wanted for it to take.

Dino had outstretched his arms and he safetly caught Haru in his arms.

"Wow! That was such a thrill-desu!" Haru giggled.

"Haru that was dangerous! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I trusted you to catch me-desu."

"W-what? B-b-but what if I hadn't caught you? What if I messed up and missed?"

"I was still sure that you'd catch me." Haru persisted strongly.

"There is a limit to one being so reckless." Dino scolded her lightly, holding her close to him.

"Well… the cliff isn't that high. Haru knows how to swim well, and she hasn't been in training for nothing. Collonello-san has made me jump off cliffs like this before."

"Y-you have? I've never heard of this."

"Secret lessons." Haru gave a short explanation.

"Either way, that was still very dangerous." Dino continued.

"Haru was so VERY sure that you would catch Haru. After all, you did say that you think of Haru as family right?" Haru smiled.

"Yes, I love you as much as those from my famiglia." Dino answered.

"So you almost see me as one of your famiglia." Haru speculated.

"Yes, in plain terms that's correct."

"Dino would never mess up clumsily around his family members. Haru thought everything out. Haru's body is very resilient. She's strong and she's got plenty of spirit. Nothing that bad could possibly happen to Haru. After all she's a bunny." She said almost haughtily.

"I don't understand the bunny tid bit, but that's some fortitude you've got there, but please don't do that again. You've given me quite the scare." Dino sighed rubbing his nose into the crook of her neck.

"That is where we draw the conclusion of this fiasco." Reborn said from the top of the cliff.

"I told you he wouldn't mess up, Tako-head."

"Hmph, I was banking that he would and would require for Reborn-san to save her."

"Maa maa, things worked out well in the end right?"

"What is this? Haru? Do you know what's going on?"

"Haru wanted to prove that even if your men were away you could still function well if she were by your side." Reborn said.

"So… this was… a TEST?" Dino asked incredulously.

"Yes in simple terms. Did everyone's acting skills surprise you?"

"See? Haru wins. Haru is Dino-sans lucky bunny. All he needs to do is rub her head and luck will rub off onto him." Haru giggled.

"I'm surprised that you all tricked me. That's horrible." Dino huffed.

"Yeah well not as horrible as me losing twenty because you decided to not goof up." Gokudera sighed a bit.

"Either way I believed in you Dino-san. I'm glad to know that you and Haru have a great sense of trust between the two of you." Tsuna smiled.

"Well, I suppose you're right Tsuna. Thanks." Dino smiled as he had his sky horse descend down to the ground safely.

"Do you still promise to never do that again, Haru?"

"Yes, Haru promises."

"What would you have done if I hadn't caught you and no one else was around to catch you?"

"That wouldn't happen Dino-san. You'd catch me no matter what. Even in the slightest chance you didn't, I'd still survive. I can't die and leave you alone for those many girls that I know are waiting for me to get out of the picture." Haru huffed at the mere thought of all of the women who were after him.

"Ha ha ha, well I only have my eyes on you." Dino kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Haru only has eyes for you as well." Haru kissed his cheek back and she smiled happily.

Haru slipped out of his arms and off the horse. She made her way up to the cliff again. "Haru is going to bungee jump correctly this time." Haru grinned and she dashed off excited to actually bungee jump correctly this time.

"Honestly this girl." Dino shook his head and smiled, watching her excited face as she was getting ready for the bungee jump.

"Wait. Who else doubted me?"

"…"

"You guys are horrible."

"Haru's jumping now!"

"Alright! Be careful! I'll still catch you if anything goes wrong!"

"Saved by the lucky rabbit." Ryohei snickered silently, with his comment falling upon deaf ears.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Vacation

Winner: Icecream456, Ken x Haru


	21. 21 Vacation (Ken)

Hm… this is a completely new coupling. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to do this but I'll give it my all. Since I doubt that they'll have much of an interaction with each other, I'll make this chapter a bit lighter than the others, just so everyone knows. I like to keep things somewhat natural and realistic to the series.

This coupling was chosen by icecream456, for the theme of Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

21 Vacation (Ken x Haru) 

"We're here, byon!"

"Yes you didn't have to shout so loudly in my ear, animal."

"Geh, want to say that again you four-eyed kappa?"

"I would but that requires for me to waste even more oxygen talking to you." Chikusa sighed and he walked off ahead.

"Please stop fighting you two..." Chrome silently asked for the two of them to comply with her request.

"Che."

"Haru is starting to think that she should not have intruded on this trip." Haru whispered to the lavender haired female.

"No, it's fine Haru. They just fight a lot. It's normal." Chrome argued.

"Haa… is that so? Well then Haru will just put up with it then." Haru said stepping on something hard. "Ow! What is this?" Haru looked down to see a brown object.

It looked dry and somewhat twisty, like a very old branch. She grabbed onto it and pulled until a long, brown stick was unearthed from the sandy beach floor.

"Haru stepped on this stick-desu." Haru pouted rubbing her poor aching foot.

"Are you okay, Haru?" Chrome asked her worriedly, wondering if she should take out the first aid kit now and bandage her foot.

"Yes, I'm fine, no need to worry about me Chrome-chan." Haru smiled at her. "Well Haru doesn't like this stick." Haru grimaced and she chucked the stick as hard as she could, with all of her spite behind it.

"Gyahoo!" Someone had suddenly jumped into the air and caught the stick. It didn't take much brain cells to know who caught the stick.

"You animal."

"Shettep, kabpa.(Shut up, Kappa)" Ken grumbled landing on all fours. He had used a channel of his, but Haru wasn't sure which one he used.

Ken with a flick of the head tossed the stick back at Haru. "Throw it again." He asked her almost too demandingly.

"Ah…hai-desu… he's so weird." Haru mentally shrugged and she tossed the stick again and Ken went running after it.

"Ken is like a dog." Chrome commented with a small chuckle.

"You're right-desu. He is like a dog." Haru giggled along with her watching as Ken jumped up to grab the stick in his mouth. "That must taste awful." She cringed at the mere thought of having to eat a stick.

"Throw it again." Ken barked when he threw it back at her.

Haru just shrugged and she pretended to chuck it and Ken went off running when he realized he didn't see the stick in the air and he ran back over at Haru scowling at her.

"Haru's sorry, she didn't mean to tease you." Haru giggled and she chucked the stick and it fell into the water and he still dove in for it.

Ken came back soaking wet. He shook himself and got rid of the excess water and his hair poofed out.

"You look like a fluffy dog." Chrome sniffled a small chuckle.

"He is!-desu!" Haru giggled touching the ends of his still damp hair. "It's really soft too-desu. Like an actual dogs. Haru wishes her hair was this soft." Haru pouted, jealous of his hair's softness.

"I'm going to go for a swim." Chrome said.

"I think I'll join you Chrome-chan. I didn't buy this swim suit for nothing." Haru giggled and the two females ran off towards the beach and they first started to jump over the waves splashing each other with water.

"That's so cold-desu! Well then let's see how you take this~" Haru used both of her hands to splash Chrome with a mini wave of water which Chrome reciprocated back to Haru.

The two continued to do this until Ken got really bored.

"Stop playing with the water already and let's do something else!" Ken complained.

"Like what, Ken?" Chrome asked him curiously.

"Beach volleyball!"

"Oh~ Haru does love that game~" Haru smiled quickly wading out of the water and she ran over towards him and Chrome was following closely right behind her.

"I will be with Chikusa." Chrome said walking over to where Chikusa was.

"That leaves Haru to be with Ken then." Haru smiled walking over to him.

Chikusa was sitting on the sand reading a book. It didn't really seem like he was in to play the game.

Haru served the ball and it was directed over at Chikusa, who had just hit the ball with his forearm and it went up and Chrome spiked it down, though Ken was right under it and served it back.

For a guy who was just sitting there reading a book he wasn't that bad, Chikusa was surely an odd specter.

The game ended with Chrome-Chikusa's win. Ken got too excited and he accidentally popped the ball with his nails.

Haru didn't mind since she only cared about the fun she had while playing.

"Well it's getting late, I suggest that we all go now." Chikusa said as he had just finished his book and wanted to get another one to read.

"Aw… It's dark already? No fun." Ken grumbled.

"You can stay if you want. I'm leaving. Animal."

"Why you, get back here kappa!" Ken went running after Chikusa who would just berate him with words.

Chrome slowly approached Haru, "Haru-chan did you have fun?" Chrome asked her carefully.

"Yes, of course I did, why? Is there something wrong?" Haru asked her noticing how careful she was being right now.

"Nothing is wrong. I just…wanted to say…" Chrome trailed off and she started to fidget a bit."

"Chrome-chan what is it? You can tell me." Haru pouted a bit worried for her friend.

"Ken bathed today." She said.

"Ha?" Talk about a totally unexpected line that tore down all anticipation! "How is that relevant, Chrome-chan?" Haru questioned not understanding the importance of what she had just said.

"Ken doesn't often like to bathe, but he made a special attempt today to do so. Since…" Chrome looked from side to side to make sure Ken wasn't around. "He knew you were coming." Chrome flashed a small smile.

"Ha-hahi? That's um, very sweet-desu… Haru thinks." Haru chuckled nervously.

"Ah! Chrome what did you tell her-byon? Don't tell her unnessecary things!" Ken barked and started to chase after Chrome who had already went on running.

"You know you should visit more often. I can finally live then." Chikusa commented.

"Ha… well… perhaps Haru will visit more often then." Haru said watching as Ken continued to chase after Chrome who was stuttering her apologies to Ken.

"Chrome-chan! Can I visit tomorrow as well?" Haru shouted over to her friend.

"Welcome anytime-byon!" Ken shouted in response in Chrome's stead.

"Well then Haru will definitely come to visit more often." Haru giggled.

"My life has just gotten brighter." Chikusa said with an almost satisfied look about his face.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Hopefully I did this justice. I didn't know how to really write one for Ken, so I think it ended up a bit shorter than usual? I dunno. Sorry about that people...

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Mother Nature

Winner: Anon user, Angie, for Alaude x Haru


	22. 22 Mother Nature (Alaude)

BAWW Alaude, a first generation guardian. Aka, someone who has been dead for a long time. Ha ha, these are so hard to write a serious fic for. If I did, it would have to be more like a friendship type thing, or what happened in 'smile'. PSH like I'll repeat too many stories.

So of course, this is AU. I keep writing a lot of those don't I? It's hard not to write AU for some of these. I'll start challenging myself and try to not write as much AU's sooner or later.

This coupling was chosen by Angie, for the theme of Mother Nature.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

22 Mother Nature (Alaude x Haru) 

"Catch her!"

"Hahi! Haru is innocent-desu! Leave Haru alone!"

"What is this woman doing here in restricted areas? Get rid of her!"

"Ha-Hahi! Haru did nothing wrong!"

"Catch her!"

I lunged and I tackled the woman down and my companion next to me cuffed her.

"Hahi!"

…

Watch this woman sitting there in the corner of the questioning chair.

I watch as one of my companions start questioning her.

"So why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you sneak into this base? Who put you up to this? Did you know this was a special intelligence base?"

"I did what I had to do. I put myself to this, and yes I did know. I do not need for you to tell me that my actions were right or wrong-desu. I know what I did."

"What were your motives for sneaking in?"

"Hahi, I thought you were secret intelligence officers. I haven't snuck in, also why don't you try to figure out what I wanted?"

"Why you… just answer the questions woman! Who are you!" My companion starts to shout slamming his hands onto the table, the woman not even flinching in fright as he did so.

I just hope that this matter can be solved peacefully, though I can't help but shake the feeling... that this woman looks eerily familiar.

I wonder why it is?

"I don't have to answer to you-desu. Haru is just doing what's right. Keeping her here is an outrage!

Ah, so her name is Haru. Still rings a bell, but I can't place my finger on why.

"I am an important person to your boss."

"Lies! We've never even heard of anyone important coming in!"

I really think I've seen her somewhere though. "You know she does look familiar though." I commented to my companion but he paid me no attention.

"Now, answer me again, who are you?" He asked shinning a light into her eyes.

"I told you, I'm a very important person to your boss, Alaude!"

"How did you find out our boss's name!" He shouted.

"How could I not know? I know him personally! We have a very close relationship!"

"LIES! Don't lie you stupid woman! I'm not stupid!"

The door slammed open and a young girl with a sandy tan colored hair that went down to her shoulders ran up to the woman in questioning and threw herself into her lap.

"W-what is this girl doing in here?"

"What is going on here?" I wanted to know the same exact thing.

"You're not allowed to be here!" My companion grabbed the girl by the hand roughly and ripped her away from the woman.

"You see here! You let her go, or so help me you'll understand why the saying goes that you should never mess with a lioness's cubs." Haru hissed angrily.

"You're threatening me now, woman? Know your place!" My companion was starting to get pretty angry by this point. I just hope he can keep it together. Hurting a woman is never a good thing.

"Yes I am now you best stop!"

"No! Let me go!" The girl shouted biting him and she ran back to the woman and threw herself into her lap. "Mommy!"

A few more footsteps could be heard and they stopped at the doorway.

"Christnelle, return to your post."

"Yes…" The little girl jumped out the woman's lap and she walked back to whoever ordered 'Christnelle.'

I turn up to look at- Alaude-san!

W-what is the boss doing here?

"Haru, why are you here?"

"No. ALAUDE what were you THINKING taking away Christnelle without telling me?" The woman tapped her foot impatiently.

"Christnelle, did you not inform her about today?" Alaude looked down at the girl with a questioning glance.

"It slipped my mind… even if I did ask she wouldn't say yes though. I really wanted to come." The little girl teared up latching onto the boss's pants leg.

"You still should've told your mother, Christnelle. She must've been very worried."

"Very worried, I ran around everywhere. I even contacted the others thinking you had some other 'business' to attend to." Haru huffed angrily.

"I'm aware, I have received a call in regards to that." Alaude sighed.

Just… who were these females anyways?

Was this his sister and his niece? Were they just people he knew? Or was this the boss's…family? I hadn't heard of him having a family.

"A-Alaude-san? Just who are these people?"

YES! Someone had asked the million dollar question!

"Hm… before that… what may I ask be going on here?"

It looks as though Alaude-san had taken notice to the woman who had cuffs around her wrists and was sitting in the questioning chair.

"We had caught this woman sneaking around the base in the restricted areas. We found her as being a suspicious person and had captured and taken her into questioning. We don't know how she managed to get in, but we're in the process of finding out, sir."

"I already told you that I had permission to come in." The woman grumbled.

"Not just anyone can get permission to enter the base woman." My companion hissed at the woman and she just grimaced at him angirlly.

The little girl was silently sniffling, obviously trying really hard to keep her tears to herself but when it proved to be too hard on her, she released all of her tears.

"Oh baby, come here. Mother will help you." The woman named Haru said beckoning her child towards her.

"Mommy!" The girl jumped into her lap again and she sobbed.

"Why is mommy in cuffs? What did mommy do? Is she in trouble? Is she going to jail? A-a-am I never going to see mommy again? NO! I don't want it! Is she going to die? WAHH!" The girl was bawling her eyes out.

The woman just patted her daughters head lightly with a relieved smile. It looks like we figured out what she was looking for. Though how did she know that her daughter was going to be here?

"Christnelle, Mommy will be just fine. She did NOTHING wrong. There is no reason for her to be locked up." She grumbled shooting a glare at both me and my companion.

"The mean butt-heads were mean! That one hurt me!" Christnelle pointed to my companion with an accusatory finger.

All eyes landed on him, including Alaude-san's. Though, if I'm not mistaken… he looks angry? Just what are their relationships here! I want to know!

"Now, everyone has heard of the vigilante group, Vongola, correct?" Alaude questioned.

"Yes sir! Of course we have sir! Sometimes you work with them when goals correspond with one another sir!" I salute and offer all of my attention to the boss when he asks us the question.

"This woman here, has an affiliation with those from the Vongola group." He said.

"N-no way! I-Isn't this pretty bad? We just- we didn't know anything! We swear by our honor, sir!" My companion started to stutter nervously.

"What? Is that ALL? Alaude?" The woman huffed angrily.

"I was just getting to that Haru." Alaude sighed and shook his head.

This woman, was talking to our boss in such a way. The scary and headstrong, Alaude-san. This must be a scary person.

The girl walked back over to Alaude-san and she latched herself onto his pants leg once more hitting him with her other hand.

"Daddy is mean! So mean! Mommy can't go to jail! I hate daddy!" The girl exclaimed loudly, tears still falling down from her eyes.

DADDY! WHAT! Alaude has a daughter!- Now that I get a good look at her, she has the same ice-blue eyes as Alaude-san. Her face more resembles the mother though.

Wait. A. Minute.

If that woman, is the mother, and… Alaude-san is the father.

"EH! Alaude-sir…I-i-is t-t-t-this y-y-y-your-"

"My wife? Why yes she is. Now I must feel the need to ask: WHY. IS. MY. WIFE. IN. CUFFS. AND. IN. QUESTIONING?" Alaude questioned with an aura of extreme anger behind him.

"Ah, before I forget, so which of you LOW LIVES dared to hurt my daughter?" Alaude's eyes glimmered with what seemed to be a murderous intent.

"W-w-well we didn't know that she was your w-wife sir. A-also I hadn't meant to hurt your daughter. Please forgive me, sir!" My companion and I both apologized to the boss who didn't seem to be quite appeased yet.

"Though you say this and my wife STILL is cuffed." Alaude hissed dangerously.

"I'm right on it sir!" I fiddled with the keys and I managed to get the miss's cuffs off after a bit of trouble with my shaking hands.

"Hmph, you told me that if I showed them the special pass I could walk in and nothing would happen. A minute into me walking through the base, I get yelled at, chased, captured, questioned and ridiculed." Miss Haru huffed, rubbing her wrists gently.

"I wasn't aware that my men would be so touchy upon seeing you." Alaude sighed.

This woman, I finally remember now! One day when I and the boss were on a mission together, he had looked at a picture inside of his wallet and it was the picture of this woman!

I finally remembered why she looked so familiar! Well a bit too late if you ask me, but I still remembered nonetheless.

"Christnelle! You should've told me you were going to work with your father!" Haru scolded her daughter.

"Y-you wouldn't let me come if I asked! I REALLY wanted to see what Daddy does!" Christnelle complained.

"Even so you should've told your mother. This wouldn't have happened if you told her the truth." Alaude scolded her as well.

"Yes… I'm sorry." Christnelle sniffled and she hung her head low.

"Alaude, will you be coming home soon? I haven't seen you in a month you know. You suddenly come in to take our daughter without saying hi?" Miss Haru crossed her arms and she tapped her foot impatiently, seemingly very annoyed by this.

"I apologize Haru. Things have gotten very busy. I was going to come back home today with Christnelle." Alaude apologized to Miss Haru.

"Well if that's the case, I can forgive you. Before that though." Haru walked over to my companion and she stomped on his toe hard. I think I may have heard a cracking noise?

"That, is for my daughter and for humiliating me. How dare you just call me 'woman'? How rude!" Haru huffed looking away from him and she walked next to Alaude.

He had wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and was patting his daughter's head.

"A-Alaude sir, if I may ask, why haven't you told anyone about your family?" I asked him.

"Well no one ever asked, nor would I wish to make a risk of letting a spy knowing about my potential weakness." Alaude said. "You finding out today was a mistake, but at least if I know that a spy was involved, I know two people to dispose of." Alaude spoke with a deep, threatening baratone.

"We're no spies sir! No need to worry, sir!" My companion and I both saluted nervously.

"Good, now please escort my daughter and my wife to the waiting room while I finish up some work before I return back home on a short break. The second in command will take over while I'm gone." Alaude said, leaving the room without a further word.

"W-well then Miss Haru and little Miss Christnelle, please follow me." I said walking out of the door.

"Hmph, I don't want to follow someone who was mean to Mommy." Christnelle huffed, crossing her arms, being very stubborn.

"Now Christnelle, they were just doing their job. Even though I told them that I was innocent, not a suspicious person and they ignored all of my claims calling me stupid, we should still listen to them." Haru told her daughter.

"Alright Mommy." Christnelle admitted defeat.

W-what? What kind of a lesson was this? Ugh, I just hope this can end soon. I don't know how long I can take talking to Alaude's wife and his daughter. They're such troublesome people.

* * *

I think that this one was of decent length. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Ha ha I've noticed that I REALLY like to write lots of stories with children in it. I guess I have a small soft spot for children, as does Haru. OR that fact that I had to babysit 4 little children today is the cause for me wanting to write about children. *shrugs* Either way I hope you liked it regardless.

OH! If you will be on for the next few hours, STAY TUNED! I will have yet another oneshot out. (why?) It's dedicated for all of you fans! WHOOTS! WAIT FOR IT! 8) [I had sugar today I'm way too excited]

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision. I don't know just when, but I will post up spoilers for some things! LOOK OUT FOR IT!

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Cat

Winner: Anon user Jing, and the pairing is a whopper: Gokudera x Haru x Hibari x Yamamoto. It's a SQUARE! D8 This is going to be hard but SO MUCH FUN.


	23. 23 Cat (Gokudera, Hibari & Yamamoto)

This coupling was chosen by anon user Jing, for the theme of Cat, and the coupling the user chose is a whopper. Someone took up my offer to write even squares…

I'll say this was really hard for me to figure out a scenario that would make sense for them all to work under. I would rather not do this again… but sadly this is YOUR choice. If you want to torture me and challenge me- *puts on samurai armor* BRING THE CHALLENGE ON…DESU!

Ha ha, anyways… seriously though, enjoy this. I really hope you do since I've spent a lot of time agonizing over what to do for this. Ha ha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

23 Cat (Gokudera x Haru x Hibari x Yamamoto) 

"Alright, now you know the deal. You just have to follow all of those instructions carefully."

"Nyaa~"

"Yes, exactly. You're learning quickly. You remember what you do when you hear the signal right?"

"Nyaang~"

"Good. Felipe you can go now."

"Reborn-chan? What are you doing? Are you trying to teach a cat some tricks? Cats don't really learn how to do tricks-desu. It's cute that you are trying though." Haru giggled at him.

"I am teaching a cat how to do tricks Haru, and it's being somewhat successful." He said.

"Ha… if you say so Reborn-chan." Haru said with a bit of doubt to her tone.

"Why don't you try and take him for a test run?" Reborn said looking down at one of the cats.

"Does that cat have two tails?" Haru asked.

"No, it had an accident with a bully child that was cutting the fur on its tail. I saved it and it's now working for me. It's just a very bad tail cut." Reborn said.

"Okay, so how do I take it on a test run?" She asked.

"Well, go and walk with it for a while and whenever you feel like it just say the word 'Baa' and state someone's name you'll see what I trained for it to do." Reborn said.

"Well I am curious." Haru said. "I'll take the cat then. What is his name?" She asked.

"Charles." Reborn answered.

"Come on Charles, follow Haru." Haru said not really expecting it to come to her side but it did. "Wow, smart cat-desu." Haru said clearly impressed so far.

"I hope you can make sure that he doesn't run away. He has a tendency to like to run away at times. He's a bit mischievous, always causing trouble." He said.

"Hai! Haru will be sure to have Charles back to you." Haru smiled and she ran off with Charles by her side.

They were walking alongside a riverbank, underneath the bridge that Tsuna had saved her from.

There was Gokudera crawling on the ground, looking like he was trying to catch something.

"Oh look it's Gokudera. Hm… Baa… Gokudera?" Haru looked at Charles who heard the order and he ran towards Gokudera who was holding a net closing in on what he believed was an UMA, other known as an 'Unidentified Mysterious Animal.

Charles ran towards Gokudera and meowed loudly startling the animal that Gokudera was currently stalking.

"NO! The jackalope! I finally found a bunny with antelope horns! You stupid cat! Get back here!" Gokudera chased after the cat to perhaps capture it and enact his vengeance to quell the childish rage inside of him.

"Gokudera! Don't hurt Charles! Haru is to watch over him-desu!" She shouted running towards him to stop him from hurting the cat.

"What? This is YOUR cat? Figures it would be annoying like you." Gokudera insulted her.

"Hahi! I'll have you know that it's Reborn-chan's cat! He's 'training' this cat, Charles!" Haru puffed out her cheeks angrily.

Charles was looking up and saw a bird flying overhead. It swooped down whistling and Charles ran off after the bird hissing, trying to jump up and swipe at it with his paw.

"Oh no! Charles! Get back here-desu!" Haru chased after Charles who was running after the bird.

"Ah! Get back here! I need to repay you for letting my jackalope run away!" Gokudera shouted and joined in on the chase.

Charles followed the first to the Namimori jr high and it ran inside of the building with the bird, and found its way into the Disciplinary Committee's office.

Charles made a bit of mess first before he stumbled upon something interesting on top of the desk.

It seemed to be Hibari's special armband that he always had adorned on his sleeve. This was probably one of his extras that he owned.

Charles pawed at it and he slipped it onto his body and hopped off the desk and out of the room, almost getting stepped on by Hibari.

Hibari was shocked to see a cat run out of the office, looking inside of the office to see that it was a mess.

Wait just a minute?

What was that cat wearing?

Rewind and play.

Was that… no, it wasn't. That was his armband!

Hibari gave Charles a hot pursuit and Charles feeling the anger emitting form him ran for his life.

He ran out of the school building looking for the cat when he saw Gokudera and Haru panting tiredly next to each other.

"Herbivores, have you seen a cat run by?" He asked.

"What? We. Were. /wheeze/ going to ask you /wheeze/ the same thing. Damn where did it go?" Gokudera said between painful wheezes.

"Nya nya nyang~" Charles walked between the three of them and stopped to look at them all.

A whistling sound was heard and Charles looked up to see that bird. Mocking him again.

"Charles!" Haru shouted and lunged for the cat but it ran away before she could reach it. "That cat is so tricky-desu!" Haru growled in aggravation, almost to the point of wanting to yank her hair out.

"Was that cat wearing an armband?" Gokudera wondered.

"Yes. Mine." Hibari said with a growl to his tone.

OH… SHIT. They, were SCREWED!

"Hahi! Hi-Hi-Hibari-san I'm so sorry-desu! Charles is such a bad cat. I'm looking after him for Reborn-chan!

"Explain what is going on in less than a minute and in less than 30 words." Hibari ordered.

"A-Ano…"

"29."

"Hahi! I'm watching over Charles, and he is causing mischief everywhere! If we catch him we can get your armband back-desu!"

"Exactly 30 words, good. As much as I had crowds, I need my armband, let's go." Hibari huffed.

"He was headed towards the park." Gokudera said and they all ran off towards the park to see Yamamoto running around the ball park.

"Baseball idiot? What are you doing?"

"Ah! Catch that cat!" Yamamoto pointed to Charles that was kicking Yamamoto's baseball like it was a soccer ball.

"That's my favorite ball! My father got it for me as a kid!" Yamamoto said trying to catch the cat, but it was too elusive for him.

"I'm so sorry Yamamoto-kun, that's Reborn-chan's cat that I'm temporarily looking after." Haru apologized to him.

"What's Gokudera and Hibari doing with you?" He asked.

"That cat messed with my UMA hunting."

"That cat has my armband."

"Wow… this is one crazy cat. Almost suicidal." Yamamoto said as he continued to chase after the cat.

"Never thought that carrying catnip and this cat toy would ever come in handy." Gokudera huffed pulling out the two items and tried to lure Charles over to them.

"Why… do you have that?" Haru asked him.

"I used to use it against Uri." He answered.

"Why do you still have it?" she asked again.

"…"

"I bet he plays with some strays he finds when he misses Uri."

"Do not!" Gokudera roared loudly.

"Yep, that's the truth. Look at his reaction. Wow such a lonely guy." Yamamoto laughed at him.

"Just shut up and watch." Gokudera growled and tried to lure Charles over.

Charles stopped running and was interested by the cat nip and the cat toy.

When he started to walk over to Gokudera's direction a faint whistle was heard and Charles stopped, hiss and ran off.

"Ah!- So close damn it." Gokudera grumbled.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I try to ask my pops for some fish to feed the cat?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Great idea Yamamoto-kun! Let's try it!" Haru said very sure that this plan was going to work.

They all ran over to Yamamoto's family restaurant and he managed to get some left over fish from his father.

"Come on Charles…it's FISH. Yummy fish. You know you want to try it." Yamamoto said.

Charles looked at the fish, dropping the ball and he was starting to drool, looking at the fish.

Charles ran towards him when the blasted whistling sound was heard again and Charles jumped around a couple of times angrily before chasing after that bird again.

"Have you noticed that the cat always runs away when it hears that whistling sound?" Hibari said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it always runs away when that bird does whistle." Gokudera said.

"I was so close." Yamamoto shook his head walking over to the ball that the cat dropped.

"It's just going to run away every time we try to catch it, maybe we should try to do something about the whistling sound." Gokudera theorized a new battle tactic.

"Good luck with that. I think that someone should wear a cat outfit to lure Charles out." Haru suggested offhandedly.

"Not sure if that would work but might as well give it a try. Well Gokudera and I have already done something so it's up to Hibari or Haru." Yamamoto said.

Hibari had one of the cruelest glares on his face that anyone has seen on a human face. Eyebrows furrowed, pupils dilated, eyes darkened from anger with a menacing scowl on his face.

"I think that Haru is the candidate then." Gokudera said.

"Well since Haru has no choice she'll do it, but she doesn't have a cat costume on her." Haru admitted.

"Odd since you're a costume freak." Gokudera muttered under his breath but Haru could still hear him.

"I heard that." Haru grumbled.

"So Haru, where is Charles?" Reborn asked walking up to them all.

"Reborn-chan! Um… you see… Charles ran off and we're trying to find him. We were thinking about dressing someone up as a cat to lure him out." Haru answered him honestly.

"Is that so? Well then who is dressing up?" He asked.

"It apparently was decided that I am-desu." Haru sighed, shaking her head.

"Well then, I have just the thing." Reborn said pulling out a bag out of nowhere. Normally this would be fishy, but Reborn was always weird with his antics so maybe this was just normal for him to carry costumes. Just maybe…

Haru walked into a building to change inside one of the bathroom stalls. After a short while, Haru returned with the costume that Reborn had suggested that she wore.

The boys had stared at Haru as she came out with the outfit that Reborn had her wear.

"W-well you look… nice Haru." Yamamoto said with a nervous laugh.

"This. Is not befitting, and is surely not of the proper dress code." Hibari said with his normal stone face look.

Gokudera could only stare for a moment and then look away with embarrassment.

"Haru isn't sure if this will work Reborn-chan. Also why does Haru have to wear something like this?" She questioned him looking at her outfit.

It was a costume that consisted of a shirt that showed her stomach, with faux fur lined around the collar of the shirt, and the bottom of the shirt.

She also had shorts on that were lined with faux fur. On the pants was sewn on a fake tail and she had a headband on that had cute little furry ears.

"While Haru likes these cute gloves and shoes that look like a cat's paw, I don't see how this will attract anything but a perverted boy's stare… I doubt that the cat will come-desu." Haru said skeptically.

"Nya~" The cat ran up to Haru and jumped into her arms, rubbing against her body somewhat lovingly.

"Hahi! The cat is so cute-desu! Though it is also very lecherous…" Haru said staring at the cat suspiciously.

"Charles is a bit lecherous at times. He just loves to have fun." Reborn said as a bird perched on top of Reborn's Fedora.

The bird whistled, catching Hibari's attention and Charles jumped out of Haru's arms and ran around in a circle.

"It looks like Charles was trained well." Reborn said feeling proud of his work.

"I've been hearing that whistling sound a couple of times today. Does that bird have something to do with THIS CAT bothering us?" Hibari asked.

"Why yes it has. I'm surprised you've noticed Hibari. Nothing gets past you." Reborn praised him for noticing.

"I like to train some animals to help me pass the boring times." Reborn said with a small chuckle. "Well then let's go Charles. Let's mess with Tsuna next." Reborn said and Charles ran after Reborn to wreak some more havoc.

"This, was Haru's worst experience ever." Haru grumbled as she went to change into her normal clothes.

"S-so Haru would you like to go UMA hunting with me? Not like… I enjoyed your company today or anything like that. Don't get me wrong." Gokudera coughed into his hand fidgeting a bit in a nervous quirky action.

"Or if you'd rather you can come with me to the park and I can teach you how to play baseball." Yamamoto suggested.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto who returned a look of his own.

Their stares just seemed to say:

'Hey watch it, I asked her first.'

'It's a free country, I can do what I want'

'Damn you baseball idiot, I will win this'

'I'd like to see you try Gokudera. I'll win this'

Haru was watching as the two were gazing at each other intensely.

"Hmph, the cat had torn a bit of my armband." Hibari said with an aggravated tone.

"Could I please see?" Haru looked at the tear and she smiled.

"I am able to fix a tear such as this. Haru will fix it for you." Haru smiled at him.

"If it's not too much trouble for you I'll take you up on your offer." Hibari said.

"No problem at all." Haru smiled at him.

Hibari threw one last look at the two boys and his look seemed to say:

'Hmph, neither of you herbivores win but I.'

"He didn't just do that did he?"

"Damn that Hibari I saw what he did."

"Hey Haru, when your done want to try to learn baseball with me?" Yamamoto called out for her.

"Will Haru die in the process of your scary pitching?" Haru asked him worriedly.

"Nope! I can go easy on you." Yamamoto flashed a happy smile at her.

"Haru would love to try then!" Haru smiled happily at him.

"I saw Namahage. A real one." Gokudera said with a smirk.

"Namahage-kun? Like my costume? You saw one? Where?" Haru asked him excitedly over the mentioning of one of her favorite folklore based costumes.

"I could show you where I found him." Gokudera suggested slyly.

"Haru will look forward to it! Though Haru has to fix Hibari-san's armband first since she promised. Haru will definitely come and find you boys later. It's a date then~" Haru giggled and she ran off with Hibari.

"Heh, I've got a date." Yamamoto grinned happily at himself.

"Need a hearing test? We both have one with her."

"Well you know if something happens to the other she'll never know. Like… if you saw another jackalope and chased after it." Yamamoto said.

"Or maybe a baseball idiot got hit with a baseball to the head and had to be taken home early." Gokudera glared an icey glare at Yamamoto.

"Bring it."

"It's been brought, idiot."

"Hmph, I knew that this was a brilliant idea." Reborn smirked watching as this unfolded from the top of a building.

"Nyang~"

"All thanks to you Charles. Now what do you say to really bothering Tsuna?"

"NYA~"

"Let's go then." Reborn chuckled and bounded off to bother his little pupil.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision. Hm… those who took my advice for checking my forums should know this, also those form my 'Fairy Tales Aren't Easy' fic should also know this. I've updated spoiler excerpts to "Pet Sitting Woes" and "White Feathers, Friend or Foe?" in my forums. If you're curious you could go and check it out. 8)

If you have the time tell me what you think about it. I'm curious to know what you all think about it. Of course it's always your choice.

Ah, before I forget, those who've read 'Fairy Tales Aren't Easy' also know this: **I'M QUITTING FANFICTION!-**No that's a complete lie. I used that joke on them so I thought it would be fair to try on you people as well.

We'll all soon learn that I like jokes. Some very cruel. Heh heh... my bad. Hopefully you don't get TOO mad with me. Anyways, with all seriousness I've been writing a lot and sometimes my arms will go through pain everytime I type. In light of that, I will be slower with my updates. 8) I won't be too slow and take months though mind you. Hope that my arm feels much better!

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: No Time

Winner: Anon user Loki, for Reborn x Haru.

.-.-.-.

**EDIT**: Okay, look, people really, _please_ try to give me feedback on WHAT YOU READ before you start suggesting pairings. I've tried asking nicely before. It just makes me feel used if you just tell me the pairing. Seriously keep it up and I'll make a new rule saying you HAVE to have feedback along with the pairing suggestion. If you have nothing else but the pairing to say I can only see it as spam and not really a review.

It's probably selfish of me but is it so wrong to know how you all think of things? If I get any annon reviews that only state the pairing, I'm deleting them. To me, it's just spam. Since it's spam to me, I won't consider his or her pairing choices. I'll say it right here... right NOW. Anon user Loki's is the last spam-like review I will listen to. I'm drawing the line.

Sorry, but I'm getting annoyed by people just telling me the pairing. It's like you're just using me to get a pairing you want and may not even appreciate the other things i'm writing. I did NOT waste 6 hours typing this chapter up. Yeah, I'm annoying and I like to complain a lot, but really I am not typing for hours on end, with the occasional typing pain to feel like I'm being used and unappreciated. Please think about the author's feelings more often people. Honestly? I could just come up with the pairings myself. I'm being nice enough to let YOU guys choose. Least you could do is be curteous enough to give me feeback. Even "Osm" "Cute!" "Love it!" Or anything is good enough for me.

I REALLY want to know how you all feel about my writing. More feedback, the more I grow as a writer. The more I get, the happier I am and the more updates you get pretty much. I work based on feeling. If I'm totally aggravated and depressed good luck seeing something in the next few weeks. Sorry if it sounds like I'm threatening you all. I know that many of you are kind enough to give me feeback and words of encouragement.

I'm mainly angry at some of those who don't bother to think about my feelings and just state a pairing and nothing else. It honestly? Really peeves me off and hurts my feelings a lot. Imagine people just telling you the next pairings after you spent hours typing something with no words that people like it or hate it? You'd feel used and sad. Like me. Please don't make me feel that way. Please... I beg of you to at least think about me... please.

Everyone, have a nice day, and I'm sorry for my extreme snarkiness.

I get cranky at night and even more so when my words are ignored when I definitely was clear about it before.

-Neospice12

ps. Do you people want me to tell you the genre I plan on using for the next chapter? Like for 'No time' I've been planning a sad fic for that one since forevers. If you want me to just tell me and I'll give you guys the heads up. 8)


	24. 24 No Time (Reborn)

This coupling was chosen by Anon user Loki , for the theme of No Time.

Okay, put up with this:

**I've decided we need a reminder about the rules, so I'm just going to remind you all again… **

UPDATED RULES [_Revised 9/1/2011_]

Now this is how it's going to go [**REVISED RULES 9/1/2011**]:

1.) I will announce the next theme and the first to review on the latest chapter only with a Haru coupling, I will write the said pairing for the next chapter. It's a fun race.

- Basically if I post up chapter 3, the first to review on chapter 3 with a coupling such as Haru x Yamamoto, I will write that pairing for the theme for chapter 4. Simple, right?

2.) No Yaoi or Yuri.

3.) Love triangles? BRING IT ON. I'll take it. 8D Love SQUARES? BRRRINNNG IT. Love Pentagons? Ha ha… sure… Love whatever-agon? OTL bring it on… [you can also vote for a side pairing to go in a fic.]

- ex: "Love the chapter, can I ask for a Haru x Yamamoto fic with the side of Kyoko and Tsuna?" **YES **/ "Love it, can I ask for a Yamamoto x Haru x Gokudera x Hibari x Belphegor x Tsuna?" **...OTL YES**

4.) DON'T BASH PAIRINGS, AND DON'T TELL ME TO CHANGE THE NEXT COUPLE THEME. Chances are I already started writing. Don't make me delete hours of hard work unless you want me to gnaw your head off. Not that I would listen to your rebellious opinions anyways.

5.) NO LEMONS. Also, don't tell me to do any fluff, smut, angst, ect. I will figure it out on my own. The only thing you can tell me to do is the pairing. It's called a challenge not a 'tell me your requests and I'll write them,' that is what my forum is for. [find my forum on my profile]

6.) Okay, this is a selfish one on my part. When you are the first to review, please have something to say about what you've read before you give me the pairing. If you just tell me the next pairing to me, that is just spam. I am not your writing slut that will write everything for you. Please spare a thought for my feelings.

- ex: "I love it," "Osm," "Cute," "Horrible," "I hate it," "[insert lengthy review here]" Which ever I'll take it. If you write as little as "Osm" I WILL TAKE IT. I will still love and cherish that review immensely. Give me the pairing and I'll write it. I don't care what you write. Just give me feedback so I can see how my writing is doing and improve. Really, I'm NO slave. Don't treat me like one. I will ignore you. I'll put reviews on user only lock so when someone ignores the rule I know who to sternly talk to. You don't want that. B[

-ex of a bad review: "Can you do a Reborn x Haru? Update soon" I get really angry when I see that. "Basil x Haru" I get EXTREMELY angry if it's just that.

7.) **IMPORTANT:** You ignore the rules and you manage to anger me? Guess what! 8D I'll totally ignore your request completely… I'll wait 2 days for another vote. If there are none I will take it upon myself to find someone to give me a pairing. (Meaning those who have already won, I will probably choose you) I am completely serious, this is no joke.

8.) Have fun, listen to all of the above or I'll just ignore you. Ha ha don't believe me? Watch me. I won't put up with all of this stress making business anymore.

…

I may just try to post this up every once in a while. Please listen to these rules. Honestly they really aren't THAT hard to adhere to. If you don't like it… then don't vote. SIMPLE AS THAT. For those who will still ignore the rules. HA! You're in for it. I'm a major stickler to the rules. Try as you might to bend my rules, it aint gonna happen…trust me.

[Now we're good, thanks for putting up with it. Need to do this every once in a while I think]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

*text*= Reborn's thoughts

'text'= anyone else's thoughts/mainly Haru's

* * *

**24 No Time (Reborn x Haru)**

*What I'd do for a bit more time… just another day*

*No, it can't be that this has happened…*

*I don't have time for this…*

*No time… at all*

*I promised her I'd give it to her, but I can't now*

*I'm sorry, sorry for everything*

*Please… forgive me*

*…I…failed…*

*Haru…I-*

…

…

…

Rain is pouring down hard against the cold ground, soaking deep into the soil making it soft and squishy.

A group of people huddled around in a circle crying.

More importantly so, a 24 year old brunette woman was crying her heart out.

*Please don't cry, I'm sorry Haru.*

"You promised Reborn! You promised!" The woman is crying in front of the graves of their many friends.

"Collonello, Fong, Skull, Viper, Mammon! Even Tsuna-san had died! Everyone is leaving and so many are dying… it-it's so cold being alone. I'm so lonely…" Haru spoke with a shaky voice, crying in front of a grave stone.

"Haru, come on, let's get you out of this rain. You'll get sick." One of the last of the supposed Arcobaleno told her, though she was an incomplete one.

"No! I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with everyone! With Reborn!" Haru cried out hugging the tombstone tightly, as if wishing hard enough could bring him back to her.

"Haru, Reborn and the others would hate to see you like this." Lal Mirch told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

*Indeed, I do hate seeing her this way. A smile is best suited on her face…*

"I /hic/ I just can't go. I /hic/ can't believe /hic/ this happened. It all happened so fast. /hic hic/"

"Yes, even I am surprised to know what had happened. Though please do get out of the rain." Lal Mirch tried to console her though it wasn't too easy being more of the tough type herself.

"I… I can't move. Please let me stay like this…"

*Haru…*

"Would you like to see a letter that Reborn asked for me to keep for him in case of his death?"

Haru looked up at Lal Mirch with her tear stained face, her cheeks red and her eyes swollen from all of the tears.

"He wrote a letter? For me?" She asked quietly, her voice spoke hoarsely, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, if I let you read it, will you promise to get out of the rain? You can visit these graves whenever you want afterwards." Lal Mirch bargained pulling out an umbrella and held it out above her to shield her from the rain.

"I promise-desu."

Lal Mirch shuffled through her cloak and she found the letter that was very neat and it looked rather new.

Haru took the note in her shaky hands and opened the letter curious about its contents:

"Dear Haru,

You are reading this because I have failed my mission on that difficult mission and I have passed on. I know that I have promised you a new charm for that charm bracelet of yours when I came back but I suppose I can't give it to you personally anymore and I'm sorry. I can't be there to ruffle your hair and poke fun at you (whether you like it or not) and I surely cannot speak to you anymore. Though please don't cry (though I'm sure you're crying a river right now), I don't like to see you crying. No matter if I'm dead or alive, I just want you to know that I'll always be watching you.

I know that I've been very stubborn and I've never said it to you before, but:

I love you. More than you'll ever know.

So for my sake, please live on. It's a selfish request on my behalf, but I would like to know that you can live out your life to the fullest.

Sincerely yours forever even after death,

Reborn"

Haru moved her fingers over the writing, his writing.

She knew exactly how he wrote. The way he dotted his eyes, the way he curled some of his letters, crossed his t's. She took the time to commit everything about his writing to memory.

Her fingers furled tightly around the envelope and she felt that something else was in the envelope.

It was a little packet.

She opened it to see another little note inside of it:

"Inside is the charm I planned on giving you if I returned safely. Take it and think of me. Whenever you feel lonely look up at the sky and think that it's me watching over you."

Haru peeked out from underneath the umbrella noticing the pitter patter sounds of the umbrella had stopped.

The rain had stopped as if on cue and the sun was shining brightly up above them, sending a light, warm feeling down upon them, warming their wet, cold bodies.

"Though your time to stay with me by my side is over, that doesn't mean our love together will perish. You'll continue to watch over me and I will keep you in my heart. We're not out of time yet." She spoke as she looked up at the sky with a smile upon her face.

Time waits for no one, especially not Haru Miura, but she was determined to life her life to the fullest even if her heart had stopped beating as to freeze at the moment she'd learned Reborn had died.

She would not let her heart crack and beat for any other but Reborn.

*Thank you for letting me see your smile Haru. I love you*

"Reborn, I'll keep this charm with me always. I hope you'll continue to watch over me always." Haru held the charm close to her heart and she let one last tear fall down from her face before she mustered up the courage to dry her tears and live her life as Reborn had asked for her to.

"You ready to go then, Haru?" Lal Mirch asked her carefully not wanting to offend the heart-broken woman.

"I'm ready Lal Mirch, thank you for worrying about me." She said as she took one last look at the sun before she walked out of the grave yard, head held high with a strong spirit shinning in her eyes.

In her eyes a look of complete warmth and strength much like the strength of the sun itself.

* * *

Not sure about y'all but I loved this. I especially loved writing it, though it did make me a bit depressed for a while. If we didn't gather it yet, this is taken place during that future arc, BEFORE Tsuna and the rest have gone to kick Byakuran's tuckus.

Also, a big thanks to my lil sister for helping me think up the charm tid bit. I couldn't really think of anything and she off-handedly suggested it and I loved it.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!- Though it was saddening

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Trouble Lurking

Winner: Anon. user Charlie, for Dino x Haru (Wow there have been lots of Anon user winners. I'm not complaining but I find this FUNNY. XD Either some get too lazy to log on or those who have no accounts are still somehow beating those who have this on story alert. HA HA! I. Am. So. AMUSED)

-Neospice12

Edit: Sorry for those who still thought they could vote. FF didn't update the changes I made.


	25. 25 Trouble Lurking (Dino)

I've tried… to implement some changes into this. I'm always trying to change my writing style as I write and I tried to pay special attention to something. Hopefully I did okay. I dunno… I tried. Hopefully it appeases you all.

Why did I update so late compared to the other times?

Well, simply put I'm busy. Also… my family is sort of going through some problems right now. I've been under a bit of stress so I occasionally forgot to write. Ha ha, my bad. I remembered so I started to write while listening to music, and occasionally watching anime at the same time. It kept me happy enough for me to continue working.

Well, wish me luck on surviving this ordeal I suppose. Sorry that I tend to complain too much, but I really don't work too well when I'm depressed. If you understand great; if you don't then I'll live on with life.

This coupling was chosen by the anon user Charlie, for the theme of 'Trouble Lurking'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

25 Trouble Lurking (Dino x Haru) 

One foot was moving slowly and silently in front of the other one, leading their owner to their desired location.

This person was moving her way through a rose bush maze.

The tall green hedges were too tall for her to even hop up to see what was on the other side of the hedges.

She had her right hand lightly trailing the edge of the leaves as she walked through the winding maze.

Her fingertips would brush against the firm but soft textured leaves, and would often brush the delicately soft rose petals.

She twisted and turned through the maze until she felt that she came to the middle of the maze.

She peeked out from behind the rose hedge wall to see what was there in the middle and she grinned like a chesire cat.

Haru's brown eyes shone with excitement as she had found her prey, slowly making her way towards Dino Cavallone.

Dino was in the middle of the rose garden maze sitting down next to a glass table, one leg crossed over the other, sipping a piping hot cup of tea.

The way the sun shone onto his hair made some parts of his hair seem more highlighted than normal, his head looking like a long flowing golden mane of a majestic lion, though when you saw him clumsily trip you wouldn't really look at him and think majestic.

Haru couldn't help but feel like she was suffocating from staring at him for so long- oh that's right, she forgot how to breathe for a moment there.

Haru took in a deep breath and she exhaled silently, trying to crawl up behind him while not being seen.

Haru stopped when Dino looked around having this very odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Haru hit the ground quickly and tried to put herself in his blind spot. She managed to escape his view and Dino's suspicions were placed on hold for a moment.

He shrugged and went back to ignoring the nagging feeling that still tugged at the end of his subconscious. He had only felt this way whenever he had known Reborn was coming for a visit.

That Arcobaleno spelt nothing but trouble.

Dino was sipping his tea and had his eyes closed basking in the warm sun, leaning his head back a bit to feel the warmth of the sun prickle against his skin until he suddenly felt something very warm cover his eyes.

With a sudden jolt of his body, he was ready to try to go on the defensive if he found one hint of him being in trouble.

"Who's there?" He asked with a dark and serious tone.

A cute, light, and fluffy giggle broke through his serious nature. This laugh was not something that Dino could ever trade for anything in the world. He had this certain laugh imbedded into his brain under lock and key, to stay there forever.

Dino's lips curled up to a smile and he let out a low, but vibrant laugh.

"Haru what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here you know." Dino told her as his smile turned into one of a playful grin.

Haru's little hands lifted off from his eyes so he could open up his eyes to see the young female look down at him with her ever playful smile.

"Aw, but Haru just wanted to come and play with Dino-san, is that so wrong-desu?" Haru asked putting her innocent pout into action.

Dino blinked a couple of times at how her small lip puckered and quiver could shake his mind so much. Dino quickly sat up properly, spinning around in his chair to look at her with an anxiously nervous look.

He rose his hands up in the air in front of him and shook them violently.

"N-no that's not it at all! I was just curious is all. You were to stay with Tsuna and the others." Dino reminded her.

Haru only puffed out her cheeks out at him with a disappointed look. She crossed her arms across her chest and she sat down on the ground with a defiant look.

"Haru is bored just sitting there. That's when Kyoko and I came up with an idea-desu~" Haru said discarding her disappointed look with an excited one as she was about to unfold their plans. "Kyoko is to find the Varia and play with them for a bit and Haru is to find you and play with you~ Haru is good at rock paper scissors." Haru said with a very proud look on her face.

Dino just snorted a small chuckle. He had a hand covering his mouth in a sad attempt to hide his boisterous laughter that was threatening to let itself known if he had just uncovered his hand off his mouth.

He shook his head and he inhaled a lot of air from his nose and held his breath to stop his laughter from trying to escape.

"We asked Reborn-chan before we left, and he said that it would be funny to see Tsuna-kun and the others panic a little bit." Haru smiled.

"Is that really your reason? Oh gosh you girls are such a handful." Dino laughed.

"Hai! Kyoko's excuse would be that she went to look for Lambo who ran out of the house and the Varia happened to find her and took her in until they would return her when the tenth generation guardians would return to where they were staying temporarily." Haru said as she was looking around to see the many roses that were growing on the edge of the hedges.

Dino was thinking about just how much chaos there would be at Varia headquarters and all we could do was just laugh at the mere thought of it.

"So what was your excuse?" Dino asked her.

Haru looked up at him with a bit of mischievousness flashing in her eyes and she flashed him a happy grin.

"My excuse-desu? I will say that I was swept off my feet and kidnapped by Dino-san. Whether the others will believe me will depend… Haru won't be telling them the truth either." Haru giggled.

Dino stared at her eyes wide open, mouth agape. Did this girl just come up with an excuse that would possibly ruin his reputation almost beyond repair?

"W-w-wait! Y-you are going to say what?" Dino asked her again.

Dino's eyes were rotating in their sockets, small beads of sweat dripping down his temple and his hands were twitching nervously.

"You heard Haru-desu~ Haru will definitely tell people~" Haru smirked and she ran into the rose garden laughing hysterically at Dino's reaction.

"Haru! Wait!" Dino quickly chased after her.

"Hahi! Haru won't stop! She didn't know that you liked her so much you'd chase after her!~" Haru joked as she ran around through the maze.

"I've got you now!" Dino lunged and tackled his target.

…

"Boss? What are you doing?"

"R-Romario! What are you doing here?" Dino questioned him.

Romario sent his boss an inquisitive look. Was it not normal for him to be here?

"Boss?"

CLICK! FLASH!

"Hahi! So now Dino-san is cheating on Haru. Haru is heartbreak-desu~ Haru will find the others to tell them the news." Haru chuckled and she ran away from both Dino and Romario this time around.

"No! Haru! Get back here!"

"Boss?"

"Hmph, leave it to Haru and Kyoko to spike up some needed tension around here. Now to check up on Kyoko." Reborn chuckled as he hopped off the roof of the Cavallone base and he had Leon transform into a hangglider and was off to glide over to the Varia base next to have some more fun.

* * *

Well, I tried... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Tears

Winner: Anon user Jing, Hibari x Haru [another anon won, you FF users gotta pick up your game XD]


	26. 26 Tears (Hibari)

Okay, I lied, I was going to make this sad as well, but then while I was eating lunch I came up with this idea when I was talking to my cousin that I'm tutoring so speak English. Ha ha, I liked this idea too much to let it go.

Just so we know, this is placed a bit before Tsuna was told he was a mafia leader. 8) Why? I thought it would be fun that way.

This coupling was chosen by anon user Jing, for the theme of Tears.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

26 Tears (Hibari x Haru) 

What is that shining light?

Is that a police officer?

Is he going to help me find my way out of here?

"Hello? Is someone there? I'm lost and-"

"Where is it? Damn it, show yourself to me."

Haru could barely see the figure of a young man holding a flashlight shinning them into the bushes in the park looking for something.

He seemed rather panicked; she could hear it in his voice along with how quickly she shone the flashlight upon the bushes. No one could find it when you shone the flashlight that quickly in every direction.

Haru couldn't help but remember something that had happened to her in the past.

…

…

…

Sob sob sob sob…

A girl with brown hair turned around to peer at her surroundings with her acute sense of sight.

She took one look at those behind her, the very people that she loved more than anything and she ran off towards the sound of the crying child.

She ran into a bush and she looked to see someone perhaps a little bit older than her rummaging through the bushes quickly, digging through the hard dirt with his fingers as he cried.

"Ne, what's wrong?"

The boy looked up at her with his icy-gray colored eyes that had a seemingly endless stream of tears flowing from them.

"I- I lost my precious item. It is a momento of my mother…" The kid answered her between his sobs.

Haru sat down next to him and she started to look around as well, patting the ground with her small hands.

"So what is it that you are looking for?" She asked him.

"It's a small locket with a picture of me and my parents in it." The kid answered.

"Hm…" The girl looked around her not seeing it on the ground around them.

She decided to do something a bit more reckless. She jumped into the bushes snapping some twigs when she jumped in.

The boy stared at her wondering how crazy she was to jump into those bushes, it would hurt! Who know what bugs would be in there?

As soon as he had that thought run through his mind the girl shrieked loudly, almost shocking him out of his shoes.

"AH! Spider!" The girl squealed and she thrashed in the bushes and she ran out twirling around in circles trying to get the spider off of herself.

She was batting her hands in her hair feeling that eight-legged creature run about on her head.

The boy walked up to her, and he plucked the spider out of her hair and he set it down on the bush.

She sighed, sitting on the ground with a wound up sigh. That was a near-death experience for her.

"I'm never going to find my locket…" The boy sulked, sitting on the ground with a look of defeat.

The girl moved up closer to him and she patted his shoulder flashing him a reassuring smile that helped him feel a bit better for himself.

"I wouldn't say that~ I found it!" She opened up her small palm to reveal a small locket, which the boy snatched from her hands quickly to validate her finding.

He opened up the locket to look at the picture of him with his parents all smiling in the picture. Thinking about his parents brought a pained smile on his face, which the little girl was not able to decipher.

"This is it! Thank you!" The boy thanked her happily, hugging her for helping him find his locket.

He let her go and he held it close to his chest.

It was like a part of his soul, it was just that important to him.

"Haru! Where are you!"

The little girl jolted to her feet looking around quickly, spinning her body around in a circle. She heard some footsteps walking towards them and she jumped up in the air repetitively.

"Haru is here!" Haru waved her hands wildly in the air.

A man walked out behind a tree to see the little girl jumping and waving her hands up in the air.

He knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders showing her just how worried he was about her from just the expression on his face.

His eyes were wide, he was panting from searching for her frantically, and the look of relief was the only thing that she could see on her father's face.

"Why are you here?" He scolded being very angry with her for running off without a word.

"I went to help him find something." Haru pouted.

"Well come now, we have to go home." He took her hand and walked off with her.

She looked back at the boy with a sad face. She had wanted to talk to him a bit more before her father came to whisk her away. The boy stared at her with his small hand waving, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to her.

Haru smiled and mouthed 'You are welcome' to him. He returned his smile and he ran off in the opposite direction to run home.

"So her name is Haru, I hope I can properly thank her one day." The boy said to himself, vowing that he'd find a way to do so one day or another.

…

…

…

Haru returned from her thoughts to look at the flashing lights zoom from side to side frantically as the man tried to find his prized item.

Haru took a step forward to offer some help when she felt something hard underneath her foot.

She lifted her foot and knelt down to the ground, using her fingertips to lightly brush against the surface of whatever object she had just stepped on.

It was round, and she could feel an intricate engraving carved into this object. On the side was something that felt like a hinge. Haru used her nail to pry open the object.

The light shone in her direction and Haru could barely make out a photo of a young boy and his two parents.

The boy looked very similar to the boy she had run into in the park all those years ago.

"Excuse me? Is this what you are looking for? Your precious locket of your family; a memento of your mother?" Haru stood up to face the person.

The flashlight shone in her eyes temporarily blinding her and the locket was taken from her hands quickly.

"Yes, this is my locket. Thank you, it's my precious item." The voice of the man said. "How did you know it was a memento of my mother?" He asked.

"Well, I believe I helped someone find this same locket a couple of years back. I never did get the boys name, but I had a good hunch it was you." Haru answered his question.

The man thought about it deeply trying to remember if something like this has happened once before.

He could vaguely remember a name being said that day. It started with an S? No, an N. No, wait! It started with an H! Didn't it deal with one of his favorite seasons?

SPRING! Haru!

"Does your name happen to be Haru?" He questioned her.

Haru smiled and she nodded her head quickly.

"Yes! That is my name-desu!" Haru giggled.

"Thank you for finding my locket again." He thanked her.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you aren't crying this time." Haru giggled.

The guy huffed angrily, but he didn't deny her claim.

"Well, would you like to have dinner with me one day as thanks?"

Haru thought about it, thinking that the offer was quite sweet. It would be nice to have dinner with him and get to know him more.

"Though I don't know your name, rather, I still haven't seen your face." Haru objected.

The flashlight left her eyes and it flashed over his face to show what he looked like.

He was a beautiful guy, even if the flashlight shone from the bottom casting a somewhat scary shadow over his face.

Even so, he was still a pretty guy. His eyes were very defined, he had a strong chin, his dark black messy hair framed his face well, and he had an air of maturity about him which worked along well with his facial features.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya, so will you take me up on my offer now?" He questioned her.

Haru tapped her chin, sneaking another look at the gorgeous guy right in front of her. It was really hard to not drool right on the spot when she looked at his wonderful features.

Haru composed herself and she nodded her head. "I'd like that, thank you."

Hibari nodded his head in satisfaction taking out a small notebook from his pocket and he jotted something down on it.

"Here is my contact information, call me when you get home." He said walking away with that being said.

Haru quickly followed after him until she got to a light-filled street to read his contact information.

It had his phone number on it, and it was written on a detention slip!

What was he? A school prefect or something? Haru only shrugged looking at Hibari's retreating back.

Haru turned around to make her way to her own home as well missing when Hibari turned around to look at her with a very small smile.

"Hmph, to think she remembered me crying. Well, I suppose we remembered at least one thing from each other, like how I remembered her cute joyful smile." Hibari scoffed in amusement and resumed on his walk home.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Foreign

Winner: icecream456, Gokudera x Haru x Belphegor


	27. 27 Foreign (Gokudera & Belphegor)

This coupling was chosen by Icecream456, for the theme of Foreign. I dunno about y'all but it's Belphegor and Gokudera both being storm attributes that gives me a crazy idea for a coupling codename. Dude, I want to dub Belphegor x Haru x Gokudera the 'Bermuda triangle.'

Why? It's a triangle and the Bermuda triangle is full of storms I believe. Hurr hurr I find it funny. It'll just be my thing if no one else likes it. XP

Sorry, shoot me for my corniness…

Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

27 Foreign (Gokudera x Haru x Belphegor) 

"Hahi! It's so beautiful-desu! Gokudera, isn't it beautiful? I didn't think that Italy would be this pretty~" Haru spun around taking in the many sights of Italy.

Gokudera huffed ignoring her question as he looked around the country that he spent his childhood in.

Gokudera looked at Haru to see her twirling around taking in the many sights that Italy had to offer her. Her delighted look to her eyes, her vibrant laughter, and her carefree smile intrigued this storm guardian, just how could so much emotion fit in such a small female?

'_Just what is this girl? To think that she used to hate my guts and now she's being all friendly with me? I expected her to cry for a whole week after she found out Juudaime and the girl got together' _Gokudera thought to himself, obviously referring to Kyoko when he thought 'the girl'.

Haru and Gokudera were both together in Italy taking in the sights. Haru needed to get away from Japan for a while and she would often be put in charge over watching over some Mafioso's that came from Italy.

Haru was a regular citizen of Japan and other beings should think twice before endangering a local. It went against the code.

She was known to be an acquaintance of the Vongola Tenth boss, and who wanted to get into a scuffle with Vongola? No one. Especially since Varia was always there to back up the Vongola bosses.

What's more is that Haru would also look after various Varia members at times. Sometimes Kyoko had joined in as well.

Japan was a relatively safe country with all of the laws about weaponry, so it was very hard for other mafias to come into Japan and do as they pleased.

It wasn't like Haru and Kyoko were completely defenseless either. They had their own means of protecting themselves, not that well might I add, but still a method of defense nonetheless.

'_Hm… I suppose that she's not the stupid sniveling girl I used to know her as anymore. She's … alright.' _Gokudera thought to himself with a small smirk crossing his features.

Haru turned to look at him with a big smile, "Thank you so much for coming here with me Gokudera-kun~ I would've been so lost here." Haru thanked him looking around looking or something, or rather someone.

Gokudera faltered a bit from her statement of gratitude. The two of them had always been butting heads together for the longest of time, and a 'thank you' as the last thing he thought he'd hear from her.

This girl was definitely different.

Very versatile.

So… sweet and…innocent?

She was actually pretty mature and understanding when she wanted to be.

How come he'd never noticed this before?

"Hahi! What time is it-desu? We were supposed to be at the hotel by now. Hahi! We have to go now. What were we doing just standing here? We have to go now, please lead the way quickly, Gokudera." Haru panicked.

Yep, that's why.

Her little panicked moments that annoyed him to no end.

'_Wait, why am I even thinking of Haru like this anyways? I've never once given her a thought before, so why start now? I wonder if something is different with me.' _

Though her panicky moments were sort of cute though, and it felt somewhat relieving. Even after she took the news of Tsuna and Kyoko hard, she was still the same person that some loved and some hated.

'_Woah wait! There must be a logical explanation for this sudden change of actions of mine!'_

Now that he thought about it, her antics reminded reminded him of how Tsuna tended to panic over the little things in life and just spazz over them.

"Yeah yeah, let's go then." Gokudera said leading her to the hotel and she held onto his hand with an innocent smile.

"I might get lost, this way I can't." She said.

Gokuder snorted and looked away from her missing the mischievous look on her face.

'Gokudera's so funny when he gets shy.' Haru thought to herself giggling a bit.

Gokudera quickly looked at her when he heard her giggle and she looked up at him with the same innocent look she had when she held onto his hand.

"Ushi shi shi shi…what is this a see? The storm guardian walking with a girl?"

'Damn it, I know that snicker anywhere…' Gokudera reluctantly turned his head to see Belphegor standing there with Mammon hovering right next to him.

Gokudera noticed Haru let go of his hand and walk up to them with a slight hop to her step.

"Mammon-chan! Belphegor-san! It's great to see you again-desu~!" Haru hugged the two of them.

Mammon levitated silently and Belphegor tried to wiggle out of her embrace. It wasn't really something that he was used to and wanted to get used to.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera spat angrily.

"I'm here to talk to Haru of course. I was wondering what was taking her so long to get to the hotel but I've found my answer." Belphegor said staring at Gokudera with a smirk.

Gokudera didn't trust this smirk at all wondering just what underlining meaning was hidden underneath that smirk of his.

"Well then Haru, shall we get on with this? We have some important matters to attend to." Mammon said.

Haru nodded her head and she looked back at Gokudera with a smile.

"I'm going to go ahead first then okay? Meet you at the hotel. I'll follow you to wherever we're going to talk-desu." Haru said.

Mammon nodded his head and started to fly in the direction of where they had to talk about whatever it was they needed to talk about.

Yeah, Gokudera wasn't going to trust them to be alone with Haru, so he held onto her wrist so she couldn't take one step farther with them.

"What's the meaning of this? Where do you plan on taking her and why do you need to talk to Haru? For what reason? What is your plans?" Gokudera patronized the two Varia members.

Mammon sighed and he continued to fly off. "You deal with this one Belphegor, I'll be at the meeting place. Make sure to deal with this quickly." Mammon said with a bored sigh.

Belphegor just shrugged and he grinned playfully taking this as a challenge for a fun fight.

He rose his hand and took hold of Haru's wrist sending a challenging smirk Gokudera's way.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, we have some business to attend to so please let her go. I promise to return her before tomorrow morning. Ushi shi shi. Though as a Prince I can do what I want." Belphegor snickered.

Gokudera fumed glaring at Belphegor angrily.

Over his dead body he'll hand her over!

'_Speaking of which? What is up with my new concern over Haru? She's perfectly able to be able to figure out what is dangerous or not. Reborn-san would have said something if he felt that the Varia were going to be a threat to Haru, but… I still don't want to hand her over to them… why?' _

Gokudera thought about it with millions of thoughts running through his mind.

'_What are these new thoughts running through his head? He felt an odd emotion he hadn't often felt before. It… was different.'_

Haru was looking between the two men curiously unsure of what the big problem was.

Was it such a big deal that she went out for tea and talked about some business with them?

They were such nice people though.

Haru looked upon Gokudera's frowning face as he seemed to be thinking to himself, and she looked over at Belphegor who was snickering snidely to himself seeming to be a bit anxious about something.

She felt him squeeze on her wrist a bit out of anger, that smile sure was deceiving.

"Ano… Belphegor-san, perhaps I should talk to you later after I talk to Gokudera a bit?" Haru suggested.

Belphegor looked up at the sky in a thoughtful action and he shook his head pulling on her wrist to reel her in towards himself, her hand held up against his chest.

"Now… I'm a Prince and we aren't very patient people. I'm not waiting." Belphegor said with a smirk.

Haru frowned looking back at Gokudera and down at the wrist that he grabbed onto; and apparently it was his turn to tighten his grip around her wrist.

Gokudera glared at Belphegor still thinking to himself as he was not streaming an endless array of insults and complaints his way.

'_Who does he think he is treating her like that? Treating her like a thing he can just play around with. Well he can't have Haru- huh, that's an odd thought.' _

Gokudera shook his head a bit to focus his mind back onto the more pressing matters of the situation.

Haru seemed to be a bit close to Belphegor and… he oddly seemed interested in her as well, perhaps? It was in the way Belphegor wanted to control her and hog all of her attention towards him.

He kept tugging on her wrist, rubbing his thumb against her hand to attract her attention and it was doing the trick.

'_Damn it! This… this… foreign, crazy, delusional, possessive, alien! He needs to go away and NOW'. _

With this thought, Gokudera pulled out his dynamites and Belphegor instinctively pulled out his knives ready to fight if he was going to start one.

"W-what is going on? Are you two going to fight? S-stop this right now-desu. No one should get hurt for some random reason." Haru huffed.

The two men stared at Haru and let her go and walked away from her their gazes never leaving each others. It was a showdown.

"Haru, stay out of this. You wouldn't understand." Gokudera huffed.

Haru puffed her cheeks out and she crossed her arms over her chest. They were treating her like she was stupid.

"Haru could understand if you told her-desu." She huffed.

"It's an Italian thing." Gokudera and Belphegor said at the same time and they both jumped into action.

Men, always quick to resort to violence when it fit them best.

Haru sat down on the side somewhere and watched them as they fought together for some 'Italian' thing.

Of course they both knew this was the only way they could get her to shut up so they could fight over her.

If only she knew the truth.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE! (LOL I will try my best to make that name stick ;p )

Hope you enjoyed it! If not I'll try again another time.

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision. You get spoilers, important news, and sometimes you will get notified on which stories I will be updating and an estimation of when if it's been a while since I've updated.

You are able to go there and DEMAND that I update soon if you wish. I don't mind. lol

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Sorrow

Winner: Dark Gothic Lolita, Hibari x Haru x Tsuna


	28. 28 Sorrow (Hibari & Tsuna)

This coupling was chosen by Dark Gothic Lolita, for the theme of Sorrow.

…Herbtuna… a Herbivorous Tuna fish. LOL Get it? Herbivore, Tsuna/Tuna? LOL Oh gosh I'm crazy. This is in no way a codename for Hibari x Haru x Tsuna. I was just fooling around. Though if it catches on I'll definitely use it and laugh everytime I use it. Just thought I'd go fooling around before we got to this chapter. XP

Hope you enjoy this one though it's a bit sad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

28 Sorrow (Hibari x Haru x Tsuna) 

Let me tell you something about sorrow.

Sorrow is not when you drop your ice cream cone, when you fail a test, when you lose a game, when you break a bone in your body, or anything like that.

Sorrow is something felt from something a bit more intense than that.

Look there what do you see?

…

Two people are walking down a snowy white aisle quietly hand in hand one with a smile and the other in tears.

The woman was the one who was crying and the man standing next to her holding her hand was smiling happily from the bottom of his heart.

He let go of her hand and he sat down in a seat waiting for her to continue walking down the aisle with warm tears rolling down her face.

She stopped in her tracks, wiping salty water away from her eyes and she smiled a bright and happy smile to the man standing right next to her right now.

A few other people were surrounding these two, as they were both to be united in a holy matrimonial ceremony.

Yes, you got it right, Miura Haru was to soon become Hibari Haru marrying the ever so dangerous Hibari Kyouya.

"Does anyone have any objections to these two being married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I feel someone nudge my side. I turn to see my right hand man looking at me worriedly.

Well of course he'd be worried, he knows that I have mixed feelings about this marriage. I… love the woman Miura Haru and she's getting married to another man. Even so I will not object to this marriage.

I, am the one who refused her and she went to someone else. I've no right to object to anything.

"Aren't you going to object to this marriage, Juudaime?"

I shake my head and fake the best smile in attempts to calm him down but after all of these years he's definitely able to understand me.

He knows that I'm hurting inside just watching her get married to another man, but it really is my fault.

"Well then do you Hibari Kyouya take Miura Haru to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do."

The priest turned to Haru next and asked Haru a question as well.

"Do you Miura Haru take Hibari Kyouya as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Haru looked down at the bouquet that she was holding in her hands and she searched through the crowd looking for someone.

She was looking at Tsunayoshi Sawada who was sitting there alongside with Gokudera watching as they were to get married. She remembered her past in which she chased after him trying to go after his love day after day.

It was that day that made her try giving up on him and finding someone else who was right for her.

"I…"

.

.:**Flashback(Normal POV)**:.

.

"Tsuna-san, I-I was wondering… that you know as your future wife, what kind of marriage would you like to go through? American styled? Or the traditional Japanese style?" Haru asked Tsuna with an expecting, excited gaze.

Kyoko was standing right next to Haru with a supportive smile, almost as if she were rooting for the two of them wishing them both the best with their future marriage.

Tsuna had never gotten over his little crush over Kyoko and was uncertain over how he wanted to answer Haru. He supposed it would be best to try to answer her with his honest feelings so she could quickly get over her little petty crush on him.

"Look, Haru, I don't think that you and I would ever have a future together. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in having a romantic relationship with you." Tsuna told her bluntly.

Haru stood there without a word, quietly nodding her head stepping closer to Kyoko holding onto her shirt sleeve, her little hand shaking.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna and down at her friend who was about to break down at any moment.

"What is going on here? On school grounds, loitering and crowding is not allowed. It is a hazard in the hallways. Move." Hibari ordered.

Kyoko hugged Haru and was whispering some comforting words to her.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, Haru is going through a rough time right now. We will move out of the way soon. We're very sorry." Kyoko apologized.

Hibari looked down at the two females, one looking up at him in fright and the other was latching to her friend looking as if she were going to bawl her eyes out in any moment.

She had no sign of remorse on her face.

Interesting. "Well, I can't have someone crying in school and disrupt the flow of the other students' studies. Come with me and I will relocate you both to a more apt place to console her." Hibari said leading them both to a place where Haru could be consoled by Kyoko and cry her little heart out.

That is when some things began and when some things ended.

.

.:**End Flashback**:.

.

So after he went and said that what made him love her is something everyone would be wondering by this point.

To answer simply, after years of getting to know her longer, I realized just how wonderful of a girl she was.

Though when I realized this, she had already moved on to liking someone else who was willing to reciprocate her feelings towards him. It was already too late for me to even try to get her to look my way ever again.

I had already wasted my chance. I've wasted my only chance.

This is true sorrow.

The despair of knowing that you lost something you wanted once it was unavailable.

Nothing can beat the unbearable feeling that I feel in my chest right now. The way my chest tightens up when I think about her belonging to another man, the way my heart aches with every beat to have her look my way once again in admiration like she used to.

Things are always taken for granted, one's love, a parent's guidance, friendship, and more. Those were things that everyone took for granted and abused since he or she did not know any better.

Once gone did one realize the pain of losing something they took for granted. In my case it was love that I took for granted.

I've lost it and am punished by having to watch as the love disappears before my very eyes with this marriage.

"…do…I do take Hibari Kyouya as my lawfully wedded husband."

The only thing I can do now is smile and wish for these two to be happy together.

"You may kiss the bride."

Everyone around us claps and some cry as their shared kiss seals the ceremony. The both of them were now husband and wife legally to be together until death did them apart.

This is my mistake that will forever stay with me, and it is something that I will learn to accept.

This, is sorrow, learn it well as I have.

May the two of them be happy forever, I give them my blessing.

* * *

Sad wasn't it? I thought it would fit the theme well.

In contrast the next theme seems like it would be a good one perhaps being that it's 'happiness'.

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision. I really love this project, it doesn't take much time to complete and I don't really have to focus on a basic plotlines. It's beautiful, easy to update. Thus I use this to help people not get so angry with my slow updates… ha ha. It sort of works, right?

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Happiness

Winner: Anon. user Jing; Belphegor x Haru x Yamamoto


	29. 29 Happiness (Belphegor & Yamamoto)

This coupling was chosen by the anon user Jing, for the theme of Happiness

WHOOTS! COLLEGE! I was REALLY bored since I really didn't have much to do, so I finished this in about... 50 minutes? Or less? I don't remember. I didn't post it up until like 2 hours later since I had class. HA HA

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

29 Happiness (Belphegor x Haru x Yamamoto) 

"Please? Please please, oh pretty please with a lot of powdered suger sprinkled on top?" Haru begged the two males in front of her.

Haru was using her signature doggy pout, lip quiver, and fake tears routine on the two males and it was slowly taking its effect on them.

No one could ever resist Haru's begging routines, it was just too… what was the word, cute to ignore? Perhaps irresistible would be a better choice of words.

Regardless, Haru was begging the two in front of her and they both seemed rather bent on not listening to her pleas.

Reborn walked into the middle of the group looking up at either Yamamoto and Haru with the most innocent and harmless look about his face that Haru knelt down and scooped him up into her arms and held him.

"So did everyone figure out their roles yet, Haru?" He asked.

Haru just shook her head and sighed.

Reborn looked at the two males before him and he shook his head as well. He had a feeling that this was going to be hard but he didn't think it was going to be all that hard.

"No, not just yet Reborn-chan, they still refuse to use the roles that I want for them to take." Haru pouted.

Reborn looked up at Haru curiously, watching her frown disappointedly at how difficult they were both being.

"I don't know, it's just that… a Prince just isn't exactly a role that I think would work for me." Yamamoto sighed shaking his head.

Belphegor huffed, "Why does he get to be the Prince and I, a REAL Prince am subjected to be a lowly peasant? I will not stand for this." Belphegor huffed.

Haru looked down at Reborn with a small pout just asking for him to help her out with getting them to agree.

Reborn stared at her and he unwillingly gave in, hopping down from her arms and he looked at the two boys and then back at Haru.

He waved his hand in a motion telling for her to leave them alone for now.

Haru shrugged and she went to talk to some of the others that were told to join into this play.

Why are they doing a play you ask?

Long story short, this is an infiltration mission. Infiltrate the inside of the performing stages, and then have some of the members would branch out and try to find the items that they are looking for.

Who knew that a man affiliated with the theatrical arts would also be connected to a mafia famiglia bent on wreaking havoc?

So some of the Vongola tenth generation and some of the Varia were sent to help with this somewhat risky plan.

Haru was boastful of her ability to make costumes and Kyoko was able to help up with stage make up and character designing. The two girls had their own roles as well.

Haru was making sure that everyone knew their roles and would be able to act them out appropriately. She purposely made it so everyone was given a role that most closely fit with the personalities of the characters. This way even if they sucked at acting, they could at least be somewhat believable.

"Juudaime! You are perfectly casted as the benevolent king, and I as your loyal knight!" Gokudera shouted pretty excited over their roles.

Tsuna however, was not as excited over the roles they were casted into.

"Ha… ha ha you're right Gokudera-kun, I'm the king and you are my loyal knight…" Tsuna laughed nervously. Gokudera was surely going to use this role to act out more of his 'right hand man' mumbo jumbo.

Bianchi was the sorcerer's assistant, and who was the sorcerer you ask? Who else would Bianchi take orders from willingly and with a smile? You guessed correctly if you guessed 'Reborn.'

Mammon, Leviathan, and Ryohei were part of the behind the scenes stage crew. Leviathan could help with the special effects such as… producing lightning, Mammon could help cast illusions to make great scenery and Ryohei had enough stamina and energy to run around and get everything done.

Meanwhile Haru was going around with Kyoko to talk to the other cast members to talk to them about their roles and their lines Reborn was with Belphegor and Yamamoto still.

"You refuse to the peasant, and you don't think you have what it takes to be the Prince?" Reborn asked.

The two nodded their heads resolutely, thinking that no matter what Reborn told them, they weren't going to back down from this challenge of not changing their minds.

"That's too bad, because there are many sword fighting scenes within the play for the Prince and the fights will be real so it will be a fun challenge." Reborn shrugged, pulling on Yamamoto's mental strings.

Maybe… being the prince wouldn't be too bad?

"For the peasant, towards the middle of the play, you find out that the peasant was really a Prince kidnapped from birth and he has the true right to be the one to take the Princess's hand in marriage." Reborn said.

Belphegor was appeased to know that he was still a Prince. Of course a real Prince could not be defiled into playing a commoner's role now could he?

Now who was the Princess again?

He wasn't going to marry someone in a play that he didn't want to marry in real life. Put a bad taste in his mouth.

"So… who was the Princess end up with in the end?" Yamamoto questioned Reborn.

"A Prince I think." Reborn said as he flipped through the script to see how it actually ended.

"Well which Prince?" Belphegor asked.

Reborn had flipped to the end of the script reading through it and he smirked. This play was going to be one hell of a play.

He flipped the book around so they could both read who the Princess would end up with at the end of the play.

Yamamoto and Belphegor looked at the black and white pages, skimming through the letters to make sense of the answer they were looking for.

"To be decided? What is that to mean?" Belphegor wondered to himself.

Haru walked up having finished her work and she looked at the scrip with a smile.

"Does this mean Haru gets to improvise and choose which of the Princes Haru decides to end with?" Haru asked.

Reborn nodded his head flipping to the back of the script showing the two different ways that the play could end depending on who Haru wanted to choose.

"Ha… so Haru would have to do a kissing scene with the one she chooses in the end. Haru is unsure of her acting skills but she will try her best." Haru said with a determined tone to her voice.

She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way of making this play a success.

Yamamoto and Belphegor's interests were definitely peaked when they heard about the ending of the play.

"So Haru, which character is your favorite character?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru tapped her chin thinking about the answer to his question.

"Haru's favorite character is the peasant, but the ending if the Princess chooses the Prince is much cuter. Haru still isn't too sure on which Prince Haru will choose in the end. She will just have to chose from who is the better actor when the show starts." Haru said.

Belphegor and Yamamoto both stared at each other.

Yamamoto had a competitive flare shoot across his eyes, and Belphegor was not bad at acting having been taught many things when he was still a legal Prince. He wasn't going to lose this battle.

"Do you both agree to your roles now? If not Hibari would be more than happy to swap roles with you. He was placed as the town fool. Why? I don't know." Reborn asked.

"No, I agree, let's hurry and get this started." Belphegor and Yamamoto both said at the same time.

Yamamoto grinned pretty excited about this play now. "I'm not going to lose this one Belphegor-san." Yamamoto declared.

Yamamoto was confident in his ability to work hard and have it all pay off for him in the end. He knew the things he liked and he knew that Haru and he were rather compatible. They both understood each other and they got along well. He would know just how to act in a way it would work for Haru.

He wasn't going to lose.

"Ushi shi shi! Like I'd let you win. I'll show you my prowess." Belphegor snickered looking for his dressing room so he could get started on memorizing his lines and perfecting his technique.

He was part of the Varia, he was VAIRA QUALITY, he wasn't going to lose to some snot-nosed tenth generation guardian. Who could not believe in his role as a Prince when he was an actual living Prince in the flesh? Being royalty isn't something that someone can imitate; royalty is something you are born with.

He and his royal blood would win this challenge.

"Let the fight over the Princess begin." Reborn snickered loving this match up, and he had hoped that this would end up in one big battle that he'd have fun watching while eating popcorn. The poor girl Haru did not know what she was in for.

"Ha-hahi! W-what are you doing-desu? The courting scenes aren't to happen until the fifth act! We are starting from the first desu!" Haru squealed from the stage, apparently Yamamoto wasn't really the patient type when it came down to Haru.

"Ushi shi shi, what are you doing, commoner? You worried that I, a real Prince shall be winning the Princess's heart?" Belphegor teased Yamamoto.

Sparks flew in between the two of them, and Haru was just standing on stage with a confused glance roaming on everyone's faces asking if they knew what was going on with just her eyes.

No one knew but the two of them and Reborn who instigated this whole thing.

"Ha ha! You wish, I'm not going to lose that easily. Why not secure my victory sooner?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Ha-Haru is starting to think that she made a mistake in the casting of the Prince roles-desu…perhaps we should switch some roles around." Haru sighed tiredly.

Yamamoto and Belphegor took hold of either of her hands with a smile, "I don't think that is necessary, Princess. You need only two Princes by your side." The two said at the same time.

Belphegor snickered at Haru's face gaining a very dark red color.

"Though of course she technically only has one Prince since I'm a real Prince and you're not." Belphegor commented with a snide remark.

Now, Haru, being very uncomfortable with their very obvious display of trying to get to her good graces was not too happy in this situation but we all knew that any other girl would just about die of happiness to be caught in her situation.

The poor, poor naïve girl didn't know what luck she had.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

More of a subtle pairing oneshot I think. As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Under the Rain

Winner: Kichou, Alaude x Haru x Hibari x Hibird (friendship-wise)

**IMPORTANT! LIKE REALLY IMPORTANT! **

I'm assuming y'all looked at the reviews to see that someone had reviewed first with a coupling right? If yes, you have also noticed that there really was no feedback on what they read, making me believe it's one, spam, and it makes me feel as though the person hadn't read the chapter at all. I definitely said something about it in the rules in the first chapter, and my authors note in the 24th chapter. Remember how I said I was serious, if you don't abide to my rules I will ignore you? I told you I was serious. I'm not tolerating this.

Long story short? You are still able to come up with a pairing. Be the _SECOND_ to review with a coupling and I shall take up your coupling that you give me. After the second person votes with an actual review I will use it. If the second person also does not abide by any of the rules, I'm skipping that vote as well. I TOLD y'all that I'm very strict about my rules. I'm sticking to them...

It's bitchy of me, sure, but hey, some of you reviewers only reviewing demanding I update, or just telling me to write for a story, some of them yell at me for my coupling choice, I don't really care what anyone thinks of me. I don't see why I have to be subjected to cruelty and rudeness when I just try to write for myself and for others to be happy. I don't need to be forced aroudn like a dog. I'm a human being, I'm busy and I can do what I wish. I want to enjoy this project while I do it. If it gets to the point that I hate it, this WILL be discontinued and I'll probably be happy to do so. Have a nice day. (Don't get me wrong it's only a few that make me feel underappreciated and just unhappy. I love all of my reviewers and readers, I just don't like them for a moment when they ignore my rules is all...)

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	30. 30 Under the Rain (Hibari & Alaude)

This coupling was chosen by Kichou, for the theme of 'Under the Rain' with a rather interesting coupling.

Before I forget.

THIS IS AN AU ONESHOT! Here, those from the rings can openly talk with those who bear the rings and if permitted by the wearer, they can let them come out from the rings and take an illusionary form like their wills were taken out from the rings in the anime. I doubt that they can do that now since they needed Uni's help to do so, and thus this is AU. I don't care and I'm making it AU not setting things in the past whenever a first generation guardian is involved. HA HA PRESENT!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop that I typed this out on.

* * *

30 Under the Rain (Hibari x Haru x Alaude x Hibird[friendship]) 

…

I hate the rain so much.

I get wet and it ruins my clothes and my hair.

I can't go outside and play with my friends either.

There is no point to all of this rain.

"Mommy? Why does it rain?"

My mother stops cooking in the kitchen to look out the window with me to see the rain running down the side of the window with me.

"Well you see, Haru-dear when the clouds cry, it rains. They are just sad. If you give them enough time alone they will stop crying." Haru's mother told me.

Haru's mother is very smart you know?

"Really? Why do they cry?" I asked her.

My mother looks up at the sky for a moment and then a bright look illuminates her face as if she understood something.

"They are sad because they are all alone up in the sky and they are lonely." She said.

I nod my head and I grab my rain jacket and I run outside to have my mother stop me.

"Haru, what are you doing? It's raining outside." My mother tells me in a scolding tone.

I only pout at her and start to tear up.

I hate being alone. I couldn't imagine how it feels to be all alone all the time.

"B-but the clouds are crying! Someone needs to tell them it's alright!" I shout and I run outside to shouting up at the skies 'you are not alone! I will be your friend!'

…

It was "Ume Rain[1]" season and the residents in Japan are no happy campers, especially if they dislike the rain.

One person in particular was Miura Haru.

She's hated the rain for a very long time now.

"This rain reminds me of the first time I've ever talked to you." Hibari said sitting underneath one of the shelters you find in a park when people have parties.

Haru looked up at the sky to see rain pouring down at them all and she looked back at Hibari thinking to herself.

The first time they talked together, huh? How did that go again?

"I'm sure you remember that time when you shouted 'you are not alone, I will be your friend' up at the sky don't you?" He questioned her with a small smirk, snorting a short laugh to himself. That girl was just so weird.

Haru blushed and she started to stutter in embarrassment lightly whapping his arms with her hands.

"That's not funny-desu! Haru wasn't aware that anyone was nearby! It was an old tradition of Haru's when she was a child!" Haru shouted.

Hibari continued to chuckle lightly at her questionable antics. Haru huffed crossing her arms across her chest and she sat down in a chair angrily and she looked back up at the sky to see the dark clouds that were bringing down the downpour.

She brought her knees up to her chest and she hugged her legs close to herself.

"Haru really hates the rain and she hates the clouds that bring the rain-desu. Haru doesn't understand why they have to cry all the time during the 'ume rain' season. They are always ever changing, never staying in one spot, but they cry out of loneliness." Haru huffed.

Hibari stared at her wondering what nonsense she was speaking.

-Hibari, relay a message for me. Clouds are solitary beings that roam around the sky, protecting the sky and the inhabitants down below from the scorching sun and are never thanked for their many deeds. That is why they cry.-

"…"

-…Do it.-

Sigh.

"Haru hate clouds? She hate Hibari? She hate Alaude? Haru hate everyone?" Hibird asked her, perching on top of her head that was dripping with rain.

Hibird shook himself off and water was repelled off his feathers and he puffed out like a furrball and Haru giggled gathering him into her hands and she set him down into her lap.

"Haru does not hate Kyouya, and nor does she hate Alaude-san." Haru said petting the top of his head with her finger gently.

"Hibari and Alaude both Cloud guardians." Hibird protested flapping his wings.

Haru smiled at him and she giggled once again. This bird was just so cute.

Haru looked back at Hibari who seemed rather bothered at the moment.

He was muttering underneath his breath so she assumed that he was having a conversation with Alaude. Wonder what they were talking about?

"Alaude wants for me to tell you, 'Clouds are solitary beings that roam around the sky, protecting the sky and the inhabitants down below from the scorching sun and are never thanked for their many deeds. That is why they cry.'"

Haru looked at him and she looked back up at the skies.

They were always moving and surely they did provide shade for those on a hot summer day. They were protecting the skies in a way weren't they? People watched them for amusement but they never thanked them for what they've done. People thank the winds and the sun all the time but never the clouds. People even thank the moon and the stars. No one pays much attention to the clouds do they?

Haru couldn't help but feel like tearing up at the mere fact.

"Haru never thought of it like that-desu. The clouds must be so lonely-desu. How could Haru not think of that?" Haru said running out from the shelter looking up at the sky. "Thank you for everything that you've done!" Haru shouted up loudly to the sky getting herself drenched.

Hibari sighed and taking off his jacket and he walked out from the safety of the shelter and he dragged her back under the safety of the shelter.

"Miss Haru, please do not venture out into the pouring rain for you may get yourself sick. That is a message from Alaude and I agree with him." Hibari said.

Haru looked up at him and she pouted.

Hibari had a very dissatisfied look on his face looking at his ring and he lit it up and a little beam of light purple beam hit the ground and soon Alaude stood in front of both of them.

"I see you have gotten tired of relaying the messages for me." Alaude said looking at Hibari who merely huffed, handing Haru a towel from his bag. Gym was cancelled for the heavy pouring of rain so he wasn't able to use his towel yet and gave it to her to use.

Haru merely thanked him and she started patting herself somewhat dry and then she tried to dry her hair off.

"Haru is sorry for making you worry-desu." She sniffled feeling bad for being a hassle and she felt bad for not thinking of the clouds' feelings.

Alaude looked at her and could not help not wanting to see tears rolling down her face. It didn't suit too well with him.

"Miss Haru, if you will, you may come to me for comfort." Alaude offered.

Haru nodded and she walked over to Alaude and sat next to him.

He did not have a definite sense of mass but she could still feel his kindness and she was able to sense that something was there right next to her.

It felt rather cold for he was pretty much a spirit and not with any flesh and blood so he could only feel cold instead of warm.

Haru shivered a little bit and Hibari handed her the jacket that he had taken off before he went to fetch her.

"You are cold, use this Haru. It's pretty dry." Hibari said motioning his jacket to her.

"Are you sure-desu? You must be cold too. I even used your towel." Haru said.

Hibari didn't falter in staying true to his ground and he waited patiently for her to take him up on his offer.

She outstretched her arm and she took the jacket and she wrapped it around her shoulders and she looked up at Hibari.

"Kyouya? Would you care to join me then?" She asked.

Hibari looked away from her with his two eyebrows twitching a little bit. Having been rather friendly with him recently, she's noted that it was somewhat of a nervous quirk of his.

Their sense of familiarity towards each other could be noted from the fact that they refer to each other on a first name basis.

"Please, Kyouya… I would feel guilty if you were to stay cold while I were to be warm. Besides we could share each other's body heat." Haru innocently suggested, which of course as a normal teenage boy that Hibari was he would hesitate before taking her up on such an offer.

It was as if she were way too trusting and would be okay with a male sharing body warmth with her. No one would know what could happen.

They were alone, in the rain- that is if you ignored Alaude, and they were both young teenagers with unsettled hormones.

This girl, was so very naïve on a dangerous level.

Haru looked up at him with a pleading pout not wanting for him to be cold for her sake.

Hibari hopped in circles in Haru's lap beckoning for Hibari to join as well.

"Hibari Kyouya, there is not much that could go on so just take the miss on her offer. Besides, it isn't like I would let you do anything to her too readily." Alaude said sending Hibari a certain daring look.

Hibari glared at him knowing just what that look was to mean.

This man was deceased and he was still trying to get in between them? This could obviously not work but he still tried.

Haru looked at Alaude and she smiled at him brightly, looking back at Hibari with a curt head nod agreeing with what he said.

Hibari sighed and he sat down next to her and Haru wrapped the jacket between the two of them.

"Alaude isn't cold is he? Being a spirit after all." Haru questioned him worried that he was cold as well.

Alaude chuckled and he shook his head.

"I'm quite fine, thank you for thinking about me." He said watching the two teens huddled up together waiting out the rain.

Hibird flew up between Hibari and Haru's shoulders and perched there. They were so close together that he was able to perch there comfortably.

Hibird hopped to the side to get to Haru's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek happily which tickled Haru with his soft feathers.

"S-stop that Hibird, that really tickles-desu." Haru giggled whimsically.

Though she'd miss it, Hibari and Alaude both subtly smiled at the sound of her giggle and once they both noticed this in each other they both sent a challenging glare towards the other one.

"Haru? Does it not bother you that you can talk to me while I am no longer a living being?" Alaude asked her a question that has been on his mind for a while now.

Haru tapped her chin in a thought provocative posture and she shook her head.

"Haru isn't scared at all-desu. Alaude-san is so nice and gentle that Haru can't be scared of you. She can only wish that sometimes you were alive so she could've met you while you were alive. She would enjoy talking to you very much. Haru really enjoys your company-desu." Haru smiled brightly at him.

She tilted her head a little bit so it would look like she were leaning onto his shoulder, though he was not a real body thus he wouldn't really be able to assume a real solid sense of mass unless Hibari was being gracious enough to lend him a bit more dying will flames to let him assume a more solidified form.

With enough power, he could in a matter of speaking solidify using the theories of the box weapons. G had demonstrated this as he took over Gokudera's guise and was able to touch things in the time of the living while he was not amongst them any longer.

Of course, after that one time Alaude was being a bit too 'friendly' with Haru in Hibari's point of view, Hibari had since then only given him enough flames to at least assume a visible appearance and have a sense of existence to him.

One could at least sense his presence and feel his feelings, but could not actually feel his body as it was still somewhat ghostly.

Curse that adolescent, to think that he would lend him his power when he needed it but he would not be willing to reciprocate when he wanted to assume a materialized form.

"I wonder if you could ever take a materialized form-desu. I've seen that Yamamoto take out Asari once and he seemed rather solid. Though I believe you have once. I wonder why you can't now." Haru wondered

Alaude cast a side glanced look at Hibari. "Yes, I wonder if I am able to assume a solidified form once again." He said.

Hibari grunted to himself glaring at Alaude speaking to him with only his eyes.

'You know fairly well why I would never let you assume a solidified form ever again.'

'Oh, but you make it seem like I did something wrong the last time, tenth Cloud Guardian.'

Haru looked at the two of them wondering just what they were doing just staring at each other.

"Haru! Haru! Hibird loves Haru a lot!" Hibird chirped happily.

Haru smiled happily nuzzling her cheek against Hibird's cheek in an intimate type of gesture.

"Haru loves you a lot too-desu."

Hibird flapped his wings.

"Hibird loves Haru most!" Hibird chirped.

Haru smiled at the little bird. "Haru loves you the most as well-desu." Haru giggled.

Hibird flew to the top of Haru's head and perched there as if making a little nest for himself with her soft hair.

Hibird closed his eyes as if he were sleeping, though opening one eye to look at Hibari, and then opening the other eye to look at Alaude.

Hibird then snuggled into her hair humming a small, jolly tone.

Did that bird just-

Did it-

It didn't!

That bird is actually trying to compete with them?

Hibari pulled something out of his pocket and it was bread. "Hibird, have some bread that you didn't finish earlier." Hibari said setting it down on the ground for Hibird to eat.

Hibird immediately looked at the bread and started to eat it happily without hesitation.

"Do you really like Hibird the most, Haru?" Hibari asked her.

Haru blinked having meant it very loosely but it seemed as though Kyouya didn't take it too lightly as she meant it.

"Yes, Haru, what is the answer?" Alaude asked next.

Haru felt like she was stuck inbetween two massive sources of intimidating auras.

What exactly did she do to get stuck in this situation again?

"Ha-Haru isn't sure how to answer that question right now-desu. Hibird is like a very cute animal. She loves Hibird very much but it's on a more friendly level-desu." She explained.

The two seemed appeased by this and they calmed down before another question was raised in their minds.

Who did he like the most in a more intimate way then?

"Between Hibari and myself, who do you like the most?" Alaude asked.

Haru had a feeling that things were going to end up like this. What to say, just what to say.

Haru looked around for an escape route and she noticed that the rain had stopped and she quickly stood up and went to grab her bag.

"Look! It stopped raining-desu! Haru is going to run home now!" Haru shouted but she was grabbed by Hibari by her wrist and was pulled back towards himself.

Haru blushed at the fact that she was being held against Hibari's chest and she could feel his breath hit her cheek since they were that close to each other.

Then she felt two hands touching her shoulders and then pull her back away from Hibari.

"One thing you must learn is that when dealing with a lady, you treat her gently. Something which has changed drastically from the time I was alive apparently." Alaude said shaking his head in disappointment over how times have changed so much that the courtesy towards women had declined much over the generations.

"Ha-hahi! W-When did you manage to get a materialized form, Alaude-san? I can actually feel you." She said poking his arm that was holding onto her shoulders gently.

"I'm not too sure, but I do know that I'm using a bit of my own power that I have been saving for a later date. I'm thinking that this is worth the trouble." He said wrapping his arms around her to pull her into a nice, warm hug.

Haru tensed feeling like a trapped animal and Hibari glaring ice cold daggers Alaude's way didn't help her feel at ease either.

"Well you answer the question now, young miss?" Alaude beckoned her to bestow upon them the answer in which they were both eagerly awaiting for.

Haru looked at the two of them nervously, wondering if there was even such a thing as having the wrong answer.

"Ha-Haru likes… um…"

Haru droned off still trying to think of the answer that she herself didn't know.

"Who Haru likes the most is…"

Haru looked at both Hibari and Alaude again. Staring into Hibari's eyes for what seemed like a very long time, Haru finally shouted her answer:

"HIBIRD!"

The two males looked at her dumbfounded debating whether or not their ears will be needing a hearing check.

Once Alaude loosened his hold on her, Haru slipped away from his embrace to escape!

"Hibird wins!" Hibird chirped finishing his bread and flew towards Haru.

"Haru, that is not a satisfactory answer, you avoided the question." The two males protested against her answer at the same time.

Haru ran with Hibird flying right next to her singing a jolly tune once more.

"Leave Haru alone-desu! Haru's maiden heart cannot choose so quickly!" Haru shouted as she ran for her life away from the two men that bore an unusual likeness to one another.

* * *

HOPE YOU LOVED IT!

[1] Ume Rain= It's a particular time in Japan usually for 2-3 weeks.  
It does not rain continuously, but the downpour can go on for days at a time. Basically it's an extremely rainy season and it's usually the sign of oncoming summer. I couldn't find the first site that I read up on it, but here is another one that explains a bit of it. 8) .

I REALLY, actually LOVE this one. I'm really proud of this oneshot for some reason. I sort of like it with how it has a bit of background history to it, a bit of fun little drama for Haru to go through, a bit of tension, different emotions are displayed here, it's a lot of fun. I really like it. Of course you are all allowed to think differently but I really like this one. I like it, what about all of you? Did you feel somewhat sad for clouds? I did, I'll shout thank you to the clouds later. XD

I feel bad for Haru too. I couldn't choose between Alaude and Hibari if they were both alive and pinning after me. LOL Gosh, well this took about an hour and a half to write out. I think this is pretty good. 8) Alaude x Haru is so wrong though, look at age differences. QAQ though… he won't age so… hm…in due time it'll be all RIGHT~ B)

[END OF FANGIRL RANT]

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Next theme: Flowers

Winner: Lovessweets, Tsuna x Haru x Gokudera


	31. 31 Flowers (Tsuna & Gokudera)

This coupling was chosen by Lovessweets, for the theme of Flowers.

Heh heh, let's see just how many reactions I get for this one... I wonder just how many of you will cry? B)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me and so we all gather here today on ff . net

* * *

31 Flowers (Tsuna x Haru x Gokudera) 

"Ne ne! Miss lady! Miss lady!"

A grown woman in her mid 20's looked up to see children crowded around her and her carefully cared for garden with wide smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing?" They asked her.

Haru smiled gently at the children casting a downward look at her garden that consisted of a few different flower breeds.

Flowers of different colors, all making up the colors in the sky, and they were even color coordinated to look like a rainbow that shone up high in the sky.

The kids would always walk home from school to see that little garden and love the flower garden that she always cared for carefully. It was so beautiful, vibrant, and the woman that cared for them was so sweet!

Sometimes she'd bake cookies and would give them some extras if they wanted some. Though if they said that they wouldn't take some from her because she was a stranger she was okay with that. It was good that children were listening to their parents after all.

She'd love to be a mother at the age she was now, but not everyone got what they wanted. It looked like she was going to have to wait a while.

"Well, children I'm tending to my garden. Isn't it beautiful? I'm taking special care for this one and that one right here right now." She said pointing to the orange and the red flower.

"Wow they are so pretty!" The children said getting closer to get a better look at the flowers.

Haru smiled at the children petting their heads softly with her hand.

"Would you like to water them?" She asked holding out her watering can and the kids nodded their heads, all taking turns in watering Haru's fragile, petal friends in her garden.

"So are you married, lady?" A little girl asked.

Haru's smile faltered for a moment looking at the two types of flowers that she was paying special attention to and she shook her head.

Her garden was a treasure, and the two flowers in particular were her treasures. Her favorite flowers in her whole garden.

The orange one was named 'The morning sky illuminates the hearts' and the red one was 'the royal red that yearns'.

Of course she named the flowers herself and she named them after the flame color counterparts.

"No, I'm not married." She said.

The girls latched onto her shirt worriedly.

"Why? You are pretty! Why are you not married?" They asked her.

Haru giggled lightly and she petted their heads.

"She has no one to marry, that's why-desu." She said with a sad smile.

The girls started to tear up a little bit.

Everyone who married got happy! At least in their little underdeveloped minds.

"Why?"

"Well… the ones that Haru loves are… far away… very far away." She said looking up at the sky.

The girls looked up wondering if they looked up as well that perhaps they could see who she was talking about as well?

They didn't see anything though.

Right now, the only things Haru had to sooth her soul were these flowers.

"A-are they dead?" A brave girl asked.

Haru looked back down at her flower garden not saying anything.

She put a hand on her chest and she noticed how her heart just skipped a beat as the little girl asked her question with a slight tremor to her voice.

Her chest tightened up and she could feel her eyes water up, and biting on her bottom lip she shook her head.

"N-no, they … they aren't dead little one. They… are just far away… in a place I can't ever hope to reach them yet." Haru said trying to hold back her tears.

It was just like children to ask the questions that hit home so easily.

She stared at the red and the orange flowers in her garden. 'Tsuna… Hayato… I miss you both… oh so much. I wonder if you both miss me as much as I miss you. Wherever you both are right now, can you hear what I'm thinking?' Haru thought to herself as if the flowers could read her mind and give her an answer.

"Then where are they? It can't be that far away." The girl protested. People could use trains! Cars! Planes! They could get anywhere! Even a boat!

Haru petted the girl's head gently.

"They… went off to war a few years ago… and… they've never come back…" Haru said her bottom lip quivering a bit.

Haru tried so hard not to let her tears fall. She'd blink quickly, look up and away from the children, take deep breathes, and would smile in hopes that she could fool herself into thinking that she was happy.

"T-they never came back? THEN THEY DID DIE!" The girl who asked where they went started to cry. The little girls all huddled together and bawled.

"Ha-hahi! P-please don't cry little ones! Y-you'll make me cry too! T-they did not die! They are…" Haru couldn't think of anything to say to quell their tears and her eyes were welling up with tears and before she let the tear fall, a boy came to the rescue!

"Do these flowers have names?" A boy asked staring at the odd but very vibrant colored flowers.

Haru smiled hoping that a curious child would ask her that very question. She was rather proud of the names that she named the flowers with, and this could perhaps keep her mind off of Tsuna and Gokudera and help the girls stop crying so much.

Haru wiped the wetness from her eyes and she pointed to the first row of her flowers, which were the red ones and she kept moving down a row after she named the flowers, all in the order of the rainbow.

"This red one here is 'The royal red storm that yearns', because the bright color red of this flower just looks so royal but it looks like it's lonely, see how this flower leans to the it's side? It's like it always has something it wants to lean on. This orange one here is 'The morning sky illuminates the hearts'. This one is named that because in the morning it will always bloom beautifully and it will turn a darker or a lighter orange depending on how much sunlight it gets. So it's like it lights up."

The royal red flower indeed looked very regal. The color stood out so brightly and it stood proudly, while leaning towards something it seemed to like, such as the orange flower right in front of it.

The orange flower was pretty. The ones in the shade were a duller orange color, and the ones that were out in the sunlight were a very bright orange, almost like they were shinning in the sunlight.

"This yellow one is 'the warm sun dances jovially'. I named it that since this one looks like it has a lot of fun. Look at it's fun shape and it is always swaying from side to side in the wind. It dances. Here is a green flower. It's an odd color for a flower isn't it? This one is named 'Lightning struck coward' because whenever it rains and thunders, this one will hide it's flower petals and hide in the storm." Haru giggled looking at the light green flower that had white tinted on the edges of the flower petals.

The yellow flower was indeed dancing in the sun. It must have been it's rather weaker stem stalk where the wind would blow and it would just spin around dancing but it wouldn't be weak enough to just snap and die.

The green flower was such an intriguing flower! Green flowers just seemed so weird to look at but it was so cool!

"This blue one here is 'Gentle soothing rain.' Doesn't it look like a very beautiful flower? It has white speckles that look like rain on it. This is indigo and it's name is 'Illusive charismatic mist', because if you look at it has many swirls of colors on the petals but if you move to the side they disappear. It's like magic. The last one is the violet colored one. "The lone amiable cloud'. This flower cannot be planted too close to other flowers, so I have less of these flowers in my flower garden. They need plenty of room to themselves. The flower petals are just so wide and dispersed it made me think of a cloud in the sky." She said.

The last three flowers were beautiful, just so beautiful in their own way. So full of many colors and they were colors that most people tended to like the most. The kids just loved looking at the flower looking for their favorite colors and deciding which the best was.

The children were discussing amongst themselves which their favorite flower was and some were having a fight over whether their favorite flower was better than another flower.

Haru just laughed and watched the children bicker and have fun.

They all reminded her of when she was younger with all of her friends. Those were some very nice times.

She even named her flowers after her favorite people, which is something she would definitely do.

"Which one is your favorite flower?" A little girl asked.

Haru looked at the flower bed and she smiled pointing to the red and the orange ones.

"I like the red and the orange ones both equally." She said.

The children looked at each other and then back at her tilting their heads cutely.

"Really?" They questioned her.

Haru blinked a bit confused by this notion.

Surely she loved all of her flowers but she did harbor special attachment to those flowers. Did she really need to be so sure?

"You don't love one of them more than the other one?" They asked.

Haru thought about it looking down at the flowers.

"I love all of my flowers equally. Though between the orange and the red one, I cannot possibly choose which ones I love more. To me they are both irreplaceable flowers that no one could ever hope to replace." Haru said with a smile.

The kids smiled happily at their answer.

A little girl and a boy on either side of her tugged on her shirt and they held something out for her.

It was a lone flower, both of them being white.

"A-ano… L… a-ano… ano ano… I forgot what it was. Daisuke do you remember?"

"Ah… eto ne… lovely something?" The little boy Daisuke shrugged.

The little girl sighed and she put her free hand on her little childish hip.

She pointed an accusatory finger his way, "You said you could remember!" She shouted.

Daisuke puffed his cheeks and he scowled at her.

"You were to write it down! I can't remember the big words Chika!"

The little girl by the name of Chika also puffed out her cheeks.

The two of them looked behind Haru and they both shouted "Ano! What were we supposed to say again! We forgot!"

Silence.

Haru wasn't really sure what was going on.

What were the kids fighting about?

Haru looked at the flowers that they were holding and they were both very beautiful.

"I knew that we couldn't trust little kids to do the job correctly." A gruff voice said, with a tired sigh.

"Well, they tried their best that's all that matters." A somewhat amused voice spoke next with a nervous laugh.

Haru tensed and she sat on the ground in confusion and dread.

This must've been a dream. Oh how often she'd dream of them coming back from the full-out mafia war.

The amount of times she thought she saw them in front of her to be mistaken and it always broke her heart no matter how many times she made the mistake.

Hanging onto her last thread of hope, Haru didn't turn around for fear that this was all just another dream, another lie, another scar in her heart.

"Haru? … We… are both very sorry for not coming back as soon as we said we would… we must have worried you but there was a very good reason for doing so."

That gentle, and somewhat nervous way of speaking. The way the voice rang out so clearly in her mind, that was her Tsuna.

She just knew it! It had to be!

"Hmph, as Juudaime stated, there was some urgent business we needed to attend to so we were away for much longer than we thought. Sorry for being a year late."

This raspy voice… the way the speaker tried to distance himself from showing any feeling, and the almost invisible remorse that you could hear from the voice. This stubborn nature, could only belong to Gokudera.

Silence

Haru quietly wept to herself.

"It's all a lie. You both aren't real. It's all a dream coming back to haunt me." She wept.

"Ku fu fu fu~ true, it's very haunting isn't it?" Mukuro chuckled to himself.

UGH a voice she'd rather not hear in her time of despair

"While I would compare this to a nightmare rather than a dream, this, my dear is no dream. I had gone on a long journey and have managed to get these two back to where they belong. I'd appreciate it if you didn't take my work to me illusionary." Mukuro huffed to himself.

Haru turned around to see Mukuro leaning against a tree and pointing to Tsuna and Gokudera that were both watching her apprehensively wondering how she was going to react to them.

There they were! Right in front of her!

Alive, healthy… and real.

Haru stood up onto her feet weakly almost stumbling at first but once she steadied herself she ran towards them and enveloped the two of them in a great big hug.

It was great to have them back!

The year of anguish and dread she felt in her chest could rest and her time spent worrying were released in the form of salty tears.

"I missed you both so much! You both promised to come back as soon as it was all over! I hate you both for lying to me-desu!" Haru sobbed pounding on their chests respectively with either of her hands.

The two men had not said anything for they knew they broke that promise with her. It was for everyone's sake though.

Haru wept like she's never wept before, but instead of crying from grief she cried from joy.

"I-If you didn't just use the children /hic/ to make a cute way of surprising me /hic/ I would've have forgiven you this easily." She said wiping away her tears.

The two men smiled and hugged her.

"We know, and that's why we asked them nicely to help us out." Gokudera said.

The little children were watching this scene as it went on happily chattering amongst themselves.

"Are you getting married now?" A little girl asked.

"Ha-hahi! I-I, I'm not getting married yet little one, I'd have to find someone to marry first." Haru said.

The kids tilted their head looking at the two men in curiosity.

Were they not willing to marry her?

"You lied! You said you'd marry miss lady! LIAR!" The girls shouted pointing accusingly at the two men.

Tsuna on one hand looked nervous and a bit downhearted by having children shouting at him calling him a liar.

While, Gokudera on the other hand just looked more annoyed than anything by having children scolding him for calling him a liar. He was no liar, it was just Haru that decided to go against the social norm.

Then again, this was Miura Haru they were thinking about, there wasn't anything much normal to her- after all she was close friends with those in the mafia.

"So… um… you really can't choose who you like more than the other one Haru? You can't just go and choose if you'd rather marry myself or Gokudera yet?" Tsuna asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Gokudera blushed a bit and he stammered.

"J-Juudaime! I told you multiple times already, since you harbor feelings for Haru, I have no obligation to try to take her away from you, as the boss you of course have the highest priority to happiness. You should marry her." Gokudera said.

Tsuna huffed and he sighed, shaking his head a bit and he lightly whapped the back of Gokudera's head.

Now, before you start getting shocked, it has been 10 years and the two have gotten rather close and Tsuna wasn't really much to really hesitate from lightly smacking some sense into his right hand man. He barely ever hit him with intentions to hurt anyways.

Now, if Gokudera was doing something really stupid, and was not listening to reason, Tsuna would be willing to try to stick one good punch to him to just calm him down. Then again, Ryohei or Yamamoto would be first to get there.

Gokudera had grown and matured a lot over the years, so those cases were rather rare now a days.

One thing that never changed was how Gokudera was just so old fashioned towards the mafia rules.

IF you loved someone you had every right to love someone. He just couldn't get that through his mind.

"Gokudera, you know how I feel about that talk. All is fair in love and war. Don't ever forget that. If you insist on giving up your happiness all for me, I hope you are willing to step down from your position as my right hand man. I don't want a man who cannot look for his own happiness." Tsuna said.

Gokudera twitched a bit at the thought of having to resign from his beloved position.

Even so, he felt bad if Haru were to even chose him.

"Hayato…"

Gokudera looked at Haru intenting to give her a stubborn, deviant look but her look of sadness and her own stubbornness made him falter.

He just couldn't hide what he was feeling away from her. She just knew them both all too well.

"W-what?" He asked apprehensively.

Haru shook her head letting them both go and she started to walk over to the door to her house.

"Tsuna… Hayato…you are both cruel-desu. You both finally come back and then you make Haru have to choose. You both have no sense of sensitivity at all. That has never changed." Haru huffed closing the door behind her as she walked into the house.

Gokudera and Tsuna both looked at each other with confusion. Insensitive? Where they really that insensitive?

Haru opened the door with a tray full of cookies.

"Well then children, I made some cookies earlier today thinking you'd all come by for a visit today. You can have some." Haru said as the children flocked to her side taking and eating some of the cookies that she's baked a while back.

Haru smiled and she watched them as they ate.

Haru looked back up at the men with a rather solemn look.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly choose right now. Could you give me some more time? I'm still getting over the fact that you both have not died and are here in front of me." She said.

The two let out a relieved sigh upon knowing that she wasn't angry with them and they both smiled at her, nodding their heads in understanding.

"Then again, you could just marry them both, ku fu fu fu~" Mukuro chuckled planning to make things a bit more difficult for them.

The kids gasped loudly. "You can get married to the both of them!" They shouted thinking that such things could just work.

Haru laughed nervously sending 'I really hate you, I will torture you in your dreams' kind of look towards Mukuro who smiled a 'ha, you wish, you don't scare me' smirk her way.

"So, if you marry the both of them, that would mean a lot of children doesn't it? Good thing you like to bake huh, lady? You will have to cook enough to feed a big family." A little boy said just shoving cookies into his mouth two at a time.

Haru shook her head. "Oh dear Daisuke, you'll choke on your cookies. I'll go get some milk for you all." Haru said handing the cookie tray to Tsuna and she walked into the house to get a big milk jar, blushing to herself at what Daisuke suggested.

Oh gosh, as tempting as the idea of marrying them both was, she knew she couldn't do that to them.

It would be so akward…

Haru walked back to see that the children were climbing on Gokudera as he was patiently putting up with it and Tsuna was talking to the children looking rather nervous about it.

"Takumi!" "No, Yamada!" "What about Ruri?" "I like Haku…"

Haru was a bit curious about what was going on here.

"What is going on?" Haru asked setting down the milk pitcher down and some cups for anyone who wanted the milk.

"Lady! Lady! Look! He's strong! He can carry all of us! This is so cool!" Daisuke shouted really excited about how Gokudera was just letting 6 kids climb all over him and there was no visible difference about him.

Haru looked over at the other children that were still spouting out names.

She stared at Tsuna with an inquisitive look that just begged for him to tell her what was going on.

"They… um… are giving me names." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"For what-desu?" Haru asked.

"Names for children." Tsuna said.

Haru blushed again ruffling her hair a little bit.

"Oh dear, these kids are such a hassle." Haru said.

Knock Knock!

All of the heads turned to look at the front gate to see a few mothers standing there.

"There they are! I knew it. I'm sorry for having them bother you again, young miss." A mother said walking in to pluck Daisuke off of Gokudera.

Haru giggled and she shook her head.

"Oh it's no problem at all-desu. I love the children. They are so cute and playful." She said.

"Mommy!" Chika ran up to her mommy and clung to her dress.

The mothers retrieved their children and lightly scolded them for having troubled Haru.

They all then took notice of the two handsome men standing there. They weren't usually there. Who were they?

"So… who is this, miss Haru?" Chika's mother asked.

Before any of the three could answer all of the children shouted the same answer at the ssame time.

"It's lady's husbands!" They all shouted.

"WHAT!"

"Hahi! That's not true-desu! They are just misunderstanding something-desu!" Haru cried out trying to clear the misunderstanding.

Tsuna and Gokudera were mildly amused by this situation.

The kids were so cute and they were very good at having Haru react so cutely to them.

"Oh, so neither of you are her husbands, but do any of you love her?" A mother asked.

Gokudera and Tsuna took a few seconds to decide whether or not they wanted to answer or not.

The two turned to look back at Haru and flash a quick smile, "Yes, yes I do love her." They both said in unison to each other.

"Ho ho~ Aren't you so lucky, young miss? Good luck with that then~ Make sure to choose wisely~" The women teased Haru before they left.

Haru just hid her embarrassed face into her hands.

"Ha-Hahi… Haru is starting to think that she should've found someone else to love while you both were away." Haru whinned.

Hayato sat on her left and Tsuna sat on her right. Hayato held her left hand and Tsuna held onto her right hand.

"Now, who would let you love another man?" Gokudera said.

"What kind of a man would I be if I let you go?" Tsuna said.

The two looked deep into her eyes with a charming smile on her face.

We all know that if it were anyone else, any woman would've just fainted from this.

One could only handle so much good looks staring into his or her eyes.

"Ha… hahi…~ Haru's heart is so troubled-desu." Haru whimpered.

"I know a priest that would be willing to marry the three of you together." Mukuro snickered.

"Oh put a lid on it already Mukuro! I hate you!" Haru shouted at him.

Mukuro snickered one more time before he disappeared into thin air.

"It is a tempting idea though." Tsuna admitted.

"Oh dear... I don't like where this is going-desu." Haru groaned.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Did I trick anyone? 8D Did you think it was going to be a sad fic again? Heh heh… well I hope that no one cried by this.

So why did I come up with this idea? I was watching youtube videos. I was watching vids in which soldiers come back home and try to surprise their family members. When I see children run up shouting 'Daddy! You are alive!' I just start bawling my eyes out. I got done crying and I thought it would work WONDERFULLY for this theme. Just cause I'm weird and I thought it would work.

Hope you liked it. If not, I've got 69 more themes to try to stun you all with. ^^

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

HEY! I HAVE A HARU X ANYONE FANFICTION CONTEST! If you wish to join or read the descriptions look at my forum please. Some of the prizes just may interest you. You would be able to win a chance of reserving up to 5 of these themes for yourself. If possible you can reserve 5 themes and have them all be your favorite pairing! So if there is a huge hibari x Haru fan, you can have 5 themes in a row be Hibari x Haru themes.

There are other prizes such as me writing a specialized dedicated oneshot for you, etc. Interested yet? Go and read the forum. If not, that's fine. I just want people to join the contest so we can all enlarge the Haru loving fanbase. Let's turn those Kyoko lovers into Haru lovers! LET'S DO THIS!

Next theme: Night

Winner: DiveToWorld; Mukuro x Haru


	32. 32 Night (Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by DiveToWorld, for the theme of Night.

BAAHHH I have a real hankering for a somewhat of a sad fic. I REALLY love writing the more sad type fics. Heh heh heh… I swear I'm slightly sadistic.

If you cry like I was about to, tell me. I'm curious to see just how many people are like me in terms of being easy with emotional strife.

Even so, it's one of those sadder fics that I think touch the soul.

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me except for Harukudo! MINNNNNEEE DANG IT!

BEFORE WE START(**HEY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS SERIES! 8D** ):

1.) READERS CAN ONLY CHOSE THE PAIRINGS! - No, you CANNOT choose themes. I was thinking this was very clear but apparently not.

2.) No, you cannot suggest me to change pairings. =-=

3.) Sure... you can suggest a pairing but if you are not the first to do so, I will not listen to your request. Go to my forum if you seriously can't wait.

People have been nice about at not giving me reviews with just pairings anymore. I REALLY thank you all so very much. I'm overjoyed to see that some people actually care about my feelings here. Q^Q Though recently it's been people not listening to my rules. I'm getting annoyed by it I won't lie but it has been on a decline. If a whole mass of people do so, I will go on a haitus or I will really quit this project. This project is really tiring and I'd rather not go through the whole thing if it makes me miserable.

Though, yes, there are wonderful readers out there still and I love y'all to pieces. 8)

Ha ha, no. I'm not quitting this series yet. This is not the last chapter. We'll see when I stop...

* * *

32 Night(Mukuro x Haru) 

[…]

In the dark of the night, someone is lurking.

Lurking in the dark is he.

She sits there quiet as can be,

All alone, she is waiting.

[…]

"Why, Haru, what brings you here? Are you looking for Chrome?"

The girl looks up to see a familiar man with two differently colored eyes and a hairstyle-regrettably reminds her of a pineapple, but she never mentions this of course for she's seen what he's done to Ken who mentioned it before.

She shakes her head and she looks back up at the sky waiting patiently.

"Then who are you here for? It couldn't possibly be Ken, Chikusa, nor I."

Haru turned her head silently to gaze upon him and flash him a friendly smile.

She holds out her hand to hold a letter.

"Tsuna-san and everyone else is busy and I noticed that this letter was to be mailed to you so I came to deliver it myself-desu."

He takes the letter and reads its contents, grimacing to himself.

He hears a small sneeze and notices the frail girl in front of him let off a small tremble.

"Well then, Miss Haru, please come and join us then. I'm sure that Chrome would be delighted to see you again."

"Thank you for the offer I wasn't sure if I was allowed in or not since you've come back so I waited outside." Haru said rubbing her arms with her hands for warmth.

He snorts a haughty chuckle to himself and looks down at her with an almost uncharacteristic benevolent gaze.

"A close friend of Chrome's is a close friend of mine. You are always welcome here. Hope we get to know each other better in the future."

[…]

In the dark of the night, someone is crying.

With no one who meets the eye to hold her and love her.

He stares and watches as she writhers in pain.

Contemplating whether or not to hold out his hand.

[…]

"I'm sorry Haru, I really am." Chrome hugged her friend and left the room to go and get some calming tea for her to warm her up.

Mukuro sat there staring at the girl crying in front of him.

Was a pet really that important?

Sigh.

Mukuro stood up from his seat and handed her a handkerchief. "Here, use it." He beckons her and she latches onto him and cries.

Unsure of what his next course of action should be, he sits there frozen letting her dry out her tears.

[…]

Strangers turn to acquaintances,

And acquaintances turn into friendship,

Then what does friendship turn into?

After that, what is next?

[…]

"We should date."

"Ha-hahi, what?"

Mukuro shook his head and repeated himself. "We should date."

Haru stared at him incredulously.

What kind of an egostistical man just confesses by saying that they should date?

Oh, that's right this man.

"I won't give you any choice in the matter, we are. Ku fu fu…"

Haru rolled her eyes and she nodded her head.

"If that's what you want, I'm on board with it." Haru smiled.

"I was sure that you would be." Mukuro said holding her close to himself with his classic smirk plastered on his face.

[…]

Silence…

All around are quiet listening to t he next thing being said.

Two simple words are muttered…

"I'm sorry."

Has the proposal been denied?

[…]

"What do you mean by you're sorry?"

Haru looked at Mukuro nervously as he had just proposed to her in front of everyone.

"I-I… I'm just nervous about having been proposed to in front of everyone-desu."

Mukuro just stared at her and she just smiled back nervously.

"Just answer."

Haru fiddled with her fingers nervously unsure of how to answer.

"You already know my answer, I don't need to answer-desu."

Mukuro sighed and shook his head.

He stood up and looked away from her.

"I'll take that as a no then."

A desperate, quick embrace was felt on his back.

Of course no one could refuse him.

It was only a matter of time until she broke into his desires.

"H-Haru accepts. Now please let's leave. Everyone is staring." Haru whimpered.

"As you wish, Haru Rokudo." Mukuro chuckled at her playfully .

[…]

Hello little one!

Oh!

Well if you fall, get up and try again.

I will always be there to catch you

[…]

"You can do it! Oh you can do it! Aw~ Mukuro look! Harukudo is walking!" Haru squealed excitedly.

Mukuro looks up from his paper to see his son walking across the floor to his lovable wife.

Their son had his eyes, his mother's loving personality, a mixture of their hair color, both of their intellect, and his overwhelming charisma.

All in all? The perfect child. No one could disagree to that.

He was going to be a great illusionist, that he could tell this much already.

The next few years of watching over his son was going to be an interesting one.

"Ku pu pu! Ku pu pu!" Harukudo laughed clapping his hands together happily.

[…]

No one knows what will happen in life.

No one can predict it and no one can stop fate from happening.

If one could see the future, could they do anything to prevent it?

[…]

"Now Harukudo, make sure you watch over the house, you are the man of the house. Be sure to take care of your mother as well."

"Yes Tou-san." The young teen saluted at his father.

His father was a brilliant illusionist and he aspired to follow in his footsteps.

He looks up at his mother and smiled, who was waving at Mukruo's retreating back who was off to go on a dangerous mission with no gaurentee that he would be coming back.

"Ne ne, kaa-chan? Tou-san will be just fine, I know it. Tou-san is very strong. No one can ever beat him. I'll be just like him when I grow older." Harukudo told his mother with a wide grin that showed how proud he was of his own father.

Haru smiled at her son and she held him tightly. She could only hope that things would not have to go down that path. Though she loves those around her, she hated the fact that they always went on dangerous missions and she'd be sick worrying for their safety.

"Well if that is your choice I can't stop you but please do promise me that you will try to be safe."

[…]

Blood for another…

Tears for another…

Laughter for another…

If this is what shows that we have a heart, what shows that you don't?

[…]

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Where are you!"

Cough cough

"Kaa-chan!"

The smoke bomb was proving to be a very difficult ordeal.

Who were these people that were attacking and for what reason did they have to attack?

"Hurry up! Find them! Make sure to do away with them before we lose this chance!"

A loud shriek came from his parent's bedroom and he ran in the direction of their room just praying that she would be okay until he got there and would try to aid her.

Haru was in the room with her own weapons that she had learned to use, much to her own disapproval.

She was happy that Reborn and Mukuro forced her to learn how to defend herself.

"You ask me where my family is? Why, I would never tell you that in a million years." Haru said holding a bow and arrow in her hands. What was special about this though? The bows were made out of pure lightning flames.

She wasn't being trained by the best there was for nothing after all.

Haru shot the arrows at the enemies, or at least the ones that she could see through the smoggy smoke bomb that filled the whole house.

They only needed to hold out for a few more minutes, since she had said out a distress call and the nearest person would come in for back up.

Most likely the closest people would be Chikusa and Ken.

Haru wasn't in a good spot. One of them had managed to hit her arm with a bullet, and she could feel the blood running down her arm, and the pain was not something to poke fun at.

Everyone there had weapons and they were not easy opponents.

"Kaa-chan! Are you okay?" Harukudo ran into the room, causing Haru must distress.

"Harukudo! Get out of here, now! It's not safe here, go outside and see if Ken and Chikusa are around. Or at least find Mukurowl." She ordered.

"B-but Tou-san told me to watch over the house and make sure you were okay! I can't leave you!" He shouted.

A cold-blodded laugh erupts through the smog

"Well then if that's how you feel, we'll just kill you and your mother."

"Oh… NO, YOU. JUST. DIDN'T." Haru hissed listening in to where she heard the voice, pinpointed the location and she set fire.

"GUUAHHH!"

Bulls-eye.

"That bitch! Go after her first! Also, someone apprehend the son, who knows what he may try to do."

Haru would listen in on the footsteps nearing where Harukudo was and would set fire every time they would get too close to him.

No one was going to touch a single hair on her son if she had a say in it.

Though, of course she was too focused on what was going on with her son to really focus on her own health.

BANG!

A yelp of pain, and a thud hits the ground. By this time, the smog is slowly starting to dissipate from the room and it's easier to see everyone in the room.

Harukudo could only see his mother on the ground holding her stomach in pain, in fear.

She was hit?

"Kaa-chan!"

"Harukudo! This is an order from your mother! Get away from here NOW! K-Kaa-chan will be just fine sweety. Don't worry about me." Haru told him with a smile, holding a hand over her stomach and she sat up, and her hand started to glow green.

She was electrocuting herself to get her wound to close to stop the bleeding, and she would go through the effort of getting rid of the bullet later once she knew that things were safe.

"B-but-"

"You should've listened to your mother when you had the chance boy, you will lose your life today."

Haru glared at the man paying little attention to him.

She was not the wife of one of the greatest illusionists in the world for nothing. She knew that the one that the man grabbed was not her son.

"You idiot, that's an illusion and not her son. The real one is right here, you just can't see him." The supposed leader of the group said taking out a stun gun and tazed his side.

"Harukudo! Sweety? Are you okay?" She asked him.

As he had a bit of lightning element in him, he shouldn't have taken all that much damage but still the electrical output of that stun gun seemed pretty powerful.

"Y-yeah I'm okay Kaa-chan, but what about you?" He asked.

Haru merely nodded her head reaching for her back pulling out two rods, pushing on the buttons to have them extend and she connected the two rods together to form a bo-staff. Yeah, she meant serious business.

She sent out the lightning based flames through the weapon and it started to glow a menacing green flame all around it.

Harukudo has only seen his mother use that weapon as a last resort and when she was completely angry.

He could remember that one time she attacked Hibari for attacking him when he was younger once. It was funny to see that crazily strong Hibari just defend himself against her.

Luckily he didn't believe in harming women, but still, his mother wasn't a pushover.

"You're dead." Haru said with no compassion in her eyes.

Those were the eyes of a woman willing to kill. Anything for her child, and as the wife of a dangerous man, she wasn't going to be an innocent fawn obviously.

"Do something and your son gets it." The man said holding a dagger to Harukudo's throat.

Haru faltered, not moving because she didn't want for him to get hurt.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. I won't move and you won't harm my son. Is that understood?" Haru questioned.

"Yes, now don't move and be a good little mother and let yourself be killed for your son."

Haru thought about it, while she was keeping a close eye on the man that was holding her son hostage. Someone was bound to get there soon, so by the time, she met her timely end, surely he would be saved.

"Fine, but you must promise that while I'm being obedient you don't cause any harm to my son." She argued.

The man nodded his head.

"Fine, I will spare you, the mother the pain of watching your son being killed before you. Alright boys, kill her.

The men all activated their weapons with their own dying will flames and they would all unleash their attack on the poor Haru at the same time.

Harukudo watched as the other men closed in on his mother helplessly, and he sent out his illusions hoping that it could at least do something.

"W-what the hell? Why are you all trying to fire your attacks on each other? What's going on? OW!" Harukudo stomped on his foot and ran into the middle of the confused jumble of mess.

"Kaa-chan! Let's get out of here now!" He shouted as he held his mother's hand to try and drag her out before the illusions were dispelled.

She was following him once she realized that the attack frenzy was getting too wild and there was an attack coming their way and she tackled Harukudo down to the ground, shielding him with her own body to take the brunt of the attack.

"Kaa-chan? What's wrong? K-Kaa-chan?" Harukudo started to panic as he saw the blood seeping onto the floor and he knew fairly well than it wasn't his own.

He shook his mother who was groaning in pain.

What they deserved to be in this situation was beyond her. They were innocent. Well, maybe Mukuro wasn't but they were.

Harkudo took it upon himself to try to get them out of there. He couldn't just stay there where it was dangerous.

"Harukudo, Kaa-chan probably is not going to make it. She doesn't want you to suffer as well so… just go. Ken and Chikusa will likely be here in any minute, just escape while you can." Haru whispered touching her son's cheek gently, getting another good look at him before she tried to get up to fend against the rest of the men if she could. She was losing blood fast, but if she was able to ignore the pain for long enough, she would be able to at least do away with most of the men with the work of her bo-staff manship.

"You've been a thorn in my side for long enough, you die this time."

The man that Harukudo stomped on, noticed them and he fired up his storm gun and he shot the gun, that emitted condensed storm flames out and Harukudo did the one thing he thought would be right, protect his mother.

As a boy, and Mukuro's proud son, he wasn't going to let them get away with harming his mother any longer, and so he took the attack head on, summoning his own illusions to guard against the attack so the effects of the gun would not be too great, but the attack still overpowered his illusions that he wasn't too good at using yet.

"Harukudo!" A mother's pained shout echoed throughout the house, and soon Ken and Chikusa arrived at the scene, busting through the window and started to defeat all of the men who were still there and able to fight.

Some of the men were escaping and some stayed to fight.

"H-Ha-Harukudo. Sweety, Haruko." Haru's panicked voice was the only thing Haruko could sense. His eyes were burning and he couldn't see anything. He was in so much pain, his body's natural instinct was to turn off all of the pain sensory neurons.

"Kaa-chan? You're still okay… that's good." Was all Harukudo could managed before he, himself blacked out.

"Harukudo! Ken! Chikusa! Hurry and administer first aid while I call the ambulance." Haru asked of them as she was just about to burst out into tears.

Her poor, beautiful son. He was going through so much pain and he was almost at death's door.

"Hey, you're not in good shape either." Ken argued.

"Shut up and help my son or I'll curse you whether I live through this or not!"

[…]

Who knew that these words would be so hard to say?

With every word spoken it felt like your body got heavier by ten fold.

"I love you." "I miss you" "Please… don't go" "Stay with me, don't die"

"Hang on… you're almost there"

I couldn't say those words when they truly mattered. Life, no longer has a meaning

[…]

Footsteps run through the busy hallways, dodging through all obstacles, ignoring all complaints that may be coming my way.

"Where are they!"

…DEATHLY SILENCE…

"Oh, you must be the father. I'm sure you have heard of the news… I … will leave you to be with your son. Your wife… is in the next room." The doctor turns to look at the frantic man who had run his way to the hospital after hearing the urgent news.

He looked around to see a few familiar faces and could hear the tears, smell the medicine used to at least aid the person to a painless slumber.

"M-Mukuro-san, we're so sorry. We were out when it all happened." Chikusa apologized with tears in his eyes.

How could this have happened?

Nothing like this should have happened.

Mukuro walks over to the bed and holds his hand up to the one he held dear to heart, and felt nothing but coldness.

He was so cold, he looked so sickly.

Mukuro couldn't help but think, 'Why them? Why not me? I know I could handle this pain. I've been through worse. Why… why them?'

The door slowly opened and Chrome walked into the room to see that Mukuro was next to his son on his bed.

Mukuro felt crushed.

If either of them left his life, he would be a dead man.

His pride was in shambles at the fact he was not there to protect his family. If he were there, none of this would've happened.

"How is Haru?"

"M-Mukuro-sama… Haru is… um in the next room, her injuries weren't as bad but… I'm worried about her emotional health." Chrome sniffed, looking down at the child that they all loved dearly and thinking about poor Haru who was in a whole lot of pain.

Mukuro knelt next to the bed, looking at the son who took upon himself all of his injuries to ensure that his mother could still be with them at the current moment.

He was proud of his son for having the guts to protect what he wished. He would make him very proud.

"Harukudo… you've… done well my son. I couldn't… be any more proud of you."

Mukuro clasped the hand of his son, hearing the small device next to him make slow and steady beeping sounds.

"So, how is his situation?" He asked.

They all looked at each other nervously.

"Well, his internal injuries were no laughing matter. If we got there too late, both would have been goners. Haru will heal with maybe a scar or two, but he won't be so lucky. Unfortunately they've got to his eyes and dealt un-repairable damage. He would've blind for the rest of his life- well that is… until the surgery."

Mukuro looked down at his son, a sharp pain rips through his chest.

During an all important mission something like this had to happen.

Mukuro felt a weak hand enveloping around his own.

"Tou-san? Is that you? You're back from your mission, safely." Harukudo smiled and then it quickly faltered when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Kaa-chan!" He sat up, felt dizzy and numb and he fell back onto the bed.

"Calm yourself down Harukudo, your wounds were no better than your mother's injuries." Chikusa said.

Harukudo pouted, turning his head to where he heard the voices. All he knew was that there was a bandage over his eyes and his eyes… felt different.

Something was off.

"Haru is just fine Harukudo, she's awake and fine." Chrome told him and he smiled.

He was so relieved!

Harukudo's heartbeat slowed down, when it was quick and panicky when he first thought about the situation of his mother.

He was able to protect her!

"I did it Tou-san, I protected Kaa-chan." Harukudo smiled a warm smile which was very characteristic of Haru.

"Yes… you've done well. I'm so proud of you. This will never, ever, happen again. I'll see to it. I'm sorry you both had to go through this." Mukuro said holding onto Harukudo's hand tighter.

Harukudo was still thinking about his eyes.

"What happened to my eyes? I remember they were burning before I passed out." Harukudo asked.

Mukuro frowned at his question.

"Apparently your eyes have been permanently blinded." He said.

Harkudo frowned for a moment but he then smiled. "Well I managed to protect Kaa-chan so my eyes are a worthy sacrifice, but I don't think I can become a good illusionist this way. I'll just work on honing my lightning flames instead." Harukudo smiled a fake smile that only Mukuro could see through.

He was definitely like his mother personality-wise.

"Actually, in a few weeks you should be able to see through 'your' eyes-byon." Ken said.

Mukuro turned to look at Ken with confusion.

"What are you talking about uncle Ken? I can see?" Harukudo questioned.

The damage to his eyes were so bad that he'd be blinded wouldn't he? How could he possibly-

Wait, there are certain surgeries that could return eyesight by the process of implantation.

It couldn't be.

Mukuro hopped to his feet and ran to the other room where his wife was to be in, shocking Harukudo who didn't fully understand the situation just yet.

"…Haru…"

"Is that you Mukuro? I thought I recognized your running style. Come here, will you please?" She asked holding up her hand looking for him.

Mukuro walked up to her, holding onto her hand tightly, bringing his lips to kiss her hand gently.

"Why? I could've easily given my eyes instead I would be able to create my own way of seeing without my eyes. I would've been able to figure out a way to help him." Mukuro said painfully at the fact that his wife sacrificed her own vision for their son.

"I wouldn't want any of you to go through that. What kind of a mother or wife would want for her son and husband to go through all that pain? I'm your wife, and my job is to ensure the emotional safety of the family and protect the house while you are gone." She said with a grimace at the thought of him sacrificing himself instead.

"I'd gladly live in an eternity of darkness than have either of you go through that. You both have a hidden darkness within you. You both need the brightness of the sun in order to live. I'm plenty bright and I don't need my eyes to live happily. Besides… you both need your eyes. You need to teach him how to cast illusions and he needs his eyes to aid him learn. This was the best choice in my eyes." She said moving her other hand to touch his cheek.

This was a mother, looking out for those she cared for and not thinking of her own safety.

"The only regret I have is having him get so hurt because of me. He jumped in to save me. I wouldn't know what I would've done if he hadn't made it. I wouldn't be able to live on." Haru said with a frown.

This was her punishment.

For letting her son go and do something stupid for her own safety.

She'd gladly give up her own life for her son.

She would cry a river if she could.

"Don't talk like that, he's just fine and I'm sure he'd say the same. He wouldn't be able to live without you." He said.

He didn't know all of the details yet, but once he found out just who did this to his family, they were going to see just what hell looked like, Mukuro-styled.

"K-Kaa-chan gave me her eyes? Is that why my eyes feel different?" Harukudo asked with a tremor to his voice, feeling so guilty for taking away his mother's light.

"Harukudo! Sweety, come here. Please." Haru beckoned him. Ken who was holding him walked over to Haru and sat next to her bed so the two could converse.

Haru felt all around Harukudo's face with her hands, as if she would be able to see what he looked like with just touch. She had looked at his face for years, she'd be able to memorize everything about him.

"Sweety, Kaa-chan does not mind her vision being lost. I know it's too much to ask for you to not feel guilty for it, but please. Don't cry over Kaa-chan. I would die if you had to go through this, so I gave you my eyes." She said gently stroking his face with her hand.

He held onto her hand and he frowned wanting to cry out for sheer grief.

"I promise that I'll be a great illusionist. I won't let your sacrifice be for waste. I swear." Harukudo swore on the behalf of his mother losing her vision.

Haru smiled on her bed tugging on his arm to bring him closer to her and she kissed his cheek. "That's my son, you will do me proud and I know it. I'm just so happy that you are okay." She said lightly whapping the side of his head. "Next time if Kaa-chan tells you to run away you will. You nearly gave your mother a heart attack when you took the fall for your mother." Haru huffed angrily.

Harukudo pouted and he hugged her tightly.

"I can't promise that but I will try my hardest to never make you cry ever again. I love you so much Kaa-chan. I'm just glad that you are okay." He said.

Haru hugged him back and she beckoned for Mukuro to join the hug.

He wasn't very much of a huggy person though.

The two looked in his general direction and pouted.

OHHHHH darn him for being so like his mother!

That puppy dog pout was something he could never easily ignore and refuse.

He sighed and he joined in the hug.

Once they were both satisfied they let him go.

"Chikusa, Ken, come with me. We have some things to talk about. You will tell me everything you know about what happened." Mukuro said with empty, cold-hearted eyes as he walked out of Haru's hospital room.

Ken set Harukudo down on the chair next to Haru's bed so the two of them could continue to talk as he and Ken would tell Mukuro all that they knew.

[…]

Lives, oh, pitiable lives.

One lives on and another dies.

That is now the world works.

Though it's a natural part of life, why do you flee it?

[…]

"It's come to my attention that a whole mass of people were murdered just yesterday night. More than 50 people have been killed in one building." A news reporter says on the news reading the reports on her desk.

She shakes her head and sighs.

"Well, I suppose you could say that they were not the most innocent of people, but the way they were all murdered is just… too strong for words. It's much too graphic. I've no idea who has done such an atrocious act, but I can't even begin to fathom to reasoning of such a massacre. The only things left behind that serves to be a clue is a message written on the wall with the blood of the killed."

'When one spills blood of another, the other must expect for him or herself to have blood spilled back. The cycle of regret and pain is never ending...'

"I don't know what this is to mean, but it seems like this was done out of revenge of a lost or a hurt loved one."

[…]

Seconds to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to years.

Years into a lifetime.

Previous lives forgotten but not the bond shared within the souls.

What bonds are shared after the afterlife?

In the dark of the night, there is evil, waiting to cause misdeeds,

Though if one looks deeply enough is when one can find a brighter outlook than the ones found in the morning time.

Only those who are afraid of the dark are afraid of venturing out to find the truth.

[…]

[…]

[…]

"Mother! Father is back home!" Brown eyes peer off into the distance to see the man they loved returning from a long mission.

Haru having been used to not using her eyes for a while now, was able to move around the house rather well without the use of her eyes. It was as if she had never lost them.

She ran up to him and threw her arms over him. "Welcome back, Mukuro. Welcome home."

"It's good to be back." He said hugging her back and opening up his arms, willing to hug his son as well if he wanted to join in on the bear hug.

Harukudo smiled and he ran into the hug.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! I managed to trick Kaa-chan with an illusion today! I was able to trick her! I got better!" Harukudo reported to his father excitedly.

Mukuro patted his son's head proud of his accomplishments.

Haru seemed happy as well that her eyes were at least being useful to her son.

"Yes, he did manage to fool me for a bit today. Soon enough he'll be able to match you Mukuro." She said with a smile.

"I would be happy if that were the case, I love you both very much and that will never change." Mukuro said holding them both to him tightly.

[…]

Family, not just a group of people who live together.

It is a bond of people who share blood together, a bond that can never be broken till the end of time.

Through thick and thin, they would stick together, never parting until the end.

As vast as the night-time sky above, is the strength of the bond these three share together, bonded by family.

[...]

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

I wanted to cry while writing this. I don't know but I find that Haru making such sacrifices and the bittersweet interactions throughout this was interesting. I found it touching to my soul.

Any sweet interaction between parents to me is the greatest thing. These kinds of things will make me bawl my eyes out. Hopefully this makes you appreciate your own parents and think about at what lengths they will go through for your own happiness. UGH I miss my parents now. AHHH STUPID COLLEGE!

Now go and tell your parents you love them!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

I'm also holding a contest so if you want check out the forum and join!

Next theme: Expectations

Winner: Starred; Reborn x Haru

I think this will be an actual happy fic. Ha ha… I swear I'll try not to trick any of you by making things sad. I will try to make the whole thing happy! Some of my more recent sad chapters in this are making me sad now. Ha ha;;


	33. 33 Expectations (Reborn)

This coupling was chosen by Starred, for the theme of Expectations

Yep yep, it's been a while since I updated isn't it? Been very busy. I would say that I was sorry but I'm really not. I sort of value my schooling more than this little hobby of mine. Ha ha;;; At least I'm updating right? All that matters.

Hope you can enjoy this.

* * *

33 Expectations (Reborn x Haru) 

Everyone expects for me to be the greatest hitman ever to be alive.

Of course I never fail to live up to those expectations.

Everyone expects her to be a lively person until the day she dies.

So far, she's living up to that expectation.

Life is full of expectations that are realized and those that are not realized.

What almost no one expected was our marriage.

Quite a shock, yes, I know, but neither of us really thought about it and we just let it happen really.

Then again, no one can resist my charms if I put them into action, heh.

Anyways, I never expected for this:

"Reborn~ Say ah~" Haru smiled holding out a spoonful of food for me and it was like she was treating me like a baby, which I clearly am not any more.

I'm back to my normal body and I'm being treated like a child.

I thought that I was finished with this babying when I was done with Bianchi, but now here I am stuck in another situation when I'm treated like a baby.

Reborn, set down his coffee cup with espresso in it onto the coaster on the table looking at Haru with a bored look on his face.

He crossed his arms across his chest, his foot tapping against the floor, giving Haru the hint that he was displeased.

She pouted and she set down the spoon in resignation.

Once it looked like she got the hint, Reborn sat back up, picking up the cup to start sipping from it again, letting the smell of the warm espresso fill his nose.

The expresso that Haru brewed especially for him was always nice. It was good to wake up in the morning to this smell wafting through the house.

From the corner of his eye he could see that Haru was intently staring at him.

It was as if she had wanted to tell him something.

Reborn closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. The espresso could wait for him.

"What is it that you want to say Haru?" He asked.

Haru looked at him nervously.

She put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it quietly.

Reborn stared at this notion, having a gut feeling he knew what she was about to say. He set the cup down putting a hand on her stomach as well, a sense of disbelief washing over him.

"Don't tell me…" Reborn droned off thinking to himself.

Haru smiled wrapping her hands around his own.

"Reborn… congratulations, you are now an expecting father." Haru smiled.

Reborn wasn't too sure about what to say.

He had not expected this at all! Of course he wasn't angry or sad by this. He was of course very pleased to know that their family would increase by one but he wasn't aware that it would happen so soon.

He was a great mafia man, known to be the greatest, he was very smart, and he could do just about everything, but what about caring for children?

Would he be able to keep his family safe and do his jobs properly? Would he be able to handle a gentle life without causing it harm?

Haru looked into Reborn's eyes seeing the conflicting feelings that were fighting within his eyes. Reborn… was hurting a bit on the inside wasn't he?

Haru smiled softly, rubbing her thumb over his hand gently, trying to reel him back out of his thoughts to focus his attention onto her.

"Reborn, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father. You can do almost anything after all. Don't start doubting yourself now." Haru chuckled.

Reborn flinched upon how Haru seemingly read his mind.

"Ho-" "Come now Reborn, I'm not your wife for nothing you know? What kind of a wife would I be if I could not have a general understanding of how you are feeling? I am the great wife of Reborn, the greatest hitman alive." Haru chuckled shaking her head at him.

Really, he needed to give her some credit.

"So, how far along are you?" He asked her.

Haru thought about it doing some mental calculations in her head.

"Maybe around 5 weeks?" She said with a warm, flushed smile.

She was just so excited to birth this baby into existence and love him or her as much as she loved the man she said 'I do' to at the altar.

Reborn looked back down to her stomach, her eyes moving down at her stomach as well, in anticipation as if staring would help promote the baby's growth.

"What gender do you suppose the baby will be?" Haru asked.

Reborn thought about it, patting her stomach gently with his hand with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Both." He said. "I think there will be twins." He said.

Haru smiled nodding her head having a good feeling that he was probably right since he was usually correct with his guesses.

She looked at Reborn expectantly and he sighed shaking his head.

"You want me to go to your favorite shop and go and pick you up a slice of a triple chocolate, mocha cake with strawberries…" He said.

Haru grinned from ear to ear nodding her head.

Of course Reborn would know exactly what she'd want to tell him without her even needing to tell him in words.

Haru giggled lightly overjoyed to know that he had understood her thoughts to this degree.

"Fine, I'll be back, stay here and behave." He told her as he walked off to go and get her the cake that she wanted.

Haru waved as Reborn got up from the table and he walked out of the door with Leon perched on his hat and he went off on his cake hunting journey for his beloved little wife.

She sat down in her seat looking down at her stomach. "Haru pledges to be a wonderful mother, so please grow up to be wonderful kids that we will love oh so dearly, and I hope you won't be too troublesome for your father. He's scared enough as it is." Haru giggled.

She could feel her heart beating quickly, she was just too excited for her baby.

"I hope that you will be born safely." She smiled to herself calling up her mother to tell her the good news and start asking advice of other people so she'd know just how to prepare for her future children.

[…]

Thump… thump… thump…

[…]

Blink. Blink. Blink.

[…]

'Hm… I'm tired, yawn~ wonder if we will do anything today'

'I dunno, I'm bored right now, play with me'

[…]

'So… I hear people outside, mommy sounds excited?'

'Who is the other voice? Never heard that one before. That other one I heard talking to mommy a lot.'

'I dunno don't ask me'

[…]

'W-woah!'

'What is it?'

'Mommy, she's crying'

'Why?'

'I don't know, I feel sad'

"Oomph! Now now, please calm down in there, Mommy is just crying over a drama, no need to kick in there. Mommy is just fine"

A warm hand rubs over the stomach they are inside.

'Mmm this is warm… and comforting'

'I agree'

[…]

'We're close, we are really close'

'Yeah! I know! I'm excited!'

'Really? I'm not…'

'Why?'

'I'm scared…'

'Hm… you're right me too'

[…]

'Now?'

'No, I'm scared'

'…NOW?'

'No.'

'Now?'

'You go if you want'

'I'm going out!~'

'…'

'… You still here?'

'…'

'I guess I should go too. Here goes nothing!'

[…]

"Haru, how you doing?" Reborn asked holding onto the hand of his wife.

Haru looked over at him tiredly shaking her head with a small huff.

Reborn just snorted a quick laugh and he kissed her forehead gently.

"You did well Haru, the two were born beautifully, one boy and one girl." He said.

Haru sat up tiredly to look at the two babies in the nurse's arms.

"They're… so beautiful." Tears rolling down her face at how she was able to successfully bear her children into the world with no problem.

They were just so beautiful, so peaceful, and just… to think that she was able to create life with Reborn.

They were both their little angels, their little miracles.

Their everything…

"Hmph, that's to be expected, after all they ARE our children." Reborn smirked.

Haru rolled her eyes and she shook her head.

She couldn't deny his words though. They WERE rather good looking of course they would have handsome children too right?

Only to be expected.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Stars

Winner: Yamamoto x Haru with the indirect voting from Ikalsada LOL I think that was your vote at least XD

(to be honest I was hoping the next one would be yamamoto I want to write yamamoto fics so bad LOL)

-Neospice12


	34. 34 Stars (Yamamoto)

This coupling was chosen by Ikalsada, for the theme of Yamamoto

I decided that I'm just going to cut the voting session short, since I'm lazy, I'm sort of tired of waiting for the new votes that will help me decide so I made the final deciscions myself. 8) Well for those who know about what the favor was, here are the winners of each of the questions:

#1.) Winner: Hibari; I'm surprised it's not Gokudera, as in the latest poll, Gokudera is winning over Hibari in the favorite pairing that I write for. I was really shocked myself.

#2.) Winner: Hibari, honestly I write a lot for him already, you really don't need to wish for me to write more for them. I'm bound to do so anyways. Please choose other characters than Hibari when answering for this question.

#3.) Winner: Yamamoto

I will explain a bit more about the results down below.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It makes me sad.

* * *

ENJOY!

34 Stars (Yamamoto x Haru) 

[…]

Twinkle Twinkle Little star

How I wonder what you are

[…]

"You know, no many how many years have gone by, the night time sky has never changed a single bit." Haru said sitting down on a hill with a smile on her face.

Yamamoto was sitting next to her, looking up at the sky with a wide smile.

He glanced over to see Haru's bright smile shine brighter with the moonlight and the starlight shinning down upon her.

It truly was a sight to behold, at least in his eyes.

Others may disagree with him, but he didn't ever see a day when he would think against that little bit of truth.

"You know Haru, sometimes I just wonder if you are truly before me. I sometimes wonder… what you are." Yamamoto chuckled quickly glancing up at the sky and then back at her.

Haru sent him a quizzical look.

Yamamoto continued to smile at her as Haru continued to stare at him, confused over his words.

Does he question her authenticity?

[…]

Kirakira Hikaru[1]

Osora no hoshi yo

[…]

Haru sat on the hill with a smile looking up at the bright starry night before her.

It was great being home again.

The boys had gone through a great peril, fighting for their own futures, and fulfilled their promises to bringing them back to their pasts, or rather current lives safely.

Then and now, the stars were always a beautiful sight that could captivate anyone's attention for a good amount of time, especially if the sky was clear with bright shining stars.

The stars don't ever seem to change in beauty no matter how much time passes by.

Haru let out a sigh looking up at the sky with such wonder, the gorgeous twinkling lights above her captivating every inch of her being.

She would look to the side to see the rain guardian sitting next to her, watching her with a smile.

You couldn't tell her that he was someone who fought in a perilous battle, survived to be able to tell the tale. He was just too happy it seemed for that. Of course this was not a complaint but a compliment.

It takes guts to be able to come out of a horrible ordeal such as that and not snap under the pressure, coming out of it changed.

Just, what was it that made him virtually unchanging?

What could it be that gave him the quality of the stars; fixed.

[…]

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

[…]

Yamamoto grinned at her pointing up at the sky.

"Look up, what do you see?" He asked.

Haru tilted her head looking up at the sky to see the vast sky filled with the sparkling gems they all loved to call 'stars'.

"I see stars up in the sky-desu." Haru answered.

Yamamoto nodded and smiled enthusiastically at her answer.

"Bingo~ Haven't you ever wondered what they are when you were younger? Why are they so far away? How can they be so pretty, so bright, and just so entrancing?" He questioned.

Haru thought about it, thinking that those were excellent descriptors for the stars themselves.

Quite accurate really.

Haru nodded her head agreeing with him all the way.

[…]

Mabataki shite wa

Minna wo miteru

[…]

Stars are boundless, and limitless.

Forever up in the sky watching down on people as time passes by.

They live on for a very long time, making our lives seem so short, like a short burst of flame.

Haru could only wonder what they were.

Stars were so shrouded with mystery, that one could sit down for hours and ponder about their existence.

The old nursery rhyme has reason to it, the stars were just so mystical that it made you curious about them.

Though, what did that have to do with herself?

Why is it so hard to believe in her?

If anything, Haru would always have to ponder about HIM, with the weird way he went about his life.

Such an odd guy…

[…]

Twinkle Twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

[…]

"So what did you mean by when you said, 'I sometimes wonder what you are?' What does that have to do with Haru?" Haru asked him.

"Ha ha, I bet if I had to figure out what you were, I bet you'd be a fallen star." Yamamoto said.

Haru looked at him quizzically still, thinking about the concept of a fallen star, and this brought a frown on her face.

"Haru doesn't like the idea of being a star that fell. It must hurt to be alone." She pouted.

Yamamoto shook his head and he chuckled at her.

Haru tried to look angry with him, but he was just so comforting around that she couldn't pretend to be mad at him if she really wasn't.

"Fallen stars, help those who ask for wishes right? They light up the bright sky. You are something that everyone looks forward to seeing. Of course you're a fallen star. I just hope you can grant my wish." Yamamoto laughed.

Haru couldn't help but laugh at his explanation.

Yamamoto was so weird, coming up with such weird and random theories.

The sound of her laugh brought an even bigger smile on Yamamoto's face, happy to know that she was content with his explanation.

[…]

Kirakira hikaru

Osora no hoshi yo

[…]

"So, what would you wish for?" Haru asked.

Yamamoto shook his head.

"Wishes don't come true if you say them out loud." Yamamoto said.

Haru huffed, puffing out her cheeks, feeling like she was being cheated. She couldn't possibly help grant his wish if she didn't know what it was.

Yamamoto just laughed at her reaction to this. She was just too cute.

Of course his laughter only served to aggravate Haru even more.

He clapped his hands together as if he were about to start a prayer.

"Well ms. Fallen star, if you are willing to listen to this wish of mine, I wish for a certain girl named Haru Miura, to finally realize that I like her, and perhaps if things go well marriage can come into play. Though I'm not sure if that will work out. Care to send me guidance?" Yamamoto acted as if he was praying to a fallen star, telling it his wish.

Yamamoto grinned at Haru's shocked facial expression.

Haru blushed looking away from him and looking back up at the sky thanking the stars that it was so dark out that he probably couldn't hint at the blush on her face.

That came so suddenly that even her heart stopped beating for a mere second since it got so shocked it almost forgot how to beat.

"Ah, look at the time, it's late, I'll walk you home, Haru." Yamamoto laughed, enjoying the fact that he caught her off guard.

Haru snapped out of her dazed reverie and looked at the boy in front of her.

He was quite the nice boy wasn't he?

Determined, kind, strong, always there for his friends, and the list goes on.

Only time could tell if she would be able to grant the wish or not.

All she knew was that there was a good chance of it coming true.

[…]

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

[1]= Japanese version of Twinkle twinkle little star. I found it in this video:

http:/www(dot)youtube.(dot)com/watch?v=BIxxw06YhlE&feature=BFa&list=SP028565C616627F50&lf=list_related

It's REALLY cute.

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision. JOIN MY CONTEST AS WELL IF YOU DARE. SOME PRIZES MAY INTEREST YOU.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Hold My Hand

Winner: Electric Breeze; Spanner x Haru

The pairings that are being chosen for the next project are the highly ranking characters of each of the three questions. From this, you get:

Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Belphegor.

The other characters being chosen are those who over all have a decent amount of votes who are:

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Enma, and Mukuro Rokudo.

Some other characters are chosen because of the interactions they have with previously chosen characters, and these characters are:

Tsuna= Dino and Reborn (Tutor and sworn brother. Close ties, so I brought them in, though they are both tied for last place)

Belphegor= Squalo and Xanxus (the last of the hotties from Varia, Xanxus is also tied for last place. Squalo is tied for second to last place)

So that's only 10 characters so far. I'm not sure just how many I will do, but I'll stop whenever I suppose.

I decided I only want a max of 12 characters, so I only had room for one more character. I was being lazy, so then I just looked through the list of the voted characters and Ryohei had the most votes of the ones I haven't used yet, so I finalized with him. Sadly Spanner, Shoichi, and Basil were over ruled. Perhaps another time.

AH! One spoiler that will probably drive you crazy. B)

Cannon characters: Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Reborn, and Squalo.

Unlockable characters: Belphegor, Xanxus, Dino, and Tsuna.

Easy Unlockable characters: Enma and Ryohei (unlocked separately)

Medium Unlockable characters: Dino and Tsuna (unlocked at the same time)

Hard Unlockable characters: Belphegor and Xanxus. (Both unlocked at the same time)

Hint: Don't tell me I never warned you that my forum will be helpful to you. B)

-Neospice12


	35. 35 Hold My Hand (Spanner)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of 'Hold My Hand.'

I'm experimenting around with random oneshots.

The more poetic kinds, my original kinds with lots of words, the more meaningful kinds, the ones I WANT you to cry for (since I'm mean like that), the cute/fluffy oneshots, and I'm working on little drabble oneshots too.

It's a lot of fun experimenting around with not only multi-chap stories but with drabbles as well.

Thus, this one is a drabble oneshot.

Well you know what they say, some big presents come in small packages. Hopefully this is the same, if not, perhaps another time I'll get it right.

Disclaimer: All belongs to Akira Amano except for this fanfic, this, alone is mine.

* * *

35 Hold My Hand (Spanner x Haru) 

"Ha-Hahi~ Ha-Haru is lost-desu… where are they working today?" Haru wondered looking through the base looking for Spanner and Shoichi who were working very hard on who knew what.

All she knew was that there was some… choze battle coming up?

Wait, not Choze… Juice?

No… not juice…

Dice?

AH! It was choice! The CHOICE battle was coming up, whatever that was.

All she knew was that it was going to be a big battle, and they were making some last minute changes.

She thought that she'd bring them their uniforms that she and the others have finally finished up with much needed help from Leon of course.

"Hm? Young, miss Haru. What brings you down here? You don't often come down this far into the base." Spanner noticed her from outside the door.

Haru flinches a little bit nervously looking around.

Had she found the correct place?

Brilliant! Haru is victorious!

Haru celebrated her own genius to herself handing him the two uniforms.

"Um… these are the uniforms that everyone will be wearing at the battle today… um… please do be careful." Haru said looking at the uniforms which were very neat and tidy.

After this was all over, these clothes of course would not look as tidy as they were now. They would probably be ragged, torn, bloody, and perhaps even worse, ripped to unrecognizable shreds.

Haru only shivered at the mere thought, wondering why men couldn't just settle things with a nice long talk like girls would often opt for.

They were always getting into dangerous fights ever since they came to the future, every time being even closer to death. It really hurt.

Spanner looked down at the girl who clearly wanted to object to this entire thing but understood why they were doing what they had to do and kept her mouth shut.

"You can't find yourself back, can you? I'll help you back. Shouichi can manage a few minutes without me." Spanner said holding out his hand for her.

She stared at his hand and looked up at him.

He nodded his head and she took his hand gratefully clenching it within her own tightly, as if wanting to memorize the feel of his hand.

"Don't worry; everything will work out in the end." He told her gently.

She nodded her head silently. "Haru can only hope so."

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Ah… let's see… Finals are coming up! YAY- /cries/ OTL

So I've been really busy as of late. Yes, I write oneshots since they honestly do not take up that much of my time. Most oneshots only take me like…30mins to an hour. This one probably only took me 15 minutes at most.

Thus, I LOVE oneshots and most of my work are oneshots. Reason why most of my newer works are just collections of oneshots.

My multi-chap works usually take me 6 hours to a whole day of writing. I need to make sure it's long enough with details, I need to make sure it works with the story, need to make sure I am following my plot line, further my plot line, etc. It takes me a while, thus I hate updating most of my stories…

Yeah, that's why it takes me forever to update them. Sorry…

I'll try to update as soon as I can! (don't expect it to be soon though. I'm so busy and I just hate my stories right now. They take too much time and I'm too tired and lazy for them)

Next theme: Precious Treasure

Winner: Electric Breeze; Tsuna x Haru

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	36. 36 Precious Treasure (Tsuna)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Precious Treasure.

AAHHH FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH FINALS! I'm officially on break for two weeks! (Well after I finish my essay that is)

I will try to update quicker!- That is if I can. I still get lazy and tired with writing every once in a while.

I need to get back into the writing groove. I get tired after a page of typing. LOL

ENJOY ANYWAYS!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything.

* * *

36 Precious Treasure (Tsuna x Haru) 

"My treasure is in my box."

Two people looked at this little box curiously.

It was very small, no bigger than their palm.

The little girl looked down at with a disheartened frown.

"It's not big enough though… my treasure doesn't really fit in the box."

Just how did she stuff it in there then?

Hopefully it isn't a living thing… the poor thing.

Haru and Tsuna looked at each other and looked at the small box in their daughter's hands.

"S-sweety…what exactly is in the box?" Haru asked her daughter.

The little girl looked at the box and looked nervously up at her parents.

"Well... I don't know if you will be able to see it. I will only show you since you are my mommy and daddy." She said with a smile.

She slowly opened up the box and the apprehension both Tsuna and Haru held in their chests disappeared immediately.

There it was in the box: Absolutely nothing at all.

Perplexing, the exact thoughts of the two parents.

"Is this an imaginary friend of yours?" Tsuna asked nervously.

The little girl puffed out her cheeks angrily, a cute trait she's gained from her mother.

"Mikan is not stupid! Why would she put her imaginary friend in here? It's too crowded! Daddy is mean!" Mikan shouted running over to her mother, hiding her face in Haru's leg.

Tsuna just laughed nervously at his daughter somehow disturbing her without even meaning to.

Haru gently patted Mikan's head to calm her down.

"It's mommy and daddy's love!" Mikan smiled up at her parents.

Haru and Tsuna glanced at each other and smiled.

Haru knelt down enveloping her little girl in her arms and Tsuna embraced them both in his arms as well.

"You want to know what our treasure is?" Haru asked.

"Natsu?" Mikan tilted her head thinking that they loved their little pet more than they loved her.

Children were so cute.

"Try again, Mikan." Tsuna shook his head ruffling her hair.

Mikan tapped her chin thinking to herself.

Mommy loved flowers, costumes, and sweets.

Daddy loved some sweets, watching the weather, thinking about the past, and so many other things.

What did they have in common?

"Me?" She asked.

"Of course silly." Haru giggled, tickling Mikan's sides.

Mikan squealed trying to run away from her mother, but was stopped by Tsuna who still held her tightly.

"Papa! Let me go! Wa ha ha ha! Mama! Stop! It tickles! Ha ha ha!" Mikan laughed loudly.

Haru stopped and kissed Mikan's forhead.

"Sweety, Mama and Papa will ALWAYS love you the most. Never doubt that." Haru said brushing her fingers through her soft hair.

How could she ever not love her little darling?

She was adorable.

She had her hair whirls, she had Tsuna's eyes, her athleticism, and his personality.

In short, she was an angel.

Of course, not like she was being a bragging parent or anything like that. It WAS true after all.

Tsuna nodded his head kissing her cheek.

"Papa will always love you and Mama the most." Tsuna smiled.

Mikan grinned widely hugging them both.

"My box is still too small." She said looking at the box dejectedly.

Haru looked at the small box and smiled lightly.

Tsuna examined the box, trying to guess relatively the volume of the box.

"Would you like a new box that is big enough?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head.

"No box can be big enough to hold our love though. Big presents can come in small presents right? Mama told me so!" Mikan giggled.

Haru and Tsuna smiled happily at her.

Haru may not have realized it too readily, but Tsuna realized it immediately.

That was the box that held the proposal ring when he proposed to Haru that fateful day 7 years ago.

How this little rascal found the box? He'll never know.

Surely, it was a wonderful object to symbolize their love.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Eyes

Winner: Electric Breeze (third times the charm); Otona Lambo x Haru


	37. 37 Eyes (Lambo)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Eyes because Otona (15 yr old) Lambo has pretty cool eyes. Ba ha, I agree.

Nyeh heh, remember when I first started this project out? I had updated somewhat regularly? Sometimes if you guys were lucky you'd see two updates in a day? Ever so rarely, three? Yeah, well I was on break with nothing to do.

Guess what? I'm on break now! I can't sleep since I'm still hyped up on final examination frenzy.

EXPECT MORE UPDATES FROM ME! (Well maybe for this project, it's so much easier for me to write for this. My other stories will come out eventually, in time)

Disclaimer: I claim no rights or ownership to anything written in this fic.

* * *

37 Eyes (Otona Lambo x Haru) 

"Gimme gimme!"

"No."

"Gimme!"

Lambo was hopping up and down trying to retrieve his stolen candy from the evil monster by the name of Gokudera Hayato.

Lambo sat on the ground tiredly.

He started to tear up and like the normal reaction of his to a tearful situation is to take out his bazooka and shoot himself with it.

"Yare yare, I wonder why I was sent to this time." Lambo wondered looking over to see that Gokudera was holding his favorite candy as a child.

There was his answer.

"Good to see you again young Vongola. Would you mind handing over that candy to my younger self when the time limit passes?"

Gokudera glared at the older cow.

Without answering with words, he answered with action: He kicked him.

Ever so violent, was Gokudera.

Horrible, really.

Lambo teared up and he ran off noticing someone not too far into the distance.

"Haru-nee!" He jumped and tackled the girl that used to dote on him a lot as a child and she still took care of him today.

Haru froze looking down at the man she hadn't recognized.

IT'S A CREEP!

Haru's specially learned creeper danger maneuvers go!

"Hahi!"

SQQQQRRRUUUEEEEE!

Boom, boom! POW!

DING! DING! DING!

A teenage boy is down for the count!

"Safe… that will teach you to scare Haru so suddenly." Haru huffed clapping her hands together.

Lambo sat up with a tearful frown.

"W-w-…wuuu…WU AH AH! T-tolerate! Wa ha ha! This isn't what I remember growing up! Nee-san is so mean!" Lambo whined about to cry his little eyes out.

Haru panted a little bit to herself.

This creep came out of nowhere!

He came out and suddenly hugged her!

How did he know her, anyways?

Of course, she punched him and she threw him onto the ground, like always when she saw him.

"It's weird to see a grown guy crying like that, please stop that." Haru huffed looking down at the poor guy crying.

He looked up at Haru with tears in his eyes, sniffling, trying to subside his tears.

Haru was taken aback by this display from his older male.

"I-It's not my fault. It really hurt! I didn't know you'd be so violent with me!" He cried.

She stared into his eyes full of salty tears.

She knelt next to him and she patted his head.

"Ah… there there… um… don't cry." She said bringing him into a small hug, much like one she would give to Lambo if he were to cry.

Now, don't get her wrong, she normally wouldn't be doing something like this to any random stranger, but he just seemed so familiar. His eyes, they looked like someone she knew. She just couldn't put her finger on it is all.

Lambo sniffled and hugged her back, rubbing his face into her shoulder, a very child-like notion.

"HAHI!" Haru was shocked by this, taking it to be a perverted gesture.

Lambo froze and tried to escape knowing nothing good was going to come of this.

SQRRRUUEEE!

OH NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!

"CREEPER! Don't touch Haru indecently!" Haru shouted taking him by the arm and flinging him.

At that moment, a small POOF! Of pink was seen as he was sent flying in the air.

"What is all of that racket you are making over here, stupid girl?" Gokudera asked with a grimace on his face.

"Haru was visited by this creeper-desu! She thought that he reminded her of Lambo so she comforted him as he was crying and then he tried to take advantage of Haru! She was scared-desu!- So she threw him." She explained all that she thought had happened.

Gokudera shook his head being able to put two and two together.

Lambo ran to Haru, like he always did, scared her and got beat.

Serves him right for being such a scaredy cat.

'What an idiot, that IS Lambo…of course he would remind you of him.' Gokudera thought, shaking his head watching as the little cow returned with a new lollipop in his hands.

He stood next to Haru and he waved the lollipop in the air laughing.

"Nyeh heh! I got a new one! How do you like THAT, Aho-dera!" He laughed proudly.

He laughed proudly that is, until Gokudera stole this one from him as well.

Lambo shouted flailing his arms around.

"Give it back!" He cried, those tear-filled eyes were back once again.

Haru stared into those eyes making a small connection, though she was still far away from knowing the truth.

"It's the same…I wonder if that guy is Lambo's older cousin or something? There is a strong resemblance, especially with their love of cow prints." She noted.

Gokudera just shook his head at her again.

'Such an idiot'

"Gokudera just return the lollipop to him. Don't be so mean!" Haru scolded him and started to nag him, making him just give up and return the lollipop to Lambo and went off on his merry way to find the tenth and make sure he's safe.

Lambo smiled happily at the fact he got his lollipops back.

As expected when being bullied by Gokudera, go to Haru-nee first. She ALWAYS puts him in his place.

In the future, just one mean look from her will get him to stop since he hates getting nagged by her.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Abandoned

Winner: Icecream456; Mukuro x Haru


	38. 38 Abandoned (Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by Icecream456, for the theme of Abandoned. A bit odd to have a theme of 'abandoned' huh?

Shall I write a sad one or a happier one? Who knows? Place your bets! No, I'm only kidding.

Hope you can enjoy this.

Take this one in any way you'd wish

Disclaimer: Insert funny, sarcastic, standard disclaimer message here.

* * *

38 Abandoned (Mukuro x Haru) 

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

The rain fell down in a light drizzle.

_What would happened if two abandoned people got together? _

_Would they be two, abandoned people banding together? _

_Is it just nonsense? _

A woman sat alone on a park bench, letting the rain fall down and soak her all the way down to the bone if needed be.

She only wanted for the pain to go away, numb the pain so she could move on.

Though, how could she?

She was abandoned, feeling so alone.

She was up until a week ago seeing someone and she felt that they hit it off rather well.

No, perhaps it was a one-sided thing.

It apparently was as he had cheated on her and broke up with her via email.

What kind of a jerk breaks up with a girlfriend by email anyways!

Even so, Haru could only feel pity for herself, wondering just what she did to make him unfaithful.

Was she not loving enough? Was she too loving? Was she not pretty enough? Just what was his reasoning?

"Why… I have no clue as to why such an attractive woman such as yourself would be all alone under the rain?"

Haru snorted a sarcastic laugh.

"Haru isn't attractive at all. She's just a no one-desu." She said not even bothering to look at him and she continued to stare at the ground.

The rain stopped hitting against Haru's cold skin and she looked up wondering what the cause was as she knew the rain hadn't stopped falling just yet as she could see the rain fall just next to her feet.

An umbrella was placed over her head and the man who was talking to her sat down right next to her on the wet bench, letting himself get wet from the rain instead of her.

"W-what are you doing? There is no need for you to cover me with an umbrella, I'm already very wet as you can see. You needn't make yourself wet." Haru protested against his kindness.

The man shook his head chuckling to himself.

"Fu fu fu fu... I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I were to let a woman get drenched any further." He said with a charming smile.

Haru looked over him carefully, trying to take in his looks. He was rather good looking.

She was curious about his eyes though.

He's had his eyes closed this whole time. Maybe he had really small eyes?

Or did he like to keep his eyes closed?

His hair color was interesting as well. It sort of looked blue? Then again it was really hard to tell since it was dark outside right now.

His hair was tied up and, she would hate to admit it to him for fear she'd offend him but it looked like it was pineapple centric.

Haru looked away from him with a huff. "Haru needs no help, thank you. I quite like the cold." Haru got up from the bench and walked away from him, but the rain never fell upon her.

She noticed that he was still following her.

What a creep, why was he tailing her? This isn't some new way of kidnapping someone was it? If it was, he would get rid of her soon enough, just like everyone else.

"Will you please leave me alone? I wish to be alone. I'm an abandoned woman after all. I don't need such kindness." Haru huffed walking away faster from him, but the man seemed rather stubborn in staying by her side.

"Why, Miss Haru, was it? Why don't you just accept my kindness? Also being an abandoned person and not being one doesn't mean that you don't have to accept my help you know." He said. "By the way, my name is Rokudo Mukuro." He introduced himself.

Haru stopped walking in her tracks glaring at him.

She didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

She just wanted to sink ito her own self-pity! What part of leave her alone didn't he understand!

Wait, how did he know her name?

"H-how did you know my name?" She asked apprehensively.

He raised his hand to his chin and he chuckled.

"Ku fu fu~ Why, you told me yourself when you called yourself 'Haru' hadn't you? I only assumed that was your name. Have you forgotten already?" He chuckled.

Haru grumbled to herself feeling pretty stupid right about now.

"So, what is this about you being abandoned?" He asked her. "Oh, but of course, only answer if you feel like you can. I would not like to force you into answering me." He said looking alarmed for a second.

Haru sighed shaking her head.

"I was in a relationship with someone a while ago and we were together for a long time, and I found out that he has been two-timing me this whole time, and then he broke up with me via email." She said with a frown on her face.

Mukuro frowned along with her shaking his head.

He could understand why she would be so distraught over that.

Surely no one would take a break up too easily now could they?

Even so it's not really abandonment is it? Well, he could see how it was though.

"I just wish to wallow in my own self-pity so kindly leave me be. I don't deserve for anyone to look after me or try to show me kindness." So this is the famous pity party that girls go into if they go through a harsh break up, is it?

"No."

"Hah? Just leave me alone!" Haru snapped at him angrily.

Wow what a deep blue eye color, and... a red eye?

She's never seen anyone with red eyes before, well, that is a real person. Plenty of anime characters have red eyes.

"Is that a real?" She questioned him.

Mukuro nodded his head.

"Yes, it's quite real. I do say that you are wrong to think that abandoned things don't deserve attention." Mukuro told her.

Haru shook her head not believing him at all.

If he was trying to console her with half baked words, he was going to have to try a little bit harder than that.

She was quite the stubborn soul, and Mukuro didn't feel like losing to an emotional-wreck of a woman. Not that he'd like losing in general.

"Abandoned things are abandoned for a reason. They are defective, not wanted, or just useless, and that's me." Haru noted.

Mukuro raised his free hand to touch his cheek right under his red eye.

"That's not true at all. I would be willing to care for you, perhaps even go as far as to love you as long as you could do the same. Though, I'm not sure if that would work seeing as I'm abandoned as well." He said.

"You see, I was abandoned by my own parents. They sold me to an institute for experimentation because I was born with this oddly colored eye." He said.

Haru gasped, feeling so horrible.

Here she was just groaning about a horrible break up and he's gone through all that and more.

She felt ashamed of herself, unsure of what to say now.

"You know some things are abandoned because of love. Some children are given up to be given a better living. Some are abandoned so they can find a better life, or sometimes people are abandoned since he or she knows they cannot grant the person they love happiness." Mukuro theorized looking at her with a smile.

Haru couldn't help but smile back at him.

He's gone through so much but he still have the strength to want to move on and make something of his life.

He was someone to admire.

"Would it be bad if I were to care for you? An abandoned taking care of another abandoned soul?" Mukuro asked almost as if he were worried about her answer.

She shook her head silently.

"No, I'm sorry, it's fine. Thank you for thinking about me Mukuro-san." Haru thanked him.

Mukuro smiled at her happily.

"Now that's the spirit, I will walk you home right now, else you'll find yourself sick." He suggested and the two walked together alongside one another.

_No._

_They aren't two abandoned people. _

_They are just, two lost people who could find comfort with one another. _

_They were never abandoned, they were just stuck in a sea of life. _

_They've just been found by each other. _

_Two 'abandoned people' make, an unseverable bond that no one else can quite understand._

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Dreams

Winner: Anon. Jing; Gokudera x Haru

Whooo I'm almost to 50. Can I do it? Can I make it to 50 before the year anniversary? 8D


	39. 39 Dreams (Gokudera)

This coupling was chosen by Anon Jing, for the theme of Dreams

I based this off of the song 'Just a dream' by Nelly. I was thinking about the theme 'Dreams' and that song suddenly came into my head and it gave me some inspiration.

So this is a songfic, but I don't have all of the lyrics in their entirety. Some of the lyrics I did not feel would fit into the fic, and I didn't want to constantly copy and paste the parts that show up like 5 times in the song. So I omitted some parts of the song. Don't kill me.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: This is based off of a song, so I suppose the credit goes to Nelly?

* * *

39 Dreams (Gokudera x Haru) 

_I was thinkin' bout her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road. _

_Will she come back? No one knows. _

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. _

Haru, the woman I've been in love with for… who really knows how long?

I don't even know myself when it started.

I found myself dreaming of her, and then woke up with a pain in my chest.

I always saw these reoccurring dreams, so similar to the present.

Ever-constant pain hitting me whether I was awake or asleep. I find it a bit hard to see where I was: stuck bridged between reality and a dream sequence.

SIGH

"Again, that same dream... wonder when it will ever stop." Gokudera laid on his bed tiredly having not slept too well for a while with the constant nightmares of Haru leaving him.

Leaving to live a happier life with HIM.

"I have to do something about this." Gokudera climbed out of his bed and he had then walked off to start his comeback.

Did he fail or succeed?

Who is to say?

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement._

_Number one spot and now she found her replacement. _

_I swear now I can't take it, _

_Knowing somebody's got my baby. _

"Hahi! Everyone! Good news! Haru was proposed to!" Haru squealed excitedly.

The other girls in the room immediately made it to Haru's side congratulating her.

The happy glimmer in their eyes only looked like dark, mockingful, and just unneeded.

She looks over at me with a smile and I force a while on my face.

"Congratulations Haru, I'm… happy for you."

"Thank you Hayato." Haru smiled and she continued to talk to her friends about every single detail.

_And now you ain't around, _

_Baby I can't think. _

_Shoulda put it down. _

_Shoulda got that ring. _

_Cause I can still feel it in the air. _

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair. _

I should've seen the signs.

The signs she was waiting for me to ask the 'big question'.

Looking at all the newly-wed couples with a shine in her eyes.

She would look at rings excitedly.

Drop hints subtley asking what I thought.

I was always too busy to really see those signs.

I had a duty as a guardian, and other things.

Marriage was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

I should've took the time to listen.

_My lover, my life. _

_My shorty, my wife. _

_She left me, I'm tied. _

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right. _

What if I did ask her to marry me?

She'd be my perfect little wife, always by my side.

I try to imagine her walking down the aisle.

The sense of pseudo-pride that wells in my chest depresses me as I come back to earth and remember she belongs to another.

It's just not right.

I love her, more than she could ever know.

Perhaps… I just never showed it enough?

Not often enough?

Regardless, I made a mistake and will suffer forever because of it.

_When I be riding man I swear I see her face at every turn. _

_Trying to get my usher over, I can let it burn. _

_And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for. _

_Oh I miss her when will I learn? _

"Is that- no that isn't her. That girl is too tall."

I shook his head. I was imagining any brown haired woman to be Haru.

"T- no… Haru's hair color isn't quite that bright."

I continued to drive trying to forget about her, but I couldn't do it.

"Wait, that is her I think."

It was her this time around.

Haru was walking down the street looking as beautiful as ever.

Great, she was with HIM. He really was a thorn in his side.

I should just slip a little dynamite stick- NO!

No... I couldn't do that. Not to her.

It was… my fault after all.

Why couldn't I just learn to let go and move on?

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback. _

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby. _

_Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

I sat at the club just drinking in his lonesome, wondering if I could find someone else to live his life with.

No one would quite match my standards though.

The women were interested in me, yeah, but I didn't like them.

They just weren't her.

Everything about her was perfect, it was easy for anyone to love her, but it's not easy to be the one to love her the most apparently.

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone. _

_And now I'm missin', wishin', she'd pick up the phone. _

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on. _

_Cause, I was wrong._

I watched as Haru walked down the aisle with a pure white dress.

The man she was to marry standing there proudly over having been the one to snatch her away for himself first.

'No, please, please don't marry him. Haru, don't go through with it. Please…'

I could only set there watching this hopelessly.

Haru looked beautiful there on the altar, and she looked beautiful.

The priest asked if there were any in the crowd that wanted to object to the marriage, and I sat there not feeling as though he had the right to say anything.

I tried to move my mouth, but something was telling me to stop.

Maybe it was her smile that always made me go speechless.

She left me since I hadn't loved her enough.

Surely this guy loved her enough to want to take her.

Then, suddenly, it dawned upon me.

I walked out of my seat and walked out of the chapel.

BANG!

No one really understood what happened but a loud resounding bang was all they needed to hear to understand what happened.

I couldn't take it anymore, and I escaped this nightmare.

Needless to say, I took matters into my own hands.

_I was thinkin' bout her, thinking about me_

_Thinking about us, what we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road. _

_Will she come back? No one knows. _

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. _

Gokudera woke up with a tired sigh.

"Damn… it was that dream again…why now after two years?" Gokudera groaned to himself ruffling his bangs.

He hated to wake himself like that, but he really would rather die than to let any other man than himself to marry Haru. He didn't care if it was a dream or a nightmare, he didn't want to see it.

"Hayato...? What is it this time? Did you have that nightmare again?" A soft voice asked, warmth moving closer to him and snuggled up against his chest.

Soft breathing could be heard, and a light smell of vanilla wafted through the air.

The smell he loved so much.

"Yeah, I had that dream where you were about to leave me and marry HIM again." Gokudera said putting extra emphasis on the possible man that may have married Haru.

She just chuckled and she shook her head.

They've been married for 2 years, and he still worried about that?

"I thought you stopped having that dream, why have that dream again, Hayato? Two years ago, you were plagued by the dreams enough it drove you to propose to me. Whatever would those dreams serve this time around?" Haru chuckled.

Hayato shrugged to himself as he wasn't sure himself why he would have those dreams either. It's been a full two years since he's had those dreams.

Maybe the dreams were trying to tell him something? What could it be?

He looked at the alarm clock sitting there on the dresser, with the time and date on it.

"Perhaps it was trying to remind me that it's a 2 year anniversary of the day I proposed to you." Gokudera wondered.

Haru cast a look at the alarm clock noting the date and time.

"You must be right. We should listen to your dreams then and celebrate the decision you made to finally propose to me." Haru smiled kissing him, which he gladly reciprocated.

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows._

_Yes… she came back._

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Of course I hope we all realize it's impossible for me to update every day. I do have my moments when I will be busy, or too lazy to do so. I also have my other projects to work on; of which some will take a great deal of time.

Just thought I would say this before someone starts getting worried that I didn't update once in a day. I have a life too.

With that said, hopefully I can update on a semi-regular basis. I would like to finally get rid of some of these projects to make way for new ones.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Check out the forum whenever you have the time. If anyone here is thinking about joining the contest, don't forget that the time limit is coming upon us. If I gave anyone a time extension for a very good reason, their works will still be accepted after the time limit.

Next theme: Rated

Winner: HibaHaruFTW; Hibari x Haru of course, like the username states. XD


	40. 40 Rated (Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by HibaHaruFTW, for the theme of Rated.

DRABBLE ONESHOT TIME! Since I love them so muches~

Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. BA HA HA~

* * *

40 Rated (Hibari x Haru) 

Scavenging through the desolate land looking or items to take, Hibari and Haru work as a team.

"Zero."

"This?" "One."

Haru huffs at his stubborn nature.

She looks around looking for more items to look through.

"How about this? This frame is beautiful, no?"

"…ten."

Haru smiled happily at the frame she was holding in her hand.

She finally found something that he could like!

"Well then we will get this frame then?" She asked.

Hibari looked at her as if she just asked the most stupidest question to him ever in life.

"Why would you say that?"

Hibari impatiently tapped his foot against the floor.

Haru blinked with confusion looking at the beautiful frame that would look nice in the living room.

He DID give it a good score after all.

"You gave it a 10 though…" She pouted.

Hibari shook his head.

"I only rated 10 to the picture I saw in the frame." He answered.

Haru started at the frame.

Surely, there was no picture between the frames in sight. Just what was it that he saw that she couldn't see?

She looked through it and could see her wonderful, but very picky husband.

Oh, that's what he meant.

Haru just smiled happily.

"Well, I'd have to rate the picture I see in the picture 100 then." She giggled looking for another frame that he could finally approve of.

Hibari looked around and picked up a silver frame with very small, subtle designs on it.

"This, is a ten." He said holding it up for her to see. "Now, it's 1,000." He said.

Haru giggled again and she nodded her head.

"Well then, we've decided on our frame to go on the living room wall then." She smiled, happy to know that after an hour to looking for a picture frame, they finally found one.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Teamwork

Winner: Ikalsada; Yamamoto x Haru

Don't forget that the contest ends soon! If you want to join in you must have an application in by the 25th! If you need it, I can give you a bit of an extension but that's as nice as I'm willing to be. :/


	41. 41 Teamwork (Yamamoto)

This coupling was chosen by Ikalsada, for the theme of Teamwork.

Note: Sometimes there are these little couple events that they do in malls. You just try to prove that your love is stronger than any other couple's love by doing different tests. I've seen it a few times in dramas. So that's what they are doing. Just thought I'd explain it.

Disclaimer: Idea's from… Asian dramas? Characters Akira amino. Rest if anything is left is from me.

* * *

41 Teamwork (Yamamoto x Haru) 

"Ne! Takeshi!~ Come with me will you?" Haru asked tugging on the arm of her boyfriend.

Yamamoto let her drag him around while asking her what she wanted for him to do.

Haru grinned excitedly.

"You love Haru, right?" She asked him.

Yamamoto nodded his head without having to spare a second for thought. It was a given that he loved her.

Where was she going with this he wondered though?

Haru was humming to herself as she was dragging him towards the mall.

This could only mean one thing.

She was going to force him into forced MANual labor in which he held all of her shopping bags, or she saw a special event that she wanted to do and it would require his help.

"There is an event where you can win these really cute keychains. It's one of those couple competitions. I've always wanted to try one. They look like so much fun~ You will try it out with me, right? Takeshi? PLEASE~" Haru begged him with her dreaded puppy dog pout that she clearly knew that he struggled to say no to every time she used them against him.

Yamamoto sighed and he nodded his head knowing if he even managed to say no, she would bring on the whimpering, the teary eyes, and just anti-up the puppy dog look.

He never won against that look.

They walked up to the place they were holding the competition and it appeared like 4 other teams were there. So there was going to be 5 teams in total it seemed.

"Well it looks like this will be all of the teams that will be participating in the game today." A man said wearing a suit, perhaps the announcer person for the competition.

"Well then, since we're all here and it's time to start, I will explain the rules. In each challenge the first team to lose will be disqualified. The last team standing will win the prize." He said eying everyone carefully, wondering if they had understood what he was saying.

Once it was made apparent that everyone had understood the general rules of the competition he continued on.

"Well then, feel free to just call me Mr. Announcer as it doesn't matter what my name is as we'll never see each other again. The first challenge is for the females and the males to write a series of questions on the slips of papers I will give you. The questions will be generic questions about a person or a person's relationship. Basically, you will all be swapping slips and who can answer the most questions will win the challenge." Mr. Announcer explained.

He then passed out to all of the groups slips of papers for them to write their questions down on.

Everyone started to write their questions down on their pieces of papers and sat quietly to wait for further instruction.

Mr. Announcer took the slips shuffled them and then he dispersed them out to everyone.

Everyone had glanced down at their slips and started to question each other.

A judge stood next to every group to oversee how they were all fairing.

"What is my favorite sport?" Yamamoto asked.

"That is obvioius, baseball." Haru huffed.

Yamamoto smiled and waited for his question.

"Hm… when is my birthday?" She asked.

"It's a little bit after mine. May, 3rd." Yamamoto answered.

Haru nodded her head approvingly at his answer and waited for her question.

The two kept going until their questions were over.

"What does my father do?"

"Your father makes Sushi and he's good at it-desu~ It looks like you have the same question."

"Your father is a math professor at an university."

"WHAT! We got together in September! Not November!"

Haru and Yamamoto stopped to stare at a fighting couple.

Well it was obvious by the looks of it that they weren't doing too well.

It was horrible to play these games.

Sometimes these games lead to horrible outcomes.

"Well… moving on… it asks how tall am I?"

"Hm… Haru is a little stumped on this-desu. Haru would like to say that you grew a little taller, though she could be wrong. Haru thinks you grew by perhaps a cm. You are probably around 185 cm now?" Haru guessed.

"Wow, I thought you would've gotten that one wrong." Yamamoto praised Haru's attention to detail.

"Well then what is my favorite snack?"

"Pretty much anything sweet, though you really like cakes."

"What is my star sign?"

"Taurus, like Haru."

"How long have we been together? It asks for the answer in months."

Yamamoto started to count on his fingers.

"Ah… let's see…2 years, and 4 months… um… that makes it…28 months right?"

Haru nodded her head.

"Wow, you two are on fire, you've gotten every question right so far. Let's see if you both can answer the last question correctly before we can move on." Mr. Announcer said watching the rest of the teams, especially the one that is still bickering. They were probably the team that was going to be disqualified first by the looks of it.

"Ha ha! We can do this. So, what is my dream?"

"Your dream is to become a sushi master like your father."

"Ha ha, wow you got that one right. I was sure you'd answer professional baseball player." Yamamoto laughed.

Haru puffed out her cheeks.

"You doubt Haru's memory skills." She pouted. "It asks if you know if I do any form of extracurricular activity." Haru read.

Yamamoto tapped his head.

She barely talked about her activities after school.

What was it again?

He thought about it.

Something about her daily habits should point out to her activities.

Well it's not anything like soccer, basketball, or baseball that's for sure. She wasn't too good with those sports.

Hm… she was pretty good at twirling, jumping, somersaulting and sticking a good landing any time she was falling.

Gymnastics?

"Ah… I think it was gymnastics or something?"

"Hahi! She's surprised you got that one! She's only mentioned it twice!" Haru said amazed that he could remember such a minute detail about her.

"Alright this team has a perfect score! The bickering duo over there, sorry but you've been disqualified as you've had the lowest score. So, with this, one team has been disqualified! Only four groups remain! Which of the four couples will be disqualified this round?" Mr. Announcer said making note of the remaining contestants.

He pulled out a box of pocky and he grinned at the contestants slyly.

"So the point of this game is to nibble on both sides of the pocky stick and see just how much of the stick you can eat without having it break." Mr. Announcer said.

Everyone was handed one pocky stick.

Haru and Yamamoto glanced quickly at each other wondering how well they'd fair on this challenge. All teams got into their places holding either end of the pocky stick in their mouths, and started to nibble on the stick.

The first group who had theirs break was disqualified.

There were three teams left now.

Haru and Yamamoto had nibbled away at least half of the pocky stick by now.

Another team lost, and they had to sit out for the remainder of the challenge.

Then another one.

Haru and Yamamoto were only an inch apart, unsure of how to continue on with this.

Haru slowly and carefully nibbled on the chocolate part of the pocky stick. Of course, she had the side full of chocolate, so she was going to be the daring person to want to continue nibbling until all of the chocolate was done.

They were perhaps mere millimeters apart from each other, noses touching, now completely lost.

"Ah, I see that both the two remaining teams are both at the same point. What you do is to have one person steal the remaining piece of the pocky stick. You can try to figure out how to do so.

The two teams just stood there, not really getting the directions.

Yamamoto suddenly had an epiphany, understanding the directions. He just smiled at Haru and he brought their lips together, and he pushed the remaining piece of the pocky stick into her mouth.

"I figured it out." He grinned at his blushing little girlfriend.

"T-that was so embarrassing-desu! Haru hadn't prepared herself!" She whinned all red in the face, which brought Yamamoto to laugh even more.

The other team, having seen what they did followed suit and they cleared the match as well.

The announcer nodded his head approvingly.

"Alright! Time for the next challenge! A challenge of strength and endurance! You must pick up your girl bridal style and see for how long you can hold onto her." Mr. Announcer explained and let the groups get to it.

Yamamoto picked Haru up with much ease.

The other two teams didn't seem to have that much trouble with it either.

Haru looked at Yamamoto worriedly.

"Am I heavy?" She asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Yamamoto smiled at her.

Yamamoto was not an athlete for nothing.

He did plenty of working out, and doing something like this wasn't going to be that hard.

It looked like one team was about to give in a few minutes into the challenge.

Now, the one they tied with in the last challenge was probably going to do roughly the same as them.

Yamamoto wasn't going to lose though, as the competitive nature inside of him would not allow it.

"You can do it Yamamoto, Haru has faith in you." Haru smiled.

"Ha ha thanks Haru. When is the last time you had your appreciation day again?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru gasped whapping his shoulder.

"Haru can only HOPE you weren't calling her fat just now. If you were, you better hope you don't lose this competition if you know what's good for you." Haru said.

If Yamamoto thought he had more than enough incentive to want to win, he had just found himself having more reasons for needing to win this particular challenge.

"Ha ha, I didn't say that Haru. Don't worry we won't lose." Yamamoto laughed.

The other remaining team scoffed.

"We'll see about that. You can't beat me and my Kashino." The girl from the other team said.

"With my strength and Ichigo's charms, we won't lose."

Yamamoto just laughed.

Well the guy was pretty strong. He also wouldn't be mean to think that no girl other than his girlfriend was good looking.

He could see that the girl wasn't that bad looking either.

"My Ichigo is the cutest after all." Kashino said with a proud smirk on his face.

Wait. What?

No one. No. One. Was cuter than Haru.

Okay, not wanting to sound like one of those overly lovey-dovey boyfriends, but Haru was the cutest girl ever. In life.

Well, that is if they ever were to have a daughter then they would both be the cutest girls in life.

"Maa maa, I will admit that Ichigo-chan is pretty cute, but it's a laughing matter when you try to think that she's cuter than Haru. That's funny." Yamamoto laughed.

The two boys glared at each other, not wanting to back down on their claims that their girls were the cutest.

"I love your shoes by the way Ichigo-chan, where did you get them? Ecstar?" She asked.

Ichigo gasped, beaming happily at Haru's compliment.

She was able to tell where her shoes were from! That's no easy feat.

"I did get them there! Thank you~ I love your hairpin by the way. Where did you get it?" She asked.

It was Haru's turn to beam happily at her opposition.

"Haru made this herself actually. It's a one of a kind hair pin." Haru smiled touching her hair pin holding her bangs out of her eyes.

Ichigo looked at the strawberry pin in awe. It was extremely cute!

At first glance it was as if the two girls were getting along to normal eyes, but an experienced male, or just a fellow female would know that they were waging war with their words.

Who could feign innocence the best?

About in 30 minutes into the challenge Mr. Announcer decided to just call it off as a tie.

"Well then, these two teams are moving on then. This is a game of cherades. Basically, I will supply these game cards and you will have to try to have your partner guess the word or phrase. Once you get it, you will trade places and the other will have to guess the answers. If you cannot manage to portray the message you may skip." Mr. Announcer said.

The two teams were given a pack of big cards with their words or phrases that they would need to convey.

"You will have a minute to convey the most cards."

The Ichigo/Kashino team went up first.

They seemed to be sync with one another, while having to skip a few times.

They had managed to clear eight cards.

That was going to be hard to beat.

It was their turn now.

Haru went up first looking at the first card.

Baseball. EASY!

Haru held her hands together and she swung them like Yamamoto would swing a bat.

"BASEBALL!" Yamamoto shouted and they swapped places and he read his card.

He pointed to his stomach, moved one hand to motion from his stomach to his throat and he swayed from side to side. His hands were together and they were moving as if he were reading a book or something.

…

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SIGNING?

Haru stared at him for a few seconds and she instantly got it.

She wasn't his girlfriend for nothing. She's gotten used to his explaining antics already.

"It's either a group of carolers, or it's caroling!" Haru shouted.

They swapped places after that.

How in the world did she get caroling out of that?

Haru looked at the next card.

Rain.

Haru pointed to Yamamoto and then she pulled on the necklace that she was wearing and she pointed to the pendant on it.

Yamamoto thought about it and he smiled.

He always wore his vongola ring around his neck.

He was the element of the rain, so it must've been rain.

"Rain."

Haru smiled and they swapped places again.

They were at three, and only five more to be tied with the other team.

Yamamoto read his card and he moved his hands in a circular motion, pointing at random points within the circle.

He put his hand over his stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion.

He pointed to her, then he tapped his head, and he drew another circle with his free hand and he pointed down at the circle.

"Is it from a particular place?" Haru asked.

Yamamoto read the card again and he shook his head.

"Does it matter how many layers are in it, or what it's made with?" She asked.

Yamamoto shook his head once again.

"It's a strawberry short cake." She said.

Again, HOW!

Yamamoto's explanations didn't really seem to make sense at all.

Haru's made a bit of sense at times, though some seemed like inside jokes only the two of them would understand.

In the end, of course the winners were:

Yamamoto and Haru!

Haru hopped for joy enjoying the fact that they both won. As expected.

Haru lunged herself into Yamamoto's arms and he caught her with ease and he chuckled at her happiness.

"You both won the competition. You both worked hard together and showed great teamwork between you two. Here, your matching couple cell phone key chains." Mr. Announcer handed over the keychains to Haru.

Yamamoto looked at them and saw that the key chains were little demons. One was holding a bat, and the other was holding a mini katana.

"They look like Namahage don't they? Look, this one is holding a bat, and this one is holding a katana. It reminded me of you." Haru beamed at Yamamoto and he laughed ruffling her hair playfully.

Only she would go this far for little key chains like these.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but it's your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Standing Still

Winner: Electric Breeze; Shoichi x Haru

Next NEXT theme: Dying

Winner: CrescentMoon1886; Hibari x Haru

First reviewer: Chooses the coupling for the first theme.

Second reviewer: Chooses the coupling for the second theme.

[Holiday seasons!~ So I'm letting two people win at a time. Also, I felt this would be a lot quicker for me, so yeah. XD I will be following this pattern until theme 49, when only one reviwer will win the rights to tell me the coupling for both theme 50 AND 51.]


	42. 42 Standing Still (Shoichi)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Standing Still.

This is in Shouichi's POV so a lot of this is comprised of his thoughts. I'm too lazy to really put 'text' around every single thought so yeah.

His thoughts are in italics. Since that's so easy, right? XD

42 Standing Still (Shouichi x Haru) 

* * *

_Y-yes, m-my name is Shouichi. Ha ha so you've heard about me? That's great._

_Ah… yes, well um… yeah. _

_I-I-I'm stuck in quite the predicament right now. _

_N-no! I'm not overreacting! _

_It's- I-… I'm really in a tough situation! Really! Believe me!_

"Really, stop moving so much-desu. She told you to stand still so she could probably dress you!" Haru huffed as she was wrapping some bandages across his torso.

Shouichi stiffened, his stomach sending warning, mayday signals to his brain.

_I, I'm sorry. Just hold out a bit longer. Okay? _

_AAARRRGHH! O-okay! You can't wait. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE CALM DOWN! PLEASE!_

"UGGHHH my stomach, ite-te-te-te…" Shouichi dropped to the ground holding his stomach painfully.

Haru kneeled down next to him rubbing his back softly.

"Do you need medicine?" She asked.

Shouichi just shook his head.

It was all just an innocent game Tsuna said.

No, it wasn't so innocent at all.

Some got injured and the girls took it upon themselves to look after the injured.

No one told him that this one liked to cosplay!

_Why does she like to cosplay! _

_If anything, why as a nurse!_

"I…I'm fine. I'm sorry." Shouichi was told to sit on a stool and he did as Haru continued to dress his upper torso with the bandages.

Haru giggled a light, feathery laugh.

"Nurse Haru will definitely patch you up nicely okay? No need to worry." Haru winked at him playfully.

Shouichi blushed.

_W-why was she so cute!_

_Why were girls created!_

_Vile temptresses!_

_O-ow! C-can you behave? SOS! I'M DYING!_

Shouichi doubled in pain again.

"Ha-hahi! A-are you okay?" Haru stared at him with her really cute eyes.

_What is that bright light? _

_Is that… heaven? _

_Wow… so this is how you die happy, huh?_

"Haru… why don't you change out of that outfit? You're not helping him." Reborn sighed.

"EH? Haru likes it!" She whined. "I love this skirt. It's so cute~ This nurse's hat fits me so well. You don't see stockings these cute too often either. Also, this vest is adorable~ I also love the pink color." She smiled.

"G-guah!"

_Irie Shouichi, asking for permission to enter Heaven!_

Reborn sighed and convinced her to get changed.

Haru came back with a pout.

She finished dressing his wound.

"You're done now. Haru hopes you feel better after this-desu." Haru said.

Shouichi stood up from the stool slowly, managing to stand up straight just fine.

The pain had subsided a bit.

He could live!

"Ah ha ha thanks Haru. I feel better already." Shouichi laughed nervously.

_Who wouldn't feel better if such a cute nurse was helping him? _

Haru smiled at him.

"Told you she could help you feel better. Nurse Haru knows best." Haru smiled kissing his cheek quickly and then she skipped out of the room, leaving Shoichi stunned.

He stood there, frozen.

… _Shouichi making a crash landing in 3, 2, 1…_

BAM!

Shouichi hit the ground holding onto his stomach from the massive pain.

Girls needed to learn how dangerous they were dang it!

"Hm... note to self. Only let Haru be a nurse to those who will not crack under pressure so easily." Reborn noted to himself.

Haru was a very dangerous nurse.

"OH no! Tsuna-kun fainted!" Kyoko shouted.

"... Hm... another dangerous nurse to take into account." Reborn shook his head and made his way over to Kyoko to help her out.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Dying

Winner: CrescentMoon1886; Hibari x Haru

Get ready for this one. I'm sure it'll be a tear jerker.


	43. 43 Dying (Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by CrescentMoon1886, for the theme of Dying.

Get your tissues ready. I actually let out a few stray tears when writing this one. I never cried for any of my other sad fics. This may actually get you.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. So you cannot direct your evil stabby pitchforks at me later.

* * *

43 Dying (Hibari x Haru) 

_Watch as they all come and go. _

_Watch the sea of life ebb and flow. _

_Different people come and go in a blink of an eye. _

"Haru, don't you love watching this sunset? Does it make you happy? It's one of your favorite things to look at."

"Yes, I love it, Kyouya. Thank you for taking me here to see it."

Hibari lightly smiled watching as the sun dropped silently.

"You know, that accident a year ago. I'll never forget it." He spoke silently.

"I won't forget it either… never." She spoke barely above a whisper.

Hibari felt the waves hitting his feet, feeling the coldness rush through his body.

It was just a normal dangerous day for any Mafioso.

It marked the worst day in their lives.

They were all working hard.

Haru sent a panicked call to Kyoko who alerted the others.

At this time the others received word that an ambush at the Hibari house may occur soon.

They all rushed into action.

The scene they walked into…?

…

"Anee-san! What happened!" Kusakabe shouted running towards the fallen woman on the ground trying so hard to cling onto life.

Haru shook her head tears rolling down her face.

"I-I don't understand. They just came in without warning, a-and… they were looking for Kyouya. I told them he wasn't in. They didn't believe me. They shot… so many times. Trying to get the answer from me." Haru cried.

She was only telling the truth.

"A-anee-san… I-I'm so sorry. Y-you will get through this! You are Kyou-san's wife after all. You are our Anee-san! You will be just fine! You'll pull through!" Kusakabe's voice cracked, feeling frantic.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked softly, intending for that to be a joke.

Clearly she looked bad! She had been shot in her shoulder, three bullet wounds in her stomach, and a bullet wound in her thigh! How could she look fine!

Kusakabe shook his head noticing as others were piling into the room to see this ghastly sight before them.

Ryohei ran out of the room as his sister came with him and he would hate for her to see this. Yamamoto rushed Lambo out who took one look and started to bawl his eyes out.

"Nee-chan! Haru-nee! Haru-nee! D-don't die! Please! Haru-nee!" He shouted as he was being carried out.

Gokudera watched in silence, but if you looked at his face, you could see disappointment and anger.

They couldn't save her in time. They had heard last minute of a raid. They tried to come as quickly as they could.

Too late.

How could they? THOSE BASTARDS!

Haru… their beautiful Haru! She was dying in front of their very eyes!

They were going to pay.

He was going to bet his status as the right hand man on it.

Tsuna walked up to Haru and sat next to her.

He was very shaken by this.

T-this was inhumane.

T-this poor girl.

"Haru… don't speak, please. Preserve your strength." Tsuna spoke gently.

"I…/huff/ refuse to die… /huff huff/ without seeing Kyouya first… /huff/ I need to tell him before I die..."

The voices around her were fading away slowly.

The voices duller, it was hard to tell who was speaking.

"You won't die! Haru!"

"A…ara? T-that's funny… I think I just heard Tsuna. Is he whispering?" Haru laughed, her body trembling.

She felt so much pain, but the feeling of her anxiety was overwhelming her pain receptors.

"Anee-san! Stay with us! Hurry! Call the paramedics! Anyone with the sun flames? Get over here! NOW!" Kusakabe shouted.

Haru could barely tell what he was saying though.

"Ha-Haru… I-I-I'm so sorry." Tsuna apologized, not being able to look at her in the face, tears running like a river down his cheeks.

It was because she acquainted herself with them she got herself into this mess, had to go through all this pain.

"Tsuna…don't…cry… please. Just smile." Haru said raising her hand to touch his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and continued to cry, not being able to smile for her.

He just couldn't!

She was dying! Right in front of his eyes!

She was innocent!

Haru was the sweetest girl you could ever meet! She was so kind, she always looked out for others. She didn't deserve this.

None of their friends deserved anything this cruel.

She coughed out a bit of blood, finding it a bit harder to breathe.

Her chest felt heavy, feeling the imminent pang of death approaching her.

Her heart beat faster and faster in anticipation of when Hibari would arrive.

She had to tell him, or she'd regret it all for eternity.

BAM!

"W-where is she? How is her condition?"

T-that voice.

It was so clear to her!

"Ky-Kyouya? Kyouya!" Haru tried to sit up but was pushed back down, struggling against the two grown men who were trying to calm her down while some were trying to help her, the paramedics on their way.

Hibari looked down at the grotesque scene before him.

The blood.

All that blood, on stained on the ground. All hers, which was still draining from her body.

Her healthy glow, now growing deathly white.

Hibari dropped down next to her, all the world not mattering to him at all.

His hand reached for her cheek to feel it to be a bit clammy.

"Kyou…ya." She chocked back a few tears.

"Haru… don't speak. You'll be okay…" Hibari said, trying to hide the panic in his voice, but it was easy to pinpoint as his voice made very subtle cracks.

No one has ever seen Hibari look so vulnerable before.

Could this really be the power of love?

Haru shook her head.

Even she knew it was over for her.

She could see death calling for her from behind her loved ones.

"Kyouya… Okaerinasai(welcome back)…" Haru smiled, reaching up for his cheek to brush against it gently.

"T-Tadaima…Haru." Hibari answered back.

Haru cried softly, barely able to talk over a whisper.

"S-smile for me just this once, Kyouya. Please." She begged.

Kyouya just smiled for her, trying so hard to not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

His life mate was dying in front of him.

"Thank you… if… if she survives… Tamako." She whispered, with a mournful smile.

It was horrible.

All of those who she loved around her crying.

She had to painfully part from her husband.

She had so much to do in her life.

Much more than that. She could never be able to hold her baby daughter in her hands.

She wanted more than anything to live on, but it was getting hard to even think.

Her vision fading, her hearing dying out.

Her body going numb.

She was dying. So this is the sensation of 'death.'

With this, her body could finally stop overworking itself and just rest.

Take a very nice, long deserved rest.

It juiced every last bit of power it had to make her last this long to tell him what she needed to.

Haru's hand fell with a thud.

Hibari grabbed the hand and he held it tightly between his two hands.

No.

No…

NO! This couldn't have happened.

It was just a dream.

A horrible, sick twisted dream, that was all too cruel for even Mukuro to conjure up.

It… it couldn't have happened.

"Kyou-san. There is still a chance that the bullets have missed…" Kusakabe whispered waking Hibari out of his dream-like stance.

Hibari was immediately very attentive.

"Sun flames get yourselves over here now. Where are those paramedics? I refuse to have two people leave me." Hibari barked out orders, feeling frantic.

To think, they were happy expecting parents. Who knew this would happen?

…

"It's amazing how the paramedics got there in time and were somehow able to resuscitate me, hm? The sun flames were able to regenerate enough of my cells, with enough blood transfusions and work, I came back."

Hibari nodded his head sighing gently.

"It's been a long year since then."

Light footsteps were heard behind them.

"Kyou-san… are you… talking to Anee-san? It pains me to have to tell you this, but don't you remember? Anee-san died a year ago… she truly died in that accident." Kuskabe spoke quietly.

Hibari made no movement to answer him and he didn't say anything either.

Kusakabe noticed Hibari's shoulders twitching after a few minutes and he decided to leave his boss alone.

He needed to be alone.

He could only wish he could help his boss with the pain.

It wasn't fun for any of them to watch as their boss was slowly dying on the inside.

Their once strong boss was slowly deteriorating in strength.

He was still very strong! Don't get him wrong!

Hibari could still EASILY defeat the other guardians.

It's just… he's getting a lot smaller. His movements are a bit slower.

His animosity… dwindling.

Hibari was dying, turning into a toothless herbivore, soon to be unable to bite anyone to death, starve and then die.

Die to be reunited with the flame that laid waste to his burnt out heart.

Yes, Hibari Kyouya the scary cloud guardian was crying over the loss of his lover.

I hope no one here is laughing.

How would YOU feel to have a part of you leave?

The one who completes you?

Watch as her life blood is draining from her body fast and all she can think about is to see your face and say her last words with a smile.

She was everything to him.

It was because of her affiliating herself with them she was killed in such a way.

He couldn't ever forgive himself, or those who killed her.

Thus, he found every single one of them and massacred them all.

All in her honor.

Hibari felt himself die as he watched her grow colder with every strained heart beat.

With the last beat of her heart, his stopped beating and froze in a permanent cage of ice.

The world so full of color, grew dull, all sounds, slow and unintelligible to him.

All those reminding him of her so full of color and life.

He didn't know when it happened but he started to see her and hear her.

This… was a sign of insanity wasn't it?

He didn't care. He could see her. Talk to her. Love her.

He… almost felt complete again. Sadly, he knew she had died that day.

Nothing could change that.

"Kyouya… move on. It pains me to see you this way."

"I can't. I can't Haru. It's not easy to just forget the best thing you ever had in life. Haru, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Kyouya, it's fine. It's my turn to protect you. Please, please… stop killing yourself this way. I'll always be with you in spirit."

Hibari watched the waves roll in front of him, envisioning her playing in the water, splashing the water everywhere.

"You know, Hibird had stopped chirping the day you died. He's been very silent."

"All the more reason you need to pick yourself back up. He'll sing when you're better."

Hibari picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean.

He watched as the rock skidded across the ocean's surface.

"Things will never be better. I see the world in black and white. I am essentially a living dead."

Death is never easy to handle, and for the strong cloud guardian always able to protect those dear to him took it extremely hard.

No one could help but want to pity the poor man.

If only… if only he had been there, she'd still be here laughing right next to him.

He could hear a distant crying sound.

Hibari rose and he walked over to a crib to see a little baby.

The paramedics made it in time, and were able to somehow save her life. With Verde's help of course.

"Don't cry, your father is here to love you enough for the both of us." Hibari whispered gently for his daughter and he held her gently.

He would have to try to live on.

For the little gift that Haru parted the world holding in her womb.

"Tamako. Father promises to try to stay strong. He won't go anywhere too far. He'll wait to join your mother when you are an older woman with someone capable to take care of you." Hibari vowed.

For the sake of their daughter.

The one that had her mother's smile.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

I HAD TO DO IT.

I HAD TO DO IT.

I HAD TO DO IT! DON'T HATE ME! D8

The theme was dying so the inner sadist in me shouted 'MAKE IT SAD! MAKE EM BAWL IF POSSIBLE!' so yeah… ha ha… sorry if you don't like that. OTL

I won't lie, I think I let a few tears out. I died a few times on the inside.

ANYWAYS,

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Two Roads

Winner: Dark Gothic Lolita; Mukuro x Haru

Next NEXT theme: Illusion

Winner: Electric Breeze; Shouichi x Haru


	44. 44 Two Roads (Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by Dark Gothic Lolita, for the theme of Two Roads.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! Hopefully everyone is enjoying their break? 8)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but to their respectful owners.

* * *

44 Two Roads (Mukuro x Haru) 

_You find yourself at a fork in the road. _

_How do you choose which way to go? _

_Follow your instincts? _

_Go where your heart tells you to go? _

_Use some logical equation to point to the more logical choice? _

_Do you throw a stick and see where it lands? _

_I sit there waiting for a bit until the answer suddenly hits me. _

_You cannot always figure out what is right or wrong. _

_You can never change your past or your present, you do know this right? _

"So, then, what will it be?"

Tapping my chin, I stare at the big board in front of me.

"I've decided! I'll take the strawberry crepe! It looks so good-desu!~" I cheer happily.

Mukuro, who I went on this little date with just chuckles at me and he orders the strawberry crepe for me.

He himself ordered the banana with vanilla extract crepe for himself.

We wait for the crepes to be made, and once they are finished, we sit down on a bench and start to eat our crepes.

Mine was so good!

I loved the sweet, tangy taste of the strawberries. The sweet whipped cream balanced out the tangy flavor of the strawberries, and the soft crepe was just extraordinary.

It was truly a wonderful combination.

I had some chocolate syrup on mine as well! It just made everything all the better.

Mukuro was eating his, and you could smell the slight scent of vanilla wafting from the crepe. It smelled so food.

His had a bit of cinnamon sprinkled over the bananas, and strawberry syrup splurted over the bananas.

His was looking pretty good.

It smelled divinely as well.

"Would you like to try a bite, Haru?" Mukuro asked me.

He probably noticed me staring at his.

I sheepishly nod my head and take a bite out of the crepe when he moves his closer to me so I could take a bite.

It was wonderful; I could barely describe it for you.

I will try to though; the sweet soft bananas had vanilla to add a sweetness and an alluring fragrance to the crepe.

The cinnamon added a bit of spice to the bananas, balancing out with the sweet whipped cream.

The strawberry syrup added that little bit of sourness needed to keep the sugary sweetness in check.

It was… a wonderful experience in my mouth, I will not lie.

Perhaps… Haru chose the wrong crepe?

No, Haru still likes her strawberry crepe very much, just this one has more of an impact.

Mukuro out of mere curiosity took a bite out of mine as well.

"Hm, it's very sweet, it's good." He commented.

I merely smile at him agreeing with his judgment and I finished my crepe happily.

I somehow finish my crepe before Mukuro and I wait for him to finish.

He stops chewing on his sweet crepe and he looks at me, and then back at his crepe which he only ate half of.

"I can't seem to eat too much of this, it's quite sweet. Would you like the finish the rest of it? Or is that too weird?" He questioned.

I just shook my head. I didn't really mind it that much.

ALL FOR THE SAKE OF SWEETY GOODNESS, HARU SHALL INDULGE HERSELF!

I take the crepe and happily start to eat the yummy crepe.

"Say, you are walking and you find yourself in a fork of a road. The left side looks to be a normal road with a normal distance ahead of it, and the one on the right is quite mysterious and it looks as though it goes on for who knows how long. Which road would you chose?" He asked me.

I start eating the crepe slowly as to take my time thinking about an apt answer for his question.

"Well, why am I walking on a road? Does the road have a significant meaning?" I asked him having a feeling that it did have some meaning if he was asking me a question like that.

Mukuro nodded his head looking up at the sky to watch the clouds roll across the sky and watch all the birds fly across the horizon.

He crossed his leg over his knee and leaned against the bench.

I continued to stare at him waiting for his answer as I slowly was devouring this crepe.

"Say that it represents our relationship." He answered me finally.

Well that's something to think about.

I tap my chin wondering just how I would answer this.

A normal road seemed safe but it also seemed boring.

If it represented a relationship does that mean it would be boring and last for a decent amount of time?

I would rather have a relationship full of mystery and surprises and a possibility of lasting a longer time.

"I would choose the right road. If it represents our relationship, it could signify a long lasting relationship with a lot of surprises. I like surpises-desu." I giggled, finishing the crepe off in one final bite.

Mukuro nodded his head approvingly at my answer and he stood up. "Well then l think it's getting a bit late. Let me walk you back home." He said holding out his hand for me, which I graciously took and he started to walk me home.

I noticed that we weren't taking a normal route back to my house.

Actually… now that I think about it, I don't recognize any of these houses or these streets.

We're also constantly going to the right. There are no lefts.

This… is quite odd.

What a mystery, I wonder how long it will take for me to go home.

"You must always be careful with your decisions because you may end up regretting it." Mukuro spoke, with a rather wispy tone.

It was almost as if Mukuro wasn't really there next to me, and was speaking to me from far away.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Even if I do end up regretting it, I would accept it instead of wishing for another chance. I'll accept everything as it is. I'll leave it all up to fate."

"If that's what you wish, then so be it. Just hope your words won't bite you later…"

The voice fades out and I find myself in front of my house with Mukuro nowhere in sight.

Quite odd, I wonder where he went.

I just walk into my house, not bothering to spare it another thought.

_It's takes very little to think that a bad situation is nothing but bad, but it takes courage, to step up and make something good out of it. _

_Every situation has a good and a bad side to it, it is just how YOU look at it that makes it what it is. _

_So don't fret over life too much, just live out life, make the best out of it, and move on. _

_Life, has no second chances for a reason, so you can learn to stand up, look your mistakes in the eye and learn from them. _

_Don't run away, embrace, love, and conquer. _

_That, is the meaning of life. _

_Learning. _

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Illusion

Winner: N/A


	45. 45 Illusion (Fran)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Illusion.

I think it's still Christmas for some of you out there, right? I know that in the Phillipines it's Christmas today. It's still Christmas eve where I live.

Hopefully I'm not late! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

45 Illusion (Fran x Haru) 

That moment when you read a fairy tale and wish that was the story of your life.

That time when you see a happy couple and wish that was you.

You watch someone and think their life is perfect.

The hundreds of people you snub since they are not 'the one' for you.

That is what YOU perceive yourself to be true, but that in itself is not the honest to goodness truth.

One needs to have the strength and courage to see what there really is out there.

To see the world, and accept it. Accept it and find the full extent of the hidden possibilities.

Though, I think that.

Sometimes it's a bit hard.

"Ne ne, come on. Give me a try, please?"

…

"Ah… Haru isn't too sure about that… you are younger than her after all." I answered him nervously.

This little boy who was a bit younger than me was asking for me to give him a chance.

I believe in love. Of all shapes, sizes, color, age, and race.

Even so, going with a younger male is still a bit odd for me.

Fran perhaps noticed my hesitation in regards to the difference in our ages.

A small bog of smoke appeared around him, blocking him out of my line of vision.

Once it disappeared, I was expecting to see the little boy with an apple hat, but instead I saw an older male standing there.

Was he seriously wearing a frog hat?

What is with his love of wearing odd hats anyways? It looks like some things will never change.

"F-Fran? That is you right?" I asked having to look up at him since he grew as he seemingly aged, though that is usually a given that a male would grow a lot as he aged, right?

Fran only smiled at me, and gave me a big bear hug.

"How about now? Do you say yes? I'm not a kid anymore, see?" He said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

Oh boy, he was really hell bent on having me go on a little date with him wasn't he?

I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, just this one time, okay?" I bartered with him.

Fran let go of me and cheered.

"YAY! Alright let's go to the amusement park!" Fran shouted, took my hand, and then he literally dragged me to the amusement park.

Still such a little kid, but I couldn't help but admit that he was really cute.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Family

Winner: Electric Breeze; Tsuna x Haru x Gokudera (HA HA she's winning a lot recently aint she?)

Next NEXT theme: Creation

Winner: Anon. Jing; Gokudera x Haru x Hibari


	46. 46 Family (Gokudera & Tsuna)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Family.

Hopefully I'm not late! It's still Christmas day for me over here. I hope it's still Christmas day for some of you out there!

If I'm late… was I on time yesterday then? If I still am late, ha ha I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! NO SUE!

* * *

46 Family (Gokudera x Haru x Tsuna) 

"Stupid woman! Anything that makes the boss happy would make me happy! It's only natural as I'm his right hand man!" Gokudera shouted at Haru who wasked him why Gokudera seemed so happy whenever Tsuna was happy.

Okay, when your friends are happy you are happy for them, but he seemed happy to the extremeties at times.

He was always like a hyperactive puppy around Tsuna.

"Well… I was only wondering. You are so cruel to everyone else, but when it comes to Tsuna-san you break down automatically and act almost like a puppy in front of him." Haru pouted.

Tsuna could only laugh nervously since it was true that Gokudera almost resembled a puppy at times.

He still couldn't understand why Gokudera idolized him so much. He wasn't that special. Well if you regarded his unique talent of failing at life special, then he was quite the special person indeed.

It was nice having someone believe in him though. Sometimes Gokudera believed in him too much though and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Even so, Gokudera never seemed to be disappointed in him. Always nice to know that you would have someone on your side no matter what though.

He relied on Gokudera a lot, much to the latter's pleasure, and he also found himself to be happy when Gokudera found something that pleased him- even if it creeped Tsuna out.

"So, when Gokudera is happy does it make Tsuna-san happy?" Haru asked curiously.

Tsuna smiled at her and he nodded his head.

"I'm always happy to know that my friends are happy." Tsuna answered.

Haru smiled and looked at Gokudera having some nagging feeling on the edge of her brain. She really wanted to ask him a little question without having him blow his top off at her.

She carefully contemplated on her words and dove right in.

"Gokudera? So if you are Tsuna's right hand man, would you like everything he likes as well? So if he wanted to play a game that you didn't like, would you be willing to play with him?" Haru asked.

Gokudera gave it no thought and answered.

"As his right hand man, I am loyal and will do whatever Juudaime asks of me. If anything makes Juudaime happy, I would be happy to know it gives him joy. So of course I'd like it." Gokudera answered.

Tsuna felt a bit touched by that sentiment.

It's not hard for anyone to forget his or her own discomforts for someone else.

"What about Tsuna-san?" Haru asked him, a bit curious about his answer.

"I think my answer would be the same. Everyone is different and has different interests. Even so, I could never truly hate anything that makes any of my friends happy." Tsuna smiled.

"Ju-Juudaime you are so kind and generous! You are indeed the man that I highly revere!" Gokudera was in one of those 'Juudaime is the highest in all of the world- no galaxy!' modes on.

Haru nodded her head with satisfaction by both of their answers.

So, whatever Tsuna liked, Gokudera would like, begrudgingly or not.

Like-wise, whatever Gokudera liked, Tsuna would like.

Hm… there… was a pattern here.

Haru likes Tsuna-san, and Gokudera does not like her, which means, GASP! Tsuna-san doesn't like her!

What a shock!

W-wait a minute. She can fix this. She can find another route around this.

She just has to get Gokudera to like her.

Once he likes her, Tsuna-san will be bound to like her as well.

Perfect plan!

"It's very nice to know how strong the bonds of this Famiglia is. So, all I have to do is to get everyone in the family to like Haru, than Tsuna-san is bound to return her feelings, yes? Gokudera is the only one that doesn't like Haru, so she will try her best to have him change his mind. All for the sake of love-desu!" Haru cheered on for herself.

Gokudera and Tsuna both looked at each other with much confusion in their eyes. What just happened?

They both watched as Haru ran off to plot how she was going to gain Gokudera's favor over a course of a month.

She called it the "Make Gokudera favor Haru so she'll gain Tsuna-san's affection plan in under a month!" plan.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

**By the way, in case no one knew about it yet, the contest's end date is not infact today, but it has been moved to the 30th. (End dates will go by my time. So if you are a day behind or ahead of me, just put my time in mind when you submit your entries.) **

**If you have a legitimate reason for not being able to submit your entries, such as injury, sickness, or some other unfortunate event I will give you an extension. **

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Creation

Winner: Anon. Jing; Gokudera x Haru x Hibari


	47. 47 Creation (Gokudera & Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by Anon user Jing, for the theme of Creation.

I will not lie. I actually got pretty stumped on this one. I usually am pretty quick at thinking of a general idea to base off of and work off from there.

I had trouble with this one. 0.o Probs because I can't think of these three being together in any fic. LOL!

Hopefully I didn't fail. If so… It's just one failure out of the ones that I have done.

Disclaimer: If this idea turns out to be horrid it belongs to me 100%. Feel free to flame away.

* * *

47 Creation (Gokudera x Haru x Hibari) 

"Haru can't believe she is stuck with you two." Haru huffed to herself.

The two teens next to her didn't say anything.

They only glared at one another.

"You're starting to get too close, move aside, Herbivore."

"I have to make sure to watch you! Who knows what you will do? Also, you definitely hurt Juudaime back then! I need to wait for you to lower your guard for me to get you back for that." Gokudera growled.

Haru sighed and shook her head.

These boys. No, boys in general. MEN!

EVEN BETTER!

MALES!

Males… they were pretty special were they not?

You would agree with her right?

Honestly, fighting when in the presence of a delicate lady. How rude.

What is going on you ask?

Let's peak into Haru's thoughts to find out.

'Haru can't believe this. Everyone was on a little fun hiking trip in a forest, when a big turtle, monster, mutant, pet…THING came out of nowhere and attacked everyone! We all got scattered about! She really can't believe she's with probably the most VIOLENT of everyone.' Haru huffed to herself angrily.

The two were still bickering behind Haru.

She stopped walking turned around and glared at them with the worst glare she would possibly muster.

She only had to imagine someone calling all of her costumes stupid, calling Tsuna-san a loser, making fun of Haru's charm points, calling herself stupid, and worst of all stealing the last of her Haru appreciation day cake! HAHI! UNACCEPTABLE!

She mustered all of that into one big glare.

"Could you both just shut up! We're all stuck in a bad situation and you are both FIGHTING! Haru refuses to die out here with you two! Both of you will probably continue to fight until Haru gets mixed into things and then she'll die. Haru has a low tolerance to pain might she add." Haru huffed.

The two boys stared at her in shock. Not knowing that she could get that angry, or that loud for that matter.

Hibird flew off of Hibari's head and took off into the sky to escape her wrath for the time being.

"For the record, I would not start a fight." Hibari huffed.

Gokudera just rolled his eyes.

Yeah like HELL he wouldn't start a fight. Hibari starts one all the time.

"If an innocent, weaker being was nearby, I would not risk their safety in starting a fight. I choose to desist from 'biting people to death' when women or children are around. Innocent eyes should not be tampered with." Hibari spoke.

Haru's anger faltered for a moment.

Well that was rather… chivalrous of him. Almost.

Gokudera stared at Hibari like her grew an extra head.

Well that was something nearly no one would expect out of him.

"Well then, can we please move on quickly to find the others? Haru is worried about the others." Haru said.

She turned and she continued to walk through the forest.

Hibird felt the animosity leave and he descended back down and landed on top of Haru's head instead of Hibari's head.

Well that was different.

Haru touched her head gently and plucked him off of her head, looking down at the small bird.

"Hahi~ It's Hibird~ Hello Hibird~ Haru missed you." Haru giggled petting his head.

Hibird nuzzled against Haru's finger.

It was weird to see the bird being so familiar with anyone but Hibari.

Hibari wasn't too concerned or confused by it unlike Gokudera.

"Since when was Hibird ever close to you?" Gokudera asked her.

Haru looked back at Gokudera with a smile.

"Haru is the one that came up with the name 'Hibird'. She thought since he's a bird and is always with Hibari-ssan she'd call it Hibird. Somehow the name stuck." Haru giggled.

"Haru! Haru!" Hibird flapped his wings calling out her name like he would call out Hibari's name repetitively.

Haru giggled petting the top of his head and kissed his little beak gently.

"You are so cute." Haru smiled.

Hibird flew back ontop of Haru's head and perched there comfortably like her hair was a nest.

"Haru would like to say she's sorry for yelling earlier. Haru doesn't take stress too well at times." Haru apologized to the both of them.

The two of them just nodded their heads silently.

She continued to walk around through the forest quickly.

Her eyes constantly darting in every direction.

A small sobbing sound could be heard.

They all looked in the direction to see a small clearing.

"A-ah… come on Kyoko… stop crying? Please?" Yamamoto's voice was heard.

"W-what if we're all stuck here? What if something happened to our friends? Nii-san!" Kyoko cried.

Haru darted off at that instant and she lunged herself into Kyoko's arms.

"Kyoko-chan you are okay! Haru was so worried!" Haru shouted, letting her tears freely flow from her eyes as well.

The two girls held each other and cried.

Yamamoto sighed.

"She and I flew together and as soon as we landed she started to cry. She's been crying ever since." Yamamoto confessed to his incapability to console her.

"Haru hadn't cried at all until now." Gokudera commented.

Haru pulled away from Kyoko for a moment.

"Obviously if I cried in front of two violent brutes you wouldn't be able to help Haru at all. Haru was holding it in for so long."

"Hmph, well I'll go looking around the surrounding areas then." Hibari huffed.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and motioned for them to follow Hibari to leave the girls alone.

He gave one last glance over at the girls both crying to relieve themselves of their fright and stress.

He watched as she basically cried a river. How hard would it be to hold back those tears he wondered?

It probably was no easy feat.

She wasn't such a weak, dumb woman like he thought.

* * *

Yes, I cut it shooorrrtttt. BA HA HA! EVIL ME!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

[1]Hibird's name= If you were not aware of it, apparently Haru came up with Hibird's name. I'm not sure where that is, but there are sources saying so. I should try to find it. I can't remember such small details anymore. Even so, apparently she has named Hibird so I put that fact into this oneshot as well. 8)

Hurr hurr… this totally reminded me of "Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker" for some reason. Probably the Haru, Hibird bonding.

Anyways, so this fic is like… the creation of feelings and bonds between the three of them. Ha ha;;; hopefully that works? I basically only wanted to focus on the beginning of a relationship going with the idea of 'creation' as in something coming into existence so I'd stop at where it was starting. Get it?

It still fits under the theme doesn't it? *cowers in fear she totally killed this one*

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Childhood

Winner: anaon user Marshmallows; Belphegor x Haru

Next NEXT theme: Stripes

Winner: N/A

Yeah, I'm getting tired and lazy... could you tell? HA HA;;; I don't know if I can do this, but I WANT TO. Ha ha so conflicted.


	48. 48 Childhood (Belphegor)

This coupling was chosen by Anon Marshmallows, for the theme of Childhood.

I dunno what brought this on. I'm in a playful mood.

Disclaimer: Ha ha nothing makes sense, so the ideas must belong to me.

* * *

48 Childhood (Belphegor x Haru) 

"What is this?" Belphegor asked looking at this odd foreign object in Haru's cozy home.

She had invited him in for a quick cup of tea as he was waiting for Mammon to finish up his business.

"It's called a-" "WAIT! Don't tell me. Let me guess… is this… some kind off… leaf blower?" He asked.

Haru stared at the vaccum cleaner unsure of how to answer his questions.

She hadn't really known this guy for that long.

Gokudera suddenly pushed him onto her.

What kind of a guy didn't know what a vacuum was?

"Ah… that is a vacuum cleaner… you um, suck up dust with it." She said.

Belphegor stared at it with a curious look on his face.

'So this is the commoner household item called a "vacuum" I think Lussuria has used it once before when cleaning up the base.'

"So, you use this to clean the house." Belphegor stated looking at the small contraption. Wonder how it was used.

Haru just stared at him pouring some tea into his cup.

"Yes… have you never cleaned up after yourself before?" She asked.

Belphegor let out a hardy laugh.

Him? CLEAN? A PRINCE! WHAT A LAUGH!

Belphegor almost fell out of his chair with laughter.

This little girl was a riot!

"Heh, I as a Prince never had to do such trivial things such as cleaning after myself. I've never cleaned a room by myself. I've always had others to do so for me. Ushi shi shi shi, what a funny girl, thinking I'd clean something." Belpehgor snickered.

Haru puffed out her cheeks not liking his haughty attitude. What was with this guy anyways?

She stared at him wondering if what he was saying was the truth.

The way he was drinking his tea seemed pretty regal enough.

The way he carried himself certainly wasn't like normal people.

His massive ego surely was not like a commoner at all. It even went beyond rich snobs egos as well.

"Is that so? Well then Haru would love to show you something, 'Prince'. As a 'commoner' I'm sure you are curious of the ways of us commoners. Why don't I show you some things?" Haru offered.

Belphegor's interest was a bit peaked by this.

'Hmmm watching a commoner girl at work. This sounds interesting. Watching a woman labor as she painstakingly cleans. How interesting.'

"Fine, I shall watch and give you the pleasure of my Prince presence to ease your pain." Belphegor snickered to himself, missing Haru roll her eyes in annoyance.

They both walked up the stairs, with of course Belpehgor's snide comments on the small house in comparison to the base or the castle he used to live at.

Soon making it to their room, Belphegor felt the need to comment on her room.

"Cozy." Belphegor commented, which Haru wonderfully ignored with ease.

Haru walked over to her closet and picked up an interesting object.

A feather duster.

No, she didn't use it herself, it was a costume prop but why not mess with him?

"This, is an item we commoners use to-" "Dust away the dust. I am not that stupid. I have seem the maids use these." Belpehgor said.

Haru gasped.

"Yo-you poor soul. Your childhood was so deprived-desu. This is an multi-purpose feather wipe. You can use this for tickling answers out of people, can be used to ward off evil with the feathers of a elusive kulutuckoo bird, it can be used to clean dusty surfaces as well as, it can also be used to annoy people by waving them in their faces as they sleep." Haru huffed.

Belphegor stared at the feather duster which was claimed to have such a grand use.

"So this is called a feather wipe." He wanted to ask for clarification.

Haru nodded her head.

She looked out the window and she grinned.

"Look, see that cat over there?" She asked pointing outside.

He looked outside and saw an animal that didn't quite look like a cat. You couldn't tell what it was. So old… dirty, and just plain evil.

"If you try to shoo it away, it won't move. It's evil after all. It only works if you shake the feather wipe." She said. "Would you like to give it a try?" She questioned handing him the feather duster.

He took it in his hands and he waved it in the air and the cat just sat there.

He looked at Haru with a bored expression.

She sighed and she noticed another cat joined in with an equally evil expression.

"See, you didn't shake it hard enough and it invited it's friend for back up." Haru huffed in dismay.

Belphegor wove the feather duster quicker and more intensely.

The two cats hissed and hopped away.

It looked like it worked!

Commoners wisdom, so intriguing.

"Surely you know what this is." Haru asked revealing a hullahoop.

Belphegor wasn't stupid.

"You don't use that to clean." Belphegor accused her of lies.

Haru huffed and she crossed her arms together.

"She said she's show you the ways of commoners, didn't say it was only limited to cleaning supplies." She said.

She looked out the window and she smiled.

"I'll show you the training circle." She said. "It only works if you also have this." She said holding up a flashlight.

She quickly walked outside and she looked at a little boy and his dog.

Before Belphegor walked outside she quickly whispered to the boy.

"Touki, Haru is messing with a man who thinks he is better than everyone. So please play along with Haru okay? You know you love your neighbor Haru." Haru asked of him.

The boy looked at the man walking out of her house and he glared at him.

He didn't look very nice.

Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to help.

"Why did you walk outside? Is talking to another peasant boy more important than pleasuring the Prince?" Belpehgor asked.

Yep, that did it.

"I'll help." Touki agreed.

"Now, if you see this training circle, you can make anything obey you if done correctly. To enforce its power you need the shinelight." She said. "Alright Tama, jump through the hoop." She said.

The dog stared at the hoop and just wagged her tail.

Haru flickered the flashlight, and she hit the ground with the hoop two times.

"Jump, please." She said.

Tama jumped through the hoop and barked happily.

Haru was so happy she helped Touki train his dog.

This, was too much fun. She was having a hard time concealing her laughter.

"Alright, Tama, roll over please." She said as she flicked the flashlight and hit the ground twice again.

The dog rolled over happily.

Belpehgor took the hoop and tried.

"Speak."

Tama yawned and rolled on her back.

"…"

Haru giggled flicking the flashlight and made Belphegor hit the ground twice.

"Speak, please."

"Woof woof!"

Haru giggled.

Belphegor looked at the dog and then at the boy.

"Would it work with him?" He asked.

Haru only shrugged laughing so hard on the inside.

"Prince commands you to jump through this hoop." Belphegor commanded.

Touki glared at Belphegor and huffed.

"Jump."

"No. Make me. IDIOT." Touki laughed.

Belphegor seethed in anger.

Haru placed the flashlight into his hands.

He flickered the lights and tried once again.

"Jump."

Touki blew him a raspberry.

Belphegor snarled at the brat.

He was being insolent to the Prince!

Haru was trying so hard not to laugh.

Touki was just aggravated with the Prince.

"You forgot to hit the ground." Haru reminded.

Belpehgor hit the ground flickered the lights and commanded.

Touki said he'd help Haru so he jumped.

"How peculiar, wonder how this works." Belpehgor wondered.

He tried it one more time.

He hit the ground flickered the lights, "Spin around 5 times, bark, and roll over."

Touki unfortunately spin 5 times, he barked and rolled on the ground.

Humiliating.

Haru was going to have to owe him big time.

She was lucky she was pretty and was a nice person to him.

"What are you doing Belpehgor?" Mammon sighed, walking up to them.

Belphegor looked at the small little Arcobaleno.

Hit hit, flicker.

"Mammon, hop through the hoop! Ushi shi shi!"

"WHAT?" Mammon glowered.

Belphegor frowned.

This is no fun if it doesn't work.

"Now, you have to wait sometimes. Some people get it a lot quicker than others." Haru said winking at Mammon.

Mammon sighed and hopped through the hoop.

"This, miraculous invention. I shall test this out on Squalo and perhaps even the boss back at the base. Mammon let's find these training circles and these shinelights. To think I have not known of such an amusing thing. I must test it out. Come on, it will be fun." Belpehgor egged him on.

Mammon stared at Haru who was snickering to herself.

"I-if you want. /snicker/ you can take Haru's. She doesn't need it anymore." She said.

"There we go then! Mammon, let's go. Oh, let's also get a feather wipe. It seems pretty useful." Belphegor grinned excited to test it out.

Mammon looked back at Haru with a confused look on his face.

Just what did she put into his head?

She moved her wrist in a way you dusted something.

Mammon put two and two together: A feather duster.

Wow, Belpehgor was pretty messed up.

He called himself a genius too...

"It apparently wards off evil if you wave it quickly enough. Do you think it could ward off the boss?"

Mammon started to sweat out of nervousness.

Well someone was going to die soon it looked like, and no way in hell was he going to be brought down with him.

Give it a few hours, he'll realized he just got trolled by Haru.

That teaches him to mess with commoners.

One rule of the life of commoners: If someone messes with you, you mess with them back.

"Have fun! Don't forget to be patient!" Haru shouted after them. "Teaches you to make fun of Haru." Haru huffed.

Touki tugged on Haru's sleeve with a pout.

"I want cookies." He said.

"We can go make some right now. Ask your mommy if that's okay. We'll make some cookies as celebration for messing with him, okay?" Haru giggled.

Touki smiled happily and nodded his head running back into the house to talk to his mom.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

BA HA! HARU THE TROLL.

BEEN TROLLNG PRINCES SINCE HER BIRTH. XD

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Stripes

Winner: Oh perilous world; Gokudera x Haru


	49. 49 Stripes (Gokudera)

This coupling was chosen by Oh perilous world, for the theme of Stripes.

Disclaimer: Was talking to my rp buddy. Felt like writing a fic with her. Been friends for 6-7 years I think? ALSO she joined FF a while ago. SimpleAverageGirl18. Feel free to talk to her. She's nice(r than me). Because I believe in shameless advertising. BA HA HA! LOVE YA GIRL! Just had one of those "let's share the fun by coming up with an idea together since you are talking with me at the moment!" moods. Ideas belong to the two of us.

* * *

49 Stripes (Gokudera x Haru) 

"What are YOU looking at, HUH?" Gokudera hissed at the innocent pedestrians who were currently running away from him and his very 'realistic' looking dynamites.

Of course they looked realistic, they were real. Idiots.

Gokudera was walking down the streets with the biggest scowl ever imaginable on his face.

Why?

It was April Fool's day and they all decided play some pranks on each other.

They were each assigned a target to prank, and he got pranked.

It was the worst prank you could ever think of.

No, he didn't get his laces tied together.

He wasn't made to do something extremely embarrassing.

He didn't fall asleep and have whipped cream splattered all over his face.

What REALLY happened you ask?

You don't want to know. IF you DO, you'll have to answer to his dynamites.

**.:Earlier That Day:.**

"Tsuna-kun! Haru and I made cakes and… well I made one especially for you." Kyoko smiled at Tsuna happily.

Tsuna looked at the little cake.

It was really cute! Expected of Kyoko, she was perfect.

"Will you… take it? It would make me really happy if you did." Kyoko

Tsuna of course could not deny his crush her happiness.

He accepted the cake and took a mouthful and then he spit it out.

It tasted minty!

Not even the good kind!

"W-what is this?" He poked at the cake to see just what it was made out of.

Clearly not cake-like things.

Kyoko giggled freely at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry but I was told to prank you, and I thought this would be the easiest way. It's a fake cake. Here, for being a good sport about it, here is a real cake that I made for you." Kyoko smiled handing him a real piece of cake that she made yesterday with Haru.

Tsuna smiled at Kyoko and accepted the cake.

He hesitated before taking a bite, but this one actually tasted good!

Yamamoto walked into the room and he smiled once he saw Kyoko.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun, here are the tickets that you asked for. The fake ones to prank my brother with." She giggled a bit excited about this fun game that they were all playing. "Haru helped me make it yesterday. She's really good at crafts." Kyoko explained.

Yamamoto took the tickets gratefully and he thanked Kyoko plotting how he was going to use these tickets against Ryohei.

He was scheduled to go to a game later in the week and he always has his tickets with him.

Yamamoto would wait for Ryohei to realize his ticket was missing, and would pretend that he found them. He will then 'mistake' it for a napkin and see how Ryohei acts.

Yamamoto was able to stay up in class for a few minutes longer because of his plotting. Once that was done Yamamoto hit the desk, sleeping behind his opened book.

Gokudera was just lazing at his desk holding a fishing pole in his hand with a troll doll at the end of it.

Any of the people in their group would know it was a Namahage doll. Why he had that no one else in the class knew, and they were too scared to ask.

When the teacher was writing a really lengthy math question on the board, Tsuna quickly ducked down to tie Yamamoto's shoe laces together.

Best prank ever. So ingenius! He totally outdid himself, he must say.

Ah, but he felt so mean about it though.

Yamamoto could get himself hurt. The poor guy.

"YAMAMOTO! You are sleeping in my class again! Get up here and solve this problem!" The teacher shouted at Yamamoto.

He woke up with a startle and he stood up, and made his way to the board, but he noticed too late his laces were tied and he tripped and he brought down the person in front of him down with him.

"Woah, I didn't think that would happen." Yamamoto looked down at his shoe laces and he only laughed. "Ha ha! Someone tied my laces together. Wonder who did that." Yamamoto wondered looking at the person he was currently crushing, Tsuna.

Tsuna was on the ground, scrambling around to try to get Yamamoto off of him.

Gokudera jumped out of his seat and verbally berated Yamamoto to get off of Juudaime of course.

"Yamamoto, just… /sigh/ never mind. Takasugi, you get up here and answer the question instead." The teacher said.

When it was lunch time, Yamamoto ran out of the room and he ran to the front of the school just walking around nonchalantly, knowing that Ryohei usually went jogging at this time of day.

Yamamoto popped a piece of gum into his mouth and started to chew, waiting for his target to show himself.

Ryohei was hauling a roller behind him as he was running.

"Yo! Sempai! What are you doing?" Yamamoto called out to him.

Ryohei stopped running and he walked over towards Yamamoto, running in place.

"I'm just doing some training. Got to be in tip top shape. I'm going to see a boxing match tomorrow. It'll be awesome to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

Yamamoto smiled, nodding his head silently.

"So you have your ticket with you, then?" He asked, hand shuffling through his pocket.

Ryohei grinned excited to talk about his pro boxing game ticket.

He rummaged through his pockets, to show him the ticket.

Hm, it wasn't there?

He searched through all of his pockets looking for them.

Yamamoto pulled out a familiar yellow piece of paper out of his pocket and he spit his gum into it.

Ryohei stared at this in horror.

Yamamoto, a precious kohai that he always liked to jog with in the morning was seen as a devil among all devils at this very moment.

"M-My ticket!" Ryohei agonized, looking at what Yamamoto carelessly used as a tissue.

Yamamoto looked at the ticket and laughed nervously.

"Ah… here you go sempai. I'm sorry maybe you can still use it?" Yamamoto suggested.

Ryohei slumped to the ground, looking like a defeated soldier.

"N-no, I won't cry. Tears are for the unmanly. T-though, I was REALLY, EXTREMELY looking forward to this boxing match. I-It… I need to be alone." Ryohei sulked, laying face down onto the ground.

Wow, Ryohei's depression was pretty extreme in itself. Yamamoto couldn't bear to really hold this out for much longer.

He rummaged through his other pocket. "Here sempai. That wasn't your ticket that I used. It was a fake that Kyoko helped me with." Yamamoto confessed handing him the real ticket.

Ryohei sprung to life inspecting his ticket and then he ran off with his roller again, excited to the extreme about the professional boxing match he would watch tomorrow.

So far everyone in their friends group were being pranked.

Though some opted out of playing the game.

Hibari hated to be in the middle of tings and decided not to play. Besides how could he just abuse a little cow? Knowing him, a prank would involve lots of pain. He didn't like harming children.

Haru was given Hibari as a target. Talk about the impossible task of a century.

Haru gave up on that idea of trying to prank Hibari. He was way too smart to fall for any pranks, and he was too scary to even try pranking.

"Gu ha ha ha! Lambo-sama is here!" Lambo shouted in Haru's arms.

They came to Tsuna's school together to visit them since school was over in a few minutes. She left her school a bit early to pick up Lambo and I-pin so they could all go together.

Since I-pin and Lambo were both very young, they were to work together.

Haru just wanted to talk to her friends and see how their pranking was going. She was also curious about who was supposed to prank her.

That's when she saw it.

She gasped, "Is that Namahage? Come to Haru!" She ran towards the flying Namahage doll to have it constantly fly away from her. "W-what is this? Come. To. Haru. Now. Nama-hage-KUN!" She jumped up and she grabbed the doll, and she noticed that Gokudera was holding a fishing pole.

He grinned and cut the rope and she fell down.

"GOKUDERA! YOU BUTT-HEAD! I HATE YOU!" She roared.

Lambo and I-pin ran up to her hoping that she was okay.

"I'm okay little ones, let's go and find Gokudera okay?" She smiled. Lambo and I-pin smiled running towards the classroom that Gokudera was just in.

Lambo and I-pin ran inside the room with water bottles at hand, and they started to squirt their guns trying to drench Gokudera who immediately went into evasive action dodging all of the streams of water.

Lambo had horrible aim, and missed Gokudera by a long-shot, while I-pin was a bit better at marking him.

Gokudera still had more experience and was able to get away from them.

Lambo and I-pin then had to resort to the big honcho, attacking Tsuna.

"Get drenched Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo shouted, and the two of them launched their watery furry on the poor boy.

Tsuna flinched and drew back away from the water to get pushed out of the way by Gokudera who took the brunt of the water.

Tsuna fell to the ground, safe from the water.

"Ite-te-te-te, ah… thanks Gokudera. It was nice of you to help me, though getting wet isn't like the end of the world. You really didn't have to go that far." Tsuna laughed.

Haru shook her head and she held a towel for Gokudera.

Gokudera took the towel and he started to dry himself off, starting with his hair.

"Thanks." He grimaced looking at the pink towel.

Gross, it was so painfully pink, and it even had stripes of different colors going through it.

"Alright children, you finished your prank, so let's go now okay? We should go and find a mop to clean up with mess with." Haru told the children scooping them into her arms and she ran out quickly.

Tsuna wondered why Haru would run away that quickly.

Maybe she was worried that Gokudera would attack the children?

Well, that's normal given Gokduera's temper.

"Ah, Gokudera? Don't get too angry at the children okay? It was just a harmless prank so-" Tsuna froze, at a loss of words.

Yamamoto walked in with a mop.

"So, apparently there is a mess in here? I was asked by Haru to clean it up for her." Yamamoto said taking one good look at Gokudera and he stifled a muffled laugh.

Gokudera wondered what was their problem.

"Yamamoto! Come on! We got to jog together! So let's go- HA HA HA! Tako-head! That's a nice look on you! I didn't know you felt like dying your hair pink! BA HA HA HA HA! Did someone prank him? Look! There are even some stripes of red, green, and blue! HA HA! Take a picture!" Ryohei laughed dropping to the floor laughing loudly, until his gut was starting to kill him.

Click, FLASH!

"Ha… ha ha, Haru couldn't prank Hibari so she teamed up with the children. I was going to use red dye until you got Haru angry so she changed the dye to be pink. Haru could've made it rainbow, but thought you really would kill her then." Haru said checking out how the picture turned out.

"Gu ha ha ha! Aho-dera looks stupid!" Lambo laughed and he ran off laughing with I-pin following him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Gokudera looked down at the towel and he looked for a shiny surface to use as a mirror.

He stared into a metallic vase to see that his whole head was PINK!

PINK! WITH STRIPES!

THAT STUPID DEAD BROAD!

"HARU! I'LL BLAST YOU TO SMITHERENES!" Gokudera shouted igniting his dynamites.

"Ha-hahi!" Haru shouted and she ran for her life.

Yamamoto and Tsuna lunged and latched onto Gokudera to prevent him from actually trying to kill her.

**.:Present:.**

"This better be semi-permanent like they said. If it's permanent, I'll blast that stupid woman and those brats." Gokudera growled to himself.

He walked towards his apartment snarling at anyone who dared to snicker or look at him funny.

Those two would rue the day they messed with him.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

BA HA HA, I love fooling around~

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Breaking the Rules

Winner: Electric Breeze; Tsuna x Haru x Hibari

Next NEXT theme: Sport

Winner: Electric Breeze; Ryohei x Haru

So in this case, the first reviewer gets to choose the coupling for BOTH themes, instead of there being two winners like the previous few themes.

Yes, you can surely chose the same coupling if you want to.

ALRIGHT! As long as I post up theme 50 by the Dec. 30 (my time) I have reached the halfway point by the first year anniversary of this project. 8) WISH ME LUCK!


	50. 50 Breaking The Rules (tsuna & Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Breaking the Rules.

Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!

* * *

50 Breaking the Rules (Tsuna x Haru x Hibari) 

"Tsuna-san!~ Let's go on a date together!" Haru squealed glomping Tsuna.

Tsuna managed to stick his ground.

Oh yeah, you heard right, he didn't topple over.

Things were looking pretty good for him today!

"A-ah… hello Haru. I'm not sure about that. I'm a bit busy and well, I'm not sure if I even want to go on a date…" Tsuna laughed nervously still harboring feelings for Kyoko.

Haru pouted letting him go.

Tsuna didn't know what to do or say.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything but he didn't want Kyoko to misunderstand either.

Like, what if she actually liked him, though the wrong thing and gave up on him?

Shudder.

What a horrible thought.

"Come on Tsuna-san~ As your future wife we should at least go on a few dates." Haru whinned.

The noisy hallway suddenly grew quiet.

Footsteps were heard echoing through the hallway.

Tsuna could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising. The soft hallway, the echoing sounds of footsteps in a deserted hallway. It could only mean one thing.

Hibari Kyouya.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hibari asked, and with the looks of it, he was not pleased.

Haru looked behind her to see Hibari, not yet knowing what was so scary about him.

"Haru is trying to get Tsuna-san to go on a date with her. He's my future husband you know?" Haru beamed happily.

Hibari looked at her up and down.

Midori uniform.

She looked intelligent. She looked able.

Yet, she was pinning for this reject of a herbivore?

Perhaps her eyes were defective. She'd be better off with a different herbivore, one who is much better than the king of useless herbivores.

"You, will marry this Herbivore? Surely you could do better than that. He is the king of herbivores." Hibari said. "Regardless, public display of affection is not allowed on school ground during school hours." Hibari informed, glaring at Tsuna.

As a student he should know this and yet he is deliberately going against the rules when he was still about keeping order in the school.

That was so insulting it was funny, so funny in fact he forgot how to laugh.

Haru puffed out her cheeks at Hibari.

Tsuna-san was a great person! He was stupid not to see it.

"Tsuna-san is a wonderful person. I don't see who would be better than him. Since you are saying such things, would you go as far as to say that YOU would be more suitable? That YOU are better than Tsuna-san?" Haru sarcastically poked fun at his words.

Tsuna was looking for an escape route.

Haru had just talked back to Hibari-san! She didn't know what she was doing!

'Haru's going to die! Hibari's going to kill her! Run! What to do! What do DO!' Tsuna shouted in his head desperately trying to pull on Haru so they could escape Hibari's wrath.

Hibari stared at the girl that dared to speak out against him.

His eyes slowly moved until a proper glare was seen on his face to show his displeasure.

Haru didn't seemed that fazed at all by his glare, instead seemingly to get angrier by this action.

'Is he offended? Well he should be! The nerve of insulting Tsuna-san!' She raged to herself.

"I'm quite sure that even I am better than your dear Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even I would be a better match." Hibari scoffed.

Haru huffed at this comment.

She crossed her arms, having her arms leave Tsuna's and she started to tap her foot against the ground impatiently.

Hibari noted this change with curiosity.

Was this woman really trying to start a fight with him?

How interesting. She had some guts.

"Is that so? You would better suit Haru? Well why don't you put your words to the test? Unless you can't? Haru bets that you couldn't." Haru grumbled.

Tsuna pulled on Haru's arm.

"Haru don't chastise him. Hibari-san is quite dangerous when provoked. You don't want to mess with him. He would only cause you harm." Tsuna whispered to Haru, trying to get her to go along with him.

Hibari sent an icey glare Tsuna's way, making his body freeze up from fear.

Haru glared at Hibari with a glare of her own.

"What would make you say that I couldn't? I do not take kindly to people thinking I could not do something when I very well can if I put forth the effort needed." Hibari hissed.

Haru and Tsuna looked at each other in confusion.

'I-is… Does Hibari-san think we were daring him! Haru's going to be killed for sure! There's no way he'd be gentle with her!' Tsuna panicked.

"Are you trying to say that you COULD prove yourself to be a better match for me if you tried? Haru would just love to see you try that so you could fail." Haru smirked enjoying the fact that she got under his skin. "That's right; you can't since no public display of affection is allowed." Haru remembered smugly.

"It's not allowed on school grounds DURING school hours. School hours officially let out in 4 minutes." Hibari argued his point with her.

These two seemed very eager to prove the other one wrong.

"Ah, Haru? Come on, we'll go on the date. Anything you want. Just don't go through with this." Tsuna begged Haru to listen to him.

Haru wasn't moving an inch, very dead-seat on proving this man wrong and having him admit that Tsuna was clearly her better choice.

Hibari just wanted to prove these herbivores wrong.

To think that he was inferior to the king of all herbivores was insulting.

It hurt his pride.

There was only one way to fix this in both of their eyes.

To actually go through with it and see where it leads them.

"Haru accepts your challenge."

"Good, I shall make you eat your words."

DING DING DING!

"NO! HARU! Don't do it! It's not too late!" Tsuna's voice echoed throughout the now crowded and noisy hallways of Namimori middle school.

Life, which was already complicated had just gotten worse.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

I DID IT! I finished a day before the anniversary! I made it to the half way mark! YES!

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Next theme: Sport

Winner: Electric Breeze; Ryohei x Haru

Alright so after this, you can only choose the coupling for one theme at a time. I want to slow things down a bit.

Speaking of slowing down, this project is now on hold for a small while. I REALLY need to get cracking on my other work. I know, I have other work. (I completely forgot) So I want to dedicate what little time I have left into writing for my other stories and updating them as I go along.

I should do okay since the first week of school from break is often pretty slow. GO NEW COURSES!

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	51. 51 Sport (Ryohei)

This coupling was chosen by Electric Breeze, for the theme of Sport. Yeah… I wasn't going to update this for a while. There is a reason for that. The reason is in the bottom. I'm doing this for a friend. ^^

For the majority of the readers here, please ignore the following message immediately following after this:

HEY! **EdelweissNoble**!

I get that you may be busy and what not or you just never check your PM's or perhaps you haven't checked the forums in a while, but **YOU WON**! It's time to **claim** your **prize**! Please check your private messages if you can. The prizes were listed in the forums. Either contact me via PM or just answer by review or whatever. There is no real time limit to claim your prize, so take the time you need to choose. If you want, you can continue thinking about it and when you finally figure out the prize you want, feel free to just tell me then.

IF you want your prize to be the chance to choose 6 consecutive themes for this project, tell me and I will give you a list of the themes that are not already spoken for. ^^

Ah, there is also a note on the bottom as well. Please do read it. 8) I would be VERY grateful if you could. I won't force anyone though obviously.

Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT I WISHED I DID!

* * *

51 Sport (Ryohei x Haru) 

Haru was currently walking away from Ryohei who was trying to apologize to her.

She, was not paying him any attention and continued to go on her merry way to ignoring him.

"Come on! Haru! I said I was sorry, didn't I? Lighten up. I'm EXTREMELY sorry!" Ryohei whinned, like he did with Kyoko at times.

Haru turned around and threw a punch which of course Ryohei caught in his hand with ease.

"Haru tried to learn and she did well. Now it's YOUR turn. Gymnastics is DEFINTELY a sport! It's not easy either." Haru huffed.

Yes, if you had your guesses, you may be correct:

Ryohei was talking to Haru about sports, and when she said she did gymnastics, he laughed and said it wasn't a sport.

With this, Haru declared that it was a sport and she could probably learn a bit of boxing and he probably couldn't do anything dealing with gymnastics.

He took her up on the challenge, and after a long time of looking after Haru, she actually wasn't that bad.

She could probably fair decently against a novice boxer by this point.

Now it was his turn to see if he could also do the same.

"I am willing to take back what I said, come on, don't make me do this." Ryohei continued to beg him.

Haru just smirked at him. "You are being a spoiled sport right now Ryohei-san… if you keep complaining Haru will find you a pretty, pink, frilly, sparkly leotard for you to wear." Haru threatened.

"…"

Ryohei stared at the girl in front of him to see that she was very serious about this.

Well, a man's gotta do what he's gotta do.

"Alright! Learning gymnastics to the EXTREME!" He shouted and ran off towards the changing rooms.

Haru had a very triumphant look on her face.

"Didn't expect him to actually go through with it. Heh heh, this is why you don't spite Haru-desu." She giggled to herself and she went to look for a leotard for him to try on.

She also had a camera on standby, but she wasn't going to tell him that until the photos get developed.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

I felt like going for humor/friendship this time around.

I am changing up what I am advertising for a while.

I have a friend on who opened up a shop. She and her friends are accepting commissions. Whether they be drawings, costume making, bead sprites, etc. Currently they are making pokemon badges. Yeah, you heard me. POKEMON BADGES. YOU KNOW YOU WANT! I KNOW I WANT. Especially the kanto and Johto badge. I could pretty much care less for the other ones. (They're making around 40 different kinds of badges. I didn't know there were that many OTL)

http:/xximmaeatjooxx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/journal/Help-Xim-Get-Out-Of-Debt-278872256

Do please help my friend out if you can. I believe that the prices seem quite fair. Now, the prices are in USD so if you do not use USD you may want to talk to them about things first before ordering. It really would mean a lot to her, her friends, and myself if you are willing to check out the shop. Even if you won't buy anything please check it out and spread the word please. Perhaps a friend of yours would be interested.

Thanks!

Next theme: Deep in thought

Winner: Anon Jing; Gokudera x Haru


	52. 52 Deep in Thought (Gokudera)

This coupling was chosen by Anon Jing, for the theme of Deep in Thought.

Sorry it's been a while. Been busy and I will admit it. I'm getting a bit tired of writing all these fanfictions. Unfortunately (for me) I sort of have a big sense of duty and refuse to quit writing until the stories are finished. :/ So, I probably won't be quitting yet, though I sort of want to. I'm thinking this is a phase that I often go through.

I just need to find myself some inspiration to want to continue writing. So hopefully, I'll get back into the groove of things. I think after a lot of my favorite anime's went on hiatus totally made me not want to do much writing. I barely even RP anymore and that's bad, since… I really like rp'ing.

Welp, I'll figure things out. Hopefully you all can be patient with me. D8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

52 Deep in thought (Gokudera x Haru) 

Gokudera, the famed right-hand man was always on alert.

He was always ready to fight for his highly esteemed boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

His intelligence was not anything to laugh at, his wit can help him find a way out of most sticky situations.

This man, who was highly intelligent was stumped.

Horribly stumped. It wasn't a problem with whether or not Big foot really existed or if Nessy could really be found-actually we already found out that was the case, but that's beside the point.

Gokudera Hayato's eyebrows furrowed, his expression intent on answering this question perfectly with the greatest of chance of accuracy.

Haru stood in front of him, waiting for him to move. He hadn't moved in a while. She turned her head over to the clock to see that 5 full minutes have passed without him moving an inch or even blinking.

"Well if you can't answer my question then-" "Don't you dare move! I've almost got it." Gokudera stopped Haru from moving towards her walk-in closet.

She froze, and returned to her former post, sitting on top of her bed holding two pairs of shoes.

Gokudera took a deep breath in raising his hand to point at the silver pair of heels in Haru's left hand. "I choose those." He said with a determined look in his eye.

Haru glanced at the pair that Gokudera pointed at her and pursed her lips.

'I do like this pair. It's pretty, but it doesn't exactly match this dress. Though it would match the earrings and the necklace. Also it's glittery, like the dress. Even though it's pushing it a little bit.'

"Why did you choose this pair?" Haru asked.

Gokudera stared at the time. They had an hour before they had to leave. Just getting Haru dressed up drained 2 hours away. Luckily, he was ready to go. "They look nice on you. I though that since the dress and the shoes both shine, they would match." Gokudera said.

Haru thought about it walking back into the closet. "Haru should change her dress after all then. The shoes and dress don't exactly match after all." Haru said.

Gokudera pushed back on the chair legs to have it only standing on the back chair legs. Groaning, he knew that this could take another 2 hours and they only had 1 left!

"Haru! You look fine already! You're beautiful! You'll be the prettiest woman at the damned party. Let's just go!" Gokudera complained.

Haru popped her head out from the walk-in closet with a big smile. Haru's eyes fluttered excitedly, her cheeks flushing.

"You really think that?"

Gokudera nodded his head hoping that this would be the end of things, but he knew that life wouldn't grant him such happiness so easily.

Haru set down the silver shoes, putting Gokudera's hopes up, until her jumping into the closet crushed his hopes down to a new low.

"If that's the case, I need to pick a killer dress! I may also have to redo my makeup! Oh! Wait, I should have to match you too! Oh~ We'll be a matching couple!" Haru squealed excitedly, with the full intent of being the man-killer wife she knew she could be.

Gokudera resigned knowing that they were not going to make it to the party on time. They were going to bring a new meaning to being "fashionably late."

'Please, Kami-sama, use whatever powers you have at your disposal to make it so we make it to the party on time. Don't let it end by the time we get there.' Gokudera started his own little prayer.

Haru was throwing apart her closet, throwing out earrings, necklaces, shoes, dresses, scarves, gloves, you name it. If she was going to a big fancy party, she was going out with a bang!

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Eh… I'll try to update things a bit quicker… I make no promises during the next school term. I'll be even busier. /sigh LIFE. I'LL TRY MY BEST THOUGH!

Feel free to send me a random pm saying, 'Please can you update [insert title of story] soon? [insert any reason why you want me to update soon, such as you really like the story, I left off on a cliffhanger, it's been forever since the last update, etc].'

Next theme: Keeping a Secret

Winner: Giotto x Haru; Anon user Ayame-chan  
(Can I quickly add something? I have a prince of tennis oc by the name of Ayame Toriumi. Just seeing your anon review name made me SMILE, since I love my prince of tennis OC. I find her to be ridiculously cute. LOL-that is all)


	53. 53 Keeping a Secret (Giotto)

This coupling was chosen by the anon user Ayame-chan, for the theme of Keeping a Secret.

Hello my lovelies~ you all willing to do me a favor? On my profile I placed a new poll question. Please answer that. I think with your help, I can decide on how I want to update my stories. Once I figure it out and know it is okay with the mass majority of the readers, I feel as though I'll be more willing to update my stories. (That's not a promise though. I'm very busy this summer and my laziness has never hit me this hard before.)

Note: This is going to be in Haru's POV. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

53 Keeping a Secret (Giotto x Haru) 

I've seen him once.

He was talking to my… I guess I could call him former love? Maybe that's not quite right.

Um… well, don't get me wrong, I still 'love' him, but I just… like this man more. I'm not sure why.

It all started when all of the guys were running around doing some training or whatever. I was outside, nearing the temple that we poofed out from when I heard voices.

Immediately, I ran behind a tree. I couldn't risk being caught just yet. I didn't know if the voices belonged to an enemy or not. There I saw them.

The voices belonged to people who looked oddly like my friends, but older?

Look! That one looked like Hibari-san! Though he didn't seem as scary though for some reason. That one looked like Kyoko's brother. His hair color is different though.

Hahi! It's the pervert that bothers Haru from time to time! He's so aggravating!

Ha? That one looks like Gokudera. PFT! Pink hair. I would love to see Gokudera with pink hair.

Hmmm Yamamoto-kun? Nothing wrong there. Guess what he's wearing is odd though.

The last one- o-oh my. He's so… wow. He's so good looking. He seems so composed. Almost regal-like. He's just like Haru's beloved Tsuna-san! Though he seems… I don't know. I'm not really sure how to explain it.

I decided that I was overstaying my welcome. I should go away before I get caught. Just when I thought this, I notice that the man who I was just admiring was staring at me!

Needless to say, I panicked. Well what do you expect! Haru was just caught! Her heart is now in a state of frenzy-desu!

The man only smiled at Haru.

The other men looked back at where I was hiding as well.

Pinkdera, I mean, the man that looked like Gokudera stared at the tree I was hiding behind harshly. If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd have perished long ago.

The man that looks like Tsuna-san placed his hand on Pink- I mean, the Gokudera looking man. I wonder what his name is? Haru will laugh very hard if his name is something like…. 'pink' or 'pinky.'

"G, calm down. She's of no harm. I believe her name is Haru, I've seen her with the others before. If I'm not mistaken, she's quite smitten with the Tenth generation boss." The man said.

The man that looked like Gokudera relaxed and stopped glaring.

"If you would rather, you may come out from hiding. We shan't hurt you, young miss."

… Yamamoto wouldn't talk like that. This man… almost rubs Haru the wrong way. He needs to be more… free.

They all looked like Haru's friends, but are very different. Like the Aho-dera look-alike. He is calmer and more reserved than aho-dera.

I came out from behind the tree and approached them all quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, young miss. My name is Giotto. This here is G, Alaude, Lampo, Knuckle, and Ugetsu. Unfortunately Daemon isn't with us right now so I can't introduce you to him." The man by the name of Giotto introduced himself and everyone else present at the moment.

I nodded my head slowly eyeing all of the men carefully.

"So, what is a lovely young lady like you doing out so late at night?" Giotto asked me.

"I was having trouble sleeping so, I decided to go and take a walk. I happened to come across this shrine, and noticed you were all having a serious conversation. Haru thought that it would be rude to intrude, and was scared she'd be in trouble if caught so she tried to leave in quiet." I confessed, hanging my head low, not wanting to look at any of them in the eye.

Giotto only laughed at my confession. Perhaps he wasn't taking me seriously? Well that wasn't very nice. I really did have trouble sleeping tonight.

"Primo." G said.

"It's fine. We talked about what was needed to talk about, so you all may leave now. I shall keep her company and walk her home. It's dangerous at night after all." Giotto answered smiling at me with a charming smile.

It was very different from anything I've seen on Tsuna-san's face. It was… very attracting. It made you want to know more about him.

The fact that he looked like Tsuna-san was a plus! Though, I had to admit, he may even be better looking than Tsuna-san.

"Well then, shall we walk around some more before you tire and feel as though you can sleep?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he lead me away from the shrine and we headed towards the Namimori park.

It was a calming walk. The surrounding area was quiet, and the sun was letting out it's final rays of the night before the moon appeared for all to see, illuminating it's light down for all to not lose their way in the dark.

Then again, since it was the park, once it got dark enough the lamps turned themselves on.

I hadn't noticed it readily, but seeing Giotto-san in the night made him look like he was shinning. A faint glow could be seen around him, it was orange in color? That's odd.

I dismissed it as nothing however.

I glance down at his hands to see a familiar ring on his finger. It looked like the ring that Tsuna-san had!

As if noticing me staring at his ring, he brought up the ring to look at it. "I'm sure you noticed that Decimo also has the same ring. He has it since he's my predecessor." Giotto explained.

So, if Tsuna-san is his predecessor, that makes Giotto-san Tsuna's Ancestor. Alright, Haru is stating the obvious, she knows. Though with that logic, that must mean that Giotto-san must be old.

'Primo means one I think. Decimo, mmm I think I know what that is. Isn't that ten or something? So if Giotto-san is the first, and Tsuna-san is the tenth… then… wait. How old is Giotto-san? He looks so young though. That should be impossible.' I thought to myself.

"It looks like you're starting to figure it out. I'm a ghost I suppose you could say. I'm a remnant of a strong feeling. I'm a materialized form of the will within the ring Decimo wears." Giotto explained.

I nodded my head slowly, out of curiousity, I touch his hand to see it was very cold to the touch. Icey-cold even.

If you looked at him closely enough he does seem somewhat transparent.

What he says is perhaps the truth, he's deceased and his spirit has somehow materialized.

Hey, I'm talking to a ghost right now, aren't I?

A shiver runs down my spine as the thought finally crosses my mind. That's a bit surreal, I won't lie.

"Young miss, it's getting late. I shall take the responsibility of walking you home." Giotto told me, holding out his hand for me to take.

"It's not that late. Haru can stay out for longer." I argued for the fact I wanted to talk to him some more.

Giotto shook his head.

"I'm not living anymore, so I may not be able to protect you if anything happens. Besides, it will start getting cold, and I won't be of much use in that area either. It would be safest if you went home now." Giotto said.

I puffed out my cheeks a bit, making him chuckle at me. I agreed reluctantly and I let him walk me home.

I opened the door to my home and turned to tell him thank you, but he was already gone, disappeared without a trace.

Haru walked up to her room, got her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to herself ready for bed.

Once having finished that, she plopped herself onto her bed feeling as though she was being watched.

She looked around her room slowly, making use of her peripheral vision as well noticing a familiar orange glow outside of her window.

She chuckled lightly to herself thinking that Giotto was watching over her as she slept to make sure she wouldn't go outside again when it was still dangerous.

That wasn't needed as Haru slept nicely that night, as if without a care in the world.

That was how it all started.

I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

I knew that he was no longer.

He was not someone who could love me back, I couldn't ever be with him, and we may never talk to each other ever again, but I can't help how I feel.

It's wrong.

It's weird.

Just so… unnatural.

Haru knows that! She really does! – It's just… love isn't something you can control. Giotto-san just had a lot of charm, and he was just someone you couldn't help but admire. He had something about him that made you want to be around him all the time.

That must be how he attracted all of those people to follow under his command, and fight along with him to make his famiglia the strongest in Italy.

This was going to be something I would never tell anyone else.

"AH! Tsuna-san!" I ran towards the familiar person who I had given all of my heart to previously.

I jump and cling onto his back, noticing the ring attached to the metal necklace around his neck twinkled as soon as I looked down at it, as if it were saying hi to me.

I smile down at the ring and proceed to talk to Tsuna-san like I always have.

Just a normal day in Japan with a girl wanting to see the one she loved…

* * *

Why no Daemon Spade? I said so, that's why. Eh… I dunno. I just don't see him with them at that time I guess. I really don't know.

Hope you enjoyed it regardless.- Sorry to those Daemon fans that exist out there.

Hm… random question time! Which of these themes are your favorite so far? When I am starting to hate fanfiction, I go back to read some of these themes, and… I remember why I love writing sometimes. I love the sad ones and the ones with a good moral story in them. They make me feel so happy. XD

Next theme: Tower

Winner: Dark Gothic Lolita; Enma x Haru


	54. 54 Tower (Enma)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Tower.

Thank you to those who answered the poll. I want to wait for a few more answers before I finalize my decision. So, I'd be oh so very grateful if other people could vote on my poll (found on my profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

54 Tower (Enma x Haru) 

_I look up to see light flowing out from the glass window. _

_Hoping to see a radiant smile, I stand underneath the window and wait. _

_With a few small pebbles in hand, I chuck them at the window one by one. _

_That one missed. _

_So did that one. _

_This one too. _

_AH! This one as well! _

_Wow… I really can't do this. _

_There is a limit to how bad someone can be. _

_I should just give up while I'm ahead. _

**Click**

_Oh! I got it! I managed to hit the window! _

_It only took, one, two, three…seven tries. _

_I wonder if she heard it? Maybe I should try to chuck another one at her window? _

The window opens and a young girl looks out the window with a hairbrush in her hand.

She observes the surrounding area near her window, as if expecting something, but to her dismay she sees nothing.

She looks down to see a young boy with a sheepish smile on his face.

Tilting her head, in confusion she can't help but ask why he's there.

"Enma-kun? What are you doing down there?"

Enma started to fidget, a bit nervous by this point.

He thought that if she really hadn't shown herself he could just run away and pretend it never happened, but… unfortunately she did open up her window.

"Ah… well you see… I was staying over at Tsuna's house and well… um… you know… reborn likes to do weird things. We played this dare game or something… and…" Enma trailed off.

If anyone knew Reborn, it was going to be something really weird.

All his games revolved around something odd or dangerous.

"So what is Reborn-chan having you do?" Haru asked resting her chin into her palm tiredly.

"Ah…" Enma unfolded a piece of paper and started to read it, not having memorized his task by heart. "Um…"

He started to scratch his cheek, tapping his foot quickly.

Next, he started to walk in circles.

Haru only watched him do so without a word, waiting patiently for him to answer her question.

"Eh, well this is the first one I could think of so… um… 'princess princess let down your hair?' Eh… I think that's how it goes." Enma fidgeted nervously.

"Hah?"

Enma rushed behind a tree and hid out of sheer embarrassment.

"I-I was dared to come out and say a line I could think of from the first fairy tale I could remember." Enma said.

Considering how he asked her to let down her hair, it must've been Rapunzel.

"So is there anything else?" She asked trying to get him to come out of his shy hiding.

Enma read the piece of paper again.

"I need to bring back proof that I did this." Enma said, though he was unsure of what would be suitable enough to serve as proof.

Haru retreated back into her room and after fumbling around in her room for a few moments, she came back out and threw something out the window.

Enma luckily was able to catch it, looks into his hands and sees a small keychain with… some… demon thing on it?

"It's Namahage. They would know Haru's love for Namahage, so if you show this, they should believe you.-desu." Haru said.

Enma laughed and he nodded his head. "Alright thanks. See you another time then Haru." Enma waved and ran back to prove that he completed his mission. Wonder what Tsuna's mission was going to be?

* * *

Lawls, yes, wasn't much fluff or anything. I wanted a neutral feeling fic.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Next theme: Waiting

Winner: springrain28; Dino x Haru


	55. 55 Waiting (Dino)

This coupling was chosen by springrain28, for the theme of Waiting.

So this may be my first update since the FF change, huh? I've gotten used to the change now. Though I heard FF wants to delete a lot of fics out of its collection? I have… this bad feeling that mine would be included. If so… I dunno.

Anyways. I've been very busy with life, and I just… lost interest in my writing sort of. I'll keep trying to write and remember why I liked writing in the first place. Hopefully some of you readers out there will continue to like my work. ^^

ANYWAYS, ONWARDS WITH THE CHALLENGE!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

55 Waiting (Dino x Haru) 

Haru was looking around when she saw a hectic looking man.

Upon closer inspection, she recognized the lovable blonde Italian. It looks as though he visited Japan again and got lost.

Romario must be off singing some Enka with the others, since Dino wouldn't get so lost otherwise.

She giggled to herself, walking up to the man and she tapped his shoulder gently.

"What are you doing, Dino-san? I noticed that you looked lost, so I decided to see if you needed any help-desu." She said.

Dino smiled at her and patted the top of her head.

"I'm actually waiting for someone. I'm pretty sure this is the place he wanted to meet at. Under a big tree." Dino said looking up at the tree that he was standing under.

Haru smiled and she sat down underneath the tree. "Haru shall wait with you then."

Dino felt a smile creep onto his face.

He sat down right next to her, feeling at ease with her keeping his company.

It was always good to see a familiar face whenever you were in a country that you weren't too familiar with.

"Do you mind if Haru does some of her homework while we wait?" Haru asked.

Dino shook his head, not particularly caring.

Haru pulled out a few notebooks out of her bag, and a few small books as well.

She would stare into the books and write down the answers from her book vigorously.

He would watch her work at her homework diligently, she was a good student. Her work was very neat, and precise. He had heard that she went to some elite school, and it showed in her work.

Dino would avert his attention to other places, to watch other people walk by, minding his or her own business. The person he was to meet up with was late.

Haru and Dino were waiting for a long time, to the point that Haru had finished all of her homework, and was still sitting underneath the tree with him.

The sky had a pink hue to it now, meaning the sun was setting.

Haru's head was bobbing up and down, her eyelids feeling heavy.

Upon noticing this, "Haru you know, you could just go home. It's getting late. You don't need to stay here with me." Dino said.

Haru sat up straight, trying to shake the sleepy feeling out of her eyes. "No, Haru said that she would wait with you, so she will stay true to her word. My parents won't be too worried about her anyways, so it's fine-desu." Haru denied his suggestion stubbornly.

Dino wrapped his arm around her and brought her close, so she could have something to lean on as she napped under the tree. He didn't want her leaning up against the tree after all.

Haru could hear the beating of his heart inside of his chest.

It was a very rhythmic sound, relaxing.

"Dino-san."

His heartbeat rose at this. "Y-yeah?" Dino answered nervously.

He was anxious about the thought that maybe she was angry that he pulled her in close to him. There were no evil intentions that he had in mind! Honest!

Dino just wanted to be nice to the little girl that he knew for quite some time now.

"You smell nice. My father sometimes uses the same cologne. It's relaxing." Haru smiled to herself.

Skip.

His heart missed a beat. "Ah, is that so? Ha ha, well that's good I think. I was scared that you were angry at me for a moment there." Dino laughed.

Haru giggled along with him. She couldn't get angry with him as she already knew that he meant well. She couldn't see him as someone who would do anything to hurt her.

"DINO-SAN!"

Dino's heart skipped two beats. Haru almost felt her heart stop altogether.

The two separated from one another.

Tsuna ran up to them with an irritated look.

"I looked everywhere for you! Why are you here? I told you to meet me behind the biggest tree." Tsuna huffed.

"I did. I am under the biggest tree, see?" Dino pointed up at the biggest tree in the park of Namimori, which was probably the biggest tree in the city.

Tsuna rubbed his temples with his fingers, sighing.

"Behind the school. I wanted you to meet me under the biggest tree on SCHOOL GROUNDS. I never asked you to wait for me under the biggest tree in the city." He said.

Dino blinked once and he started to laugh at his misunderstanding.

"Alright, sorry about that Tsuna. First off, let's drop Haru home. She waited here with me." Dino flashed a smile down at Haru.

Tsuna agreed thinking that it would be the best choice of action to take for now.

She smiled up at him, standing up and she dusted herself off and made sure that she didn't have any grass or bugs stuck to her. "Why thank you. Haru wouldn't know how safe she'd feel if she had to walk home all by herself." She thanked the two for offering to walk her home.

Haru was lucky you know? She was being walked home by two really good looking males. Wait until her mother saw this.

* * *

LOL, finally, I get to update one that's not really late at night or really early in the morning my time.

Hope you enjoyed it. I suddenly had a spark of inspiration for this fic. I think I got it from a movie that I was watching. I liked this one scene. The vibe from the scene was good and I wanted to try writing it.

Next theme: Danger Ahead

Winner: chibified kitsunes; Daemon x Haru x Mukuro


	56. 56 Danger Ahead (Daemon & Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by chibified kitsunes, for the theme of 'Danger Ahead'.

Let's make this short: I was pretty sick for a while. My family was very busy hosting different parties and having people stay at our house for a while for reasons you needn't know. So I was busy attending to that. My laptop DIED for a week since it's hard drive died. I got a new one but I lost all of my files. We got this hard drive usb thing, so I got all of my files back now. So, yeah. That's why it took me a while to get some writing in. I'm sorry but I was already halfway done with this fic, and I didn't want to start over, so I decided to wait it out. 8)

Yep. That's what happened. Luckily for you guys (and not my fingers) I don't have to cancel any of my stories anymore since I didn't lose any of my files. WHOOOO

So without futher ado, let's move onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

56 Danger Ahead (Daemon x Haru x Mukuro) 

_Men who are capable of destroying the world, _

_and bring them __**down**__ to do whatever they __**want**__._

_Purely __**dangerous**__ beings sharing the same Earth as everyone._

_I __**shouldn't**__ associate myself with them. _

_**Neither**__ should I find myself falling in __**love**__ with them._

…

"Haru, think about what you are doing. You really don't want to do this. It's dangerous." Tsuna begged for the woman to regain her senses.

Haru shook her head, not wanting to hear it anymore, pulling her hand away from his own.

Tsuna cast his gaze over to his girlfriend, Sasagawa Kyoko.

She shook her head, with a small frown: she failed to convince her friend to stop what she was doing.

"Y-you stupid woman! Don't you remember what they did? Come on! This is suicide!" Gokudera raged at how stupid this woman was being.

As much as he hated to admit it, he still cared for her.

They've known each other for years, and they grew to know each other quite well. He didn't feel anything special towards her, but she WAS a friend, and if anything happened to her, it would make Tsuna said- something he would rather prevent if at all possible.

The sides of Haru's lips perked up slightly at the verbal attack she received from Gokudera.

She shook her head, looking back at the man she knew she loved and the one she could see beyond his visage.

"Haru, please, think about what you are doing. One of them… isn't really even alive anymore. You only see him as a materialized form of intense emotion." Tsuna explained to Haru about how Daemon was no longer a part of the world.

Haru smiled at him, a rather empty looking smile.

She's tried so hard.

All she wanted was his acceptance. He couldn't even begin to know just how hard she worked to gain his favor. How many tears she shed when she thought about her efforts being futile since his feelings for Kyoko were just that strong.

There was nothing she could do to come between them. It was… impossible for her. She gave up and found someone else to console in. A man who was cast off, and gave a feel of being alone.

He had others with him that were alone, but… it just didn't seem quite right.

They admire him and revere him, but they don't really seem to want to be on his same level. They put him up on a pedestal. Sure, he likes that, but it gives a sense of alienation as well.

Haru was drawn to how he seemed to leak off a lonely aura, wanting to help him, she outstretched her hand out to him, which he grasped onto tightly with no intent of letting go.

Deep within him somewhere, seemed to be a shadow lurking over him, waiting for another chance to jump in and reap benefits.

As much as she still held a grudge over what he did to everyone, Haru couldn't help but admit that Daemon's circumstance was a sad one.

He's lost the only woman he's ever loved and he only wanted to improve to ensure it never happened again. Albeit he went a bit overboard, but the thought is what counted- maybe.

As a mule, Haru was one stubborn girl, and she was going to stick to her decision.

Lifting up her feet, she slowly made her way over to Mukuro's side, he haughtily smirking at the other distraught guardians.

He won this.

…

_I know…._

_that this love is dangerous…_

_but, is love only limited to what is __**safe**__? _

_No, It's __**not**__, so just let me do as I want for now. _

_You have your **own** happiness and I'm entitled to **my** own happiness._

_So stop trying to control how I live the rest of my life,_

_**Please**__. _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. ^^

Just so you know there is no real importance to the bold parts. Yes, I usually have something planned but not this time around. Sorry for anyone who was actually trying to find something. I just wanted to stress a few words in the italicized parts was all.

Next theme: Sacrifice

Winner: Chibified kitsunes; Giotto x Haru

-Neospice12


	57. 57 Sacrifice (Giotto)

This coupling was chosen by chibified kitsunes, for the theme of Sacrifice.

Bah had a lot going on. Rafting killed me, Manhwa's really distracted me. Life is tough. Blah. Anyways, I at least updated, right?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

57 Sacrifice (Giotto x Haru) 

_The sound of tears._

_It fills the dust-filled air. _

_Screams of terror, and voices shouting for one another. _

_I look down to see a woman, fresh tears rolling down her face. _

_Her body getting colder and colder. _

_She was a friend, a very good friend, tried to support everyone in the best way that she could. _

_In the end, she was murdered, and I couldn't help. _

"Boss, we must flee. You must flee now. We shall settle this. I can't believe he'd go this far. Please go now. There is nothing you can do anymore. It seems as though Vongola is under new rule. Escape so in time we can retake the family and restore it to its former glory." G said, taking Giotto by the arm and started to drag him away.

He looked back, at all of the familiar faces he once knew.

All of his friends, so full of life and happiness, all but mere corpses.

It. It was too painful to bear.

…

…

…

"_Everyone remain calm! We can't panic! That's what the enemy wants us to do!" _

"_Shut the trap, Yamamoto! Juudaime was hit!" _

_Things weren't looking too good. _

_It was a wonder how it happened, but apparently the Vongola famiglia was being pushed back. _

_Many fallen comrades falling one after another. Their subordinates were not weak, and for a majority of them to be taken out like this, it wasn't good. _

_Luckily, the enemy were only a select few, and with the combined efforts of everyone, the enemy forces have dwindled. _

_The guardians were alive, but barely. _

_It all happened so suddenly. They were all minding their business when they were attacked. _

_Under the suggestion of Reborn, bodyguards were stationed nearby to help aid the main famiglia if anything were to happen. _

_To think, so many of them taken down already. Lives, taken like a spider being crushed by an unmerciful teen._

"Gupya! Lambo doesn't like this! This is scary!" Lambo broke down crying in the middle of the battle field.

Tsuna stood up onto his feet, holding his stomach, wincing from the pain.

He had to do something. He was the boss. He had a duty to protect them all.

This is what he had to do.

Ryohei was going around trying to heal anyone that he could find that needed assistance. He wanted to save as many people as he possibly could while also protecting his sister like the dutiful older brother that he was.

"Hey! Stupid cow! Behind you!"

"Lambo! Just sit tight! I'll help you!"

_I told myself I'd never see this again. _

_Unneeded bloodshed. _

_What can I do though? I'm not living and I can't really do anything. _

_Unless I use every bit of myself that I have left… and then depart the world. _

_I'll feel bad for having to leave my own guardians but… Vongola will not end with the 10__th__ generation. I'll see to it. _

_I see as a young girl holding a club hits the man over the head, looks rather primitive. Almost like a club that you see monsters wielding. _

"_Haru! Lambo!"_

_I can feel Decimo's anxiousness, he's about to watch two people who are so close to him disappear. _

_My mind flashes back to the past in which I had to watch all the ones close to me perish as well. _

_Never again. _

"W-what the? Who the fuck are you? Get out of my way!"

The girl I saw earlier, was still holding the younger child.

"I believe you go by the name of Haru. Please, take the child and run to safety while you still can."

She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes. She says nothing, and runs off with the tenth generation Lightning guardian.

It's fine if he escapes. He's but a small child, and his assistance won't be needed for much longer.

Gokudera and Tsuna stare at the man standing before them.

"Isn't that Primo? What is he doing here? Is G here too then!" Gokudera looked around, wondering if G was going to pop out of nowhere and lecture him on how he wasn't being a proper right hand man.

Primo activates his gloves, ready to show exactly why his fighting style is legendary among the Vongola Famiglia.

"You won't be finding G. I forced myself out of Decimo's ring with all of the power I had left. Once this is over, I will be no longer, I'll have no more attachments after this. I trust the rest of you will continue to care for my guardians well. I must do this final duty I failed all those generations ago." Primo spoke fluidly, jumping into action, disposing of all of the remaining enemies.

With every passing minute, his profile kept getting dimmer and dimmer until not a single trace of him was visible to the human eye.

He was gone.

Protecting the famiglia from further damage, something he wished to do generations ago, but couldn't.

He had to sacrifice the remaining power he had and disappeared.

Having moved on, the will of Primo was all but a vague memory.

What sparked this was the misplaced reoccurring image of losing his woman all those years ago.

_Goodbye everyone. _

_I have had my final duty as a boss. _

_It shall be sad to no longer watch over you all, but knowing you'll all survive after this point is all worth it. _

_Do not lament over my loss. _

_Rejoice in having those around you who still have their lives. _

_Cherish them. _

_Forever._

"Good bye Primo, and thank you." Tsuna thanked as he slowly stroked his ring with his finger, which felt much colder to the touch than it normally did.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. 8)

Not exactly romance themed. Not all the themes are romance after all, just, I really like romance so most of the themes are romance themed. LOL

Well this has a bit of romance in it. Though I put this down more as a 'angst' kind of a oneshot. Up to you as to how you view it.

Next theme: Kick in the Head

Winner: GirloftheArts; Reborn x Haru


	58. 58 Kicked in the Head (Reborn)

This coupling was chosen by GirloftheArts, for the theme of Kick in the Head.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

58 Kicked in the Head (Reborn x Haru) 

"You'd better hope that you don't die from this."

THWUMP!

THUD.

"Ah! Haru!" The flustered tenth generation Vongola box exclaimed worriedly.

He had just witnessed his friend getting kicked in the head by his tutor.

Now, before you panic- Reborn still believes in Mafioso's being kind to women.

Tsuna's intuition has been working well recently. Maybe even a bit too well.

He had sensed danger, and he dodged Reborn's flying kick full of his 'tutoring rage,' in turn having him kick Haru in the head.

She was currently on the ground unconscious.

"Reborn! Did you have to kick that hard! You could kill someone!" Tsuna scolded the toddler.

Reborn was looking over Haru to make sure that she was just fine.

He turned to look at his pupil, a disturbed look on his face.

Tsuna stared at the toddler in apprehension. Perhaps something was wrong? Maybe Haru's condition was far worse than he could imagine? He gulped, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, if you weren't such a _pansy_ and took your punishment like a _man_ none of this would've happened to Haru. You better apologize to her when she wakes up." Reborn said.

The pupil stared at his so called tutor. He dared to put all the blame on him! He was the one aiming to kick someone's head with the intent of taking them out of action! How was this all his fault!

"What! You were the one that shouldn't kick people! It's not my fault! Who would sit still and be like 'oh yes, since you want to kick me, I will stand still' of course I would dodge!" Tsuna argued.

He wouldn't want to purposely get hit with anything! It hurt! Tsuna grimanced and grumbled to himself, keeping everything to himself, but as Reborn could read minds, he knew full well what Tsuna was having run through his mind.

Reborn shook his head at his stupid student.

Just how stupid could he be? Trying to blame his teacher?

"Tsuna, you've been getting rather cocky recently. You trying to pin all the blame on your teacher? What was this I heard about you telling the Charule famiglia's boss that took the time to visit you that you have no intentions of being the next head? What do you think I came all t he way here to do?" Reborn grumbled.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, a frown evident on his face.

Sometimes, Reborn was just a bit too crazy, and he was always getting on his case.

"I already told you that I have no intention on being the next boss." Tsuna stubbornly grunted his answer. 'I'm not cut out for being a boss. I hate it. It brings nothing but trouble.' Tsuna thought to himself.

He however decided to dismiss his student's thoughts to keep special attention on the injured girl.

"Sometimes you are a whole lot of trouble, with no mannerisms. I'd like to see who is in charge of teaching you." Reborn sighed at Tsuna's incompetence.

Tsuna couldn't help but also sigh at Reborn's haughty innocence. 'I'm learning everything from my tutor obviously.' Tsuna grimaced to himself.

A small groan.

Eyes flutter open slowly.

"Hahi? Ah… my heart hurts a lot. I remember a pain and vaguely someone calling my name-desu." Haru mumbled to herself looking around to see Reborn and Tsuna staring down at her.

She puffed out her cheeks in aggravation.

She stood up and she dusted herself off before she walked away from them. This action caused the two males to stare at her walk away in stupor.

"W-wait a minute, Haru-chan! A-are you perhaps angry?" Tsuna asked following after her.

Haru turned around, her cheeks still puffed. "Of course Haru is angry-desu, she got kicked in the head and she could overheard you both arguing over whose fault it was!" Haru shouted and she stomped off.

"Ah! Haru! We're sorry! Just calm down!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn was walking alongside Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

"Now look at what you did, you made her angry. You can't do that." Reborn said.

Tsuna stopped following Haru to glare at Reborn. "How is it my fault!" He protested.

The two continued to bicker again.

They bickered until Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head successfully.

Tsuna would complain, Reborn would give some non-sensical speech.

"HAHI! BOTH OF YOU ARE FIGHTING STILL! HARU IS THE VICTIM HERE! BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW-DESU!" Haru stomped all the way back towards them to complain.

The two males stopped their bickering for a moment.

Haru let out a big sigh, thinking that they were both going to give her a due apology.

However, after a minute, the two started to argue over whose fault everything was again.

"I give up-desu, you are both insufferable." At this, Haru gave up and she stalked off towards her home.

* * *

HOPE I GOT YOU TO CHUCKLE!

If not, I tried.

Sorry, after last weeks, I thought:

"Woah! I like some of these stories that aren't so romance themed! It makes things more fun for me!"

With that, I decided I'm going to try putting in some more less romance themed fics in here. Some of the themes I will try to have them more humor or friendship themed or whatever. It makes things so much easier on me. (You don't know how hard it is to come up with ideas now)

Next theme: No Way Out

Winner: Givemehugs54; Shouichi x Haru. It was sort of like an indirect vote. I still counted it.


	59. 59 No Way Out (Shoichi)

This coupling was chosen by givemehugs42, for the theme of No Way Out.

**Now don't forget about the rules people. First reviewer of the latest chapter gets to choose the coupling. I choose which genre to write for. No Yuri couples. I don't do lemons. Also, please at least give a comment about the chapter you just read before giving me a couple suggestion. After a lot of people suggesting couples in a row, it gets me angry. (especially since people don't even bother to read that there is already a winner. Then It's like you just wasted your time) The last one isn't really mandatory but I would be happy if you could give a small comment. I'm okay with just a 'lov it.'**

Yep, thought I'd give a brief recap. ONTO THE FIC!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

59 No Way Out (Shoichi x Haru) 

_I don't even know how it all happened. _

_Just what caused this? _

_Was it her smile? Her laughter? Her personality? _

_Regardless of whatever it was, I know that I harbor feelings for that girl: _

_Haru Miura. _

_Why you ask? What's what I want to know. _

_Yes, I know she likes Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's a great guy, I can see why she likes him. _

_She probably would never spare a minute, no, not even a second to look my way. _

_That's just how hung up she is on him. _

_Sometimes I find myself daydreaming that there will come a day when she will look my way. _

_Reciprocate my feelings for her. _

_Be with me till the end of time. _

_It's a calming feeling really. The only problem being…_

_that I snap back to reality all too quickly._

"Ah? Shoichi-kun? How are you today?" She asks me with a bright smile.

I return her smile, albeit it probably looks awkward since I'm nervous.

"I'm well, how are you today?"

Haru giggles and pulls out a big bentou.

"I spent a lot of time this morning making it. I plan on giving it to Tsuna-san~" She cheered.

I just smile at her, desperately trying hard to keep it on my face.

_That's right, you like Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

_You don't ever look at me the way that you do him. _

_Even so, there is nothing wrong with me continuing to like you right? _

_Who is to say you won't return my feelings in the future? _

_That's right, no one knows the future, so I should remain hopeful. _

_If only I never felt this way about you, I could probably live on happily. _

_This is all but a fruitless effort. _

_One that I can't get out of. _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

I felt like having a one-sided love thing. Just messing around with different genres is all.

Next theme: Rejection

Winner: Syn'ri; Tsuna x Haru x Gokudera x Yamamoto

THIS, will be a fun one. Haru you and I will be busy writing a day full of rejections. HAHAHAH


	60. 60 Rejection (Tsuna, Goku & Yamamoto)

This coupling was chosen by Syn'ri, for the theme of Rejection.

It took me a while. Won't bother explaining why. I doubt anyone really cares. Hahaha;;;

Anyways, I'll try to write the next 8 chapters quickly. Since 6 chapters after that I should already have written by that point [Those are winning prizes for a contest I had back then]

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

60 Rejection (Tsuna x Haru x Gokudera x Yamamoto) 

A small baby was walking down the streets tossing three bullets in the air and then catching them in his hand.

You know, he was just casually walking down the streets like no one's business.

Not like it's weird to see a baby tossing bullets, right?

This was just the norm in Namimori. Everyone was used to it by now.

"Reborn, what are those bullets you have?" Tsuna asked Reborn failing to ignore the bullets that he was currently playing with.

After all the time they spent together, Tsuna knew that whatever bullet Reborn had that had a different color, it had some weird effect on whomever was shot.

He just hoped that he wasn't going to be the test subject for Reborn's trigger happy fingers.

The little infant smirked, looking at the 3 bullets he had resting in his baby-sized hand.

These bullets were hard to get a hold of, and he managed to get 3. More like, BECAUSE he is Reborn, he managed to get 3 of them.

He was infamous for causing trouble whenever he was bored, and DAMN was he bored?

What better way to relieve some stress and boredom by teasing the heck out of your students?

Yes, that is what these bullets were for. He was going to use these bullets on 3 people and then witness the bullets working their magic.

A few steps were heard coming up to them from behind.

It was the lovable baseball idiot and the right hand man: Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato.

Finally, he rounded up 3 unfortunate targets that he'd use to serve as his sick enjoyment for the day.

"Hm? Those are some really interesting looking bullets, Kid. Never seen pink bullets before." Yamamoto laughed.

Reborn pulled down on his fedora and smirked.

Having a sensitive intuitive sense, Tsuna knew that something ridiculous was going to be happening really soon.

Gokudera leered at the bullets, getting the feeling he should know what those bullets did, but he couldn't think of them.

They were pink bullets, how hard is it to guess what they did?

They did look a bit peculiar though.

"Reborn-san, just what are those bullets that you have in your hand?" He questioned.

Reborn was debating whether or not he wanted to reveal to him the nature of the bullets. Being from Italy himself, Gokudera should also know about these bullets.

He didn't want him to ruin the fun by just running off, but then seeing an image of momentary fright was also something he'd like to see.

"These here are the 'love me do' bullets. I'm sure you've heard of them." Reborn said holding them up for them all to see.

"Love me do bullets? Aren't those really hard to get a hold of? How were you able to get a hold of them Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn shook his head at Gokudera's stupid, but yet adorable question.

Who did he think he was talking to?

He was the great Reborn, the best Hitman in the world.

He could obviously do something like this.

"You are talking to the best Hitman in the world. Managing to get my hands on something like this is easy." Reborn said. "I was bored so I thought I would test these babies out." Reborn said waiting for the last thing he needed for this to work.

A female.

"What is everyone doing here? Did Haru miss a meeting?" Haru questioned.

Perfect.

The boys denied the existence of any meeting that she supposedly had missed.

"There was no meeting today. It's not like if there was one, you'd be there to attend it, stupid woman, who would invite you?" Gokudera chastised her.

Haru growled at Gokudera, spouting some insulting words his way as well.

There you have it, a Gokudera-Haru war had ignited and would not stop until someone forced them to stop.

Reborn tossed the bullets up and Leon swallowed them all with his long tongue shortly afterwards transforming into a gun.

"Haru, I'll be needing you to stay still." Reborn pointed the gun at Haru, taking aim at her forehead.

She froze in her place like a deer caught in headlights.

"Reborn! There is no reason to bring Haru into any of this!" Tsuna rationalized.

He nodded his little head making sense of what Tsuna told him.

Whipping the gun, Tsuna found Reborn pointing the gun at him.

Shooting the gun, Tsuna expected for the bullet to hit him but it hadn't, instead hitting his ever so trusted right hand man.

"Che, I missed." Reborn shot the green gun twice more, hitting Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"This gun will make you fall in love with the first person you see of the opposite gender." Reborn explained the purpose of the bullets finally.

The three boys were lying on the ground motionlessly.

Haru rushed over to their side, slapping their cheeks lightly in a sad attempt to wake them up. Their pulses were still going strong so they didn't die, and it didn't look like they had any outward injuries. Which is odd seeing as she definitely saw them getting shot by Reborn.

Suddenly, Gokudera grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know what came over me- why is it only now that I realize how beautiful you are?"

…

"Hah? Gokudera, are you okay? You must be sick." Haru felt his forehead to check for a fever but he didn't seem to have one.

In fact, he looked extremely healthy for someone who just got shot.

Appearances aside, his mental state didn't seem normal if he was spouting such nonsense about realizing how beautiful she was. Albeit, she is an attractive female, but Gokudera flirting with anyone, especially Haru was unheard of.

Tsuna and Yamamoto woke up at the same time, taking in their surroundings slowly before they took notice of Haru.

"Huh? Since when did Gokudera and Haru get so close? W-well I suppose it makes sense. Gokudera is a smart, and cool guy and Haru is kind and also very pretty. Ha ha, what was I thinking that I'd have a chance?" Tsuna laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head acting extremely timid.

He was acting like he usually would if he was close proximity to Kyoko.

Reborn was just watching as this all unfolded, eating some popcorn, recording everything with the Leon-cam.

"Ah… Tsuna-san? Are you okay? You seem to be acting differently as well." Haru worried about their health at this point.

Yamamoto looked like the only normal one of the trio.

He still had a smile on his face and he was just laughing.

"Ha ha, I didn't know that you both liked Haru. This is pretty sudden, isn't it? If this is going to turn into a fight over who likes Haru more, then count me in. I know I won't lose to either of you." Yamamoto was serious when he said this, the glare he directed at his two friends were evidence enough.

Haru wrenched her wrist free from Gokudera's grip.

Slowly she started to take a few steps away from them, but as she took a step backwards, they'd all take a step forward.

Reborn jumped to the top of Yamamoto's shoulder, what seemed to be his rightful seat now a days- it's not like Yamamoto cared anyways.

"It looks like you'll have three guys who are pining for you Haru, good luck sorting this out." Reborn said.

"Ha-Hahi!" Haru turned on her heels and made a mad dash for her life.

It was easy for Yamamoto to catch up to her being used to having to run fast to steal bases in baseball.

Gokudera wasn't far behind with Tsuna right next to him. Even when infatuated with a woman, Gokduera was truly a man of honor and dedication it seemed.

"Haru, stop running away and just resign to your fate already!" Gokudera shouted.

Well that's weird.

No offhanded remark? No cruel nickname?

"Haru isn't a 'stupid woman' today?" She asked, skidding against the ground coming to a full stop.

"What? Why would you be a stupid woman? I never called you that." Gokudera denied everything.

Haru gasped, puffing out her cheeks.

She wasn't deaf!

She put her hands on her hip, furrowing her eyebrows at this claim. "You definitely called Haru a stupid woman multiple times hurting her feelings-desu. You can't just berate Haru and then deny that you ever did so when it conveniences you." Haru grumbled.

Gokudera snorted a small laugh patting the top of her head semi-roughly.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry. Sort of like a Jackalope." He said comparing her to a half jack rabbit, half antelope.

That was like the worst compliment you could ever give a girl.

A Jackalope? Really?

Haru shook her head while rolling her eyes, opting to just ignore him rather than to make a comment at that failure of a compliment.

"Hey Haru, want to go and hit some balls with me? I promised to help give you pointers on how to swing a bat better the next time around." Yamamoto offered, pointing to the bat he had on his back, wanting to go and play some baseball with her.

Spend some time together with the other thing he loved the most in the world.

Nothing could be better than playing baseball with the girl that you had a crush on after all.

Thought like a true sportsman.

"At this current time, Haru isn't too sure if she would want to go and hit some balls. She thinks it would be better to resolve this situation first-desu. Thank you for the offer though. Maybe next time." Haru denied his offer.

Yamamoto pouted a little bit but quickly rebounded back to his usual smile.

He held out his pinky in front of hers.

She smiled bringing out her own pinky and she curled it around his own.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Yamamoto said, winking at her playfully.

"I won't break my promise, don't worry." She giggled.

Tsuna tapped her shoulder gently.

"Hai, Tsuna-san?"

"Come on Haru, haven't you loved me for a while now? Always saying you'll be my wife? Why don't you just take my hand? Make things easier." Tsuna held out his hand for her.

Haru bit her lower lip, nibbling on it gently.

She's always wanted for this to happen, for Tsuna to accept her.

Though, what about Kyoko?

What would happen if she said yes?

Would he just up and forget what he said and break her heart beyond repair?

Haru's hand slowly outstretched to grab his hand but stopped as her fear started to overtake her and Yamamoto grabbed her hand instead.

Gokudera threw a rock at Yamamoto's head, but he missed since Yamamoto's reflexes were just a force to be reckoned with.

"Stop getting in the way baseball-idiot." Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto threw away the nice guy façade he normally had sending a scowl Gokudera's way.

"If I'm in the way, then you can just move, simple as that. Also, that's not fair if you are trying to guilt her into going to you. You DO have Kyoko after all, Tsuna. It's not fair for Haru if you won't be serious about this." Yamamoto spoke defensively, not particularly caring for how hurtful any of the words he said sounded.

Gokudera stood between Yamamoto and Tsuna, dynamites ignited.

No one chastised the boss.

"You better take that back, baseball-idiot." Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto shrugged, not feeling like he said anything wrong.

It was true though.

Gokudera normally abused Haru so he shouldn't have any right to be angry with him for getting in his way. Tsuna never looked Haru's way. He was always on about how he liked Kyoko, even if Haru was nearby. He could recall a few times Haru's feelings were hurt, but she toughened herself enough to not let her tears fall.

He'd be damned if he let Haru go to either of them!

She deserved so much better than that!

"Did I say something wrong? Can you really say that you love Haru? You've never showed any signs of liking her before. As for Tsuna's case, we ALL know that he liked Kyoko. Now he's trying to go for Haru? I don't know about YOU, but I don't think it's fair for Haru if she's second to Kyoko. If you want to go for Haru, she has to be your number 1." Yamamoto reasoned.

Gokudera didn't have anything to say in retort to that.

Even if he didn't really like Haru, he had to admit that it would be cruel for her if she was only regarded as number 2.

Haru felt a little touched by Yamamoto's words.

It was comforting to know that he had actually noticed her real feelings that she tried really hard to conceal.

"Yamamoto is right-desu. Gokudera doesn't like Haru, it's all the bullet's doing! This is just too weird! Gokudera hates Haru in reality and she doesn't like you that way either!" Haru shouted.

Once she had, Gokudera fell to the ground.

Cold sweat started running down the back of her neck, Goosebumps filling up her arms, and a shiver running down her back.

"Hahi! Gokudera died!" Haru shouted.

"Relax, he just fainted. If you reject or accept these guys affections, they'll faint and return to normal." Reborn explained.

Gokudera's body was just lying on the ground, not moving for a moment until he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell? My head hurts. What the fuck happened?" Gokudera grumbled.

Everyone was staring at him intently.

"What do you want? Stupid woman?" Gokudera grimaced, not clearly remembering what he was just doing.

Haru felt relieved not knowing what to tell her parents if he just up and died after she rejected him.

He could plainly see how Yamamoto and Tsuna both were being nicer to Haru than they normally were.

This didn't seem right.

Then it all came to him.

Normally impossible, Gokudera somehow found himself liking Haru. He didn't really understand it but there was only one explanation for this:

Haru was a demon enchantress and she seduced them all into loving her! She was sucking out their souls as they spoke!

"Hey stupid woman! How dare you brainwash Juudaime!" Gokudera accused her.

"Gokudera, don't say such things to Haru. If you are really to be my right hand man, I won't tolerate anyone saying anything bad to the woman I love." Tsuna spoke like a true boss, with a lot of pressure.

Quickly sitting up straight and bowing for forgiveness, Gokudera repented using such harsh words against Haru.

This was getting a bit too awkward for Haru.

Even she knew that Tsuna liked Kyoko. She just always pretended to not see it herself.

It was painful, and she always dreamed about him looking her way, but she didn't want for him to look at her this way.

It felt wrong.

"Tsuna-san, I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings either. You do like Kyoko-chan after all." Haru rejected him.

Just like Gokudera, Tsuna fell limp into Gokudera's arms.

"Juudaime! Are you alright? JUUDAIME! KORA! What did you do to Juudaime!" Gokudera raged.

Reborn pulled out a paper fan and whapped the top of Gokudera's head with it.

"Calm down. He's just fainted for a bit. He'll wake up soon." Reborn said as Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, so utterly confused.

He looked around having no idea what just happened.

What was going on? Why was he on the ground?

Did he get so tired from school he took a nap on the ground?

No, that didn't sound likely.

Perhaps they were attacked!

Tsuna sat up quickly, taking in the surroundings looking for any sign of a struggle.

There was none, and he relaxed himself.

The recent events suddenly came in flooding his mind.

He always assumed that he liked Kyoko the most, but maybe he didn't know his heart like he thought he did? Wait. No. He got shot before all of this happened right?

Was it the bullet's fault that he did something so uncharacteristic of himself?

Now for the last one, Yamamoto.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded his head gently.

Yamamoto was the same as always, putting other's before himself.

Guess you could call him a true man.

Yamamoto smiled at Haru. "Well now that those two are out of the way, what would you say to choosing me?" He asked her.

Haru shook her head.

As much as his suggestion sounded tempting, she couldn't choose him. These weren't his honest feelings.

"You don't really love me. I couldn't do that to you." She said.

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side and laughed.

"I've liked you from the very beginning! Ha ha, I guess no one realized it. You were always so hyper, and always really dedicated to what you did. You always prioritized others before yourself. I liked that about you. You even looked into baseball so we would have something to talk about. Why wouldn't I like you?" Yamamoto corrected her.

Haru was flabbergasted, unsure of whether it was the bullet talking, or if this was really coming from the heart.

"A-as much as I'm flattered over how you feel for me Yamamoto-kun, I can't accept your feelings. After all, you don't really like me, it's only the affect of the bullet." She rejected him as gently as she could.

Yamamoto fell down like the other two did, and he fell down hard.

"Yamamoto-kun! He- he fell down hard. Do you think he's okay?" Haru fretted nervously.

Tsuna and Gokudera sat Yamamoto

Once he woke up, he rubbed his head, not clearly remembering what happened either.

All he knew was that he was in major pain.

It was like he just collapsed onto the ground and he hit the ground hard, which was indeed the case.

Yamamoto shook his head looking up at Haru.

"Are you alright Yamamoto-kun? Are you in a lot of pain? Should Haru get you anything?" She asked him quickly.

Yamamoto blinked his eyes in confusion.

Did something happen?

"I'm fine. Just a small bump is all. It's nothing to worry about." Yamamoto laughed.

Haru smiled at him gently.

He stared at her, not bothering to hide the look of surprise on his face.

"Is, something wrong?" She asked noticing the look of surprise on his face.

Yamamoto looked behind him to see that Tsuna was still sitting him up, and Gokudera was on the other side, holding him up as well.

"I'm not Tsuna you know." Yamamoto said pointing his thumb behind him.

This time Haru was confused.

The two of them looked completely different from one another.

It was a bit impossible to confuse the two for one another.

"Haru knows that. Why do you say that? He is Gokudera, that is Tsuna-san, and you are Yamamoto." She said pointing to the three guys in that order.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

He shifted nervously on the spot.

"Ah… well you usually only smile like that to Tsuna, so, I thought you got momentarily confused or something. Just thought I shouldn't put my hopes up so high when I finally got to see you smile at me like that." He laughed.

Gokudera and Tsuna exchanged looks.

It seemed as though Yamamoto still liked Haru?

"Reborn, I thought after Haru rejected us, we'd return back to normal?" Tsuna asked, not understanding why Yamamoto still liked Haru.

Yamamoto slowly started to recall what they were all just doing before he fainted.

His face grew warmer as his blush invaded more of his face.

He couldn't believe that he just confessed to Haru like that.

Sure, he had wanted to tell her his feelings soon, but he didn't want to tell her this way.

"I… I really do like Haru though. I was being honest when I said that I liked Haru." Yamamoto admitted, combing his hands through his hair, looking at the ground, unable to look at Haru in the eyes.

"Wow so Yamamoto got lucky that he saw Haru first or else he'd end up falling in love with someone else." Tsuna guessed, amazed by Yamamoto's luck.

"What? Who told you that lie? The 'love me do' bullet doesn't do that." Reborn scoffed.

Tsuna's mouth was moving like a fish that was just pulled out of the water, gasping for air.

Reborn was constantly trolling them all!

"YOU TOLD US THAT!" Tsuna and Haru shouted in unison.

"Whaaaat? Did I say that? I don't remeeember." Reborn spoke childishly trying to feign his innocence.

Haru puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest.

The three guys were staring at Reborn, wondering exactly what the purpose of those bullets were.

Reborn gave up, willing to tell them the truth, "You see the bullets are the 'love me do' bullets which expose what your heart thinks. I can shoot anyone with them, and of the people you know that is most suitable for you, or the one that you currently are in love with will fill up your mind. You will not stop chasing after this person until they reject you or accept your feelings." Reborn explained.

Haru dubiously looked at three guys.

She could understand Yamamoto, and Tsuna, since she WAS a good catch. It wasn't weird that he'd think that she would be suitable for him.

However, Gokudera was throwing her for a loop.

Gokudera stubbornly denied everything pouting that she was the only female he knew that he could tolerate the most.

Everyone just nodded their heads, accepting his explanation for now.

"Ha ha, well if was pretty painfully obvious that you liked Tsuna for a long while so I sort of kept my feelings to myself for a while. Though seeing as you found out Tsuna liked Kyoko, I thought that I might as well go for it, and then this happened." Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Haru giggled, shaking her head.

Yamamoto was so cute. He was grinning ear to ear, still a bit shy about the way he revealed his feelings for her. It sort of disappointed him since he wanted to tell her upfront instead of having some deranged state of mind due to a bullet making him confess.

Nonetheless, Haru seemed to be happy and that's all that really mattered.

"So… seeing as you know how I feel is the truth… what do you say now?" Yamamoto asked.

All eyes were on Haru.

You know, no pressure or anything like that.

"I can't say that you would be my number one just yet, but if you are able to be patient with me and would be okay with me, I don't see why not. I would love to." Haru answered.

Yamamoto's smile widened, his eyes sparkling almost. "Really? Do you really mean it?" Yamamoto just had to ask to make sure he didn't hear her incorrectly.

Haru giggled, nodding her head.

Yamamoto quickly hugged her tightly and spun her around unable to contain his excitement.

He set her down gently onto the ground.

"Come on Haru, I'll walk you home." Yamamoto offered, holding out his hand for her.

Smiling, Haru lifted her hand into his slightly larger hand. His hand was warm, and kind with the way he gently enveloped her hand with his own.

His hand tightened around her hand slightly. Looking up, she noticed that he was blushing a tad, with an air of anxiousness about his person.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" He asked.

"Hah? Why are you asking that Yamamoto? Why would you care what my parents think of you?" She questioned.

Yamamoto threw her an inquisitive look.

"What? Of course I need to introduce myself to your parents. Why wouldn't I want them to like me? They may be my future parents in law after all." Yamamoto flashed his famous smile her way making her heart skip a beat resulting in her being helpless in his hands.

He could do anything.

Picking her up, Yamamoto ran towards her house, intent on meeting her parents as quickly as he could so he could introduce himself as her boyfriend.

Mmm, how great that word sounded.

Boyfriend-though, husband would sound so much better.

Though that would have to wait a few years.

* * *

I'm an avid 8086 fan so of course I chose this. 5986 is already popular among the works I wrote so I didn't want to have them end up together. 2786…well a lot of us know how I feel about that one. He's just too obsessed with Kyoko so I just never feel right when writing 2786 fics. 27K is basically cannon so I don't try to disturb it. As much as I don't really like Kyoko, I respect the canon pairs. =w= [No, I don't hate, 27K]

Sorry if I didn't choose your favorite pairing of the three.

Next theme: Fairy Tale

Winner: MidoriKiwi; Haru x Verde

Yep, Verde. I'm pretty excited for this one. This will be one helluva challenge that I'll gladly accept. B)


	61. 61 Fairy Tale (verde)

This coupling was chosen by MidoriKiwi, for the theme of Fairy Tale.

Sorry this took me a while. I already had half of it done, and then I had to restart it. Bah, long story I'm too lazy to tell. So yeah, I had to start all over and gosh darn it, Verde is hard to write for.

Hope you enjoy it either way. I'll try really hard to get the rest of them out quickly. Sorry, I've just been really busy and stuff. Luckily, I'm getting a bit less lazy. Maybe it's the "HOLY CRAP SCHOOL IS STARTING AGAIN SOON" getting to me.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

61 Fairy Tale (Haru x Verde) 

Haru was sitting on the couch, leaned up against someone.

This person was a grown man.

A fully grown male, who was an adult fully able to fend for himself.

Okay, you get the point right?

Yes, Haru was with Verde the former lightning Arcobaleno.

She felt someone move from underneath her and she smiled.

"You awake, Verde?" She asked the sleepy man underneath her.

He nodded his head, yawning lightly.

He had fallen asleep whilst being in Haru's comforting presence.

"Yeah, I'm awake and I will need to get started on work now." Verde said slowly moving himself into a sitting position, with Haru still leaned up against him.

"Do you need any help?" Haru asked willing to help him with his experiments.

Verde scoffed to himself, causing Haru to take offense to this.

He got up from the couch resulting in Haru losing her source of warmth.

She only rolled her eyes knowing where this was going.

"I am an adult now. I don't need your help. I can reach all of the shelves just fine." Verde said, never letting the fact that he's no longer in his baby form being forgotten.

Haru would have to deal with this all the time, often choosing to ignore him.

Verde hates being ignored so he would often poke fun at her.

"It's not like you would be of much help anyways as your are always so focused on those petty unrealistic stories of yours." He said.

Haru glared at Verde, not appreciating the fact that he was mocking her.

NAMAHAGE WAS DEFINITELY REAL!

"Haru doesn't understand why you always have to attack Haru's interests." She grumbled.

"Only because I only believe in science. Figures are what really matter." He said.

Haru rolled her eyes, scoffing to herself as well.

Like science helped him regain his body.

"If Haru recalls correctly, you couldn't regain your form with the aid of science, but with something similar to magic." She fought back.

Dying will flames weren't really magic, but they weren't really scientific either. They were similar to magic.

With magic you use other objects to cast spells, or you use the power within yourself, expel them outwards to cast a spell.

To her, the flames were closest to magic.

Verde's smirk was wiped off his face.

"Your stories have never been proven, they are just merely stories of primitive humans." Verde said.

She shook her head, finding fault in how narrow minded he could be.

Verde stood there waiting for her to present her case.

Haru pursed her lips, "Well there is a limit to how much Science can accomplish. Somethings just can't be done. How can you know if magic doesn't exist? Science has it's faults and is sometimes not fully understood. Also some old stories from the past are true." Haru argued back.

She wasn't willing to let the fact that Science has been revised multiple times by.

How many times would someone say 'oh this is what the atom looks like!' and then have the idea change later?

How many scientific discoveries had to be tested various of times to get many different results?

The study of Science wasn't as accurate as he thought in it's initial stages. However, spirits, and other fairy tale like stories perhaps had more truth to them.

At least those stories didn't need to be revised or changed. Stories remained constant.

"Science has limitless possibilities as it can improve with changes. It can do anything it wants. However stories remain the same and cannot be changed. What is the fun in something that remains the same forever?" Verde said, shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders, speaking to her mockingly.

Haru growled silently to herself.

"Hmph, why don't you just drown yourself in Science why don't you? Feel free to just disbelieve anything not proven by Science and then see how hard it is to live life. Just because you haven't seen Namahage doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Science is believed by seeing proof so why can't you believe in spirits, ghosts or anything similar? If you can't prove it with facts, then don't bash on Haru's interests." She tried to use logic against him.

Verde hadn't really had anything to say in retort to that.

She really was a hassle to deal with at times.

He sighed, shaking his head tiredly.

"We have completely different interests, and yet we are still together. This is something that even I cannot comprehend with Science." Verde baffled the mystery of how they were even able to have an intimate relationship with one another.

Haru chuckled to herself, getting up from the couch to walk over to Verde, placing a quick on his cheek.

"You keep me grounded and I try to allow you to be set free from the strict Science-y world." Haru said.

Verde thought about it and he smiled.

He kissed her on the lips, pulling back to tug on her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the lab. I could perhaps use your help on something." He said.

Haru giggled, following him happily.

"Don't forget, you promised to invent a fairy lightning box weapon for me one day." She said.

Verde sighed.

"I can't make something that doesn't exist, Haru. Though maybe if you look in a rose garden you can find one, catch it and bring it to me." He joked.

"What? You said that Science could do ANYTHING it wants since it has 'limitless possibilities,' so that must mean you can also create a Fairy. Now chop chop, Verde, go whip me up a Fairy." Haru threw a joke right back at him, pushing him towards his lab, bent on having him create her a fairy box weapon.

Verde was pushed into his laboratory, and he began to get started on making her box weapon now or he'd never hear the end of it.

He was so lucky that he loved her, regardless of how it was virtually impossible to explain exactly why they even felt attracted to one another.

Guess it was just in his nature.

He just couldn't help but love her, and her innocence, while she loved him for his intelligence and patience.

* * *

SHUSH, I don't know how the Arcobaleno thing will end so… SHUSH they are all in their older forms now.

No one died. I don't even know anymore.

If it doesn't happen in the actual series… AU!

Next theme: Magic

Winner: Springrain28; Dino x Haru x Squalo


	62. 62 Magic (Dino & Squalo)

This coupling was chosen by Springrain28, for the theme of Magic.

I can't wait until I get to theme 68. Themes 69-74 were already taken so once I get to theme 68, I will be uploading chapters 69-74 all at once.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

62 Magic (Dino x Haru x Squalo) 

Haru got off the plane with a bag slung over her shoulders and something in her hand.

Stalking off the plane with a sour look on her face, she was closely followed by none other than Dino Cavallone.

He hadn't said anything to her yet as he didn't really know what to say.

She already seemed really peeved.

They were both greeted by a familiar man with long silver hair.

"VOI! WELCOME TO ITALY!" Squalo spoke with his outrageously loud voice.

Haru huffed, shoved the object in her hand in his hand and she walked past him.

Squalo blinked out of confusion and cast a look Dino's way.

He stashed the object into his pockets watching as Haru was stalking off.

What was with this thing?

She normally was a happy ball of energy wasn't she? What got her all up in a knot?

Dino shook his head, "She's just a bit cranky about the trip I suppose. Guess she's angry that she was asked to do this." Dino explained.

Squalo watched as Haru was stalking out of the airport and he sighed.

"Women. They are just so touchy and annoying." Squalo said.

"It can't be helped, she's less likely to get attacked by any Mafioso's than Tsuna and the others." Dino said.

Squalo nodded his head and he followed after Haru along with Dino.

Haru was walking down the Italian streets with two extremely attractive men following after her.

Maybe they were filming a movie?

People tried to snap photos but Dino or Squalo would intervene. Such picture taking could be dangerous to Haru in the future after all.

"Come now Haru, calm down a little bit alright? It's not that bad coming to Italy right? It's a beautiful town." Dino said trying to calm him down.

Haru stopped walking, and turned to look at them her arms crossed over her chest.

She glared at the two men standing before her.

"Why can't you men just learn how to use a MAIL BOX? Why is it that we women have to constantly deliver your secret, suspicious items. It gets pretty annoying sometimes." Haru said tapping her foot impatiently waiting for them to answer her question.

The two men looked at each other and Squalo nudged Dino to have him answer.

Dino sighed, looking up at the angry Haru nervously.

Just how to answer her?

"You see, the mail can get intercepted and that could be dangerous if information gets leaked out. Other Famiglia's would know what we look like but they may not know what you look like. Also, people would think twice before touching any of you girls. After all if anything were to happen to you girls… that would trigger a full scale war between everyone. We would all protect you no matter what." Dino answered.

Haru's frown slowly disappeared.

It seemed like she was appeased with that answer.

Maybe, you could never be too sure with women.

"It's getting late, just take Haru to her room." Haru combed her hands through her hair just wanting to go to bed soon so she could go back home quickly.

"She's needs to lighten up. I think we should brighten her up." Squalo said.

Dino smiled, nudging Squalo's shoulder and pointed towards a direction.

Squalo smirked, nodding his head.

Dino trotted over towards Haru, taking her hand in his. "Now Princess, what do you say to letting us take you somewhere nice?" Dino asked.

Haru stared at him dubiously.

Dino continued to smile charmingly at her.

Squalo was walking ahead of them not wanting to look at the embarrassing scene before him.

"Haru won't go anywhere near some shady hotel-desu." Haru commented off handedly.

Dino let go of her hand, face flushed red. "I-I-I wouldn't take you to a weird place like that, honest. Trust me." Dino shook his hands in front of his face.

Squalo belted out a loud laugh.

It was what you get for being known for being a play boy!

"Come on, we'll show you something good, it'll make you feel happy in no time." Squalo said taking her hand and he started to lead.

Haru followed him silently, taking in her surroundings as if she was mapping out an escape route for herself if anything were to happen.

Squalo stopped in front of a large gate.

Dino looked at it and climbed up the gate and jumped over it.

All looked well until he made a very ungraceful fall to the ground.

"Dino-san! Are you okay?" She asked.

Squalo snorts a small laugh, he was still as clumsy as ever.

It was a surprise he didn't kill himself by reading a book or something.

Dino sat up and rubbed his sore back. "I'm fine, don't worry."

She fiddled around with the few locks on the gate and he pushed the gates open for them both.

"Ah… Haru isn't too sure about this. Isn't this trespassing? We could get in trouble." Haru said.

The two men shook their heads and chuckled.

Yeah, in trouble.

They stopped caring about that a long time ago once they became affiliated with the Mafia.

Imagine someone trying to yell at a dangerous mafia man for breaking a small rule.

Not going to happen.

Squalo continued to lead her through.

Haru wasn't too sure where she was, but once she walked through the entrance doors to the building, she had a good guess to where they took her.

She was inside of a school, a rather big and pretty school at that.

"W-wait a minute, breaking into a school after closing time is definitely not allowed-desu!" Haru tried pulling her hand out of Squalo's grasp.

The two could hear some rumbling sounds up ahead.

When waiting a bit longer they saw a green and yellow ball rolling towards them, "I made a mistake!" Dino shouted.

He was rolling down the flight of stairs.

How he managed to fall down the stairs and start rolling down was a mystery.

Squalo and Haru stared at the pained, dizzy man before them and just walked over him without a word.

"Hey, that's mean, just leaving me behind." Dino whinned playfully, taking Haru's over hand with a smile.

Haru let a small smile loose on her face.

Dino was very easy-going and he was funny.

Squalo was a bit more uptight, but he was still caring, sort of.

He came off as a bit tsundere to her sometimes-Ah, don't tell him that she thinks that though. He'd get really angry with her.

"Oi, let go of her." Squalo growled.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Dino laughed a carefree laugh, but the glare on his face denoted otherwise.

Haru was in the middle of the two guys glaring at one another.

"Ah, let us just continue walking then." Haru continued up the stairs tugging the two men along when she felt someone tug her back.

Squalo let go of her hand and karate chopped Dino's hand so he let her go. "THIS is why I told you to let go of her. You're dangerous without any of your men around." Squalo muttered.

Haru and Squalo both watched as Dino was rolling down the steps that they just climbed up.

Squalo rolled his eyes, picking Haru up into his arms and he walked up the stairs. "Ha-hahi?! S-set Haru down right this instant-desu!" She demanded squirming around.

Squalo ignored her and continued up the steps, walking through the hallways until he happened upon the balcony and he set her down.

Haru fixed her clothes, looking at the sight from the balcony.

The city could be seen from the balcony, and the way the light form the sunset was hitting the buildings truly made it a sight to see.

Everything was beautiful.

There weren't too many lights so the rainbow effect of the sunset was like a masterpiece.

"It's a nice sight isn't it? As students, everyone would often watch the sunset from this place." Dino questioned, leaned up against the doorway.

"Oh, Dino-san, are you okay? You fell down the stairs twice, you must be in pain." Haru asked him.

Dino laughed, nodding his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said.

The three continued to stare at the sun setting before them.

Haru completely forgot how angry she was earlier.

Getting dragged all of the way here was definitely worth it.

"If you want, we'll take you here every time you visit Italy." Dino offered.

Haru nodded her head watching as the sun was setting and soon the stars would appear in the dark night sky.

"Haru would love that very much-desu. This is so beautiful. It was worth coming all the way to Italy to see this." Came her merry reply.

Squalo patted the top of her head, happy that she was enjoying herself.

It was nice waiting a few hours just to see that innocent smile on her cute face.

Yes, he wasn't afraid to admit it, he thought she was cute.

Of course Dino probably thought the same since he was always volunteering to go to Japan to get Haru and escort her to Italy.

She'd always complain asking why he would come all the way to pick her up when he could just get whatever parcel that needed delivered to Italy with him.

Dino would always give her some prompt answer that would appease her somehow.

The stars were out and the moon was out to play.

The stars were so easily seen, and the moonlight would shine down on the buildings below illuminating them in silver light.

"Alright, Haru is ready to go to her hotel now. She's happy now, and she's really tired." Haru yawned.

"I'll take her to her hotel then." Dino said, but this offer was rejected by Squalo.

Squalo scoffed, getting in between Dino and Squalo.

Him? Take her home?

THAT play boy? Not on his watch.

"Nice try Bronco, you've been with her the whole time, give someone else a chance to hog her all to himself. I'll take her to her hotel. You just go home and trip a million times along the way. I can obviously keep her safe-unlike your clumsy ass." Squalo belted a loud laugh, leading Haru towards where her hotel was.

"Hey wait a minute! I can't trust you either!" Dino shouted, chasing after the two.

Somehow all of Haru's trips would end up like this, the two fighting over who would take her home.

She would often think that they had some ulterior motives for doing so.

Sometimes she wished someone else would come to pick her up- then again, they were both really funny, so perhaps she preferred it this way.

* * *

Dino and Squalo are both beautiful beings, and the fact they are together in this theme tickles my 'let's ship Haru with beautiful beings' bone. Next to the Taurus trio(188680), I just found another OT3 to totally ship forever.

I've no idea what to call them. I love calling 188680 the 'Taurus Trio' but I've no name for this coupling. Mmmmmmm Anyone got any ideas? It's something to think about and have fun with. XD

Next theme: Do Not Disturb

Winner: Anon. user fyeah, aka 'Ace Clover' ; Xanxus x Haru

_Yeah, just don't forget that I don't write lemons. I won't run the risk of having my stories deleted because I wrote something descriptive._


	63. 63 Do Not Disturb (Xanxus)

This coupling was chosen by Ace Clover, for the theme of Do Not Disturb.

Really late, sorry. Really long story/excuse that I will not bother you with.

Basically, I started college again so…yeah. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean to say.

_**Before I forget, please do check out the new poll. I'm a little bit curious as to what some of the answers will be.** _

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

63 Do Not Distrub (Haru x Xanxus) 

"Xanxus, stop." Haru whispered silently as the man before her was kissing down her neck.

This is Xanxus we were talking about. If he didn't want to stop, he wasn't going to.

Haru pushed against his chest with her hands trying to make him get it through his head.

"No one will interrupt so calm down." Xanxus said.

Haru bit on her lower lip knowing in this crazy base, he just said the stupidest thing.

"BOSS! BOSS! **BOSS**! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Leviathan was running through the hallways.

He hadn't seen his exalted boss for 5 minutes!

Where could have he gone!? He, Leviathan was always around to keep him safe.

No one could possibly harm him when he was around.

"My Boss senses they are tingling. Woman are you in there with the boss?- I'm coming in boss! Don't let the seductress Harpy get to you!" Leviathan kicked down the door to witness Xanxus hovering over Haru, turning to glare angrily at Leviathan.

It didn't take a genius to tell where this was going.

The two of them were on a bed, and half of the buttons on Haru's shirt were undone.

This cockblocker just blocked the wrong man.

The scars on Xanxus's body were becoming more prominent to the eye by the second.

Haru slowly slipped out from underneath him and motioned for Leviathan to run away.

"Woman! I told you not to go around seducing the boss! Boss, please leave this room so you don't get tainted by this woman any further." Leviathan advised of his pissed off boss.

Xanxus felt down his leg and pulled out a gun, his very special gun.

Haru sighed and she shook her head. Leviathan was loyal, that's for sure, but he was just too… obsessed with Xanxus, for a lack of a better word.

"Leave me alone." He said and he pushed the trigger, sending Leviathan flying away from the door.

He huffed, slinging Haru over his shoulder, you know, like a caveman.

Haru pounded her fists on his back. "Put Haru down! She's no cavewoman!" She hissed.

Xanxus paid her complaints no attention, rather he ignored her.

After being with her for a while, he learned how to just tune out her voice.

"Xanxus! Haru is serious! PUT HER DOWN!" She raged, still falling upon deaf ears.

He pushed against the wall of her room and a secret door opened up.

Yes, this was originally Leviathan's room. _WAS_because Xanxus found out about the secret door that connected their rooms together and he kicked him out of the room.

It was enough that the crazy lightning guardian was too protective over him, but to have him 'guarding' him while he was sleeping? Xanxus wasn't nearly patient or lenient enough to let him get away with that.

Instead, he had Haru take the room. It worked out rather nicely actually.

She would respect his space, and they were both able to get into each other's rooms without much hassle. It made for very nice 'midnight visits' if you knew what was being hinted there.

Xanxus walked into his big, spacious room and he flung her onto the bed.

"Now no one will bother us." He said, hovering over her once more, kissing down her neck.

"Mm, what makes you so sure? Someone could very well just walk in." Haru said.

Xanxus snorted to himself.

This woman was so naïve. Who in their right mind would just barge into his room?

"Haru! I heard that Xanxus went on another rampage of his! Did you get hurt?" Lussuria ran into Haru's still open room and peered into the secret passageway that Xanxus left open. "Oh. Ara ma, I'm interrupting you both aren't I? I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see this. Hopefully you both can- OH!" Lussuria bent backwards to dodge the gunshot that Xanxus's rage triggered. "Well then. I know when I'm not wanted." Lussuria huffed and skipped away.

Xanxus looked at the drawer right next to his bed and on top of it was a button.

He pushed it, and he spoke into it, "All of you trash better get out in the next 5 minutes. This is a direct order. Anyone who does not listen to this Code red alert warning will die." Xanxus muttered.

His threatening voice boomed over the announcements.

Everyone scattered about to run out of the mansion. Looking out the window, Xanxus could tell essentially if everyone had escaped or not.

Once it looked like everyone had, he pushed another button and the whole base went under lockdown. No one could get in, and no one could get out.

"NOW no one will interrupt." Xanxus muttered to himself, wondering why he didn't think of this sooner.

Probably because if Squalo was around he would never let him go through with it, but seeing as he was away on a mission, why not?

He continued to kiss down her neck as his hands had found their way under her shirt to feel the soft skin of her stomach.

Haru held back a small moan from exposing itself.

His hands moved up her body and one hand managed to unclasp her bra with just one hand. Pulling out one of his hands from her shirt, he skillfully, Xanxus unbuttoned all of the buttons from her shirt with one hand.

A man of true skill folks!

Haru felt a little nervous pulling herself away from Xanxus.

"H-Haru isn't too sure about this Xanxus…" She said.

Xanxus scowled unhappily at her. She wasn't trying to stop him was he? He didn't think so. "Why is that, Haru? You nervous? Don't worry, in a while you'll be feeling too good to be nervous." He said as he ran his fingers up her sides with his warm hands.

Haru shivered as his warm hands travelled up her body, moaning when his hands found their target. Her breasts.

"Huh, I think they got bigger. You aren't pregnant or something are you?" Xanxus asked.

Haru gasped and kicked him in the stomach, but it didn't hurt him at all.

"Haru isn't pregnant! It's called Haru may still be a growing woman and she grew there! It doesn't mean she's pregnant! If you are so worried then let's stop." She huffed.

"Well since you aren't, then that's okay. I wouldn't care if you were pregnant though. Kids are … cute. Though that would mean I can't sleep with you for like 9 months right?" Xanxus asked.

Haru just stared at him like he grew an extra head. "THAT IS YOUR ONLY CONCERN!?" She shouted.

Xanxus just shrugged.

"Since when do I really ever seem to care for anything normal?" He asked as he lifted her one leg and licked her calf.

Haru giggled since his tongue tickled.

Xanxus moved in towards the inside of her thigh and placed a kiss there.

Haru continued to laugh because she was that ticklish.

Xanxus pulled the skirt off of her body and she stopped laughing, her face red as a tomato.

"Xanxus…"

"What?"

Haru pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't fair. You are still fully clothed." She said.

He sat up and looked at her. "Then you do it." He said.

Haru smiled sitting up stripping off the layers of clothing off of his body.

She got him shirtless and she smiled at her achievements.

She looked at all of the scars on his body and smiled, kissing the different scars on his chest. She didn't care that he had scars all over him since she thought he was very attractive regardless.

Xanxus took her by the shoulder and he pushed her down onto the bed again.

He was kissing down her leg from her ankles down to her inner thigh.

Haru giggled as he kissed down her leg, until he reached fabric.

Licking through the fabric, Haru moaned his name.

Xanxus continued before the fabric before him was practically dripping.

Using his teeth, he pulled off the last piece of clothing that was covering her body.

"I hope you're ready for this since we're now at the point of no return." Xanxus had his hand on the belt holding up his pants and he undid them, casting off the rest of his clothes as well before he was going to mount onto Haru.

Needless to say, it was a good idea that the whole base was evacuated out of the base, or surely people would've stormed into Xanxus's room worried that something bad was going on with Haru's screaming.

Squalo had returned from his mission early.

He had a bad feeling that something was going down. It was his… 'sharp' Shark senses.

Everyone was standing outside of the base talking amongst each other.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He demanded to know.

No one really knew what was going on and the talking got louder and more frantic.

A select few had an idea of what was going on, though they didn't say anything because it would be a bit hard and awkward to explain to the angry Squalo who was currently shouting some profanities.

He had just returned from a long mission! What the hell was going on here!?

The large doors suddenly swung open and behind the doors revealed a petite woman.

She sighed tiredly and she gave apologetic looks to everyone who was filing back into the large base.

The Varia members were finally granted entrance to their base.

For perhaps half of the day, no one was allowed inside of the base since all of the doors were locked and the base was on lock down.

It wasn't often that they had to be on lock down, but there seemed to be a reason for them going on the lock down today.

Squalo who had returned from a week long mission was greeted by a locked base. Needless to say, he was livid.

He shouted on the top of his lungs voicing his evident fury over the situation.

No one quite knew what was going on.

Leviathan sat up, having finally woken up from the blast he received as punishment from his boss. "YOU! WOMAN! You dared to seduce our boss and-" he never got to say anymore since Haru punched the air out of his stomach, knocking him out again.

"Now now, Leviathan-san. You are in pain, you shouldn't be moving. What would you do if you made your injuries worse?" She shook her head.

Everyone dubiously stared at Haru, wondering what exactly Leviathan did to deserve that. Then again, no one really cared much for him anyways. Some people such as Lussuria, or the Genius prince, Belphegor were able to figure it out rather quickly.

"Ushi shi shi shi. Well then it's free to go back inside now right? I need to polish the rest of my knives. They've been losing their 'LUST-er recently." Belphegor snickered.

"You have to tell me the details. You know, girl-to-girl." Lussuria whispered into Haru's ear and then he skipped back into the mansion, giggling to himself quietly.

Haru blushed, puffing out her cheeks at how they were both just teasing her.

Xanxus and Haru were alone in the whole complex for who knew how long. The other two were dropping some heavy hints over there. Squalo walked through the main doors to see Xanxus walking through the corridor with a satisfied look on his face.

It didn't take long to piece two and two together.

Xanxus put the whole base on lock-down so he could play dirty!?

"OI! XANXUS! YOU DIDN'T JUST PUT THE WHOLE BASE ON LOCK-DOWN SO YOU COULD JUST _SCREW_ WITH HARU!"

Xanxus turned to stare at Squalo.

"Squalo. You're back. Hmph, trash." Xanxus walked off, ignoring Squalo's loud shouts directed towards him.

Haru shook her head, trying to escape from everyone's eyes quickly. She didn't want to see the look on everyone's faces right now after what Squalo shouted so loudly.

* * *

Hahaha hope you enjoyed it. I tried to throw some random humor in there. Trying to stay true to a bit of the KHR style.

WAAHHH THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING. NEVER AGAIN. The theme obviously shouted sexual tension so I gave it a try. After a certain point I got too nervous. I know that even people younger than me can write more in-depth but I can't. So embarrassing. OTL NEEVER AGAIN.

Luckily you for you guys I'm on Winter break. So yay writing! I'll try to update as much as I can during this break like I do every year. XD

Next theme: Multitasking

Winner: Hibari x Haru x Belphegor ; MariDark

-Neospice12

**PS. YAKLIN, I'm sorry, but you took too long to choose your prizes and I'm sort of fed up with waiting. I messaged you and commented on your wall so many times and you never responded back. I seriously don't think it takes months to answer which themes you want. It really honestly shouldn't be that hard. Even I have a limit to my patience. Since this is the case, in 48 hours of me posting this up, I will randomly choose one of the reviewers and you will get to choose a coupling for 2 themes. EVERYONE who submits a review is illegible to win. 8)**

**[If an anonymous reviewer wins, in the next chapter I'll tell you that you won and please find a way to contact me like via email.]**


	64. 64 Multitasking (Hibari & Belphegor)

This coupling was chosen by MariDark, for the theme of Multitasking.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

64 Multitasking (Hibari x Haru x Belphegor) 

Haru was reading a few of the notes that she jotted down into a notebook of hers.

"Knowing him, he will be a bit late, but not too late because Prince's can't make a lady wait for 'too long' or something as ridiculous as that." Haru sighed shaking her head.

"Prince's don't do anything ridiculous." A voice above her said.

Haru looked up to see that Belphegor was laying on a rooftop of a building.

She looked at the time on her wristwatch and up at the man who looked like he had just woken up from a short nap. "How long have you been up there?" She asked.

Belphegor sat up, crossing his arms over his chest thinking about it.

"30 minutes."

That was the exact amount of time that Haru has been waiting for him to arrive. Haru shook her head and puffed out her cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything then? We could've already gone by now." She huffed.

Belphegor just shrugged and he jumped down from the rooftop and he landed with much grace, expected of a Prince.

"Well let's hurry up and go then. Haru is busy." She said as she led him around the vicinity giving him a tour so he wouldn't get lost.

Belphegor would listen and commit everything to memory.

It wasn't too hard because he was a genius Prince after all.

"So Belphegor-san do you think you can remember all of that? Haru has said a lot so would you like for me to recap everything?" She asked.

Belphegor shook his head. "I'll be just fine. I can remember everything." He said.

Just then someone else seemed to have jumped down from the top of a building.

Haru stared at this person and the building that he jumped down from.

She then looked at Belphegor.

"Is today 'jump off form a building' day today and Haru didn't get the memo?" She asked.

"You're late, Haru Miura." Hibari spoke impatiently.

Haru looked at the time on her wrist watch and she sighed.

All because Belphegor decided to reveal himself late.

"I'm sorry, shall we go right now? I just finished my business with Belphegor-san." She said.

The two men looked at each other wondering what she possibly could need done with either of them.

"What, were you two-timing us?" Belphegor asked.

Haru just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

She held up her index finger. "One, Haru isn't dating either of you. Two, she has many things to do because you are all you men can't bother to do these menial tasks. Finally, three, what difference does it make if Haru had appointments with both of you? Haru has a life too, nothing wrong with multitasking." Haru huffed.

The two looked at each other and glared at one another.

"I wouldn't mind if it were any other person, but I don't like the idea that you had plans with this guy as well." They both said at the same time.

Belphegor and Hibari had not forgotten about the ring battle.

At the very end how they had a fight.

Well, you'd think there wasn't too much for Hibari to be angry about but he was a tough opponent, and he was annoying.

DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO HIS SCHOOL?

ALL THAT DAMAGE?

If breaking his school was one thing, this guy even dared to wear such flashy clothing and was very disruptive.

He couldn't forgive this.

"Well then since her appointment with you is over, please leave." Hibari said glancing at Haru to so they could walk away from this blode, shaggy haired, mop reject. Yes, Hibari has quite a lot of pent up animosity towards him. Enough so that maybe it rivaled his hatred for Mukuro- actually scratch that.

Nothing could possibly be hated more than Mukuro in Hibari's book.

"Why, I don't think so. I am still lost." Belphegor said taking Haru's hand in his own.

"You said that you were fine a mere moments ago." Hibari hissed, taking Haru's other hand.

The two men glared at one another with no signs of backing down.

"Hahi! Look! Tsuna-san is fighting with an enemy over there and seems to be losing!"

This is something they've got to see.

That herbivore peasant was getting trounced?

When they were distracted Haru quickly pulled her hands away from them and ran for it.

"HAHI! Haru is never doing these stupid favors ever again!" She shouted.

"She ran away from you." Hibari said dodging one of Belphegor's custom knives in time.

A dangerous fight was soon to start in the middle of the street.

* * *

Next theme: Horror

Winner: anon user ZephyrXeno; Alaude x Haru x Mukuro x Hibari

This is going to be one helluva challenge. HAHAHA Horror fits so well. RUN HARU RUN!

By the way the winner of the raffle thing was Springrain28! So contact me in any way that you wish. I will send you a list of available themes and you can choose any 2 that you wish. 8)

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-Neospice12


	65. 65 Horror (Alaude, Hibari & Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by Anon user zephyrXeno, for the theme of Horror.

Wow can you believe I'm already at 65? I'm 65% done! WOW! I expected to take a lot longer than this to get 100 themes done. HAHA

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

65 Horror (Alaude x Hibari x Haru x Mukuro) 

_"Hahi? Hibari…-san? Wait. HAHI!? When did you die your hair!?" Haru shrieked. _

_The grown man before her sighed and shook his head a bit tired with this little girl before him. _

_"Can you not see with your eyes that I am clearly older than the tenth generation cloud guardian?" He asked with a smooth, cold voice. _

_Haru thought about it and nodded her head. "Now that you mention it, you do. Would also explain why your hair is that color. You look a lot like Hibari-san though, the similarities are quite uncanny. She would believe it if you told her that you were related to him." Haru said. _

_The man before her just stood there not really saying much. _

_He just seemed more and more like Hibari. "So um… by your outfit you look like you work with some kind of officer?" She asked. _

_The man nodded since it was close enough and he didn't want to go into detail about himself. _

_'If Hibari-san isn't related to him, I'm sure it's a lie.' Haru thought dubiously to herself. "So if Haru is allowed to ask, why are you here?" She asked. _

_"A good question. I hear that you may feel something for the Cloud guardian, and he just may share your feelings." He said. _

_Haru took a step back from the man glaring at him, "who exactly are you? Are you a stalker?" She hissed. _

_The man just sighed over how difficult she was being currently. _

_He courteously bowed in front of her, "my name is Alaude, and I'm the first generation Cloud guardian and I'm come to give you some words of warning before you decide to get into a relationship." _

_Haru tilted her head curiously. _

_She didn't utter any words but waited patiently for him to continue speaking. _

_"I suggest that you don't fall in love with any Cloud guardian, as we tend to be the strongest of all of the guardians, we are always the most often targeted. None of us have ended our lives well." Alaude said as a few flashbacks would show the way the previous generations have died. "Always the first, I was ambushed and shot to death, the next generation was beaten, and then thrown into the river. The one after that was horrifically tortured until-" _

_"Hahi! Stop talking! Haru doesn't want to hear it!" She screamed. _

_Alaude stopped talking watching Haru drop to the ground holding her hands over her ears. _

_"Want to know how the other guardians died?" He asked. _

_She shook her head violently. "Well, none of the Mist guardians died sad deaths like the rest of us, if that helps you feel any better." He said._

_Why was it that only the Mist guardians never died? _

_It was sort of fishy, perhaps what she was being told was a lie, and-_

_[...]_

Haru raised her head having woken up from her nap.

The dream just seemed all so real.

"Had a nice dream, Haru? Ku fu fu." A voice spoke from behind her.

Haru turned around to see none other than Mukuro himself.

She nodded her head slowly and she looked at him nervously because she hadn't expected him there, specially not at the Namimori school library.

Chrome had transferred to their school but Mukuro hadn't transferred with them, and Chrome had already gone home for the day.

What could possibly be his reasoning for being here she wondered.

The library was a quiet place like always but if a certain someone walked in, then this library may not be so quiet anymore.

As if knowing the question running through her head he offered her an answer, "I felt like looking at the school Chrome is attending and I noticed you here, so I thought I would offer my greetings."

Haru didn't miss the small smirk trying to weasel its way onto his face, and Mukuro didn't miss the killing intent he felt behind him.

Luckily for him he carried his staff with him anywhere which he used to deflect Hibari's swift tonfas.

"Visitors must have a pass with them and I don't see one on you anywhere. You must leave." Hibari growled.

Mukuro spared no moment to smirk, wrapping an arm around Haru's shoulders and brought her close to him. "Well then I'll be taking her with me."

Haru's eyes were open wide staring at the two males who were probably going to start a huge fight with her in the middle of it!

'Hahi! Someone help Haru! She bruises easily! She is fragile-desu!' Haru shouted inside of her head.

"Get your arm off her and come outside. We'll settle this outside." Hibari hissed not intending to bring Haru, an innocent weak female into a fight between two proud males.

Haru smiled weakly, touched by Hibari's consideration over her health.

"If you would rather settle things that way then so be it. Wonder which way this guardian will perish. Ku fu fu fu~" Mukuro snickered to himself.

Haru gasped. Perhaps he was giving her that nightmare?

Maybe it was just a coincidence?

Then again, they were all a part of the mafia, it was a given that any of them could die sad deaths.

"Haru can walk out on her own, she can fend for herself, and PLEASE do not touch Haru without a good reason." She slapped Mukuro's arm away from her, she grabbed all of her stuff and she stomped out of the library. "Never peep into Haru's dream again to scare her, is that clear?" She puffed her cheeks and glared at Mukuro.

Mukuro smirked and laughed some more.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I thought it would be funny to scare you out of liking the prefect over there just to see what would happen." He admitted.

It seemed as though Hibari had enough of him and attacked him in the library and both males were at each other's throats.

Haru just stomped her way home making sure to complain about how Tsuna needs to discipline his guardians better later.

* * *

So hopefully I can finish themes 66-68 quickly. If I can, then I will upload 69-74 immediately since they are already done. They are the prizes for a winner of one of my contests. 8) Then it's like I only have 25% more to go! WISH ME LUCK!

Ah and if I am unable to update the other stories that I still haven't gotten around to yet, I will try to do so while I'm busy with college life.

If not, I guess it'll wait until spring break? I'm starting to get used to this new college so hopefully I can do some writing. 8)

Next theme: Traps

Winner: Lunamirrior; Xanxus x Squalo x Haru x Belphegor x Fran.

**HAHAHAHAH IMMA HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE. I ALREADY HAD THE IDEA PLANNED OUT SINCE FOREVER. **

**Warning:** **THIS IS GOING TO PROBABLY BE FULL OF CRACK AND RANDOM HUMOR.**


	66. 66 Traps (Xan,Squa,Bel & Fran)

This coupling was chosen by Lunamirrior, for the theme of Traps.

This is going to have lots of randomness and CRACK to it probably. I warned you!

**Note: This is where Neo starts reminding everyone about the rules again. **

**YOU MUST BE THE FIRST REVIEWER TO THE LATEST CHAPTER TO TELL ME A COUPLING. **

**No lemons, yaoi, or yuri. **_(I just don't do them)_

**Please do not just review with only a coupling. The point of reviews is to tell the author how she or he is doing. At least give me feedback before you tell me a coupling. **

**I expect everyone to be respectful of couplings chosen. Do not go attacking other reviewers or myself(I will blow up if another person yells at me for the couplings that 'I' chose.) because a coupling you don't like was written about.**

**Have fun**

Recently this project has gotten a lot more followers so I thought I might as well remind everyone about the rules just in case any of the new people didn't read the rules (since that's usually the case).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

66 Traps (Xanxus x Squalo x Haru x Belphegor x Fran) 

"What do you think? Isn't this beautiful? Tell me your honest opinions." Lussuria hopped into the middle of a big dining hall.

"Luss-nee the dress is gorgeous~" Haru giggled running up to him giving him a big hug in which Lussuria returned.

He looked at everyone else and they were still staring at him, dumbfounded.

Sure, he's an okama but isn't this a bit much?

"You are never going outside wearing that. You'll embarrass the whole Varia, trash." Xanxus hissed.

Lussuria pouted and looked at Haru who pouted at him back.

Was it so wrong for them to have their own fun?

Lussuria shrugged and started to walk over to his room to change back into his normal clothes.

"That wasn't very nice-desu. We were only having fun. It's not like you could understand the difficulties of playing dress up. Haru bets that if she dressed up for a day you wouldn't be able to tell it was Haru."

Everyone knew that Haru's disguises were never really anything that hard to see through since most of her disguises were just really lame to put it in simple words.

"Haru-san, not to be mean but…- everyone knows that your disguises are lame. Anyone could point you out if you were in disguise." Fran commented.

Haru gasped looking offended, "Hahi! Haru resents that! Haru can prove it to you that her disguises are not lame! Let's make a bet then! Haru bets that you all cannot find Haru by the time the sun sets!" Haru shouted.

Fran looked back at the others who merely shrugged.

Xanxus smirked, scoffing at Haru's challenge. "Do whatever you want." He said.

"Of COURSE if Haru wins… you will let Haru and Luss-nee dress YOU." Haru declared.

No one was really paying much attention to her at this point since it was a given that she'd lose.

Being annoyed at the fact that she was being ignored, Haru stomped off muttering something along the lines of 'I will do what I want and will make you all pay' as she walked off to find Lussuria.

The room was quiet other than the random squabbles people would have being in a huge dining hall with rowdy men.

Lussuria walked back into the dining hall with a big smile on his face that sent shivers down all of their spines. "Ufufu~ Haru-chan is quite pumped about your little bet. She's so determined to win and make you all dress up too." Lussuria chuckled.

The others finished eating their food by this point and were going to go about their own ways.

As soon as they walked outside a Namahage walked by the room.

…

Is she serious?

Squalo smacked his forehead with his palm, noticing a spot of blonde in the corner of his eye. Squalo looked over to see a short guy walking with a big stack of papers in his arms. It was one of the attendants that they had help with all of the paperwork that they had to do in the huge base.

Since they had a lot of attendants it wouldn't hurt to let one of them follow Haru around and make sure she was save. "Marco."

"Ha-Y-yes sir? What do you want of me?" Marco saluted and accidentally dropped all of his papers.

"Watch over that THING over there and make sure it doesn't get hurt." Squalo sighed.

Marco picked up all of his papers and saluted once more. "Yes sir!" He then ran off to follow the Namahage.

"Haru-san wouldn't be that stupid to think that we don't know that's her, would she?" Fran questioned.

Fran gave it some thought and guessed that she would.

Haru wasn't the most normal of people at times. It definitely made sense as to how she became friends with the Vongola family with how crazy all of them were as well.

The whole day the members would see the Namahage walking around waving a fake knife around shouting something stupid like 'are there any bad kids around?'

If they would call out to it, the Namahage would ignore them or say something like, 'I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Namahage.'

It approached sundown and this was getting ridiculous.

This THING was following different members around everywhere.

It was like it was trying to piss them off on purpose!

The main members of the Varia were gathered in the meeting room when Namahage along with Marco walked into the room and started to dance.

Squalo hit his head against the briefing table.

This was too much. It had to stop.

"Alright, I can't do this much longer. Haru, we know it's you in that Namahage costume." Squalo sighed at her stupidity.

Marco tapped Namahage's shoulder and whispered into its ear.

Namahage nodded its head and stopped dancing and sat down. "Is that your final answer?"

They all looked at one another and nodded their heads. Alright, a few of them did and Xanxus decided to go to sleep instead because he got bored.

Namahage pulled off the mask and underneath the mask was a man!

"If you showed yourself like that in the first place we wouldn't have caught you so easily, Haru. Wrong move." Squalo said.

The man looked to the side uneasily. "Is it okay if I get out of this costume now, Haru-san?"

"Yes, thank you for your cooperation." Marco patted his back. Marco tugged on his hair to reveal a wig, and he started to strip out of his clothes to reveal feminine clothing underneath them. "Luss-nee, if I run out of make-up remover, can I borrow some of yours?" Marco, or shall we say, Haru asked.

Lussuria chuckled walking his way towards Haru.

He inspected the make-up on her face and nodded his head. It was well done. He approved of her use of make-up to make herself look masculine. "Good work on your contour-lining of your face. You are free to make use of some of mine, I don't mind at all, sweety." Lussuria chuckled.

The two looked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces and enjoyed it.

It was their victory. Haru smiled and she ran off to get the make-up off of her face.

About an hour later, Haru came back down looking like she normally did, but she had a few big bags hanging off of her elbows. "You all agreed. Since Haru tricked you, we get to play dress up." Haru chuckled along with Lussuria.

Xanxus seemed to wake up from this and glared at her. There was no way in HELL this little girl could get him in anything feminine.

"I will protect the boss! I will wear his share of feminine clothing! I will protect his honor!" Leviathan shouted.

Haru started digging through her back and tossed him a tutu. "Haru already expected for that to happen. Haru has no death-wish. Go and put that on. Luss-nee and I will be dressing the rest of you." Haru smiled. Lussuria left with Leviathan to get changed into his tutu.

Fran and Mammon both looked at one another.

Mammon changed his cloak to be pink, and phantasma turned into a glowing crown.

Fran had a tiara appear above his head, and his uniform suddenly grew some frills. Instead of pants that went with his uniform, it was replaced with a short skirt. He even seemed to be wearing high-heels as well.

"Seeing as we've changed, we will be taking our leave now." Mammon said, undoing the illusions he cast on himself.

Haru pouted putting away the sparkly dresses that she prepared for the both of them. Since they both did dress up, she couldn't say anything and let them leave. T

The two did not leave the room however, they just stood by Xanxus, waiting for the others to dress up and then point and laugh. Mammon was ready to snap a few pictures to use as blackmail against the other members.

The ones that were left were Belphegor, and Squalo, the two pretty members of the elite squad.

Haru started to rummage through her bags again.

Lussuria walked back into the room with a sick look on his face. "Haru, you made a bad choice, even if it was a joke it's too much." Lussuria said as Leviathan walked in and everyone just wanted to barf out all of their organs, it looked so bad!

Leviathan was wearing the Tutu that Haru tossed him as a joke. The tutu stopped mid-thigh on the man. Maybe the size was just a bit small since it was really tight on his body.

Leviathan had the stereotypical manly image- hair everywhere.

He had hair all over his arms, his legs and even on his chest!

"HAHI! WHO LET THAT APE WEAR THE TUTU!" Haru squealed.

Leviathan growled, ready to skewer her with one of his lightning rods but he stopped when Belphegor was howling with laughter.

"Trash, get him out of that. NOW." Xanxus ordered.

Haru quickly rummaged through her bag and handed Lussuria a different outfit.

"This next outfit better not give me any nightmares…" Xanxus warned her.

Haru merely smiled shaking her head, reassuring him that the next outfit wouldn't make any of them sick to their stomachs.

She dug through her bag again and smiled. "Well come with Haru, you two." She said.

Squalo and Belphegor stayed rooted at their places.

"You said you'd do it. Don't go against your words." She huffed. "Haru thinks you both could make really pretty females. Especially Belphegor. You could look like a pretty Princess~" Haru giggled.

As a pompous Prince, he took the bait. "Of course, as a PRINCE, I would be able to pull off the look of a Princess with ease. Ushi shi shi, sounds interesting." He snickered and followed her. It wasn't too weird for a Prince to have to dress up.

After all, Prince's always had to wear different things and when visiting other countries, it was normal to wear clothes customary of the country.

He was used to dressing up so it wouldn't hurt his pride that much. Squalo was a completely different story however.

Haru handed Belphegor the things he'd need to change into. The only one left was Squalo.

Squalo stood firm, with no intents on moving at all.

She sighed and she took in a deep breath, knowing that this was the only thing that could make him budge.

"SQUAAALOOO-SAAANN PLEEEAAASEEE? Haru REAAAAAALLLYYY wants to see you in this dress. You will look so pretty~! PLEEAAAASEEEE? Haru never gets to have fun here, so would it be so hard to do this one thing?" She quivered her lower lip and started the waterworks. She was getting good at summoning her tears to make the swordsman falter.

It was agreed that they were supposed to make Haru comfortable and not bully her. It was also a fact that in Italy, you couldn't just bully a female. It just wasn't right.

Though he was a bit unrefined, Squalo was still a gentleman when he wanted to be.

"FINE! FINE ARLEADY! STOP YOUR STUPID CRYING ALREADY! I'LL WEAR THE DAMNED THING!" He roared.

Haru immediately stopped crying and she smiled. "Great! Come with Haru!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Haru dragged him out of the room as Leviathan burst into the room through another entrance.

"WHERE IS SHE!? THIS. ISN'T. FUNNY!" Leviathan was no stranger to admitting how he felt.

All eyes were on the lightning Mafioso who was in a sting ray costume.

"P-pft~ Are we sure that Haru-san gave him a costume? Leviathan-san looks the same." Fran snickered.

Mammon took a few snapshots of Leviathan in his costume.

Lussuria walked in after Leviathan and couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "Hoh hoh hoh! This is just too precious! It fits you so perfectly, Levi~ It's like it was MADE for you!" Leviathan laughed.

Leviathan was so ready to blow his top until Xanxus let out a short snort.

"Boss? Does this please you? Is this amusing? What else can I do to please you? Do a dance?" Leviathan started to dance by jumping and wiggling around until Xanxus grew tired of Leviathan's face and ordered him to go away.

Belphegor walked through with a princess dress on. He just put on a stunning blood red dress which had so many layers it was like the dress itself was a rose.

He kept his hair the same, always covering up his eyes.

"Oh~ Belphegor-san! As expected you look wonderful! You pull off this dress really well!" Haru cheered. Belphegor had a pretty slim figure, so he really looked like a female in a pretty dress.

"Bel-sempai, am I allowed to call you Bel-nee from now on?" Fran asked to only get a custom knife thrown at his head. "I'll take that as a no." He whispered and he hid behind Xanxus.

Squalo walked in next, grumbling to himself angrily.

"Ara ma, Squal-chan is that you? You look wonderful~" Lussuria praised Haru's work.

Haru gathered Squalo's hair and put it up in a pretty bun and she had Squalo dress in a flowery Kimono.

"Haru's favorite pair are the flower ornaments she put in his hair." She pointed to the ornaments in his hair.

"VOOIII!" Squalo snapped and ripped apart the kimono revealing his normal uniform underneath. Since the kimono covered his whole body there was no need to take off his uniform in the first place. "I hope you're happy! You will never do this again!" Squalo shouted completely red in the face, trying so hard to ignore Xanxus's boisterous laughter.

He was basically laughing his ass off.

Xanxus spared no laughter if it was at the expense of Squalo. "Looks good on you, trash. You should dress like that more often." Xanxus poked fun at the man who slashed at the doors and walked out.

Screw kicking the door on his way out, he cut through it and walked through.

Watch out everyone! Angry shark on the loose!

* * *

Ha ha, crack. There was no way I'd resist making the varia members, traps. Fu fu~

Sorry if you didn't like it. I felt like purely messing around.

Next theme: Playing the Melody

Winner: Springran28; Dino

There is already a winner because she won something and she chose that theme as her prize. 8)


	67. 67 Playing the Melody (Dino)

This coupling was chosen by Springrain28, for the theme of Playing the Melody.

From a few chapters back I did that raffle thing and this was one of the themes she chose I had it done early when I was taking a break from the previous one. Planning that one took a lot of time. I got lost a lot of the time. Ha ha

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

67 Playing the Melody (Haru x Dino) 

_Far away, in a distant place…_

_Two lovers found each other._

_Meeting danger face to face_

_He'd do anything just for her, _

_Just like she would do everything just for him._

_Love and strife is everywhere._

_It's a battle between beauty and a monster from within._

_Against all odds they stay together_

_To join in sacred matrimony_

_A vow of love and happiness_

_Two souls that sing in perfect harmony_

_Never to end in bitterness_

_This is why you live for love_

_And never for a life full of war_

_With all the blessings from all above_

_Make a family for you to adore_

_Before it's too late don't waste your time_

_What separates happiness and grief is a thin line_

_Life, a surprise, and a mystery…_

_A song, a life, has reached an end. _

_While others continue dancing in jubilee, _

_In time for sure, hearts can mend._

Haru sang the words along with the music box she held in her hands.

The song was gentle and quiet.

A smile graced Haru's face as she sang the words to the song.

"Is this the song that the boss wrote for you?" Romario asked carefully.

Haru looked at Romario with a big smile and she held the music box that stopped playing close to her chest. "Yes, this was the song he wrote for me back when we were still dating, and he gave me this box the night we were married. Haru really loves this song. It's her favorite." She said.

Romario nodded his head and looked at the box to see a small brown box made out of wood.

It had the crest of the famiglia on it. There were intricate designs carved into it. To put it simply, it was gorgeous.

Little flowers were carved on the sides, with the famiglia crest on the top of the box. On the front was a heart with delicate looking wings sprouting from the sides.

"You sounded wonderful when you sang the song, Haru-san." Romario commented.

"Thank you, Romario." Haru thanked him looking at the wind up part of the box.

She wound it backwards a little bit and she let it go.

The very last part of the song started to play.

_"Life, a surprise, and a mystery…_

_A song, a life, has reached an end. _

_Others can dance in jubilee,_

_In time for sure a heart can mend…"_

She set the box down on the drawer right next to her and she sat down in the chair that Romario brought over to her.

"It would be nice if the boss could've heard it." He said patting her shoulder gently trying to be supportive.

Haru chuckled a small laugh. "I thought that maybe if he heard it, he'd wake up." She said holding Dino's larger hands in her own smaller hands.

While he was outside preparing something for their anniversary he got into an accident of some sort. Whether the accident was mafia related or not was still in question.

A full year had passed and he hadn't opened his eyes since. Haru would visit him quite often and Romario had men stationed nearby to always protect Dino from any harm.

"Haru should go now, she needs to look over the famiglia's business while Dino is still out." She said walking out of the hospital room forgetting to bring the box back with her as she left the room.

She walked down the hallways that she unfortunately grew so accustomed to over the long emotionally crazy year.

As soon as she stepped one foot away from the hospital's exit she could hear someone running at her.

"Lady Haru! Please come quick! Boss, it's boss!"

Without listening any more to the story Haru ran back inside of the hospital and to Dino's room, ignoring all of the people who may have yelled at her for running in the hospital.

"Dino!"

She could see that Romario was helping Dino sit up on his hospital bed.

"I hear it's been a while since we've last seen each other, Haru." He smiled.

Haru ran over to him and hugged him tightly just letting loose all of her pent up grief and pressure.

Dino pet her head gently with his hand. "You know, all I can remember is darkness, but then suddenly I could hear you singing our song, and that brought me back." He said.

"I'm just so happy that you're back. Don't leave me like that ever again." She sobbed.

"I won't, I promise. As long as we have that song, we'll always be together. Thank you for staying so strong while I was gone." He kissed the top of her forehead and he embraced her tightly. It only felt like a few minutes since he's last seen her, but for her, she hadn't seen him for a year.

She couldn't see his smile, hear his voice, or feel his loving embrace for a full year.

He was going to have to make up for lost time.

* * *

Y'all should be happy you were spared alright? I was going to make this really sad until an idea popped into my head and I just liked it so then the ending turned into a happier one. I like sappy love stuff, okay? Ha ha, don't judge me. OTL

Next theme: Hero

Winner: Reborn x Haru; Anon user 'GirloftheArts'

Last one before I can post up some contest prizes. I'm excited! Hopefully I can post the 6 prizes that are long overdue soon! 8D


	68. 68 Hero (Reborn)

This coupling was chosen by Anon user GirloftheArts, for the theme of Hero.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

68 Hero (Haru x Reborn) 

A young girl sat alone in a room her knees held close to her chest.

She rested her forehead on her knees silently letting the tears roll down her face.

What was bothering her you ask?

Everything.

She felt so useless, so… powerless.

The ones that she cared for were always putting themselves at risk and all she and Kyoko could do is just sit there and wait for it all to end, or they would be completely kept out of the loop.

It was painful, especially when she knew they would hang out with her sometimes for the sole purpose of keeping her safe- not because they particularly liked her company.

Don't get her wrong! She loved them all regardless! She was happy that they were thinking so much for her! Still, the feeling of herself being a burden was not something she particularly liked either way.

Sometimes she would remember the strike that she and Kyoko had when they were in the future. How selfish they were being when they knew nothing?

"It's not your fault. You were just curious, Haru. Don't beat yourself over that." A young child walked into the room.

Haru looked at the young child, wiping the tears away from her face with the side of her hand. "Ah, Reborn-chan, I didn't notice you there." Haru tried to speak with her usual amount of energy in her voice.

This wasn't enough to fool Reborn of course. He could read your mind and he was a master at reading facial expressions as well.

It's been a few years since the whole thing with the Arcobaleno's fighting one another. Reborn has grown into what looked to be a 7 year old.

He basically looked the same except he was taller and he didn't have much of a baby face anymore. His sideburns still curled at the ends, and he was always wearing nice suits that really made him look like a mafioso-which he was but that's besides the point.

Reborn's emotions were a bit easier to read now that he didn't have such a baby face.

His facial expressions didn't look so innocent like they used to when he had an image of a baby. Reborn always wore a facial expression that appeared as though he was always on his guard, ready to kill if needed.

Not the best face you'd want to be seeing on a little kid, but then again this is THE Reborn we're talking about here.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that this kid was really an adult but was cursed into a baby guise, and once the curse was lifted, he has to live through life going through the aging process once more.

"If you still feel bad, you can learn to defend yourself." Reborn spoke softly.

Haru shook her head. She's run this idea by the others countless of times.

They wanted for her and Kyoko to stay 'innnocent' as possible. A bit impossible in Haru's eyes.

She's already seen so much, she's been through a lot, and she knew too much. Who could she possibly stay innocent?

"None of the others will amuse the idea. Haru was barred against doing so." She sniffled.

Reborn shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Haru, who do you think I am? None of those brats in their right mind would dare telling me what I can or cannot teach anyone. If you want to learn and escape that sorry state, take my hand." He told her.

Haru thought about it for a good minute before she took his hand summoning up her courage to want to get stronger for her friends, but mainly for herself.

It would surely be a long and dreadful journey, but she knew that it was going to make her a lot happier in the end.

The only person who was able to save her from her self-pity and doubt was this little boy in front of her.

How amusing that so many wise words and lessons can come from someone so small and 'young.'

* * *

Next theme: Annoyance

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Byakuran x Haru

She won a contest of mine that I held a while back and she got to choose the couplings for 6 themes early. So the next 6 themes are couplings she chose.

Essentially, **NO ONE IS TO SUGGEST A PAIRING FOR THE NEXT 6 THEMES.**


	69. 69 Annoyance (Byakuran)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Annoyance.

This is the start of her prize for winning the writing contest I held a long while back.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

69 Annoyance (Byakuran x Haru) 

"Why must I look after HIM?" Haru huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and then puffing out her cheeks in dismay to show just how truly she was against what they set up for her.

Haru pointed her little index finger towards a familiar man who was an all powerful being, but now, he was just a normal man- as normal as a man who stuffed his face with marshmallows could be.

He paid her no attention as she complained about this match up.

It was normal to hate having to look after someone when he caused so much pain and suffering for all of your loved ones.

"He doesn't trust any of us to look after him for a while, so we have to have someone else watch after him." Tsuna explained, trying to have Haru understand why they wanted her to do this.

"Why Haru? Why not someone else?" She huffed.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, his right hand man, and then back at Haru.

He wasn't sure what to tell her.

They couldn't involve a random bystander, and she knew that well.

"We can't risk a random bystander to do this, and it's not like we can ask this of Kyoko. Her brother would never allow it." Gokudera said.

Haru cast her vision to the ground, not looking at them in the eyes anymore.

'Kyoko, Kyoko. It's always Kyoko-chan. She can't do anything too dangerous since her brother would say no. Also, Tsuna-san likes her, so it's not like he can risk her. Of course, the next best option is Haru. She can handle it for Kyoko-chan who won't even hear about this until later.' Haru thought to herself bitterly.

Yes, she knew all about Tsuna's crush on her best friend.

She never made it obvious that she knew about it because she wanted to turn Tsuna's attention to herself with her own power, but this guy was a lot more stubborn than he let on.

He would never think about looking her way in terms of romance. She was just a girl that they knew, and was friendly with.

Regrettable that she'd have to handle some dangerous situations, but she's saving her best friend; the one Tsuna's in love with, so of COURSE it's all worth it.

Haru sighed to herself.

No, she didn't hate Kyoko-chan. She was a nice girl. They were great friends. It's not her fault that she gained Tsuna-san's love and had people to protect her from having to take up dangerous missions.

Haru nodded her head resigning to the mission that was entrusted to her.

"Thanks for understanding Haru. We just need someone to keep him company for a while. That's it." Tsuna said.

Byakuran was still sitting there, stuffing his face full of marshmallows.

He snickered to himself, gaining all undivided attention from the 3.

Gokudera was ready to go on the defensive, if Byakuran dared to do anything.

"Calm down~ In order for this truce to work out, you can't attack me, right? I don't feel safe around any of you, so you need someone who won't harm me." Byakuran smirked, adding onto Gokudera's utmost displeasure.

He huffed leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tsuna gave Haru one last worried look before she just shooed him away with her hands, telling him she'll be just fine merely with body language.

Tsuna tapped Gokudera's shoulder and they both left together.

"That Tsunayoshi, he's a good guy, isn't he? Hmm hmm~" Byakuran chuckled with marshmallows being stuffed into his mouth.

Haru scowled at him, suspicious about his intentions.

"Yes, he's a good guy." She answered.

Byakuran continued to chew the small, soft sugary treats.

He handed her one with a carefree smile on his face.

She extended her hand to grab the marshmallow and she popped it into her mouth, chewing on it slowly. It looked like a regular marshmallow so she had no qualms with taking it from him and eating it.

"He'd be a great guy if he took the time to notice your feelings. Must be pretty hurtful to be used like this all the time." He said.

Haru didn't say anything in retort since it was true.

It did bother her a bit that she was usually the one that had to do everything. Kyoko was just too precious or something to be left to do anything that was even a bit dangerous. Tsuna was protective of her, and so was her brother.

She had no one on her side, but perhaps Bianchi and occasionally Kyoko.

Well, she was doing this for all of the people she loved, so she could suppose it was worth it.

Even so, it pissed her off sometimes.

"I can understand how you feel. If you ever need someone to complain to while eating sweets, you can talk to me. I won't harm you. I'm harmless." Byakuran laughed. "Can't harm someone who was trusting enough to take a marshmellow from me- the others wouldn't dare." He continued.

Haru looked at him with a gentle smile. She could feel that perhaps she could trust him. It couldn't hurt to talk to him about her feelings, right?

* * *

Hopefully that was a good read for you. ^^

Next theme: 67%

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Spanner x Haru

Note: She won my contest, thus she got to choose the winning couples of 6 consecutive pairings.


	70. 70 67 Percent (Spanner)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of 67%.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

70. 67% (Spanner x Haru) 

"This has got to be some joke. I am not below average in my knowledge of Japanese culture." Spanner spoke stubbornly, grunting with aggravation laced in his tone.

Haru tilted her head looking at the screen that Spanner was so intently staring and writhing at.

He was still complaining to his heart's content as Haru was scanning the contents on the screen.

"Haru is surprised that you failed the exam." Haru said.

Spanner grumbled to himself, stating that the test was false, and was rigged.

She giggled to herself, shaking her head, taking the mouse and she clicked on the 'retake' button. Haru decided to take the quiz herself and see what kind of a score she would get. She was assuming that it should be relatively hard as Spanner was quite obsessed with their culture so this quiz should've been easy for him.

Even so, she supposed that 'Japanese Oddities' Trivia quizzes would be a bit difficult at least.

"Well this does take the time you use to answer the questions into account and compares that to the most possible answers you could get." Haru said trying to rationalize with him as to how he got a rather dismal score on the quiz.

Spanner was watching her take the quiz over her shoulder, paying special attention to the questions in particular that either stumped him or he got wrong.

_Which of the following combinations of items is available in vending machines for sale? _

_-Books, bottles of wine, packs of cigarettes_

_-Soft drinks, eggs, hot coffee_

_- All of these are available_

_-Video cassettes, phone cards, ice cream cones_

Haru giggled and chose the third option resulting in her choosing the correct answer.

"I've never seen a vending machine that gave out video cassettes, or phone cards." Spanner said.

Haru thought about it.

"There isn't one around here. I think… I saw one in my visit to Tokyo once? Or maybe it was a different city?" Haru shrugged, not caring since she got the question correct.

_The Population of Japan (in 2002) is just under 100,000,000 True or False? _

Haru tilted her head not exactly sure about that one. She felt that the answer could be true. She clicked on 'true' but she got it wrong.

"In the beginning of the 21st century, the population of Japan is over 125,000,000." Spanner informed her.

Haru gave him a dubious look.

Why did he know that? Not even she knew that.

Then again, why would she care about the country's population size?

_As in other countries around the world, there are many different flavours of 'Fanta' sold in Japan, but unlike in other countriesk which flavor is by far the most popular?_

_-Grape_

_-Banana_

_-Orange_

_-Apple_

"I like orange myself." Spanner said. "So does Haru." Haru agreed, clicking on the first option. "Though most of the Japanese people prefer Grape. Haru isn't too fond of it herself however." She said.

_Which of the following two countries also double as popular coffee and chocolate brands in Japan, respectively? _

_-Belgium and Guinea_

_-Sweden and Spain_

_-Brazil and Germany_

_- Georgia and Ghana_

Haru crossed her arms thinking about this one. She liked all chocolate equally.

Was there one in particular that would be a popular brand?

"Sweden is famous for their chocolate." Haru guessed and clicked on that option but she was wrong.

"Georgia and Ghana. Their products are usually seen everywhere. Especially 'Ghana Chocolate' which is made in…Ghana." Spanner said.

Haru nodded her head not knowing that.

She was more partial to Swedish chocolate herself. Their milk chocolates were of high quality.

_More of these are purchased daily in Japan than in any other country in the world. Which Item is it?_

_-Newspapers_

_-Eggs_

_-Motorcycles_

_-Compact Disks_

"I assumed since everyone loves computers and since Japan is a highly advanced country of electronics the answer would be compact disks." Spanner explained his reasoning for choosing that answer before.

Haru chuckled, shaking her index finger, shaking her head as well.

She moved the mouse to click on the first option.

"Everyone reads the newspaper. It's hard to see people not buying newspapers. If you watch a lot of anime, you will always see people reading newspapers. It's just a big part of our everyday life, you see." Haru smiled, patting Spanner's shoulder.

It was a good try at least.

_Slurping your noodles loudly in a Ramen shop is polite. _

True.

Haru couldn't even remember how many times some people would get offended if you didn't look like you were enjoying your food.

Japan was a bit different than China in that right respect.

Chinese people didn't particularly like it if you ate your ramen loudly, while the Japanese liked it.

_What is the legal drinking age of Japan? _

"20." Both Haru and Spanner said at the same time.

A few of the other questions were simple.

Very simple, and some of them dealt with anime, and Japanese history.

_What is the rudest thing you can do in public?_

_-Smoking in a bank_

_-Drinking at an internet café_

_-Urinating in public_

_-Eating a hamburger on a subway_

"Wouldn't you think that urinating in public would be the rudest? I chose that and the quiz told me I was incorrect." Spanner huffed.

So far, Haru was doing a lot better than she was.

Of course, being Japanese, she knew the answers to these questions and she wouldn't have to waste too much time thinking about the answers, unlike himself.

"Well during the time of the day, and the way you do it, it is actually okay. It's hard to find restrooms in Japan at times." Haru said hovering over the subway option. "You aren't allowed to eat on a subway, so doing so is unthinkable." Haru huffed thinking of a few times Gokudera ate on the subway before and she'd constantly nag him for doing so.

Obviously, knowing him, he'd chastise her for even nagging him.

The quiz was over and Haru smiled at her score.

Spanner was dissatisfied since this quiz would obviously be easy for her to pass.

"Since you seem so proud of yourself, let's take an 'Italian Oddities Quiz' then and see how well you fair." Spanner said.

Haru only laughed and she agreed since it would only be fair.

"Alright let's do it. I'll take the quiz first then." She said searching for a quiz to take.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she liked having these moments with Spanner.

It was fun having fun with him like this.

Unlike the other guys, he would actually play with her.

* * *

Lol, I didn't really know what I wanted to do, so I decided to just mess around.

Fun quiz time for some of you readers too, I guess?

I'm sorry. OTL

Next theme: Obsession

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Hibari x Haru

Note: She won my contest, thus she got to choose the winning couples of 6 consecutive pairings.


	71. 71 Obsession (Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Obsession.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

71. Obsession (Hibari x Haru) 

"Hahi!" The loud shout echoed through the hallways.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched in visible annoyance.

Haru stayed behind after school to learn the school rules upon Hibari's 'request.'

He was quizzing her on the rules, but there was only so much her mind could take in such a short amount of time! She was suffering!

Haru's head throbbed as Hibari was trying to stuff more information into her head, but sadly when she managed to learn something new, something she learned previously would go away in alternitively.

They've been at it for a while now, perhaps 2 hours straight.

It was a hard journey up to this point but the world was looking pretty bright right now.

Perhaps she could pass this time around?

"Section 2." Hibari started the quiz.

"Eto… no one is allowed to wear jewelry to school. If it's a badge that is related to the school at all whether it's a club, or of any school affiliated program those are allowed." Haru answered.

Hibari nodded his head in approval.

She released a long sigh of relief.

"Section 1"

"Tardiness is not smiled upon. You have to be to school on time because the school gates will close if you do not get in on time. If the gates are closed you will wait for a disciplinary officer to get you so you can get a tardy slip if your excuse for being tardy is accepted." Haru counted on her fingers to make sure that she wouldn't miss any of the small details in section one.

Hibari curtly nodded his head again to show his approval over her answer.

"Section 5 pt. a"

"Policy on violence is not allowed anywhere on school grounds, if one is found to have started a fight, a visit to the disciplinary committee will be scheduled."

"Pt. b"

"All students are to behave on and off of school grounds. A student should always wear his or her uniform so people can identify the student easily. Students should always head straight to home with no detours when going home from school."

Haru kept a close eye on Hibari as she was reciting the rules, hoping that she didn't make a mistake or else she'd have to stay behind and suffer more.

Hibari was making marks on the sections she was getting correct.

"All of section 3."

Haru took a deep breath.

"Dying one's hair color is not allowed at all. Students shouldn't have hair longer than their shoulders, but if they do, it should be tied up. Any piercings of any kind are not allowed on school grounds. Tattoos, even fake ones are not permitted. If one is to have a tattoo, they must be hidden from any eyes. Girls skirts should not go any higher than one's fingertips. Accessories of any kind are not permitted unless the accessory is for one's hair, but if it's too flashy or too big, it will be confiscated. Cell phones are not considered an accessory and are not allowed to be used during school hours. Make up is not allowed in heavy amounts, enough to make it look natural is allowed however." Haru rattled off all of the rules regarding the dress code in section 3.

Hibari was recalling all of the points Haru raised in her answer.

He checked everything off, making sure she got everything correct before giving her the okay.

Finally, the last section, section 4! Then she was homeward bound!

"Recall section 4 if you would please."

"Eto…no student is permitted on school grounds when not during school hours. Anyone who is not a part of the student body is not permitted through the school gates unless he or she has a guest pass. Any absences must be called into the school to inform of your absence." Haru said.

Hibari handed her a piece of paper with a red mark of 100 on her paper.

She passed!

Haru squealed with glee, jumping out of her seat to give Hibari a big bear hug.

"Haru passed! She's so happy! She's free!"

Hibari pushed against her shoulders, preferring to keep physical contact on the barest of minimums.

He turned around, his back facing her.

"Haru is free to go now, right? Haru has a lot of homework to do and she'd like to go now-desu." She asked tilting her head to the side like a puppy staring at a treat in her master's hand wondering, 'I did the trick, so will you give me the treat now?'

Hibari shook his head, followed by Haru's disappointed pout.

"Section 6."

Haru stared at him with a flabbergasted look.

A state of confusion washed over her as she tried to scour her brain for the contents of section 6 but nothing came to her.

There was no section 6! They never went over it!

"H-Haru doesn't remember section 6. We may not have gone over it-desu…" Haru pouted.

"Haru Miura must keep contact with other males to the bare minimum and looking cute like an animal is absolutely prohibited." Hibari said coughing into his hand.

When slowly creeping to his side and leaning over to look at his face she noticed that his cheeks were ever so slightly red.

Was the almighty Hibari blushing?

She had to admit that she WAS pretty cute, so it wasn't too hard to believe he'd be shaken by her cuteness.

A sense of pride filled her chest upon knowing that she had made the infamous Hibari Kyouya fluster at her cuteness.

"Are you blushing, Hibari?" She teased him, poking his cheek.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!" He roared at her, almost shocking her out of her skin.

She quickly grabbed her stuff running out of the room, shouting her 'hahi!' as he ran down the hallway to escape his wrath.

Hibari recalled her cute little head tilt, and her expression which was so similar to a puppy.

She was cute.

Of course, Hibird and Roll were the cutest, but she was a close second.

He walked over to the window leaning his forehead against the cool glass. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed some rapid movement; shifting his eyes over he noticed that Haru was waving at him from outside.

She moved her arms to form a heart shape.

Hibari flung open the window. "HARU MIURA. I SHALL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL LESSON. YOU DON'T TEASE NAMIMORI'S HEAD PREFECT. IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Hibari threatened.

"Hahi~ Haru doesn't want to~ You may just eat Haru up! Haru doesn't want that! That's too naughty for Haru's tastes-desu! See you tomorrow~!" Haru giggled running away.

Eat her?

What in the world gave her such a ridiculous- she probably would taste sweet.

She does like her cakes.

Maybe she would taste like cake? The saying goes you are what you eat after all.

Wonder if that really is the case?

Hibari shook the thoughts out of his mind.

"Naughty, huh? I'll show you naughty…" Hibari walked out of the door, planning a fun little after school date for the two of them tomorrow.

* * *

Interpret the end however you want. Who knows what Hibari has in mind? ;D

Hope you enjoyed it since I know I did. lol

Next theme: Mischief Managed

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Yamamoto x Haru

Note: She won my contest, thus she got to choose the winning couples of 6 consecutive pairings.


	72. 72 Mischief Managed (Yamamoto)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Mischief Managed.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

72. Mischief Managed (Yamamoto x Haru) 

Haru opened up her eyes and yawned.

She was on the couch, leaning against something warm and soft.

The smell of a man's cologne wafted into her nose, immediately letting her identify who she was using as a human pillow: Her husband Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yes, she was no longer Miura Haru, but Yamamoto Haru.

She fell asleep while watching a movie that their son Taku wanted to watch.

Shifting her eyes towards the tv, she noticed a piece of paper was taped onto the screen. Slowly she moved off the couch and headed towards the tv, ripping the paper off the tv. On it was a crudely drawn arrow pointing to the kitchen.

As if noticing the loss of body heat, Yamamoto woke up as well.

Haru walked over to the kitchen, sighing heavily. That son of hers, he was such a handful.

"Haru, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked while letting out a small yawn.

"Taku made a mess in the kitchen. Again." She sighed.

She noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the mess which depicted another arrow. It was pointing to the living room.

Steeling up her nerves, she walked over to the living room to also see it completely messy. Papers scattered everywhere. Crayons, markers, and color pencils spilled all across the floor.

Yamamoto hopped off the couch and stretched before following his wife.

He could see the mess that his son made in the two rooms that Haru checked out.

"Huh, what's this?" Yamamoto picked up a piece of paper with yet another arrow drawn on it.

Haru looked at it and groaned.

"He must've made a mess in another room. If you are going to make a mess why would you show the way towards your mess?" She questioned her 5 year old's thought process.

The two parents walked up the stairs, assuming that's what the arrow was pointing to.

There was another arrow at the top of the stairs, pointing to their room.

Haru walked in first and she almost couldn't contain her laughter.

There he was sleeping on their bed. Must've been tired after all the mess he made.

Haru sat on the edge of the bed picking up the piece of paper Taku set down right next to him as he slept.

It was a picture he drew of his parents and himself, all smiling as one big happy family.

"That explains the mess in the living room." Yamamoto said.

Haru picked Taku up into her arms, rousing the little kid awake.

"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? You awake?- Did you see my picture? Do you like it? I worked hard on it." Taku excitedly asked his parents.

Haru and Yamamoto took another gander at the picture he drew.

It was adorable.

Taku was in the middle of his parents who were holding hands. Well, they think they were hands at least.

Above the three figures were the words, 'I LOVE YOU!' in big rainbow letters.

"Yes, we love it. Kaa-chan also 'loved' the mess you made in the kitchen." Haru said.

Taku had Yamamoto's great smile. "I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you! Didn't you see it?" Taku asked.

Honestly in that mess, it would be hard to see anything that resembled a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"I wanted to wait for you, but you took too long and I slept." Taku said yawning, rubbing his eye tiredly.

Haru rubbed her cheek against his.

Taku laughed, rubbing his chubby soft cheek against her cheek as well.

He loved rubbing his cheek against hers. It was soft, and comforting.

"Come on, let's clean up the mess you made and afterwards, kaa-chan will make you dinner and tou-chan will play baseball with you." Haru said handing Taku to Yamamoto.

Taku's expression on his face was priceless. There couldn't be a child any more happier than Taku at that moment.

"BASEBALL! Tou-chan! Put me down! I wanna go clean up right now! BASEBALL TOU-CHAN! BASEBALL!" Taku struggled in Yamamoto's arms.

Baseball loving must have been genetic.

He set down his son who zoomed down the stairs to get started on cleaning up the mess he made in the living room.

Haru and Yamamoto followed him down the stairs, both of them cleaning up the kitchen before Haru got started on making dinner for Taku.

Yamamoto stared at the purple and tan mess before his eyes.

"I'm guessing this is your half and this is mine." Yamamoto said handing her a sandwich that Taku ripped in half since he wasn't allowed to use a knife.

Haru took her half and she started to eat it as she was making some omrice[1] for all of them.

Once she finished making the omrice, she set it down on the table.

Taku ran into the kitchen and literally inhaled all of his food, ran upstairs to get his baseball things and ran outside, yelling at his father to hurry up.

"Taku can be such a hassle sometimes, but he's so cute, you can't help but love him and go right into his pace." Haru giggled.

Yamamoto agreed, stuffing the food into his mouth and he ran outside to play baseball with his son who was likely to blow up if he was kept waiting for much longer.

* * *

[1]Omrice= omlete rice if you didn't know. It's fried rice in an omlete form pretty much.

I use child themes a lot. I know. I love kids though. QAQ

Lakjsdlkf I DON'T CARE.

YAMAMOTO AND HARU ARE SO CUTE AND I BET THEIR KID WOULD BE SO CUTE.

I HAD TO DO THIS.

Next theme: I Can't

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Gokudera x Haru

Note: She won my contest, thus she got to choose the winning couples of 6 consecutive pairings.


	73. 73 I Can't (Gokudera)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of I Can't.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

73. I Can't (Gokudera x Haru) 

_I know that I can't do it. _

_No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to do it. _

_I look at her face and a sense of anger boils through my blood. _

_Anger? Yeah, I think it's anger. Maybe. _

"Hey stupid woman, why don't you ever shut up? You are so annoying." Gokudera muttered, rolling his eyes as Haru retorted by nagging him.

Gokudera was paying her no attention as Haru was yelling at him saying that she wasn't stupid.

He should be nicer to her since she tries to be nice to him.

Damn, she never shuts up.

_I try to ignore him, but sometimes it's too hard to do so. _

_Haru really does try her best-desu, but sometimes it's not so easy. _

_Gokudera constantly makes fun of her. _

_She can't help but retort back and nag, like the 'annoying' person he knows me as. _

_Exactly what does he hate about me?-Aside from me being a nag..._

Gokudera walked away, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

He walked himself far away so no one could see him anymore.

Rising his hand to mess around with his hair, "Damn it, I did it again. I wanted to say something nice today but I failed." Gokudera grumbled to himself.

Tsuna has been telling him recently to try being nicer to Haru.

They were friends and it couldn't hurt to be nicer to her.

Of course he also told him that since Tsuna realized how Gokudera really felt. He liked Haru, but he had trouble admitting it.

She was always over Tsuna and it angered him.

Why couldn't she just look his way?- Oh that's right, he's a jerk.

"Shit, I'll get it right next time, damn it." Gokudera felt like tugging on his hair out of frustration.

_Damn it, women are too troublesome. _

_Why are they so fucking sensitive? _

_It's annoying. _

* * *

Heh heh, I find their relationship to be cute.

Gokudera, you need to be truthful about your feelings. XD

Next theme: Are you Challenging Me?

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Gokudera x Haru

Note: She won my contest, thus she got to choose the winning couples of 6 consecutive pairings.


	74. 74 Are You Challenging Me? (Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Are You Challenging Me?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

74. Are You Challenging Me? (Mukuro x Haru) 

Haru giggled watching the show before her.

Objects were disappearing.

Broken items would be mended.

People would float.

Objects would appear out of nowhere.

"This is so wonderful! How do you do it?" Haru wondered trying to uncover the secrets of the mysterious tricks being performed before her eyes.

The magician in front of her smirked, taking a small bow taking his hat off of his head to reveal a small rabbit.

Haru's eyes shinned brightly.

"A real magician will never reveal his tricks, pretty miss." The magician winked afterwards. "Unless, you would be willing to become my lovely assistant?" He suggested, making it a bit obvious that he was flirting with her.

Haru giggled, shaking her head.

It was a very tempting offer but she'd have to decline.

She had her very own personal magician.

"I'd have to decline. I have a boyfriend and he's somewhat of a magician himself." Haru said.

The magician nodded his head pulling a coin from behind Haru's ear.

Haru giggled at the silly magician who proceeded to burst flowers from his sleeves, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Is he better than myself? I doubt his magic is as good as mine, because I'm probably the best magician you can find. I can even show you a disappearing act." The magician said, taking his hat off his head again, and he pulled out a long cane from his hat.

He tapped the ground 3 times against the ground and some smog surrounded his body.

When the smog dispersed he was nowhere to be seen.

Haru clapped her hands, wondering how he managed the feat.

"What was amazing, but where did you go? You can come out now. Haru is sufficiently amazed-desu." Haru said looking around for him.

"He's gone Haru. Truly, his _disappearance_ act was something that even I might feel threatened by." Mukuro stated, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Haru only laughed nervously at him.

So he made the poor magician disappear?

She could only wonder where he was. The poor guy. She could only hope that he wasn't being tormented right now.

"Mukuro, sometimes you need to learn to calm down." She said patting his hand gently with her own hand.

Mukuro scoffed to himself, "He sent an indirect challenge to me, of course I would fight back- in my own way." Mukuro smirked to himself, only he knew what happened to the unfortunate street performer. "Come now Haru, let's go." Mukuro said leading her away from the scene of the disappearance. There was no need for them to hang around for much longer.

'_Ku fu fu…' _

That was the last thing the performer heard when he found himself in a dark place all by himself.

After waiting and panicking for a good 30 minutes, he was released and he was back to where he was before he disappeared.

No one ever saw him performing another magic trick ever again.

* * *

HA HA HA HA, I had fun with this one.

I hope you enjoyed this one.

Next theme: Mirror

Winner: Adult!Fon x Haru x Hibari; GirloftheArts

/sigh/ IF I owe you a prize, at LEAST contact me or answer my messages. I'm sorry if this seems really rude and mean, but I've been waiting MONTHS for your reply.

I'm sorry but I've been waiting for far too long. Chapter 75 can be taken by anyone and I won't bother waiting to see if you'll finally tell me which themesyou want. I think there is only one person who I need to talk to about prizes. I pretty much gave up after MONTHS of waiting. (Even I have limited patience)


	75. 75 Mirror (A Fon & Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by GirloftheArts, for the theme of Mirror.

Gosh I'm really late with everything. School work, and just a whole lot of laziness. I just lose all motivation once a story that I have to update and I'm not fond of it comes around. UGGHHHH I should stop making things progress so slowly, or I should actually think to see if I find the story interesting enough to make me happy. Ha ha. ANYWAYS, feel free to just drop me an email whenever (or find me on tumblr) and try to nag me into writing.

OR just spark my writing moods. Normally by giving me fun oneshot ideas does the trick of making me want to write again. =w= heh heh MOVING ON!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

75. Mirror (Adult! Fon x Haru x Hibari)

"Ha-Hahi! HAHI!" Haru squealed and jumped backwards.

She pounded on her chest with her fist never having felt so surprised in her life before.

The frightened woman glared at the bathroom mirror that stood there right in front of her. "KYOUYA! I told you not to sneak up on me like that multiple times!" She hissed.

She saw as the handsome man's smile was reflected in the mirror.

Haru couldn't help but feel anxious.

Hibari, and smile were never put in a sentence together unless the sentence was "Hibari just does not ever smile," or "If Hibari will smile it is in secret."

The fact that Hibari was smiling was just unfathomable.

"K-Kyouya... are you… sick? Do you need to see a doctor?" Haru turned around and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Haru Miura, if you would, take your hand off of that man who is clearly not your fiancé." She heard an all-too-familiar voice growl lowly.

Reeling her hand back quickly, she craned her head to see another Hibari standing behind this Hibari!

Upon getting another good look at the man she realized that the man was wearing what looked to be a Chinese-oriented garb. He also had a cute little monkey with him! He also had that trailing braid going on as well. How could she miss that?

Animals were always so fond of Hibari so it wasn't rare to see random animals hanging around Hibari. Sometimes other box animals would flock around Hibari to play with him.

"I-is that you Fon-san?" Haru questioned, tilting her head to the side.

The man chuckled into his long sleeve and nodded his head handing her a towel. "I felt like making a visit to the Cloud Guardian and his lovely fiancé. I do find it amusing over how I can confuse you with how similar we look." Fon admitted.

Haru merely puffed out her cheeks in aggravation.

This wasn't very funny in her eyes. Fon would occasionally catch her off guard and she'd accidentally mistake him for Hibari, which would only annoy the latter.

Hibari moved past Fon and took Haru's hand dragging her back with him away from his lookalike.

"It's so amazing how much you two look alike-desu. Haru wonders…ah! Fon-san, come over here~" Haru grabbed his hand and she ran out of the room, coming back with something that irritated Hibari to no end.

That man, why was he wearing his clothes?

"Haru Miura, I give you 5 seconds to give me a good explanation." Hibari glared at Fon who was tugging on the clothes uncomfortably.

He was not very fond of suits at all. Give him back his clothes.

"Haru thought it would be fun-desu." Haru answered plainly.

Hibari applied pressure to his throbbing temples with his thumb and index finger. This woman would always find something new to bother her with.

"That isn't a very good excuse, Haru." He said.

Haru looked at Fon and then back at Hibari. She dragged Fon so he'd stand right next to Hibari. Even their heights were similar!- though with a bit of difference of course. Hibari was just a little bit taller but it was barely noticeable. However, Haru was always with Hibari so she could tell.

The two men really did look similar to each other.

The main difference between them both was that Fon was always smiling and Hibari just about never smiled, or, rather, he didn't show it to others.

She was given the pleasure of seeing his smile quite often and it was a beautiful smile, much like Fon's.

"Kyouya…~" "No."

Haru pouted cutely, "You didn't even hear Haru's question."

"I am not putting on his clothes to satisfy your curiosity." He huffed.

Haru was a woman who loved to plot ideas and she was very brave.

She would do anything it took to get what she wanted.

A plan slowly hatched in her mind and she chuckled to herself quietly. "Kyouya, when did Fon-san get so cranky? I didn't know he was like this." Haru had a fake concerned look on her face as she hugged Fon's arm.

"Y-you!" Hibari snarled, clearly glaring daggers at the martial artist.

Fon merely smiled innocently, none of this was his fault after all.

Amusing himself with the current situation, he decided to play along.

"My dear Haru, I've no idea what may be into him. He seems to be in a bad mood. Perhaps we should leave him alone." Fon gently led Haru's eyes to gaze into his own by moving her head with his hands gentle guidance.

As if momentarily forgetting that Fon was not Hibari, Haru flushed a dark red, feeling butterflies invading her stomach.

"Maybe we should leave him alone. Then you can let me play with your hair. Kyouya always lets me do what I want, right?" Haru giggled.

"Anything for the woman I love." Fon kissed her forehead before he was roughly yanked away from Haru and dragged out of the room. "Lead me to where your clothes are." Hibari growled.

Flabbergasted, Haru walked over to a chair in the room and she sat down in it. 'No no no! Haru, that was Fon-san, not Kyouya. Get a hold of yourself! He was merely going along with the joke!' Haru thought to herself as she shook her head violently.

She waited in the room for the two men to return but it was taking a while.

Perhaps… something was going wrong?

DID SOMEONE DIE!?

IT WAS HIGHLY LIKELY IF KYOUYA WAS INVOLVED!

"Fon-san! Do you need me to call an ambulance!?" Haru shrieked running out of the room to bump into someone's chest.

"You needn't call an ambulance, but… you may need to phone a psychiatrist soon. The Cloud guardian seems… quite upset. Needs someone to help him calm his inner turmoil." Fon said stepping to the side so Haru could see Hibari.

"Ohh~ It looks wonderful, Kyouya! You look just like fon! You would never need a mirror because you could just use each other." Haru teased.

The two men glanced over at each other for a brief moment before returning their gaze towards the young brunette woman.

She tilted her head to the side cutely feigning innocence.

A foreboding sense of danger in her heart told her that they were planning something bad.

"Considering you found it fitting to play dress up with the two of us, it is only appropriate if you are also subjected to the same treatment." Hibari said as Fon held up a bag with who knew what inside of it.

"AH! Haru just remembered! She has a meeting with Kyoko-chan. That's riiiighht. As a bridesmaid, Haru cannot skimp on her duties. BYE!" Haru snuck through the other door and she ran away to her safety.

"Haru Miura! You get back here right this instant!" Hibari shouted at her and Haru paid his words no attention. Even if he was mad at her now, she always had her ways to appease him anyways. She wasn't worried at all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. 8)

**Before I forget**. That poll I had up? Yeah I just made it because I was curious as to what y'all thought. I won't delete any of my stories, because I've promised many times I won't quit any of my stories, right? [wonder how many of you forgot that? Heh heh] The only one I may quit is this one if I end up getting a lot of stupid crap like last time. I'm sorry but I'm only writing to make people happy and there is no need for me to be mistreated and be sad when writing. Though all my readers are wonderful so no worries. =w=

AH! Soon enough on my forum I'm going to explain my ideas for a future story of mine. I'm having a lot of trouble figuring out what I want to do with it. When I have it up, please give it a look and give me your thoughts either by pm, commenting on the forum or email me [found in my profile].

Next theme: Broken Pieces [50% chance it'll be sad]

Winner: Adult Reborn x Haru ; GirloftheArts


	76. 76 Broken Pieces (Reborn)

This coupling was chosen by GirloftheArts, for the theme of Broken Pieces.

Heh heh, she's getting good at winning the coupling guys, the rest of you need to step up your game it seems like. XD

For the record, I'm going to try to focus on all of my stories equally like I have been doing but I will also try to put some special attention to the Fairy Tale story and this one, mainly because I already have the plot like for Fairy Tale finished and this one only has a few more to go. I can finish those two the quickest. The others… well meh. Once I finish those, I'll actually get started on thinking about my YamaHaru, XanHaru, and the special project stories. =w= It'll take time.

/sigh/ my laziness really knows no bounds. Someone needs to just… nag me.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**76. Broken Pieces (Adult! Reborn x Haru)**

"We just can't be together anymore. The love we both shared... it's now dead."

Tears rolled down her face and she shook her head, taking a step back as he tried to approach her.

She would no longer believe any of his lies!

"Baby, please, listen to me. It's all a misunderstanding."

She shook her head violently, glaring at him angrily. "How could you lie to me? I've seen you with that woman! It's not enough that you cheated on me but now you're lying to me? I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."

It was inevitable, their love just was not meant to be.

With this, they would separate from one another and live their lives however they wished to, and if lucky, find someone else to love.

The man couldn't bring himself to chase after her as he definitely was in the wrong.

She had every right to be angry with him.

"I, I can't believe him. How could he do this to me? We were supposed to get married in a month. Who can I trust? How will I tell my family?" The woman sobs alone in her house.

CLICK, the door slowly opens and someone walks in.

"It was my mistake to leave Toushi, he was the only one that ever loved me-" "Haru, I'm home, and I brought a slice of your favorite- Are you watching that drama AGAIN? You watch it all the time to the point you've memorized the lines for the most 'emotional' scenes." Reborn sighed, shaking his head.

"How could I ever- Oh! Reborn! Welcome home!" Haru was dabbing her eyes with a napkin reciting the words perfectly with the actress.

She was watching her all time favorite drama. At this point she was watching how the main character was breaking up with the man that she thought she loved but she found out that everything was just a lie and she was never loved at all and she had already pushed away a man that loved her so much for this fake love.

This woman was so pitiful, crying in her house all by herself only realizing now that she pushed away the only man that would ever truly love her.

Though with the POWER OF LOVE, her love becomes realized at the very end.

So touching, and thus it was Haru's favorite drama.

She probably re-watches the series about twice every year, and it was a 5 year old drama.

Reborn sighed and he handed her the slice of cake he got her, since she probably needed it now more than she ever would.

Haru took the cake gratefully and started to eat it slowly as she continued to watch her favorite drama.

"Even if Rebo comes to apologize, I will never forgive him." Haru started to recite the lines perfectly with the actress once more.

Reborn sat right next to Haru on the couch, draping his arm over her shoulders, grimacing as Haru was reciting the lines word for word.

"I still hate the fact that his name is Rebo…" He muttered.

Haru giggled, leaning her head on Reborn's shoulder. "Well, I know that you would never cheat on me Reborn so you don't have to worry about that."

Reborn nodded his head happy to know that at least his fiancé knew better than to doubt his love.

He was quite the ladies man, and the fact that he was willing to settle for one, singular woman, meant a lot.

"Of course even if you were cheating on Haru, she'd know automatically and she'd raise hell." Haru stabbed the cake with her fork, with a dark, menacing look in her eyes.

Reborn felt a quick shiver run down his spine, imagining that Haru would somehow manage to stab him out of spite if he had ever cheated on her.

Though he was the #1 greatest hitman, every hitman had his weakness and his was making Haru upset.

She could become unbearably hard to deal with when upset after all.

"Again, Reborn would never do that to me, so I can rest assured." Haru smiled and continued to eat her cake in peace.

Reborn gently patted her head, enjoying the peaceful moment that they were able to share with one another.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Oneshot was very loosely tied in with the theme this time.

Oh, and the thing I was talking about in the previous chapter… I was typing out my thoughts, but then... I think I figured a few things out. I figured that one of my ideas is just too complex and bothersome. I really doubt that y'all would be willing to wait a 2 years or longer for me to upload everything in bulk. [not even I find the idea amusing] So … yeah. Meh. Instead when I'm not lazy I will describe my idea for the project later. I've already talked about it before but I'll go in more in-depth about it later on. =w=

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/9141 2/

Next theme: Test

Winner: Mukuro x Haru x Hibari; Icegodkitsune


	77. 77 Test (Mukuro & Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by Icegodkitsune, for the theme of Test.

I'm getting a little better at updating now, see? Ha ha… I'm trying. I'm sorry guys.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**77. Test (Mukuro x Haru x Hibari)**

Haru Miura was an ordinary girl of Japan.

She was a girl striving to be a Yamato Nadeshiko by constantly making herself go through some form of bridal training.

Faced with a horrible trail which could alter the fate of her life forever.

Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro.

Two males you don't want to be on the bad side of.

The female sat there contemplating on her answer.

She could do this.

Her life depended on it.

Getting worried as she could tell the two males were losing their patience she decided to answer randomly.

"Cats! Haru's favorite animal is a cat!-desu!" Haru answered quickly, feeling as though she lost a million years off her life.

She carefully inspected their facial expressions.

Mukuro wasn't smiling, and Hibari had the same scowl on his face.

HARU FAILED!? HOW!?

Every once in a while, the two would ask her a question and depending on her answer, she could get closer to one and push the other one away.

Sometimes if she got lucky, she answered in a way that both were happy.

Rarely would she answer in a way which would displease both.

"Cats, I see." Hibari and Mukuro seemed displeased by her answer.

Mukuro was expecting for her to answer with Owls, and Hibari would've been okay with the answer, hedgehogs or yellow birds.

Why would she choose cats anyways?

"URII! Kora! Get back here and take your bath like a good feline!" Gokudera shouted as he chased the small cat through the streets.

Mukuro and Hibari watched as Gokudera chased the cat down, catch the cat, get scratched and then the process would repeat several more times.

Is this the reason why she chose cats?

"Wrong answer Haru, pick another answer." The two said in unison.

Haru started to panic on the inside not sure of how to answer.

She racked her brain for an answer, and she decided to go with the next best thing. Everyone loved dogs, didn't they?

"Haru likes dogs as well-desu…"

Hibari and Mukuro immediately had Yamamoto come to mind. "Choose again!"

"HA-HAHI!" Haru cowered in fear. "Both of you are so scary-desu! Don't take all of your anger and jealousy out on Haru!" Haru whinned.

The two selfish males wouldn't listen to her anyways and still awaited for a new answer.

"Fine then! Haru chooses fish! She likes fish!- Also she likes that animal." She pointed into the sky.

Once they both looked up into the sky, Haru quickly made a run for it.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Tsuna! Anyone! Save Haruuuuuu!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one!

If anyone is curious in my forum I have a small spoiler thing for an upcoming future story of mine. It is the dating-sim based story that I've talked about a few times. Give it a look if you'd like. ^^

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/9141 2/

(^ link to forum)

Before I also forget. I'm having a special event-ish thing.

Simple terms, I'm going to do a match event. If you write something for me, I will write something for you. Just want to keep the KHR fandom going. Lots of times fandoms die when the series ends. I just want to keep the fandom going.

More details can be found in my forum. Offer ends June 30.

Next theme: Drink

Winner: Giotto x Haru x Alaude; Skylark93; She barely won as someone else reviewed like 2 minutes afterwards. So close. Heh heh


	78. 78 Drink (Giotto & Alaude)

This coupling was chosen by Skylark93, for the theme of Drink.

Ah ha ha;;; Just to make things really simple. Laziness, computer issues, being sick, work, internships, etc made me take a hiatus [sorry for saying nothing about it] and it made me forget my original idea for this. So I ended up changing my idea. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**78. Drink (Giotto x Haru x Alaude)**

A woman with long brown hair and these eyes that seemed like they could reel anyone in sat at the counter of a bar by herself.

She was swirling a glass in her hand slowly, staring at the red contents with a bored look on her face.

"Hello, is this seat empty?"

The woman looked to the side, and down at the seat the man was referring to.

Slowly she opened her lips to answer with her crystal clear voice, "Well if you are going to be sitting in the seat, it won't be empty anymore, would it?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

The man chuckled to himself, taking it as her playing hard to get.

He liked a girl with a little bit of attitude in her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

She looked as if she was giving his question some thought. "I don't know, can you?" a low giggle escaped her throat.

The man got a good look at her, taking notice that she was batting her eyes at him playfully. Might as well play along with her, right?

He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her and her chair closer to him.

The woman's face soon distorted to a look of dissaproval.

"Excuse me, but I am all for having fun at a bar and chatting someone up but I would appreicate if you would keep your distance." She said taking his hand and taking it off from her waist.

"Come on, it won't hurt much, right? For all you know, we could be very compatible with one another." He grinned, snaking his arm around her waist once more.

The woman pursed her lips as she played with the ring on her ring finger.

She didn't say anything for a minute as if she were thinking about what her next course of action should be.

Before she could do anything, another man decided to join the party. "Excuse me but she doesn't look very comfortable. I'd suggest you do as she asks. Women can be quite dangerous when angry." A smooth voice said.

The man turned to glare at the man before him.

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Couldn't he tell that he was trying to get this foxy woman to come home with him? He was trying to butter her up for a night full of fun and he was trying to get between them. The nerve of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I-" "I'd suggest that you do what is smart and leave the premises right now if you know what's good for you." Another man walked up and pulled the other man back by his shoulders.

This new man flashed a badge and all the color from the man bothering the woman left his face.

"T-then I'll be taking my leave then. I could find a better looking woman than her anyways." The man ran out of the bar like a dog with his tail between his legs.

The woman looked at the two men who made the man run for his life. They were both arguing amongst themselves at the moment.

She crossed her leg over the other and watched as they fought.

"What was that for? I could've handled the whole situation myself."

"This is a part of Italy that you don't normally frequent or dabble in. Don't make yourself a walking target."

"Well if you are here, then they'll eventually figure out who I am. I am perfectly able in protecting myself. Besides... if anything were to happen to me, I'm sure that G would get my revenge for me- that is, if anyone was able to do away with me."

Sigh.

The woman sipped on her wine as she listened to them bicker.

"Excuse me, another glass for me." She ordered another glass and the bartender attended to her.

Upon hearing her voice the men stopped bickering.

"Excuse us for that. My name is Alaude. I work for a secret intelligence agency, and this... is... an acqantance of mine. His name is-"

The woman chuckled to herself, swishing the contents of her glass around. "Giotto, the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, is he not? They've been getting pretty famous haven't they?" She asked.

Both the men stared at her with incredulous looks.

How could she know of Giotto's identity? No one should've known his face in this part of Italy.

Giotto held out his hand for the woman, intending to get to know her and her intentions. He had to see for himself if they were going to be harmful for his famiglia. It was his duty to protect them after all.

She was about to extend her hand out towards him but then she pulled it back to mess with her ring again.

"I'm sorry, I almost poisoned you." She said with the most charming smile on her face.

This woman was pretty dangerous. Examining the ring to see if it were safe or not, she extended her hand towards him again.

He took the her hand and he led her out of her chair. Setting her wine glass down, she followed him as he led her out of the bar.

"Giotto, I don't think this is very wise."

The woman looked at Giotto, "If you'd like to bring the external advisor of CEDEF along you may, if you think I'm too dangerous."

How much did this woman know?

"You may even have G and Daemon tag along if you are that worried about me. At least, I assume they both came along with you. I doubt that you'd bring Lampo around to these parts. He's still quite young after all." She said.

Giotto and Alaude exchanged guarded looks.

"I suggest you bring her to my office. We can talk over some cups of coffee. If that would be okay with you, miss."

"Haru. Please call me Haru. I'd like to tell you that I mean no harm to you, but depending on what you have to say to questions I wish to ask you, I may prove to be a threat." She said.

Alaude held out a pair of handcuffs and he cuffed her wrists together. "Ha... how interesting. Hope you don't think that would stop me. I'm much more of a resourceful woman than you'd think." She said.

Giotto glanced over at Alaude disapprovingly.

No matter how shady this woman seemed, it was still too much to just cuff her.

They were still out in public after all! How would this look to any onlookers!

Alaude quickly shot his disapproving look however. "If she's a threat, I believe this would be safer than just giving her all the freedom to do as she pleases." He answered.

Haru shrugged her shoulders not caring whether or not she was cuffed or not.

"As long as you answer the questions I have, there will be no need for any violence. I'm looking for someone. My sources lead me to believe that the Vongola is highly involved with the disappearance of my friend. I'll stop at nothing to find her safe and sound." She said as she was being led by both men.

"I'd like to hear more about this friend of yours. Perhaps we can work out some business deal between us. You can make use of us to find your friend and you can help us with getting information, since you seem to be very good at that." Giotto suggested.

"Tempting. That'll have to wait for after I get my answers first. Don't take my information gathering skills too lightly. A woman's sources are powerful."

Giotto and Haru chatted, trying to get a feel for one another. It was hard trying to get a read on each other because they were both so guarded.

Alaude walked alongside them watching from a neutral standpoint, ready to get rid of her if needed be.

The trio walked into the darkness with many secrets shrouding them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!

This was supposed to be humorous at first but then I decided to do something slightly different. Have a Haru who knows more than she's letting on. Fu fu

Kind of a cliffhanger that I left you guys on. Thought it would be interesting that way.

Next theme: Starvation

Winner: GirloftheArts; Haru x Adult! Reborn


	79. 79 Starvation (Reborn)

This coupling was chosen by GirloftheArts, for the theme of Starvation.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**79. Starvation (Adult! Reborn x Haru)**

Haru paced around the living room with a worried look on her face.

It's been like... a week since she's seen Reborn.

Well he did tell her that he'd be gone for a week but what kind of a mission would take him that long?

Reborn was now a grown man, and was fully capable of going on his own missions now and doing his job that he was chosen to be an arcobaleno for A hitman.

While it took a very long time to convince Bianchi that Reborn wanted to be with Haru, she eventually backed away and the two of them started to live with one another.

They were engaged and were 'going to get married soon.'

At least, that's what Reborn always told her but then it had to keep getting pushed back for some reason.

Oh something went wrong at Vongola headquarters.

Oh, Tsuna fucked something up again.

Damn, what did the mafia world mess up this time? Who has to fix this?

Tsuna is being a no-good loser and someone needs to kick him into shape.

Something was always going on.

Haru didn't know how to feel about this anymore.

Of course she still loved him but she also wanted to be married!

Everyone else was married! She wasn't. This is definitely unfair.

"Haru might as well just eat cake all day, gain weight, and lead a single life forever." She huffed to herself.

A quiet jingling sound of the lock on the front door snapped her out of her thoughts and she immediately ran towards the door.

Once the door opened, she launched herself into Reborn's arms. "Welcome back, Reborn~" She greeted him.

Reborn kissed her cheek, holding her body close to his. "I'm back. Good to be home." He said, picking her up bridal style.

He walked through the door and he kicked the door closed behind him and made his way to their bedroom.

"W-wait a minute Reborn. You just got back from your mission right? Don't you want to take a bath or eat some food?" Haru nervously fidgetted in his arms.

"Now that you think about it. I am starving." He said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Haru mentally let out a sigh of relief before she noticed that Reborn's face was edging closer to her ear.

"That's why we're heading over to bed right now. I've missed you so much you know. It's been so long, I almost forgot what you taste like." He chuckled.

Haru gasped and smacked his shoulder.

"T-that was perverted-desu!"

Reborn snorted as he continued walking towards their bedroom.

He dropped her onto the bed and he hovered over her.

"You say that like it's news to you, Haru. I am a man you know. This kind of a thing is normal. You'd better be prepared. You're not sleeping a wink tonight." He whispered into her ear seductively.

With a pout, Haru nodded her head.

She new full well to never deny him his carnal desires, because it would only get worse for her the longer she held out on him.

* * *

AANNNND CUT. Y'all know by now that I'll never go too far in my writing.

It's embarassing for me and I feel like it's not allowed to be writing such things. [not that it would really stop me] though I have friends who found my account and it's like 'aahhhhh don't read thiissssssssssssss. You'll tease me about it QAQ' So yuh.

Use your imagination...

Hope you enjoyed this one!

Down below is a link to my forum that you are free to look through if you wish. Details on my special offer is up and a small sneak peak kind of thing for a future story of mine is there as well.

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

The next few themes have already been decided as these are prizes for another contest or event that I had a while back.

Next theme: Words

Winner: Haru x Mukuro x Chrome; Iwha


	80. 80 Words (Mukuro w Chrome)

FFFFF you computer for losing this too. UGH. NO.

This coupling was chosen by Iwha, for the theme of Words.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**80 Words (Haru x Mukuro x Chrome**)

He's so mysterious.

The man who has looked after me for so long.

Just recently he's started to look my way,

his eyes finally meeting my own.

My heart is beating so hard in my chest I almost feel sick.

Just perhaps, he may be returning my affections for him.

Oh how I wish that could only be true.

I notice her eyes looking his way as well.

Our eyes meet, our determination coming second to none.

As much as I love her too, I won't back down.

For once, I wish to be selfish and receive a bit of happiness.

-.-.-

Ku fu fu fu

Two paths to cross but which one to choose?

Both paths equally grand but only one to follow through until the end

Evil tempresses trying to toy with my mind, be still.

Be calm.

I shall make myself clear in time.

In time the answer shall make itself known.

So for now, brace yourselves.

Your time will either end or begin...

-.-.-

Hahi! What a weird man he is!

Though... Chrome-chan likes him a lot and she asked me to be nice to him-so she did.

When Haru started to have these feelings for him she'll never know.

Maybe she ate something weird? Maybe Tsuna-san changed his soap?

After all, he doesn't look so bright and shiny anymore. Maybe I should suggest he bathe more.

Ah, wait, that's rude. Maybe... just maybe, i'm getting over Tsuna-san?

I promised to love him forever... though I suppose he has Kyoko-chan so it'll be fine.

Chrome-chan likes him too though. Could I try to steal him away?

Well... all's fair in love and war.

I'll be your opponent in this game, Chrome-chan. May the better woman win.

AH! Haru doesn't mean only one of us is good! We both are! Just... one is better for him is all.

* * *

Hope this one was an enjoyable one for you all to read? See, it's upsetting. I wanted the last part to be aligned to the right. As to give a feel of a type-writer of sorts? Kinda?

It works when you do it in HTML but like, it won't SAVE the changes so I can't make the last part align to the right for the readers to read. I'm upset over that. Oh well. 8/

Next theme: Pen and Paper

Winner: Hibari x Haru, Iwha


	81. 81 Pen and Paper (Hibari)

This coupling was chosen by Iwha, for the theme of Pen and Paper.

At least I swear it was. I was writing this before but then stuff happened and some things got wiped out on my computer. I couldn't remember where it was that you told me what couplings you wanted and for what themes. I swear you chose this coupling for this theme.

If i'm wrong, I do sincerely apologize for that. OTL

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**81 Pen and Paper (Hibari x Haru)**

"HIIBARRRIIII!-SAN!"

The prefect almost fell over when he got glomped by the hyperactive female.

He stood there and sighed.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Haru knows that she missed you." Haru giggled.

Hibari ignored her question and continued to talk towards the disciplinary office with her on his back.

Finding his lack of action to be pretty boring, she jumped off of his back.

"KYOUUUYAAAA, are you ignoring me?" She puffed out her lower lip.

Hibari looked at her before ignoring her and walking into the office and closing it behind him.

"Eh?"

Haru stood outside of the door dumbfounded.

What was that cold attitude?

Kusakabe was walking down the hallway when he saw her standing outside of the door.

"Anee-san, what are you doing here today?" He asked. "It's been a while since I've last seen you." He said.

Haru tilted her head to the side, blinking about 2 times.

"Hah? Haru left to go away for a big gymnastics meet. She was going to be out of town for about 2 days. Didn't you get the note?" She asked.

Kusakabe thought to himself but he couldn't think of anything. Nothing was ringing a bell with him. What note?

Surely, if there was a note stating the reason for her absense, Kyou-san wouldn't have been so mad for such a long time.

Well, he was always mad, yes, but he was even more testy than usual!

Another underling of Hibari's happened to be cleaning up around the office and he froze.

He felt through his pockets and gasped.

"Anee-san! I must apologize! I had misplaced your note in my pocket when you gave it to me and I forgot to hand it over to Hibari-san!" The guy bowed for forgiveness.

Haru shook her head and sighed.

Kusakabe reprimanded the guy seriously for his mistakes, because, it was his mistake at they were in this mess.

It could not be all his fault after all. They were all human and everyone could forget.

Haru sighed to herself and had to think about what kind of action that she should take. She walked out of the office while Kusakabe was still scolding the guy who made the mistake of not handing over the note to Hibari.

Hibari was found on the rooftop of the school, typical of him.

She sat down right next to him and noticed that he was sleeping. Mentally shrugging, she laid down right next to him and giggled. The sound of her giggling woke him up and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Haru used the cutest pout she had in her arsenal, "Kyouuyaaa you can't be mad at me forever. Haru had to go away for a gymnastics meet. I thought about you everyday you know? Look, I even got you a cute little keychain. Doesn't it look like Hibird?" She took it out of her pocket and held it ou for him to see.

A hand reached out to grab it from her hand and eyes examined it over carefully, "It does look like Hibird." He commented.

Haru felt so lucky that Hibari had a soft spot for cute little animals. He liked how innocent they were.

"Doesn't it? I thought it was so cute, and I needed to get it for you. I bet if you show it to Hibird, he'll be pleased. Maybe play with it, even." She giggled.

With the thought running through his mind, Hibari decided that he may give it a try later on because it did sound very tempting with how cute the idea seemed.

He almost forgot how mad he was with her.

"Next time, Haru will make sure to tell you if she'll be away for a long time, so don't stay mad at me forever, okay? PLEASE? Pretty please, Kyouya? You know I love you." She gave him the best puppy eye look she's ever given him and made sure to stick out her lower lip and quiver it. Prefect couldn't resist the puppy dog look. He just couldn't.

Hibari sighed, not being able to stay mad at her much longer because she was so darned cute. He rolled over to his side silently.

"Sleep." He said.

Haru giggled and poked his back. "Kyouya, Haru prefers to be the little spoon and not the lonely spoon." She said.

After waiting a few seconds, Hibari rolled over to the other side and he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

Haru smiled to herself and fell asleep on the rooftop along with him.

It was a hassle to deal with a spiteful Hibari, but she always knew how to get in his good graces again.

She always wins.

* * *

BA HA HA HA is all I have to say about this one.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Next theme: Can You Hear Me?

Winner: Iwha; Tsuna x Haru


	82. 82 Can you hear me? (Tsuna)

This coupling was chosen by Iwha, for the theme of Can you hear me?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**82 Can You Hear Me? (Tsuna x Haru)**

"Tsuna-san~ Here, Haru made a bentou for you~" Haru chirped happily running up towards Tsuna, her supposed one true love.

He didn't even look her way.

Instead he was intently staring at Kyoko, the girl idol of their school.

Haru tried her best not to feel so disappointed, but it was hard. She always tried her best to have him look her way, but he usually wouldn't even give her the time of day.

Normally he wouldn't even pay attention to her at all if Kyoko was around. He wouldn't see, hear, or even touch her.

It was like, she didn't exist.

Could he hear her at all?

As if noticing that someone was staring at her, Kyoko turned around to see her two cherished friends standing right next to one another.

She smiled and waved her hand.

Right then, a guy walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

Kyoko giggled and kissed his cheek back. The school idol started dating one of the most popular guys at school.

The one that wasn't affiliated with the mafia.

"Hey, those are your friends right? Do they want to eat with us?"

Kyoko looked back at the two, "Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan do you want to eat lunch with us?" She asked.

Haru was feeling a bit down and she didn't want to join them for lunch this time.

Tsuna who wasn't over the fact that Kyoko was dating someone didn't have the guts to sit down and eat lunch with them.

Kyoko then noticed that Tsuna didn't have a bentou with him.

"Do you need a bentou or something Tsuna-kun? Do you need to share with someone?" Kyoko asked him worriedly.

Tsuna shook his head, "No that's okay. I don't need to share a bentou or anything like that, I'll be fine.

Kyoko didn't look satisfied with his answer and tried to suggest that he do something.

It wasn't healthy to eat nothing after all.

"It's fine Kyoko-chan, really. Go and enjoy your lunch. I'll be just fine." Tsuna reassured her with a smile.

Chiaki, Kyoko's boyfriend urged her over to the benches so they could eat their lunches together.

Tsuna looked at Haru and held out his hand.

"You said that you made a bentou for me right? Want to eat together?" He asked.

Haru smiled widely at him and handed him the bentou that she had prepared for him. "Haru is surprised that you were listening to her-desu~"

"Weird, because I always am listening. I just... don't know what to reply with most of the time." Tsuna said taking the bentou and he started looking for a place that they could eat their bentou together.

* * *

SSHHUUUSSHHH. Kyoko is totes dating some random dude.

I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

I don't care if it's not cannon or anything. Kyoko is a big pain in my side when it comes to Tsuna x Haru fics. I just busted down that wall.

HAHAHAHAHAH YES. I let Tsuna be with Haru for once. Isn't that so rare for me?

Next theme: Heal

Winner: GirloftheArts; Ryohei x Haru.


	83. 83-1 Heal (Mukuro)

I hate myself so much for this. So, some of you may know that I've been having a lot of computer problems lately and I had multiple copies of random folders and yada yada. So when I was doing some cleaning on my new laptop I realized that Theme 83 was already taken, and it was already written out a long time ago. I didn't find it until now [and I literally had no time to type stories out until now. So... sorry for the person who chose a coupling for this theme! It was already spoken for!

However, since this was MY mistake, I will write out two things for this theme only. I'm sorry for this mistake of mine. I hope it won't happen again.

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Heal.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**83 Heal (Mukuro x Haru)**

Haru walked by a room to hear some heavy breathing.

She stopped in front of a door and pressed her ear against the door, to hear the faint sound of someone panting.

Deep, irregular breathing, and small muffled sounds of discomfort.

A bit worried, she lightly tapped on the door. "Um… are you okay in there? Haru is a bit concerned-desu." She admitted.

She waited but she noticed that nothing has changed.

Looking down at the doorknob, she gently turned it to see that the door wasn't locked.

Mukuro was turning on his bed, having a nightmare it looked like.

She sat next to him and she patted his hair gently, trying to see if that would calm him down.

Immediately a hand grabbed her wrist, making her squeak from surprise.

"What are you doing?" A tired, but alert voice asked.

"H-Haru was just worried because it looked like you were having a nightmare-desu." She answered him.

He let go of her wrist and let his hand fall down with a quiet thump. He was just too tired to deal with her and her nonsense.

Though she did wake him up by rudely just barging into his room, he was still thankful. He had a dream of whenever he and his friends were being experimented on as children.

It was just one thing he couldn't really get over no matter how many years have passed.

Sometimes he was woken up from his slumber to get experimented on, so it's become a habit for him to immediately wake up if anyone touched him in his sleep.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Haru hears that if someone stays with you when you sleep, you are less likely to have nightmares. Haru will stay here until you sleep peacefully." She smiled at him.

Mukuro seemed unsure of this, but he closed his eyes and tried to catch up on his lack of sleep.

Haru continued to sit next to him and she lightly started to pat his hair once more.

Knowing that it was Haru, and that she couldn't possibly cause him any harm, he didn't wake up this time around.

However he remained alert until fatigue caught up to him and he fell asleep.

Seeing as he had fallen asleep, Haru stood up to walk out of the room but then he immediately woke up because of the sound of her shuffling next to him.

She sighed gently and she sat back down, petting his hair gently.

This was going to take a lot of effort it seemed.

* * *

Next theme: Out Cold

Winner: N/A

I had a contest so a few people got to choose the couplings for a few of the pairings early. I had a contest on FF and I thought I might as well have one on facebook. Basically, I was bored, and doing this makes life so much easier on me. 10 themes were chosen in advance and this is one of them.


	84. 83-2 Heal (Ryohei)

Like I said in the previous chapter, I messed up. So to be fair to the person who chose a theme, I decided to write 2 for the theme of 'heal' because the theme was already reserved but due to computer issues I didn't see that it was reserved and accidentally let someone else chose a coupling. So this is completely my fault and I am punishing myself [sort of] by writing two things for one theme. Think of this as part 2 if you will.

This coupling was chosen by GirloftheArts.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**83-2 Heal (Ryohei x Haru)**

Small crying sounds could be heard in a near empty park.

The poor girl must've fell down, scraped her knee and started to cry.

A young boy stopped in front of the girl and stared at her with a flustered look on his face. He hated it most when his sister cried. She's been doing a lot of that recently because of the recent incident he was involved in.

He finally recovered and he now sported a cool scar on his forehead!

Even though he thought it was pretty cool, Kyoko would start crying as soon as she saw it. She'd cry and apologize over and over. Geez, brats. So quick to cry.

He'd end up getting so flustered that he'd end up screaming at her to stop crying. Luckily for him she was used to his rather rough way of consoling her and she'd stop crying, and then fight with him, yelling at him for being so mean.

"Hey. You. Why're you crying?" He asked.

The little girl looked up with her big, cute eyes. "H-Ha... Haru fell down and she hurt herself. She cut her stockings and they were her favorite! Waaaaahh!" She broke down crying even harder.

She rolled herself into a ball on the ground, bawling loudly.

"Anyone can see your panties if you keep crying like that. If you wanna cry you should do it properly." He said.

The girl cried for a few seconds before she got out of her ball position and stood up to continue crying. "Which way is proper way to cry?" She asked.

The boy scratched his cheek and thought about it. When was the last time he cried? How did he cry? Eh? Now that he thought about it, does he ever cry? How DOES one cry properly?

He didn't say any of this out loud as it was hard to ignore the looks of expectation that the girl was giving him. "Ah... Let's see... The proper way to cry is to do a handstand against a wall using just one hand for a minute and then punch a hole into the wall." Ryohei nodded his head.

Yeah. That sounded manly.

Ryohei praised himself for thinking of such a manly way to cry. If he were to do that as he cried no one would be able to deny that he was a manly dude.

He was too busy thinking about how manly he was to see that the little girl did a handstand up against a tree.

This part wasn't that hard for her since she was taking a lot of gymnastic classes and this was one of the things she learned in class. How to do a handstand against a wall.

Not to brag but her sense of balance was pretty good but even a one handed handstand was still pretty difficult for someone of her age.

"Nii-san, this is pretty hard. Haru doesn't know if she can do it right." Haru said struggling to keep one hand up in the air. She kept putting her other hand down to the ground to keep her balance.

"Wha- What are you doing!? That's dangerous!" He scolded her. "Also, you know your panties are going to show again!" He yelled.

Haru kicked herself off the tree and sat down on the ground with a cute pout. "You said that was the proper way to cry!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryohei shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "That's the GUY way to cry. Girls do something different." HE said.

"Well then you should tell Haru the girl way, not the boy way!" She argued.

Ah, she did have a point there. Che.

He crossed his arms over his chest this time and thought about it long and hard. "Look here, girls gotta try their hardest to keep their tears in, but when they do cry, they have to try their best to be quiet. If they can't, punch a wall. That'll help you feel strong." Ryohei said pounding his chest with his fist.

Yeah. He was so good at this. How was he this smart?

The girl looked at him skeptically but she nodded her head.

Ryohei smiled at her and patted her head. "Look, you stopped crying already. Crying is too much work. You shouldn't do it. GA HA HA!" He laughed loudly, almost popping her eardrums.

Haru covered her ears with her hands and waited for him to stop laughing so loudly. It was true that she stopped crying because he took her mind off of what was bothering her.

"Look, whenever you want to cry, just smile really big and laugh. Laugh really loud! It will make your brain think everything is okay! I never cry!"

Haru looked up at him and noticed that he had the biggest smile that she's ever seen.

There may actually be a correlation between the ability to not cry and how big your smile was.

She forced the sides of her mouth up, "Nii-san! Nii-san! What about this? Is Haru's smile big enough?" She asked.

Ryohei shook his head. "No. Not yet. Make it bigger. BIGGER! What the hell! Don't you know what bigger means!?" Ryohei shouted at her.

No matter what she couldn't get her mouth to smile that big.

He suddenly pinched her cheeks and forced her smile bigger.

"AHH! It hurts!" Haru whinned.

Ryohei stopped pulling on her cheeks and smiled triumphantly to himself. "You had a good smile there. You can do it if you try." He laughed loudly once more.

Haru pursed her lips before pinching her cheeks, forcing a big smile on her face. "Like this?" She asked.

Ryohei nodded his head and patted her head gently. "There you go! That's a great smile you got there!" He said.

Haru giggled, "Nii-san? What are you doing here? Haru has never seen you around here." She asked him.

"Ah. I got lost on my way home. I decided to run around the town to train for sports day to the EXTREME!" Ryohei posed heroically.

Was there a point to pose like that for sports day?

Wait. He was LOST? What the hell?

Was he an idiot? Never mind, there was no point in thinking about it. He was an idiot. He was a nice idiot though.

"Haru knows! We can ask Haru's mommy!" Haru took him by the hand and she ran off with him behind her.

She ran towards her house and she ran through the door. "Mommy! This Nii-san is lost! Help!" Haru asked of her mother who was in the kitchen.

Her mother turned around to see a flustered little boy. He had just intruded into someone else's home and he didn't even get to tell his parents that he was going to do so! They'll get so mad at him once they find out.

Haa... Haru seemed to have gotten herself into some mischief or something again. Honestly that child of hers.

She put the kitchen knife down and knelt down to the boy. "Do you know where you live?" She asked.

Ryohei answered her with a vague description of what his neighborhood looks like. "Ah, it isn't all that too far away from here. Hmm... Well, I need to do some shopping and your house in on the way to the market so I'll walk you home." Haru's mother took off her apron and she walked over to the front door with the two children.

She held out her hand for her daughter and the three of them walked down the streets holding hands.

As they were approaching Ryohei's neighborhood a little girl was running around the streets with tears in her eyes crying 'Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Did you get lost?'

Ryohei sighed and ran up to his sister. "Kyoko! Sorry! I got lost!"

The girl threw herself into her brother's arms and cried, thinking he got himself into trouble again.

"Bye Nii-san! Thank you for taking care of Haru!" Haru waved her hand.

"Yeah, bye! Thanks for walking me home!"

Haru tugged on her mothers hand and revealed a big smile. "Nii-san said if you smile really big it can stop you from crying! Haru isn't going to cry anymore!" She declared.

"Oh? Isn't that good? You won't be our crying little princess anymore?" Haru's mother laughed as she walked them both towards the super maket so they could so some shopping for their dinner.

"Haaaaah? Haru isn't a crying princess!" Haru complained tugging on her mothers arm and swayed from side to side.

Her mother sighed and shook her head.

She might have decided to not cry anymore but she was still going to whine a lot wasn't she?

She wasn't their spoiled little whining princess for nothing. This is what they got from her husband spoiling their daughter so much.

"Alright, you aren't the crying princess, but the whinny one." She laughed at her daughter who only pouted at this and whined even louder.

* * *

I realized that I had a lot of fics where they are all older and such but I never really had any when they are younger? I decided to change that. Here we go, younger kids!

Next theme: Out Cold

Winner: Mukuro x Haru ; DarkGothicLolita

A few themes were reserved by her because of some fun activity that I decided to do way back when and she won so she got to choose a few themes in succession.


	85. 84 Out Cold (Mukuro)

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Out Cold.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**84 Out Cold (Mukuro x Haru)**

Mukuro stood there staring at the girl who collapsed onto the ground before him. He wasn't sure what to do with her so he jabbed her side with his foot gently.

The girl made no movements and admittedly it had him worried. When was this girl going to wake up and depending on how long she took he might have to answer to the Vongola boss as to why and how this girl landed in her current state.

"Wake up already." He commanded her.

The girl was out cold and it didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon. Looking to his side he saw his most trusted minions... that is... his friends, if you would.

"Ken. Carry her." He ordered with little words.

The wild boy nodded his head and walked over to the girl and he picked up her hands and her feet in both of his hands. He was carrying her like she was a pig that was supposed to be roasted for a feast.

By carryng her like this, her skirt rode down due to gravity and her underewear was exposed. Heaven knew what she would do if she woke up like that. Much less what Chrome would do if she saw her friend carried around like that.

"Ken. Don't carry her like that. Like an animal." Mukuro huffed.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up further on his nose, mumbling the words 'Ken is basically an animal anyways' under his breath.

Thinking about it, Ken decided to revise the way he was carrying her. He set her down for a moment and then he flung her over his shoulder, carrying her like a caveman this time around.

Well it was an improvement. He evolved from being an animal to a primitive human being.

Feeling too tired to deal with Ken's idiocy Mukuro let this one slide.

Seeing as Mukuro had nothing to say about this, Chikusa didn't say anything about it either.

They walked around the town attracting a lot of attention from random passerbys. It was not until they they have been walking around for 30 minutes that they were stopped by Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sporting serious looks on their faces.

They had heard stories of some suspicious characters carrying around a girl whose charactersistics fit Haru's.

"Haru! What did you guys do to Haru?" Tsuna asked, ready to start a fight if things had to escalate that far.

Mukuro looked at Chikusa and Ken and thought to himself, "Ku fu fu, what do you THINK happened here?" He chuckled, teasing the Vongola 10th generation boss.

Gokudera of course took offense to this and thus took out his dynamites and lit them all.

Chikusa got in front of Mukuro and held his yoyo's at ready in his hands. If anyone wanted to hurt Mukuro, they would have to go through him first.

"Hey! Wait! If anyone is to protect Mukuro-san, I want to do it too!" Ken complained with full intentions to drop the girl and start a fight.

"Ken. Continue holding the gir- the 'hostage'. Ku fu fu fu..." Mukuro smirked, throwing a provocative look Tsuna's way, trying to incite some kind of action from him.

Tsuna frowned but he didn't make any moves. With his hyper-intuition he knew that Mukuro hadn't intended to take Haru as a hostage but if he didn't react in a way that amused Mukuro, he surely would try to actually kidnap her.

That's the kind of guy that he was, despicable.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna worriedly, asking with thier eyes what their choice of action would be.

Tsuna shook his head and continued to glare at Mukuro threateningly.

Ken hopped in place to adjust the unconscious girl on his shoulder. Perhaps he has gone a bit too long without bathing and the pure smell of his body odor woke the girl up.

"HAHI! Was Haru thrown into a dumpster?" She woke up and kicked her legs about.

Seeing that she was awake, Ken dropped her down from his shoulder and he rolled his shoulders in circles to relax his muscles.

Seeing as Mukuro told him to keep hold of the 'hostage' he made sure not to let her go too far away from his site.

"Gyeh. Mukuro-san, what do we do now? She's awake" Ken asked.

Haru was on the ground rubbing her poor backside from when Ken rudely dropped her to the ground. Her mind was in a disarray and she couldn't remember anything of which went on.

Everything was a blur. "Haru! Don't worry, we'll save you so don't get too scared, okay?" Tsuna called out to her.

Turning around Haru noticed that Tsuna, Gokudera, and even Yamamoto was there!

Each of the guys sported worried faces- or at least she thought that was Gokudera's worried face. You never really could tell how he was feeling unless Tsuna was involved.

Other than that, his felings were always a mystery to all.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, what was there for her to be worried about? Hearing something move behind her, she could see a rather animalistic looking guy behind her!

WAS THAT DROOL!?

Ken used his Kong-channel and was pounding on his chest with his big hands while grunting loudly.

"HAHI!"

BOOM!

Gokudera threw the dynamites he had lit previously once Haru's scream distracted the Kokuyo land guys.

Yamamoto rushed in through the smoke on a mission to find Haru. He grabbed her hand and rushed back to Tsuna's side.

"Ku fu fu fu, are you sure you haven't just saved an illusion?" Mukuro's calm voice sounded through the fog.

The feel of Haru's hand vanished from Yamamoto's grasp. "Damn it. Sorry Tsuna. I really thought that was Haru." Yamamoto apologized.

Tsuna shook his head understanding that Mukuro was no ordinary illusionist. He was one of high quality and it wouldn't be too surprising to get a real person confused with an illusion.

Mukuro had an arm wrapped around Haru's shoulders, and the latter was trying to remember what she was doing before she faintd.

"Ah! Haru remembers now! That scared me so badly. I challenged you to show me something scary, but not all of my favorite cake shops closing." Haru shivered on the spot. "Haru couldn't live if she couldn't celebrate Haru appreciation day."

Mukuro sighed and shook his head.

He pushed her shoulder so she'd walk towards her friends.

"I thought I could have a bit more fun but it seems like the fun was ruined. You an have her back now, Vongola. Next time, don't ruin my fun." Mukuro told Haru.

"Ah... okay! Haru will do her best to play along better with your plans next time!" Haru giggled running towards Tsuna and the others. "Have you seen Kyoko-chan? We're to be picking out cakes together today."

* * *

Ha ha ha, I don't know anymore. I couldn't resist.

Next theme: Spiral

Winner: DarkGothicLolita; Byakuran x Haru


	86. 85 Spiral (Byakuran)

Wow... I've really gotten far haven't I? Thanks to all who have been following this for this long. Look, I only have 15 more themes to go! This means only 14 more couplings that you all can chose! [I get to chose the coupling for the last one since I also did the first one]

This coupling was chosen by DarkGothicLolita, for the theme of Spiral.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**85 Spiral (Byakuran x Haru)**

Ara? The world is spinning? Why?

What is his name again?

Rather, what was he doing?

Where was he?

Huh? Someone is talking to him right now.

"Hahi! Are you even listening to Haru right now? You asked Haru to show you all of the places that sell high quality sweets didn't you? There are still so many more places to look at and so many sweets to sample." Hands were at her hips and she was giving him a stern look; she meant business.

He didn't think that she would take sweets so seriously.

Well she did ask him if he was 'fully prepared' to know everything she knew when he first asked. He didn't think it would be this bad however. She really did her research.

She was talking so much and they'd visited so many places and had so many samplers! This was crazy. Even if he loved sweets, this was a bit ridiculous.

"Mmm we have visited a lot of shops today. Okay let's just stop after 5 more shops, then." Haru suggested.

5 more shops!?

He's been hoping this would end about 5 shops ago! He couldn't possibly hold on for much longer.

His stomach hurt just by the mere thought of eating more sweets.

'This must be the pain Sho-chan feels every time he gets nervous.' Byakuran had a new found respect for his friend.

If this was the type of pain he felt often, then he truly underestimated his friend.

Byakuran almost threw up in his mouth but he had to stop and remain calm. He couldn't possibly just throw up randomly in public. He could've been the supreme overlord of the universe for pete's sake! He couldn't be reduced to 'the guy that puked in the middle of the shopping plaza'.

"Ha ha ha... Haru-chan? Let's take a break shall we? Let's maybe go and get some food instead? You know my treat. What would you like? Pizza? Pizza sounds good, right?" Byakuran tried to talk her out of visiting another sweets shop for now. "Maybe even sushi? Italian food? An all you can eat buffet?" He started rattling more options.

His plan was to stuff her with so much food, desert was the least of her worries after they were done eating.

"It would be a good idea to eat a balanced meal. Okay, let's take a break and eat some food. Haru knows a good restaurant not too far ahead." Haru said.

Success.

Byakuran gave himself a pat on the back for his cleverness.

"They also have wonderful sweets there so you could also give those a try."

The world. It has forsaken him.

* * *

Next theme: Seeing Red

Winner: Yukihito, TBA

So yeah, I think that should be it for the 'themes chosen in advance' so the first reviewer can start deciding on the couplings now.

Geez, sorry for messing up on the other chapter. Haha... at least y'all get an extra theme now sort of? Think of it as a pt 2 or something. idk. Forgive me.


	87. 86 Seeing Red (Xanxus)

So this theme was chosen by Yukihito for the theme 'Seeing Red.'

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**86 Seeing Red (Xanxus x Haru)**

Xanxus walked into his room late at night, dead tired.

He had just come back from a mission and wanted to just sleep his life away.

Not bothering to turn the lights on, he just opened up the blinds to his room, and in the corner of his eye something caught his attention.

Something red.

There was someone on his bed.

Some sorry bastard was going to die for daring to lay on his bed.

Feeling rage, Xanxus stomped up to his bed, ready to kill the sorry bastard when he realized the man was in fact a female.

He didn't bring any women up to his room before the mission, right?

No, he didn't. What was this then?

Looking closer, he noticed the woman was wearing a white summer dress and that in the chest area was a red spot which travelled all the way down her dress and pooled onto his sheets.

Great.

A bitch was on his bed, died on it, and soiled his sheets.

Wait.

Why was a woman dead on his sheets?

He didn't kill anyone did he? Upon closer inspection, of the woman's face in the dark he realized the identity of the female.

Taking a very deep sigh, he asked, "What the hell are you doing, Miura." He asked.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a pout. "What? Haru was so SURE that you'd panic." She whined.

"Again, I'll ask, what are you doing?" He asked.

Haru huffed, hopping off the bed and she pulled off a large sheet which was made to look like the sheets of Xanxus's bed.

"It's Halloween, so I wanted to do a small trick or treating thing." She puffed out her one cheek as she explained her actions.

Xanxus sat on the edge of this bed and sighed.

He decided to ignore the crazy female in the room and he started to strip out of his clothes. He was too tired to deal with her stupid antics.

"Hahi! What are you doing!?" She covered up her face.

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I'm changing my clothes." He said as he stripped out of his uniform and into a sleeping gown.

Pajamas and onsies were for losers and only sleeping gowns were the way to go.

His were no ordinary sleeping gown of course. It was specially made for him.

Xanxus was so vain and haughty that it was astounding.

"You couldn't have just told Haru you were going to change first, so she could leave? So rude." Haru huffed.

"What's rude is you barging into my room to play a trick." Xanxus grabbed her by the arm and he pinned her down to the bed underneath him. "Since you showed me the trick that means you prepared the treat too, right? It's fine if I indulge in it then, isn't it?" His hand trailed down her neck line and he pulled down on the little straps of her dress.

Haru's face immediately went red and she picked something off from on top of the dresser next to his bed.

"HAHI! SQUALO-SAN! SAVE HARU!" She screamed into the walky-talky Squalo had her carry around with her.

In a matter of 2 minutes, Squalo was banging on the massive doors to Xanxus's room. "Damn it Xanxus, you better open up this door right now! I know you hear me! Get your hands off of her! Don't you dare hurt her!" He shouted.

Xanxus still had her undeath him and he bellowed back, "I aint going to hurt her. Well, I suppose it'll only hurt in the beginning." He said.

"… Oh. Is that what's going on? I'll leave you two alone then." Squalo said and the sounds of footsteps leaving made Haru's heart sink.

Then the footsteps came running back and he kicked open the door. "Damn it! I can't let you do something like that! We promised the Vongola that nothing would happen to her!" Squalo stormed over to the bed, plucked her off the bed, tossed her over his shoulder and stormed out.

"Feel free to sneak back in if you want to continue." Xanxus taunted the flustered female.

"Haru is going to get you good next time! Just you wait and see!" She shouted angrily.

* * *

THIS IS THE THIRD VERSION. THE SAD VERSIONS WEREN'T SAD ENOUGH TO SATISFY ME SO I GAVE UP ON IT. sshhhhhhhhh I have issues trying to write for Xanxus… I'm sorry.

Next theme: Food

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Can't remember if I've been remembering to post this link up to my forum or not. Anyways, on my forum is a thing where you can just talk to me about my stories [because honestly doing it by reviews or pm is a hassle for me sometimes since I lose track of conversations that way.

Also, you can request me to write something for you if you go to the forum. Who knows? Maybe this forum may actually come in handy for you one day?

Winner: Alaude x Haru; Yukihito


	88. 87 Food (Alaude)

This pairing was chosen by Yukihito for the theme of Food.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**87 Food (Alaude x Haru)**

"Sir! Will you be joining us for lunch today? We're thinking about eating out in a nearby restaurant that serves good pasta." A man walked through the door to see Alaude who was preoccupied with some paperwork.

Alaude didn't bother raising his line of vision to the man who just addressed him and with a wave of the hand the man knew that his offer was just rejected.

The man's shoulders dropped some and he closed the door behind him.

Their boss rarely ever joined them for lunch and it could be a bit disheartening and it made things much harder for anyone else to approach him.

"Hey hey, don't let it get to you so much. has his reasons for declining your offer." Another man patted his shoulder.

The man gazed upon the older man with a look of expectancy.

He was Alaude's right hand man so to speak. He was always doing missions tasked to him by Alaude, and he was always doing whatever it was that he needed to do to ensure that the group was orderly.

While Alaude was seclusive to everyone else, this man was pretty open and was very friendly.

"Ah, well you see. He normally brings his lunch with him so he never really has the need to go outside and get more food if you know what I mean." The older man answered.

Tilting his head to the side, still not understanding, the younger man asked, "Well, why doesn't ever accept to eat with us when we're eating inside?" He asked.

A troubled look came across the elder man's face, scrunching his forehead while he thought to himself. Which was the best way to go about answering his question. He had a pretty good idea of how to answer the question, but he wasn't sure if Alaude would be very happy about what he was about to say.

If things got spread around, it would be pretty embarrassing for him, among a few other reasons.

Drawing the man close, he whispered into his ear.

"Whaaaaat? has a fiancé who prepares him food? I can see why he wants the privacy and may be embarrassed about it if people tease him about his relationship but that's no reason to hide." He huffed.

"You see, she's into the culinary arts, and she likes to make pictures with food. He probably finds all that annoying. This one time his lunch was full of hearts." The man shivered at the very recollection of that day.

Alaude got so embarrassed and upset he almost died! His life candle had almost been extinguished.

"Pft. I'd like to see that. That sounds really cute." The man laughed, appeased upon finding out that Alaude wasn't avoiding them all because he didn't want to talk with them, he was just embarrassed by the lunches prepared for him by his fiancé.

On their way out, a woman with long flowing brown hair passed them by.

"Ah, , it's a pleasure to see you again." The older of the two men greeted the woman.

She turned around and stared at his face for a moment before realizing who had just greeted her. "AH! Let's see… Mr. Stephan, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you. Haru is on her way to see Alaude. He's in right now isn't he? I have time today so I thought I'd eat with him. I bet he's eating alone right now." She said holding up her boxed lunch.

If one were to crane his head to look over, it was evident that her lunch looked like a bunch of cute animals playing together.

It wasn't a joke to say that he was really into the culinary arts. Her boxed lunches were basically a work of art!

"I'll be going now. Thank you for looking after Alaude." Haru waved her hand and he quickly made her way to Alaude's office and she let herself in and she sat herself down next to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, not bothering to ask her how she managed to let herself in.

He was pretty sure that the people in front knew who she was and was too scared to deny her access. She would hold a fit if she did and if she were to get hurt, Alaude obviously wouldn't let that go.

That happened once and it was not surprise that the people at the front no longer tried to stop her if she tried to waltz on through their base.

"Haru is here to eat with you. Food tastes better when you eat with others after all. She also wanted to see how you go about eating her boxed lunches." She said.

She waited excitedly as he pulled out the lunch she prepared for him earlier that morning and he took off the lid. The lunch looked normal. There were no animals or colorful hearts.

It was just a normal lunch.

"You said that you wanted a normal lunch every once in a while right? So I prepared you a normal lunch. With the extra time I had, I made mine extra special." She said showing him her own lunch.

It was definitely very decorative to say the very least.

"If you could, I'd rather all my lunches look like this." He sighed.

She shook her head and waved her index finger. "Tut tut, that won't do. Haru enjoys making fun little lunches and when you see how cute they are, you can always think of me." She smiled picking up a sausage and she held it out for him.

With no one around, Alaude just brought himself closer to the food and ate the food she offered him. If there were other people around, there was no way in hell he'd allow for her to feed him.

He had an image to keep up after all. Haru smiled happily and started to eat her lunch right next to him.

The two ate in silence, merely enjoying each other's company as they ate their lunch.

* * *

Next theme: Pain

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: GirloftheArts; Gokudera x Haru


	89. 88 Pain (Gokudera)

This pairing was chosen by GirloftheArts for the theme of Pain.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**88 Pain (Gokudera x Haru)**

"This is all your fault, Gokudera."

A loud fist hit the table and soon a loud voice erupted, "WHAT!? How is this MY fault, you dumb woman? If anything, this is all YOUR fault!" Gokudera raged.

Haru puffed out her cheeks and poked his arm that she was bandaging up.

Gokudera fell back to his seat hissing at the pain. This dumb woman, poking at where it hurts most!

The two glared at each other angrily.

What had happened you ask? Well… no one is too sure what had happened either. All they knew was that somehow Gokudera and Haru both got involved with something stupid (like they always seem to do) and Gokudera got himself hurt. How exactly? Who was to know? He refused to say.

It all started out with Haru asking Gokudera to let her see Uri. Knowing that the woman loved playing with the feline, and the fact that the feline was somewhat tame around her made the Storm Guardian feel okay with letting Uri out.

Uri and Haru played for a very long time doing who knew whatever the hell they were doing. While the two were playing around, Gokudera was busy doing some paper work that he had to do .

He just couldn't trust anyone else in the group to do the paperwork. Of course, there was Hibari and Kusakabe, but Gokduera refused to rely on them for ANYTHING other than a fight.

"Ha-Hahi!" A loud scream filled the hallways.

Hearing this scream, Gokudera burst into action.

For a guy who was smart, he didn't always think things through.

He kicked down the door and before him was Haru in nothing but a towel and a little feline who was shaking the water off of her fur.

She was also jumping and bouncing off the walls. She clearly did not like the hair dryer very much but she did enjoy a nice warm bath.

Haru was taking a long bath when Uri just waltzed in and jumped into the bath with her, something that she was known for doing at this point.

Unfortunately Haru didn't know about how much Uri hated the hair dryer, thus Uri started to go crazy, hissing, jumping, spitting, and everything.

Everything now made sense. Haru's screaming, but this situation didn't look very good for him now.

"Uh… n-now don't be alarmed Haru. I only ran in because I heard you scream. Now… calm down… and don't you dare scr-" "KYAAAAAA! PERVERT! URI! SIC HIM!" Haru pointed at Gokudera and Uri jumped right for Gokudera's face and tackled him down, scratching him all over, and biting him.

Haru didn't let it stop there since she was throwing things at him as well to get him to leave the bathroom.

It wasn't until the others heard the screaming that they all rushed in to help.

Poor Gokudera was being bandaged up by Haru who had quickly changed once Gokudera ran out of the bathroom.

While she was dressing his injuries, she was yelling at him for being so stupid, and he would retort back for saying that she over reacted over the dumbest of things.

Uri sat in the middle of the two, curled up in a little ball.

She liked these two humans and they were the most honest when they were mad.

"So… exactly what happened?" Tsuna asked again.

Haru and Gokudera looked away from each other angrily. "Haru DEMANDS to have a different room. She doesn't care if you have to kick other people out of their rooms, Haru isn't staying in the same suite as this man!" Haru shouted.

"You know there aren't any other rooms, idiot! The only other option is to room with one of the other guys and I'll be DAMNED before I let you shack up with some one else." Gokudera hissed.

Haru gasped, clearly insulted.

"HARU WOUDN'T 'SHACK' UP WITH ANYONE! YOU HAVE TO GIVE HARU MORE CREDIT THAN THAT! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND!" Haru raged.

The fight continued…

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and Ryohei for help.

What were they to do?

"I can swap places. That way Haru can be with Kyoko and I can just room with-" "HELL NO! You stay over there. I'm not going to get infected by your stupidity, turf-head."

"WHHAAAATT? I'm not stupid! I'm smart to the extreme! Come over here and taste my EXTREME punch, you punk!" Ryohei and Gokudera were now fighting it out.

Haru and Kyoko ran over to stop their boyfriend/brother from fighting.

"Maa maa, let's calm down. We chose these rooms for a reason, don't forget. Let us all just make up and wait it out for another day, alright? Haru, it'll only be one more night. You can handle that, right?" Yamamoto asked her, patting her on the top of her head.

Haru had no choice but to agree, so she walked over to the couch, with her arms crossed, pouting.

The others slowly started to walk out and Gokudera sat on the other end of the couch. Uri hopped onto the couch and sat in between the warring couple.

"Meeeoooow~" She rolled onto her back and used her cutest begging look.

Haru's mood immediately brightened and she started to play with Uri while Gokudera watched the two play together.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he liked watching the two of them play together. It was really cute.

He relaxed on the couch and watched the two of them play.

* * *

Next theme: Through the Fire

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: JustSomeoneElse; Enma x Haru x Byakuran


	90. 89 Through the Fire (Byakuran & Enma)

I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I had thought that I posted this up but I actually didn't. I tried to publish this but at the time my wifi was really bad. I completely forgot that the chapter didn't actually update. I thought I did but I didn't.

Sorry for this being so late! It's completely my fault.

This pairing was chosen by JustSomebodyElse for the theme of Through the Fire.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**89 Through the Fire (Enma x Haru x Byakuran)**

'Alright. I can do this.'

Pros: Can accompany Haru on Haru appreciation day,

Cons:

Hmm... okay, interesting.

Pros: He's a really funny guy and he's really nice, He is very much like Tsuna-san, his famiglia is really nice, and he tells me that he will protect me from anyone who would want to harm me for being associated with him.

Wait. Is the last one a con? That's a con isn't it? Though... it's the same thing for the Vongola... so...it can stay.

Cons: His friend hurt Yamamoto, he hurt my friends and he went crazy, and not to mention that his famiglia gets a lot of animosity for a lot of things.

This so tough.

Why do these two like me again? Aside from the fact that Haru is a wonderful, and irresistible person of course.

"Ah, Haru-chan! W-what are you doing out here?"

"Perhaps she's sitting here waiting for me to show up? Did you miss me?"

Haru mentally rolled her eyes.

How was it that they managed to always find her no matter where she was? Well, regardless, they were pretty nice guys, that is, if you could forget about what they've done in the past.

It was sort of hard to forget that Byakuran tried to take over the world and hurt everyone she cared for.

Enma fought against her friends and the loser would be locked away in a prison thing for the rest of their lives.

That isn't just something that could be easily forgotten. Though...

All is well that's ends well, she'd suppose.

"Haru is just thinking to herself." She said folding the piece of paper that she was writing on and stuffed it into her pocket.

Her puppy love over Sawada Tsunayoshi went away over a year or so. She had matured and grew to understand that he just wouldn't see her the way that she wanted for him to.

Tsuna was just too focused on Kyoko-chan to really pay her any attention in a romantic way.

It would be a lie to say that it didn't affect her at first, but Haru was a strong girl. She didn't need too much time to get over it.

Who knows what happened but those two may have gotten interested in her?

Well, Haru can't help but say "It's because I'm a wonderful person-desu! Of course people will fall for my charm~" but who really knows what the reason was.

Either way, it was kind of nice knowing two guys liked her.

Still, their idea of courting people was interesting.

"Hey Haru, you know, if I had to choose between eating marshmallows every day for a whole month or getting to make you mine, I would choose you~"

Byakuran had draped his arm around her shoulders.

'Is that supposed to be a compliment? Why am I being compared to marshmallows? Is he teasing me? Is that it?'

Then someone fell right next to Haru's feet.

Enma Kozato, the clumsy guy had fallen to the ground like usual.

He sat up and dusted himself off and started to inspect himself for injuries. Having expected something like this to happen, Haru started to bring a small first aid it with her all the time.

"Ah... thanks. I like your bandaids, they're cute." Kozato spoke quietly.

Haru couldn't help but giggle to herself. He wasn't even looking at her face. He stared at the ground, but even so, she could see that his cheeks were red.

He could be so painfully awkward at times but he was still really cute at the same time. Is it weird to think of a guy as cute? Mmmm, oh well.

"Thank you, I picked them out with you in mind." She said.

His face got really red and he got so flustered he stood up and ran away, tripping every once in a while in the process.

'I can't help but think that I'm setting myself up for pain if I fall for either of these two, but love isn't a safe game to play. I might as well just jump into danger and see where that takes me.'

Haru chased after Kozato in an attempt to make sure he was okay and to take care of his wounds every time he fell while Byakuran was trying to distract her with different sweets he carried with him, or with the various sweets shops around them.

* * *

I hope that this was satisfactory! I kinda suck at writing for both Enma and Byakuran if anyone hasn't noticed. OTL

Next theme: Triangle

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. If you do it in the forums at least I can hunt down your request and remember what it was that you requested of me. I'm getting really forgetful nowadays so please just request things by my forums. I do check those every once in a while.

Winner: JustSomeoneElse; Mukuro x Haru x Hibari


	91. 90 Triangle (Mukuro & Hibari)

Ahhh sorry. I NEED THIS RIGHT NOW. THIS PAIRING IS MY LIFE OTHER THAN Yamamoto x Haru x Hibari. THIS ONE IS ALWAYS FUN FOR ME TO TYPE OUT.

Lovely Donkey(guest)

Ha ha, thank you for the compliments. Mm I have more stories to type after this project, but if you mean this project. I won't continue this project once it's done. Thank you for your suggestion, but I don't see a big difference between (byakuran, enma) and (byakuran & Enma). I think they are both equally easy to read, but the second one is more grammatically correct. I want to keep my titles more grammatically correct so I'll keep the way I name the titles. Of course I'm not saying your suggestion is dumb or anything. [since I can see why you think just a comma would be easier to read] I just prefer keeping them more grammatically correct and I hope that's okay. I do thank you for your lovely review and taking the time to give me your thoughts. Oh, by the way, don't apologize for sending a review. It's not an interruption. I love getting reviews. They make me happy so please never apologize for that. I want everyone to feel comfortable and happy to send me reviews, not sad and worried. I think I'm pretty friendly so don't worry about that. ^^ You can even find me on facebook or tumblr if you ever wanna talk to me. [info on my profile]

This pairing was chosen by JustSomebodyElse for the theme of Triangle.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**90 Triangle (Mukuro x Haru x Hibari)**

At school there was a dry erase board in one of the hallways at Namimori.

It was called the 'gossip board'. It took forever just to get the disciplinary committee to deem it okay and not destroy it upon sight.

Not sure how someone managed to convince Hibari to keep it around but there it was.

Lots of rumors would be written on the board along with couples, and charts depicting who liked who.

Kyoko was on the chart and there were so many arrows that pointed in her direction. She was as popular as always it seemed.

Everyone in the Vongola Famiglia was in the school now. Well, aside from Mukuro for obvious of reasons.

Chrome still attended the school however.

While Mukuro was not a student, he would still visit to talk to Chrome. The REAL reason why he visited the school so often you ask?

You're very smart for noticing that.

The reason why he visited so often was because- ah! There she goes right now!

"Hah? Hahi! Haru's chart changed!" Haru spoke to herself incredulously.

Before, much like Kyoko, her chart had a generous number of arrows pointing to her name as well. It suddenly was reduced to two.

When closely inspecting her chart, she visibly paled once she realized why the number of her suitors went down.

Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo.

Well, mainly Hibari Kyouya.

Not a lot of people in the school were too knowledgeable of Mukuro but EVERYONE in Namimori knew Hibari of course.

A few people have had a run in with Mukuro and knew that he was not a good person to piss off.

Don't touch Haru and don't mess with Chrome.

Haru started to feel nervous when her eyes happened upon a hole in the board.

She recalled what had happened to make such a hole in the board.

[flashback]

"Hahi? Chrome-chan, you're dating Mukuro-san?" Haru asked.

Chrome froze and almost dropped her books.

She quickly shook her head, following Haru's gaze to figure out why she would think such a thing.

On the 'gossip board' was Chrome's name and Mukuro's name. They had arrows pointing to each other and a heart in the middle of the arrows, meaning that they were dating.

"It wasn't there this morning so it had to have been added later in the day." Haru deduced.

Chrome started to panic, looking for an eraser because she knew if Mukuro saw this he wouldn't be happy.

Unfortunately for her, he could sense her panicked state and he came over to check the situation like usual.

No matter what happened he couldn't help but worry about Chrome. The reason for this is something that only he knew and others could guess at.

Mukuro appeared from a thick mist to come face to face with this so called 'gossip-board' that he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting just yet.

His yes found the very thing that was making Chrome freak out.

The trident that Mukuro always used found itself being lodged into the board, destroying the part where it said that he and Chrome were dating each other.

"I don't know why someone is spreading such blatant lies, but as soon as I find out who this was… well… you'll just have to wait and find out what I'll do to you." Mukuro spoke evilly.

Noticing the fallen marker on the ground, he found Haru's name and wrote his name next to her name and drew an arrow. "There. As I have a few things to attend to today I'll be leaving now. I'll see you both around." Mukuro disappeared in a thick misty fog that manifested itself out of nowhere.

[end flashback]

Hibari noticed what Mukuro did and he even wrote his name on their as well! It was like a written challenge between them or something.

That probably was the only reason why Hibari allowed such a thing at Namimori to be honest.

Ever sense those two added their name to Haru's chart the other names slowly started to disappear.

Now it was only 2 names.

Not wanting to look at the board for much longer she walked away from it.

Sometimes, she'd notice that a name would disappear from the chart and then reappear later.

Haru lived her school life with constant fear over the repercussions of these actions.

Someone was erasing either Mukuro's name or Hibari's name and changing the chart so it would look like she was dating either of the two guys.

Someone had a death wish, surely.

"Ne, Haru-chan? Do you have any idea who might be doing this?" Kyoko asked.

Haru bit on her bottom lip and thought about it.

No one would be dumb enough to piss off not only Mukuro but also THE Hibari Kyouya.

That's just suicidal and just plain stupid.

"The only ones I can think about who would have the gall to do something like this would be Hibari-san and Mukuro-san themselves." Haru admitted quietly.

Tsuan slowly dragged himself to his and slumped down.

"Hibari-san had the scariest look on his face as he wrote his name back on the board just now. He used a permanent marker this time! He was so close to biting everyone near the board because he had a suspicion that they may have erased his name." Tsuna muttered. "I'm lucky I survived."

Tsuna had the worst luck ever.

Still, Haru couldn't help but wonder when this would end.

"Why don't you just make up a guy and pretend to be dating him? That way they might both back off?" Gokudera suggested.

That may work.

Haru took a marker from her desk and she wrote something on the board and walked back into the classroom.

It wasn't until near lunch break that the door to the classroom was slammed open and someone else kicked open one of the windows to the classroom.

"Who is this Saitou Hajime?" They both asked in unison.

Cold sweat started to go down Haru's neck and she looked at everyone in the room for help.

Tsuna had no idea what to do. He was kind of panicking over how Mukuro broke a school window and Hibari was so close to fighting him because of it.

Hibari and Mukuro, two of the most dangerous people he knew were in the same room.

Kyoko was hiding behind Tsuna because when those two came bursting into the room, Tsuna stood in front of her just in case a fight broke out.

Yamamoto and Chrome who were in the other classroom rushed over as soon as they heard the commotion.

Neither of them knew what to do, but they did try to figure out what was going on.

"M-Mukuro-sama, why are you here?" Chrome nervously asked behind the door.

"Ha ha! Yeah, what's going on Hibari? You mad about something?" Yamamoto asked.

Hibari sent a glare so scary Yamamoto's way that he felt shivers run down and up his spine.

Still, Yamamoto continued to smile his smile, trying to calm Hibari down with peaceful patience.

"Who is Saitou Hajime?" Hibari asked.

Yamamoto wouldn't brag, but he knew a ton of people in their school. He was friendly with just about everyone and he's never heard of the name. He looked over at Mukuro to see if he knew who that was.

"I don't know who that is either, and I'm here to find out." Mukuro said slamming his trident against the floor. "Ku fu fu, he had better how himself now if he knows what's good for him. I will only beat him within an inch of his life." He threatened.

Hibari could be heard scoffing at Mukuro's remark.

At this Mukuro inquisitively looked at Hibari, "What?"

"An inch? How generous of you. I would beat him a millimeter of his life." Hibari proved that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Mukuro smirked and chuckled to himself.

As expected from his eternal rival. He was funny.

Kyoko slowly inched closer to Haru and whispered into her ear, "Saitou Hajime? Is he... that shinsengumi member from that one otome game?" She asked.

Haru groaned and nodded her head. "She couldn't use a name that someone in the school used. She didn't think they'd get this mad over it." She admitted embarrassedly.

Who could know that this would spark such a huge event? Not Haru, that's who.

"What's the meaning of this?" The two angry males demanded to know some answers.

Haru felt like she was cornered and she had no way out.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro-san. You see…um…" "Damn it woman! I can't even take a good nap because of you bringing trouble with you everywhere! Look, she just wanted to test to see if you would give up on her if you saw that she was dating someone. Don't get so mad at her." Gokudera ruffled his hair with his hand.

Seriously this woman was more trouble than she was worth.

Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other and seemed to feel some respect for each other.

As expected as their rival.

If the other had given up so easily, he would have to go hunt him down and beat some courage into him.

How dare he give up so easily?

Good to know that he had a worthy opponent, all the better to defeat.

"Mukuro. As the strongest of the Guardians, I suggest that you give up." Hibari suggested.

Mukuro slammed his trident against the ground once more and the classroom started to shower cherry blossoms. "Ku fu fu, make me."

Hibari would never in his life forget the grudge he fees over the fragile cherry blossoms.

Instantly his tonfas was taken at Mukuro, the hidden chain compartment of his tonfas released the chains. He had full intentions on destroying the illusionist. "I suggest you all leave this classroom now." He said as he rushed Mukuro who cast illusions in an attempt to confuse him.

The two jumped and ran in between all of the illusions while also attempting to exchange blows with their weapons.

Haru grew tired of this and stomped through the classroom and wrote something on the board which caught their attention.

"You might as well finish that." Hibari coaxed.

Haru had written her name on the board and drew an arrow to an empty space.

"Haru doesn't even know who to choose. She doesn't even like violence." She said.

The two guys looked at each other without words.

Then, Mukuro pointed at Hibari. "He started it."

"Haru also doesn't like tattletales."

Stalemate.

If there was someone who could possibly hope to control those two, it was Haru.

"Juudaime. I think that we should make good use of this triangle that we have here." Gokudera whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"I don't know. It sounds like a good idea, but what would happen when they find out?" Tsuna wondered, shivering at the mere thought of having to suffer the wrath of all three of them.

Haru was in the classroom, at this point, messing with them.

"Haru likes guys who has good manners, is smart, is willing to wear any costume that she makes, accompany Haru on appreciation day, and someone who is able to stand on one foot while yodeling."

Hibari and Mukuro were at first making note of the things that she listed that they might be able to do but then they realized that she was just messing with them.

Haru giggled, "You already found out that Saitou Hajime doesn't exist so there is no reason to fight today now is there? Haru suggests that you go now, because this is a school and anyone who prevents Haru from getting a good eduction is dead to me." Haru spoke resolutely, making the two guys back down.

"Education is important. Carry on, next time I'll win Mukuro."

"Ku fu fu, you should be a comedian, that was a funny joke." Mukuro laughed before he disappeared into the mist.

Hibari exited the classroom and made his way back to the office.

Haru walked herself back to her desk and waited for class to resume.

Officially Haru had become the most dangerous woman in all of Japan, and not because she was violent or anything.

It was her suitors that were the dangerous ones.

Do something to Haru and they were sure to destroy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I loved typing it. I had a hard time figuring out the ending for this. X.x

Next theme: Drowning

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: Symphony Illusion ; Mukuro x Haru.

Okay, pretty much, I start work really early in the morning and don't get back home until pretty late, and the last time I didn't update the chapter to say who won I got a ton of reviews suggesting the next pairing and it broke my heart telling everyone that they were late. So... I just read a review and pretty much said 'okay I can do that. I'll pretend this is what as suggested'. Let me just make things easier on myself. OTL

I just don't want to have any more issues while this project is almost over. Let the end come by peacefully. kbyethnx


	92. 91 Drowning (Mukuro)

Just so you know, I sorta plan on making this my priority since it's almost done, I can update it quickly, and I just want to finish this. I'm just so excited to almost finish this painful project. Took so much effort, patience, and time.

A word in advance, this one is pretty dark.

IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS THEME:

Normal text is what is going on with the others in the present. Bolded text is what Haru's soul is screaming. Italicized text was what Haru was thinking and experiencing due to Mukuro's influence. It's pretty much what went on before the others found Haru.

This pairing was chosen by Symphony Illusion for the theme of Drowning.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

91 Drowning (Mukuro)

"_Mukuro! Where are you!? I-I don't know where I am. Where is this?" _

_It was such a dark and scary place. I felt pain rush over my body. _

_So many painful and scary experiences. It all felt so real. _

_I kept running and running until my body couldn't handle it anymore. _

_Constantly fighting for survival. Where was this place? _

"_You asked for this, didn't you? You asked to understand me better."_

"_I didn't ask for this! I only asked to know how you felt! I didn't ask to be sent to this place! Where is this?!"_

_A chilling cackle echoed throughout my ears. _

_A shiver ran down my spine. _

"_Why, this is my mind. This is the experiences that I have suffered through. You can only hope to understand me if you've been through something similar." _

_I couldn't handle this anymore. _

_This was so scary. All of the rabid animals, people trying to hurt me. _

_I had to learn to fight for my own survival and hurt people._

_I didn't want to at first but if I didn't, I died. _

_I could feel all of my senses so clearly. Every time I died and was brought back to life, my aversion to killing those animals started to fade away. _

_I did what I had to do to survive. _

_The basic human instinct, do what ever it takes for your survival. _

_I could just feel my soul getting darker and darker the longer I spent my time here. _

**I'm changing into something I don't recognize.**

**I need to get out of here.**

**What did I do to deserve this? **

**I only wanted to get to know you better. **

**Why. Why did you do this to me? **

**STOP! PLEASE!**

"_You've only yourself to blame. You are friends with Tsunayoshi Sawada. I will make use of any piece I have to realize my goals." _

_The dark and scary world around me changed to the world that I'm so used to, but it felt different. _

_It was dark, and the air was heavy. _

'_You know, you really should blame Tsunayoshi Sawada for allowing you to walk into this trap. Why don't you get your revenge and kill them all? I'll help you- oh, but keep the boss alive. I'll make good use of him. Ku fu fu fu…'_

_I COULD NEVER DO THAT!_

**I don't understand. What do you mean?**

**They wouldn't let me suffer like this! Stop lying!**

**No. NO! **

**Stop this! I won't let you! **

**I won't let you hurt my friends! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**

"_Oh, but you will. You may even enjoy it. Remember those things you had to kill earlier to protect yourself? Take a better look at them." _

_Haru slowly turned to look at the horrible monsters that she had to fight earlier for her survival. This time they didn't look like monsters but they were her friends and family. _

_Something inside of her snapped. _

_Haru was slowly moving down an endless spiral of no return. _

"_You could do it then, so you can do it now. Perfect. See there, that cow child is sleeping innocently in front of you. Take the knife in your hand and see how good it feels to run it through his flesh." _

**NO! How could you try and get me to do this? **

**Stop!**

**I thought… that… **

"_What? Maybe you're thinking we had something special? I was only using you to ultimately destroy the Vongola from the inside and you'll help me. Relax and let me take control of your body. Yes. Just like that. Walk above that child, knife in hand. Grip it tight now, don't want to lose it." _

_It took everything that I had to fight his influence. _

_I couldn't do this. I loved everyone too much to hurt them like this. _

_I can't believe that I fell for such a monster. _

_I ran and ran. _

_I had no idea where I was going. _

_The scenery changed into something I could no longer recognize. Where was I going? _

_Was I even moving? _

_Was I moving away from everyone? _

_Were they safe from him? _

_From me?_

_I can't believe this._

_I… I trusted him. _

_The feeling of betrayal cut me deep and tore through my very soul. _

_The false sense of comradery everyone had with him made us forget what his intentions were. _

_How could we forget all of the things he's done before? Just because he's helped us, that doesn't mean he stopped plotting against the Vongola. _

_He still hated the Mafia. _

_I had to see everything he's seen as if it as a movie. _

_I never knew that he hurt so many of our friends. _

_W-why weren't we told of this? I would've had my guard up! I wouldn't have gotten close to him!_

_I watched as he killed the famiglia that took him in. I saw as he hurt my friends, and how the guys fought to keep us all safe. _

_Of course, they didn't tell Kyoko or I about this happening. We didn't know a single thing. _

_I can't let this happen._

'_Alright, since I feel some pity for you, I'll tell you how to get out of here. Jump into that hole over there and you'll wake up from this nightmare.' _

_Can I really trust him?_

_"Let us try this again. Practice makes perfect. _I_t's Tsunayoshi and his right hand man. Please take this trident and run it through Gokudera's head for me." _

_As soon as I get out of this hellhole I'm coming for you, you bastard._

_I jump into the dark hole and fall for what feels like forever. _

_My body gets heavier and feels colder as I fall. _

_The darkness around me starts to fade and a bright light starts to engulf me but I still feel so cold._

[…]

Haru opened her eyes and finally understood why she was feeling what she was feeling.

While she was stuck in her illusionary world, Mukuro kept distracting her with fake illusions.

He moved her somewhere and let her run around freely.

Why he did this she wouldn't know but he obviously wasn't planning anything nice.

**I have to tell them. **

**I have to warn them. **

**I can't let this end. I have to stop him…**

**Somehow…**

**But how…**

**I can't do anything…**

**I…at least… can…**

[…]

[…]

[…]

Frantic screaming and fearful tears filled the air.

"I-I got her out! I don't think Haru is breathing! Does anyone here know CPR?"A frantic voice shouted lifting the cold female out of the water.

A few people crowded around her, all looking at each other when someone volunteered to do it. "I wasn't a lifeguard at the beach for nothing. Everyone move away."

It was a good thing that they didn't tell any of the girls that they found Haru here. If they had seen Haru like this, it wasn't clear what would happen.

It was shocking for everyone. They couldn't expect something like this happening to the hyper, fun, girl that they all knew and loved.

This situation hit some people harder than others.

Some were frozen from shock and some were shaking with rage for not being able to prevent this.

"Yamamoto! Don't just sit there dumbass! Call an ambulance! Haru! You know you fucking hear me woman! Don't you DARE fucking die on us!" Gokudera was lashing out at basically anyone.

Sure he fought with her often but she was one of the few people that understood him pretty well because they constantly fought. Over the years, they've even become pretty close friends.

**Am I going to die? **

[…]

"Juudaime. How is Haru?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a conflicted look crossing his face.

He didn't know how to answer his question.

Moving to the side, Gokudera could see Haru lying on a bed, staring at the ceiling.

Her face was devoid of any emotion and her eyes were glazed over. It was like she was here but her mind wasn't.

"She has a stable heartbeat and she can breathe normally now, but it looks like she might be in shock from almost drowning."

If only that were the case.

**Help. **

**Help me. **

**Where am I? Who am I? What have I been doing? **

**What is going on? **

**I feel… so scared. It's so cold. I'm so terrified.**

**Who are those people beside me? Why are they crying? **

**My skin feels warm but why do I keep shivering?**

**It feels cold?**

"Juudaime. Have you noticed this?" Gokudera asked noticing that there was something on her hand. Haru had noticed a dull feeling in her hand and was inspecting it, and from this Gokudera noticed the letter on her hand.

She scratched an "M" shape into her hand with her fingernail.

It was quite obvious what had happened.

MUKURO ROKUDO.

It was naïve of them all to think that Mukuro was no longer dangerous, and Haru had to suffer for their naivety.

Since the girls weren't told stories of Mukuro's deeds, they didn't feel wary of him at all. Haru was so innocent and she was dragged into all of this because of them.

She really liked him. She trusted him. How could he do this to her?

"Haru, do you hear me? Can you understand what I'm saying?" Tsuna asked her. "Did someone do this to you?" He continued to press questions.

He wanted to believe that she wasn't betrayed by the very person she gave her heart to. He wanted to believe with all of his being that Mukuro hadn't done this to her. That guy was horrible and was not the kind of person to play nice with anything he thought was an interesting toy.

If it was him who did this to her, he couldn't even begin to imagine what kinds of things she had to live through.

An hour ago, they received word that Haru was in trouble and if they didn't find her quickly it would be too late.

Everyone mobilized rather quickly in attempts to find her.

Mukuro called saying that Haru was acting strangely earlier and gave a very brief description of where she was going.

It seemed as though she was making her way to the beach.

After seeing the 'M' that Haru scratched into her palm, it was obvious that this was just a plot of his to attack the Vongola directly and try to seem innocent to everything.

Further proof was that Mukuro obviously had to have been near where Haru was if he called in saying where she was but when they found her, he was no where to be found.

Tsuna didn't want to think negatively so he assumed that Mukuro went to hunt down whoever did this to Haru, but he really couldn't give him the benefit of the doubt anymore. He betrayed Haru's trust.

Haru didn't answer any of Tsuna's questions. Her face was still devoid of any emotion. It was hard to tell if she was even there.

"Then tell me, it was Mukuro who did this to you...right?" He asked, a shiver running down his spine as the name slipped past his lips.

Just then emotion started to flicker inside of her eyes. Tsuna could feel hope for just a moment before all of the pain and fear resurfaced on Haru's face.

She started to recall everything that had happened to her.

The most shrill, frightened sounding scream escaped her lips as she fumbled off the bed and hid herself in the corner of the hospital room.

"Stop it! Haru won't hurt them! You can't make me! I won't do it. I can't do it." Haru hugged herself tightly with her arms, shivering.

"Haru! Get a hold of yourself!" It took both Tsuna and Gokudera to pin Haru down and stop her from hurting herself even more.

Her screaming got louder and more desperate as they struggled to pin her down.

Guesses were that she's seen many things if she was lashing out so rabidly with her nails and even her teeth.

Sounds coming out of her mouth was difficult to pin down as either words or just sounds she was making in an attempt to escape. It was hard to watch her.

Luckily for them, since she hadn't fully recovered, Haru fell limp in their arms.

Tsuna and Gokudera lifted Haru back onto her hospital bed. "Damn that girl sure knows how to bite." Gokudera muttered.

Haru's parents were on their way to the hospital and it was going to hurt seeing their only daughter broken like this. Tsuna wasn't sure how to face them, much less how to explain what happened to her.

"Tsuna, Haru's mind was broken. She may not be able to live as a normal human anymore. She's going to have to be admitted to a mental institute to help her recover, but she can only recover if her mental strength is strong enough." Reborn told him.

It was so sad.

It was hard to believe that the same girl who was kicking and screaming so rabidly was the same girl who they knew as always smiling and laughing.

They could only hope that Haru was strong enough to overcome this.

"Gokudera. We're going to hunt down Mukuro now. It's time to teach him once and for all that once you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Tsuna looked at Haru once more before he walked out of the hospital room with a strong determination to find Mukuro and make him pay for what he did to her.

It was inexcusable.

"Just wait Haru. We'll save you from your nightmares." Tsuna whispered to himself with full intentions of rallying all of their forces together and deal with this as fast as they could.

"She'll be okay Juudaime. Haru is a strong girl. I would know this since we are constantly fighting." Gokudera tried to console Tsuna who was blaming himself for letting this happen to her.

It was all their fault for not warning her. For not letting her be aware of what he's done.

They had to make this right by finding Mukuro and making him pay.

This was the only way they could do Haru's pain any justice.

* * *

[edit] I added a few things and re-worded a few things to help the flow of the story and such.

I haven't written anything that dark for a while, huh? I felt like I needed to change that. The theme was 'drowning' don't tell me you did not expect something sorta sad.

Next theme: All that I have

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: JustSomeoneElse; Enma x Haru


	93. 92 All that I have (Enma)

This pairing was chosen by JustSomebodyElse for the theme of All that I Have.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

91 All that I have (Enma x Haru)

"I don't have a great athletic ability, I'm not smart, I don't have popularity, and- do I really have to continue?" Enma questioned.

He felt as though his soul was slowly leaving him.

'Haru asked what you had, what you didn't have, but okay.' Haru mentally shook her head.

She could understand why he answered the way he did though.

Haru giggled and leaned her body against his shoulder, resting her head against him.

"Okay, if it makes you sad, let's change it up then. Tell me what Haru has."

Enma looked away with her and smiled. "You are smart, you have a wonderful personality, a great smile, a pretty voice, the best eyes, I like the way you have a hair whorl at the top of your head, you have a talent with making costues, and you have so much energy that it's never boring to watch you." Enma started listing a few things off the top of his head.

Haru was flattered by all of the nice things he was able to say about her, and he started to rattle them off with only having to think about it for 3 seconds.

He really thought a lot about her.

"You forgot the most important part, Haru is disappointed." Haru puffed out her cheeks.

Enma froze and started to fidget nervously. What important part did he forget? He had thought that he listed off the really important parts.

Haru started giggling again and threw her arms around Enma. "Silly, Haru has you and you have Haru."

The flustered look on Enma's melted to a look of simple happiness.

"Ha ha, you're right. You are everything to me." Enma hugged her tightly, feeling so happy that he as lucky enough to have someone as wonderful as Haru in his life.

She brought up her hand and lightly pat his head.

Enma had gone through so much in his life and she wanted to be there to support him. She was one of the only things that he had other than his small famiglia.

* * *

I thought that for this theme, short, sweet and simple would've worked the best. Hopefully that's okay with everyone. I thought that a long one would just drag on too much.

Next theme: Give Up

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Note: On my profile you can find ways to contact me if you want to. I know that some of you have already took advantage of this and have contacted me on tumblr, which makes me really happy. Thanks!

Winner: Guest (Anon); Squalo x Haru


	94. 93 Give Up (Squalo)

Ahhhhhh I'm so close! I'm surprised I came this far! Let's be honest, a lot of us didn't think I would make it this far, did you?

This pairing was chosen by Guest (anon) for the theme of Give Up.

**OKAY LOOK**, I am going to be brutally honest here. I am a lazy potato and at this rate it'll take me way too long to finish this so this I what we're going to do. The first reviewer chooses the pairing for the next chapter, and the second reviewer after that gets to choose the pairing for the next theme after that. So I'm pretty much doing the same thing as before but I'm speeding things up a bit. I'm sorry but I just want to finish this project up as soon as I can and this will help me do that. OTL Please forgive me if anyone is upset by this. QAQ

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**93 Give Up (Squalo x Haru)**

Haru puffed out her cheeks angrily.

Squalo stared down the younger female with his eye twitching.

Neither of them were willing to back down from whatever it was that they were currently doing.

Belphegor and Lussuria were off to the side watching as the whole thing unfolded.

Haru had a pair of scissors in her hands and was snipping the air.

She was determined to get her way, or at least close enough to it that is.

Squalo refused to let her go anywhere near his hair with those things.

Slowly, Haru started to move, changing her posture.

She was going to pounce it seemed.

Squalo was still on the defensive, ready to dodge those scissors even if it cost him his life.

Haru slipped on something that was littered on the ground. These guys were so messy! Haru was always tripping one something! What was it this time?

An unidentifiable substance was on the ground and she just slipped in it. She didn't even want to know what it really was.

Haru was flailing her arms about as she was descending towards the ground.

Being the 'kind' guy that he was, Squalo moved to catch her before she fell on the ground. He knew that if she fell into the goo that was on the ground, they wouldn't stop hearing about it for a week at the very least.

Haru would start off by crying probably. They had to sit through Haru's crying once, and they vowed never to let her do that again.

Having been saved, Haru breathed a sigh of relief and set her scissors down on the ground.

"If you don't let Haru trim your ends, at least let Haru do something else." She pouted.

Squalo moved her away from the goo on the ground and then dropped her.

Haru fell to the ground with a thud and glared at the man who was glaring at her back.

"It won't kill you! Come on!" Haru complained.

Squalo's glare intensified. He couldn't trust anyone messing around with his hair.

"I'll trim my ends myself later so stop bugging me!" He shouted so loudly that Haru was sure that her ears were about to pack their bags and leave forever.

Haru dusted herself off and she sat on the ground, quivering her bottom lip.

Oh no.

She wasn't…

"H-Haru is surrounded by all these brutes and you won't let her go outside! Haru isn't allowed to do anything for herself! You didn't let her get cake for Haru appreciation day and Haru can't do anything fun here!" Haru started to complain.

Could you really blame her though?

She was surrounded with all these violent guys and they expected a fragile maiden like her to accept this without any complaints?

NOT LIKELY!

"Can't Haru at least have SOMETHING to enjoy? Everyone is so mean! Haru wants to go back home!" Haru's eyes started to water up.

This little punk!

There is no way in hell they were going to let her cry and run all the way back to Japan! They were tasked to look over her!

"FINE! What the hell is it!?" Squalo raged.

Haru stopped tearing up and smiled showing him her arms.

She had all of these hair ties on her arms and pulled out a brush from her pocket.

Squalo resigned himself to this task and he sat down on the ground.

Haru skipped over to his side and was brushing his hair gently for a while before she was playing around with his hair.

His hair wasn't as soft as she thought it would be, but that was probably expected from a guy who constantly is fighting in such dangerous situations.

It was surprisingly still easy to manage.

She played with his hair and once she finished, she stepped away from him to admire her work.

It was beautiful!

Different sections of his hair was braided and they weaved around his hair.

There was even a section where she used body pins to curl the braids in a heart shape!

It was a master piece.

Haru giggled happily and hugged Squalo. "Thank you for letting Haru play with your hair!" She grinned.

Squalo rolled his eyes, stood up and walked around in an attempt to find a mirror to see what craziness she did to his hair.

Haru still had her arms wrapped around him so she was being walked around the base.

She almost looked like a baby koala who was clinging onto its mother.

Everyone else at the base stopped to stare at this weird site.

This weird girl was hanging off of the ever-scary Squalo, but he also was sporting… an interesting new hair style?

Belphegor and Lussuria had long since run off to try rounding more people to see Haru's masterpiece.

Finally Squalo found a mirror and his eye twitched in annoyance.

"You had your fun. Now take these out." He commanded.

At this time, Haru unlocked her arms from around his torso and she started to skip away merrily. "No waaay, Haru worked really hard on your hair-desu. If you really hate it, you can take them out yourself but Haru isn't going to do it for you." Haru grinned and quickly started to run away while Squalo loudly screamed 'VOOOOII!' in the hallway.

She ran until she bumped into Belphegor as she rounded the corner. Haru fell to the ground as Belphegor stumbled a little bit but he didn't fall to the ground.

It was then when it hit her.

She should give just about everyone a new hairstyle!

"BEL-PHE-GORRRRR~ PLEASE LET HARU PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR~" Haru used her sweetest tone and she unleased the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Belphegor wasn't too keen on letting a commoner mess with her hair however.

If there was one thing that Haru knew very well about Belphegor, it was that he didn't like Gokudera very much.

"Haru can tell you some really embarrassing stories of Gokudera if you let her play with your hair." Haru said.

"Deal. Ushi shi shi shi!"

Haru quickly ran away from Belphegor and returned with a bag full of supplies. She used a flat iron to make his hair straight and used some color chalk to set in some color into his hair.

Of course she didn't tell him what color she was using. It was okay, it would come out… after a few washes.

She finished things off by putting a flower crown made out of fake flowers on his head.

He looked like a fairy with the pink hair he was now sporting.

"Thank you very much-desu! Now Haru needs to find her next contestant. Haru will meet you later tonight to tell you the stories!" Haru waved and quickly dashed away before Belphegor would start chasing her around once he realized what color she made his hair.

Haru started running around the base changing the hair styles of different people knowing all too well that they couldn't harm her unless they wanted to get on Tsuna's nerves.

At this point she was determined to play with everyone's hair!

She was taking advantage of this fact.

That is until the Varia shoved Leviathan Haru's way.

It was only then that Haru had to stop her hairstyling escapade.

It was just impossible to think about playing with his hair.

He had this smell of… she couldn't put her finger on it. He insisted that it was a smell of Men but Haru could only think it was the stench of a washed up sting ray.

"Haru is sorry. She can't. She cannot play with his hair." She dropped to the ground dramatically.

She couldn't play with the hair of all of the men in the Varia.

Leviathan was just too high of a hurdle for her to manage.

The Varia finally won over the female, but at the cost of the pride of so many men.

* * *

Haha, I don't even know. It was sorta Squalo x Haru but then I think I started to veer off but meh.

Next theme: Last Hope

Next NEXT theme: Advertisement

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: JustSomeoneElse; Taurus trio

Winner #2: GirloftheArts; Reborn x Haru x TYL!Tsuna


	95. 94 Last Hope (Hibari, Yamamoto)

Mmhmmm so for the last few chapters I'm going to upload two themes at a time. This is the first theme. The next one I'll post up right after I post this one up.

This pairing was chosen by JustSomeoneElse for the theme of Last Hope.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**94 Last Hope (Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto)**

"Wait Hibari, I don't think that's quite right." Yamamoto advised the irritated cloud guardian.

He brought out his tonfas and brought them down as if he was trying to rip his head off his shoulders.

"What do you suppose we choose then?" He asked as he continued to try hitting Yamamoto who was dodging everything with skill.

Hibari didn't want to stop trying to hit Yamamoto and Yamamoto was clearly not going to let something painful hit him. He wasn't stupid.

"I personally think that we should go to the one on the right. It's bigger and look at all the people inside." Yamamoto pointed to the store.

Hibari stopped trying to murder Yamamoto for a moment to compare the stores.

It was true that there were more people inside and that the store was bigger, but the people inside were all elderly people.

"I don't really see anyone our age inside of the store, Yamamoto." Hibari continued his assault on the poor Rain guardian.

Yamamoto quickly checked the inside of the store to see that Hibai was speaking the truth when a tonfa made contact with his jaw.

Luckily for him, he could see the movements from his peripheral vision and moved quickly enough to minimalize the damage to his jaw.

The two continued to argue things out until a young woman walked up to them nervously.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you two were fighting about the two stores… so, um… if it would interest you please take this poster." The brave girl handed them a poster to look at.

It looked very interesting and very promising.

"Where is it and how popular is it?" Hibari asked as he put his tonfas away which made both Yamamoto and the girl relax.

"The store is located at the next block over and it's rising in population. We have a lot of customers who come to our shop, and we're even having a special right now. If it's your first time visiting our shop, you get a discount on our new products!" The girl explained.

Hibari and Yamamoto both looked at each other and nodded their heads. They have found the shop that they needed to visit.

Without a word of thanks Hibari walked in the direction of the shop. Yamamoto stopped to at least thank the girl before running off after Hibari.

Yamamoto walked into the shop to buy what they needed while Hibari stood outside. The store was too crowded for him to even think of going inside.

Once they finished their business the both of them walked over to Tsuna's house to see Haru waiting outside while impatiently tapping her foot.

Upon noticing their arrival, she walked up to them and inspected what Yamamoto held in his hands.

"Okay, this time you chose one from a decent place. What kind of cake did you get?" She asked.

Yamamoto fished through his pockets for the receipt and handed it to her.

Her frown was replaced with a look of glee.

"Good job! You got one of their new creations! Okay, Haru will now forgive you for ruining her cake. Haru can't believe you both had such a hard time picking out a cake that Haru had to get both of you to go together." She huffed.

Haru took the cake from Yamamoto's hands and walked into the house.

What happened was that it was both Haru and Kyoko's apeciation days and Hibari popped in through the window because he had some business with someone in the room and somehow a fight broke out.

The cakes that the two girls bought were ruined and their appreciation day was ruined.

They were nice enough to bring the cakes over to share with everyone.

Of COURSE the girls forced were so heartbroken but also so livid!

Kyoko of course yelled at her brother for instigating the fight further instead of breaking it up and that's when Tsuna suggested that they buy some cakes for them to make it up to them.

Tsuna and Ryohei were able to buy cakes with no issue.

Ryohei knew what Kyoko liked and Tsuna has been dragged to the cake shops way too many times to not know what was good.

Gokudera was good with gathering information so he was able to buy a satisfactory cake with little to no issue.

Hibari and Yamamoto? They were a huge issue.

Do you know what they brought?

Hibair brought animal crackers and said it was 'close enough'!

Yamamoto?

He as the worst of them all.

WHO BRINGS FISHCKES!? LIKE FISH CAKES YOU SEE IN RAMEN.

Such a disappointment.

Haru got so offended. Where they making fun of the cake connoisseurs that Kyoko and her were?

"HARU DEMANDS THAT YOU BOTH GO TOGETHER AND BUY A SATISFACTORY CAKE, IF NOT HARU IS GOING TO SPREAD RUMORS ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!" She threatened.

Yamamoto didn't want to make Haru much angrier than she was so he was okay but Hibari didn't want to go through it.

The look on his face said 'try to make me go and buy you a damned cake, you bitch, I'll bite you to death.'

"Want me to paint a bad image for your school? Wonder how many people would try to enroll into your school after that?" Haru was no person to piss off.

Hibari's glare got even more scary but Haru didn't back off.

No cake, no life! That was her motto on appreciation day.

"Don't think Haru would do it? Haru would. Haru goes to a really good school and if a little girl like me starts spreading rumors they will probably take Haru seriously. Ruin Haru's appreciation day and she will ruin your school." Haru spoke seriously.

Reborn found the situation to be funny so he joined in.

Well, there was also the fact that these damned brats ruined his nap time.

Someone had to pay for this. If Hibari had to actually take orders from a girl to make amends for this, he was going to make it happen.

"Haru, don't just stoop down so low to spread rumors. You should use real information to fight against the school. I have a lot of blackmail information." Reborn said pulling out a folder full of papers inside of it.

Hibari had to give up for the sake of his school and he jumped out of the window after growling the words 'you have 1 minute to come outside, Yamamoto Takeshi.'

That is what happened.

Haru brought the cake over and the girls started to cut the cakes and distribute them out to everyone else.

Haru and Kyoko obviously saved a piece from very cake for themselves.

Note to self: Never EVER ruin an appreciation day.

* * *

Next theme: Advertisement

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: Adult Reborn x Haru x TYL! Tsuna


	96. 95 Advertisement (Reborn, TYL Tsuna)

I've been really upset recently so I'm now on a 'let me write really silly things' kick.

This pairing was chosen by GirloftheArts for the theme of Advertisement.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**95 Advertisement (Adult Reborn x Haru x TYL!Tsuna)**

Two angry people broke down the door and slammed something down onto Haru's desk.

It was a flier that advertised her costume shop.

"Yes? Would you like to order something from my shop? I can give you both a special discount-desu!" Haru spoke happily.

The two man continued to glare at her and pointed at the models on the flier.

"Yes?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn were used as models for the advertisement.

Haru had begged for them to help her by wearing a few of her costumes since she didn't have any mannequins that would fit into the clothes.

It took a lot of begging but they gave up and let her do as she pleased.

Under the pretense of 'I need to see what the costumes look like at all angles so I know what to fix!' she took pictures of all of the costumes that they wore.

She had progressed very far over the years.

Not only did she continue making big full body costumes that looked like you could find them on the set of a children's tv show, she made other kinds of costumes as well!

Cowboys, vampires, angels, demons, you name it.

Of COURSE to attract customers, especially of the female persuasion into checking out her store she only used the photos of them wearing normal costumes.

Reborn was a sexy cowboy and Tsuna was a police officer.

There was also a picture of Reborn dressed up as a vampire and Tsuna was… his human slave or something?

Haru had thought that she should throw something in for fan-service. Females usually loved to see two beautiful men in suggestive situations, right?

She took the photo when Tsuna said something stupid to piss Reborn off and he tugged really hard on the leash on Tsuna's collar, making him fall down to his knees.

Tsuna was in his 'I won't be the next boss!' denial phase again. When was he going to learn?

The advertisement must have worked since Haru was getting a lot of business at her store.

"You said that we only needed to serve as models. What is this? I didn't consent to this." Reborn threw a complaint.

Haru smiled and rested her chin on her hand. "I did say that. But you see, it's you that assumed I only meant models for the clothes. I meant you were modeling for my flier. See? You are both models for this flier. I didn't lie. Thank you so much for your cooperation. Reborn-san you are the one that taught us all as we were growing up that you had to read between the lines." Haru giggled.

The average female had found a way to best the #1 Hitman.

Never underestimate an innocent seeming female. She may just take your picture and put it up on a flier.

Reborn didn't have anything to say to that since it was true that he's told the kids that multiple times as they grew older.

Damn her for being a smart woman and knowing how to manipulate words.

"Just you wait for when you get home Haru. I'm going to give you a piece of my mind." Reborn growled. Haru just waved off the threat knowing that he couldn't really do anything to her.

It was against the Italian Mafia code to 'hurt women' after all.

He stormed out of Haru's room and Tsuna sighed. What was he going to say to Kyoko-chan if she asked about it?

Gokudera already fainted once due to the shock of what was on the flier.

"Kyoko likes princes and officer uniforms. You can model for the next flier in special costumes I'll design for you." Haru said with an innocent smile.

Tsuna thought about it for a moment but then he remembered what happened the last time. He shook his head dismissing the thought from his mind.

"She can be your princess. Haru promised to design her a costume as well. Maybe I can design a wedding dress instead of her." Haru had the biggest grin on her face as she watched Tsuna squirm. "Haru will let you think about it some more." She said.

Tsuna walked out of the room of Haru's shop in the back to think about his options again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed them both.

Next theme: In the Storm

Next NEXT theme: Safety First

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.

Winner: Skylark93; Giotto x Haru x Hibari

Winner #2: Anon user Guest; TYL! Lambo x Haru x Reborn


	97. 96 In the Storm (Giotto & Hibari)

This pairing was chosen by JSkylark93 for the theme of, 'In the Storm'.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**96 In the Storm (Giotto x Haru x Hibari)**

"So you mean to tell me that you came from the future." Giotto asked.

Haru looked at the male next to her and nodded her head hesitantly.

She didn't really know what was going on but this man before her sort of looked like Tsuna!

An older version but still, he had really looked like Tsuna.

Some idiotic mechanic was working with the 10 year bazooka when it was storming outside. It all happened so fast so no one really knew what went on, but something went wrong and the bazooka started to malfunction.

It shot something at Haru and that that very moment, Hibari ran for her and they both got 'poofed' away.

In their place stood a young woman whose features looked similar to Haru's and… ALAUDE!?

"… This is not my base." He spoke calmly, taking note of the kids before him and noticed the rings that they wore. "I take it that you are the future generations of the Vongola famiglia. Which generation are you?" He asked, as he was able to take in the information and process it at a very quick speed.

It seemed as though the bazooka malfunctioned and somehow swapped people of different generations that looked alike with one another.

Moving back to what is going on with those in the past, Haru and Hibari were transported to a time when the first generation were having a meeting of some sort.

Needless to say that this caused a huge panic amongst them all.

Giotto was the only one who managed to stay calm enough and stop Haru from crying.

Be honest, if you were sent to a random place and suddenly was being threatened by all these scary people around you, wouldn't you be crying too?

The male next to her was glaring at everyone, the look on his face threatened: "Touch her and I'll strangle you with your own entrails. I dare you."

Perhaps the fact that he looked like Alaude caused the rest of the guardians to calm down and think over their actions carefully.

If he was anything like Alaude, attacking the two teens right now would not be the best of ideas. For a teenager, the aura he had was extremely intimidating.

"I apologize for scaring you young miss. Please accept our apology." Giotto took Haru's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Having overheard some of their meetings, Haru had a good idea who these men were before her.

She had to stop Hibari from wanting to clobber Giotto by holding out her hand.

Luckily for everyone in the room, Asari as around and was able to roughly translate what was being said.

"Forgive me for introducing ourselves late. This is Hibari Kyouya, the tenth generation Cloud guardian. My name is Haru Miura. I'm just a plain girl who is acquainted with the Vongola Famiglia." Haru introduced the both of them.

Giotto moved away from Haru once he realized that Hibari was giving off vibes of wanting to kill the man.

"How wonderful! He came from the tenth generation of the famiglia! He's the cloud guardian like Alaude! Don't they also look very alike?" Asari was pleasantly surprised by this.

Haru suddenly had a very excited look on her face and she dug through her bag that teleported with her.

She pulled out her phone, and was careful to move slow just in case they though that she brought over some crazy weapon from the future to attack them with.

She was looking through the photos in her phone and once she found the one she was looking for she handed it to Giotto.

"Wonderful. The tenth generation looks so much like us." He then handed the phone to the rest of the guardians so they could see for themselves what their own future counterparts looked like.

Alaude seemed very happy with the way his counterpart looked. He looked so friendly and happy!

Lampo actually seemed upset with his, but that's understandable wasn't it? His counterpart was a brat!

G looked at Gokudera and scoffed. "This one looks like he causes trouble because he doesn't think about his actions." He guessed.

Haru giggled since it was true.

Gokudera was doing his best for Tsuna but it would end up hurting him more than helping him.

He needed to learn to calm down and think about how to help Tsuna carefully instead of just moving on a whim.

Knuckle was pleasantly surprised with his! Just by looking at his muscle structure, it was clear that he was a boxer!

They handed the phone back to Haru and she was still working on calming Hibari down who still wanted to wipe the floor with Giotto's face for kissing the back of Haru's hand.

No matter what the situation was like, Hibari would grow very irritated if anyone other than Hibari touched Haru. Hibird and Roll were exceptions of course.

Hibari would accept anything as long as the cute-factor of any of the three would go up.

She took his hand in hers and smiled gently at him, which made him forget for a minute what he was mad about. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he found her to be very adorable.

"So then, if they can speak Japanese that means the tenth generation is stationed in Japan. How interesting." Giotto thought about a few questions he had. "So, assuming the boss is related to me, does he have a girlfriend?" Giotto asked.

Haru started to shuffle through her phone again looking for a photo.

"Tsuna is your Great great… great grandson if Haru remembers correctly. This is Kyoko! She's one of Haru's best friends! She's dating Tsuna currently." She handed him the phone.

This was an interesting miracle. Never could he imagine that he'd be able to see his own great great great grandchild and his girlfriend.

Heck, he hasn't even met his own children yet! Much less grandkids!

The rest of the members looked over Giotto's shoulders to see what the girlfriend looked like. Surely they looked like they'd be a very cute couple.

In the picture Haru and Kyoko both took a selfie together.

"She's very cute, but I think the other girl in the photo is much cuter." Giotto answered.

Haru blushed a little bit at the compliment. Wondering who this other girl was, Hibari looked down at her phone expecting for the other girl to be Kana or something.

Dead wrong.

The picture had both Haru and Kyoko in it, so this soon-to-be-dead-man was saying that Haru was much cuter than Kyoko.

It was true that he agreed that Haru was cuter than Kyoko, but it still made him mad to hear it coming from another man's mouth.

True, you could say he'd be upset if someone dared to say that Haru wasn't as cute as Kyoko either. Yes, Hibari was a difficult fellow to deal with.

"I advise you to stop trying to make a move on my girlfriend." Hibari warned the first generation boss.

Giotto chuckled and ruffled Hibari's hair. He couldn't take the young man seriously at all.

"Kamikorosu." Just when Hibari took out his tonfas to attack, the two younger teens were 'poofed' away.

In their place stood Alaude who bore an extremely tired look on his face.

"Finally, I'm back. Those brats were really annoying. One of them kept crying 'please don't beat me up!' Pitiful. So pitiful." Alaude shook his head.

Giotto seemed to have figured something out from this event.

That Haru girl was really cute.

"Asari, when you to go Japan, let me accompany you. I would like to visit your home country."

Everyone aside from Alaude knew what brought about this change in Giotto. He just wanted to visit Japan to see if he could find another cute girl like Haru in Japan.

Being unable to refuse him, Asari nodded his head and promised to bring Giotto along so as long as G followed along with him.

Who knew what kind of mess Giotto would find himself in if he went by himself.

Fortunately for Giotto and unfortunately for Tsuna, Hibari had already started his motion and couldn't stop mid-way so he ended up hitting Tsuna in the jaw with his tonfas.

"Tch. I missed." Hibari growled, lamenting over the fact that he couldn't cause some form of damage to the first generation boss. He soon got over it because he understood it as if your great great great grandfather made a mistake it was up to his kin to make up for his mistakes.

"Blame your great great great grandfather for that." Hibari muttered and walked off.

Haru had to stay behind and make sure Tsuna was okay before she chased after Hibari in an attempt to make Hibari apologize for what he did.

* * *

I'm sorry if it was bad. I struggle a lot when it comes to the first generation.

Also, of course Hibari and Haru are basically a thing. I have a bias for my favorite pairing. hahahah

Next theme was already decided upon.

forum/Neospices_Happy_Hour_KHR_Chatting_Forum/91412/

Again, just a link to my forum thing that I'll try to remember to link to every time because you know it may come in handy for you one day or if you have a request for me to write something PLEEEAASEE just send it there. I will honestly say if you request me in a review or by private messaging, there is a 65% chance I'll forget about it. At least in the forums I can remember.


	98. 97 Safety First (TYL Lambo & Reborn)

I had a slow day at work so I started typing this out at work and finished it at home.

GUYS. I'M ALMOST DONE. ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM? I'M SO EXCITED. Thus I'm trying to make time to write and update as soon as I can

This pairing was chosen by Anon user Guest for the theme of 'In the Storm'.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**97 Safety First (TYL! Lambo x Haru x Reborn)**

Today was the day that Reborn was going to have to teach a good lesson.

Kyoko was constantly being followed by either Tsuna or Ryohei so Reborn was going to have to go after her another time.

Haru on the other hand was easier to find alone.

"Go."

The young teen walked out from behind a corner and waved. "Haru-nee it's wonderful to see you again after so- Wait, what are you- AH!"

Haru pulled out her whistle, blew into it, grabbed him by the waist and slammed him into the ground.

She wasn't a gymnast for nothing! She knew the way to manipulate the center of gravity of a female or a male and knew how to use it to her advantage.

"Phew! Haru could've been in trouble! Good thing Haru knows how to handle herself when faced off with a creepy stranger." Haru dusted her hands off and continued walking on.

Reborn was pretty impressed that she was so quick to move.

It was sad that Lambo had to deal with this however. He sat up and tried to stop himself from crying but it was too late. He was bawling his eyes out and running in the opposite direction. It didn't matter how far he ran away to hide however since all Reborn had to do was find Lambo and have him use his bazooka.

The older Lambo had no place to hide.

Reborn walked around and found the little cow standing in the middle of the street with a dumb look on his face. He pulled out another piece of candy to bribe the cow with.

In a matter of minutes the teen version of the cow appeared and Reborn started to drag him about.

"No way! I don't want to do it! You can't make me!" Lambo complained.

Reborn jumped up and started shaking Lambo's collar. "You listen good, your younger-self consented to do this for me and you suddenly popped out of nowhere so you will do as you promised me. Besides the technology in the future is good so you'll be fine." Reborn smirked as he could hear a few footsteps.

Lambo was trying to pry Reborn's hands away from his shirt by having his hands wrapped around his body and trying to pull him away.

A loud gasp was heard and Lambo's heart sank.

"HAHI! You are a pervert AND a kidnapper!?" Haru blew on the whistle and she ran at Lambo and kicked in his side, making Lambo drop Reborn and fly away.

Haru then grabbed Reborn and ran like mad.

People were so scary now a days!

Once she thought about it, she probably should've tied up the guy and handed him over to the police.

Surely the next time she saw him she'd do so.

"Haru needs to find a rope that's good for tying people up." Haru said.

Poor thing kept getting abused. He even resorted to leaving messages for his younger-self to read in order to save him from Haru's wrath!

Unfortunately for him, he forgot that Lambo's ability to read wasn't all that advanced yet.

It wasn't until later on in the day that Lambo gave up and accepted his fate.

"What are you wearing?" Reborn asked.

Lambo was wearing a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, and a chest protector.

Almost tearing up at the recollection of what just happened, he recounted the story for Reborn.

"I was getting beat up by Haru-nee in the past and future Haru-nee saw that I was all beaten up. She asked me what was going on and I told her. After that she just gave me this and told me before I play such dangerous games I should put on safety gear first." Lambo whinned.

He felt so betrayed by Ten years later Haru.

Honestly, he thought that Haru would figure out a way to help him out of this mess, not make it harder for him to get hurt!

Either way he was going to get hurt!

"Alright, well, this is your very last mission to do. Let's go." Reborn dragged the poor cow behind him to find Haru who was still hell-bent on chasing the cow around and sending him to jail.

* * *

I dunno, I tried. Hope you enjoyed this update.

Next Theme: Puzzle  
Next NEXT theme: Solitude

[insert thing where I talk about the forum thing that I'm pretty sure at this point you probably have it memorized. Haha]

Winner: Anon user Guest; Hibari x Haru x Mukuro

Winner #2: Midorikiwi; Xanxus x Haru x Hibari


	99. 98 Puzzle (Hibari & Mukuro)

This pairing was chosen by Anon user Guest for the theme of 'Puzzle.'

Ha ha ha, the things that I do when I don't have much going on at work. Heh heh.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**98 Puzzle (Hibari x Haru x Mukuro)**

_He liked the way she smiled. _

_He also liked how she could charm just about any animal into liking her, even the ever famous Uri. _

_She just had a way of making any situation seem better than it actually is. _

_Haru was always trying her best and it was evident to anyone who was watching her. _

_Though… what about him? _

Hibari was napping on the rooftop like always when he could hear a familiar 'hahi~' from down below.

Having sensitive hearing, Hibari woke up from the sound and looked down from the rooftop to see that Haru had come to Namimori for a visit now that school has let out.

At first he tried to get her to stay away from their school as she wasn't a student at their school but she refused to listen.

She would then complain about how he was 'horrible for separating her from her friends who were sure to be missing her presence' or something like that.

Eventually he gave up on stopping her. The baby talked him into letting her go.

She would now come and go as she pleased to talk to her friends and be noisy.

Somehow she ended up growing on him.

There goes Hibird.

"Haru! Haru! Hibird happy to see you!" Hibird nestled itself into her hair.

Haru giggled and reached up with her fingers to lightly pat his head.

She grew pretty attached to this little bird.

It was already quite attached to her since she was the one who gave it the name 'Hibird.'

"Is Hibari-san sleeping?" She asked.

"Hibari up there! Napping!" Hibird reported.

Haru giggled once more and continued walking through the school grounds.

_Ku fu fu fu…_

_Look at the way she manages to weasel her way into that man's heart. _

_Amusing to see how riled he gets when I get close to her. _

_She is the perfect tool for me to mess with the violent man named Hibari Kyouya. _

_Messing with him is my favorite hobby and she makes it all too easy. _

_I like her…_

Mukuro seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He had wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body close to his own.

A hand lightly brushed her cheek and in no time a loud thud could be heard about a foot away from them.

"It's been a while. You don't visit Chrome anymore, so she's feeling lonely." Mukuro said.

"Hahi! Haru will visit very soon then!" Haru said.

Mukuro chuckled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Hibari Kyouya was pissed.

"It isn't visiting hours yet so non-students of Namimori will have to leave, else you want to be bitten to death." Hibari warned.

Haru froze and shivered.

"Haru bruises really easily-desu!" Haru was frightened for her life!

Hibari paid no attention to her and tried to slam one of his tonfas into Mukuro's jaw.

Luckily for both Haru and Mukuro, he let her go and dodged the tonfa.

Haru quickly ran for safety inside of the building.

A few disciplinary members were stationed at the front doors of the school. On the news, it seemed as though gang wars were becoming very frequent all throughout Japan.

Though he was sure that no gang would dare touch Namimori, Hibari still wanted to be cautious and wasn't allowing any non-students to visit the school unless they had a special pass or an appointment of some sort.

Haru was fussing with her bag, trying to see if she could find her pass that she managed to get from Hibari with a lot of pleading with him.

That guy was really hard to work with.

She was going to be visiting very often anyways so instead of getting a day pass, she asked for an all-rounder pass that could be used whenever.

It took a lot of convincing, and her secret weapon: Puppy eyes with a lip quiver, in order to get the pass that she wanted.

"Haru Anee-san, you may pass." Kusakabe stepped aside to let her pass.

Haru couldn't help but think 'Anee-san? Haru is an anee-san?' but she then shrugged it off.

Maybe this was some new game that they were playing?

They weren't part of the mafia or something were they!?

Nah… of course not.

Haru walked through the hallways of Namimori and she walked into the classroom that Tsuna and Co were in.

Everyone was huddled around the windows and once she walked closer to the windows, she realized that they were watching Mukuro and Hibari fighting.

"I wonder what possessed Mukuro to come all this way today." Tsuna was a little bit worried about how much damage their fight was going to cause.

The last time they fought, Hibari was made for a full month because that's how long it took to repair all of the damages!

These guys were truly a hassle.

"Haru has no idea why they are fighting but Hibari-san got so mad when Mukuro started talking to me." She commented.

'So SHE is the reason why they're fighting right now.' Tsuna thought to himself.

He could see the signs of Hibari getting increasingly interested in Haru but he didn't see such a development coming from Mukuro. What about Haru did he even like?

It was sort of reasonable to see why Hibari could feeling a little bit of something for Haru.

She was great with animals, made good food, and she was always doing her best.

It also helps that she always listens to the rules that Hibari sets. Hibird is very fond of her so that may be another reason why he likes her?

It was assumed that Mukuro couldn't love anyone but himself, or that he was bound to be paired up with Chrome. What was going on between him and Haru?

Haru pulled up a chair and watched the fight from the safety of the school.

"Haru can't go anywhere without those two starting a fight." She huffed.

A sudden realization came to Tsuna:

'If anyone managed to hurt Haru, two of the scariest teens that Tsuna knew would stop at nothing to get their revenge.'

A shiver ran down his spine and Tsuna decided to discard this thought by doing something else. "Alright, how about we all stop by my place today and hang out? It could be dangerous here." Tsuna urged everyone to leave the classroom and enter the safe-haven which was his own home.

Even if he couldn't stop Mukuro or Hibari on his own, surely Reborn would be able to pacify Hibari at the very least.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed that!

The next theme is 'Solitude' with the pairing Xanxus x Haru x Hibari.

I'm not sure how well I'll do, but I'll do my best!


	100. 99 Solitude (Xanxus & Hibari)

I had so much fun with this one!~

It's nice having slow days at work, isn't it? I got the previous theme and a lot of this one finished at work. 8D

This pairing was chosen by Midorikiwi for the theme of 'Solitude'.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

**Solitude (Xanxus x Haru x Hibari)**

Haru was always surrounded by people.

She may be weird and do things very unorthodox to most people, her perky personality won countless of people over.

Kind, caring, friendly, adorable, and she was full of energy.

It wasn't too hard to believe that she'd have a lot of friends, right?

She was even talented in gymnastics and costume making!

To her, comfort was found with the presence of other people.

Xanxus and Hibari however found more comfort in being alone.

Hibari would bite anyone to 'death' if they crowded around him and Xanxus would likely have a fit if someone did something stupid around him.

Both of them were very used to being alone and were perfectly content with this.

Haru however, did not like this and would come to visit them whenever she could.

After school let out, Haru would always visit Namimori and hang out with her friends. Before going to find her friends, she'd be sure to find Hibari and greet him.

Normally she would be able to find him on the rooftop taking a nap or something. He'd always be awake once she opened up the door to the rooftop because of his sensitive hearing.

Their conversations normally consisted of something like this:

"Hibari-san! It's a wonderful day today, isn't it? The weather is so nice today."

Hibari wouldn't respond to this.

"Haru thinks that today is a wonderful day! The sun is so warm today and the breeze feels so nice. Haru noticed new flowers in the flower bed today! They are very pretty-desu!"

This is when Hibari would start to get annoyed with her excessive talking. Why couldn't she realize that he didn't want to talk to her?

"Ah, Hibird is coming back from his little journey." Haru said as she'd then start rummaging through her pockets to reveal some bird seeds.

Since she made it a point to visit him every day she started bringing bird seeds with her to feed Hibird with.

At first Hibird was very wary of this female, but food triumphs over all!

Hibird was looking forward to seeing her every day because of the yummy birdseeds! At this point Hibari couldn't escape from Haru even at home. Hibird would talk about her incessantly.

Damned woman.

"You're crowding aren't you?" Hibari was getting testy and it was cleary evident in his tone.

Haru tilts her head to the side and points to Hibari, Hibird, and then herself. "Only 2 people and a bird. Haru isn't crowding at all." She grinned.

Tch. Does she think she's being cute by trying to get smart with him or something?

Before Hibari could say something else, Haru could hear Tsuna whispering for Haru to move away from the scary prefect.

"Psst! Haru! You should quickly come over here before you bother Hibari-san! He's scary when angry!" Tsuna whispered.

"Looks like Haru's escort is here. I'm sorry but Haru will have to go now." She'd bow her head in respect to him and then run off.

Hibari would always roll his eyes and then lean back onto the ground to resume his nap.

He wouldn't care if she couldn't stay much longer or not.

She was just lucky that he felt reservations about hurting defenseless females, ESPECIALLY those that you know would never stop crying once you hit them.

Damn her.

All he could do was just wait for her to come and find him every day.

He once hid up in a tree and she climbed up the tree to bug him.

Hole himself in the office?

She'll barge in and make herself at home.

He didn't know it at first but she's gotten pretty close to his minions.

Even Kusakabe has taken a liking to her! This woman was overstepping her bounds, but that was not enough of a reason for him to try attacking her.

If she was a stranger, he wouldn't care if he used violence to scare her away, but they were already acquainted. He couldn't really bring himself to harm the girl, especially since she was friends with the Herbivore king.

Things always get messy whenever he gets involved in any of his affairs. This is why herbivores are so annoying. They're pests that won't stop pestering you no matter what you tell them.

No matter where he went, Haru was sure to find him and try to talk to him for a few good minutes before someone would come finding her and drag her away before Hibari snapped.

Every day was a new day for him to wonder, 'I wonder how she's going to bug me THIS time.'

[...]

Due to some reason that no one wished to reveal to her, Haru had to stay in Italy for a full month!

THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Haru wanted to know the reason why she was being flown out of her home country and into a country where she couldn't really speak the language!

What made things worse is where they dumped her.

Haru was starting to think that this was some ploy to get Haru to stay away from Hibari for a month.

Was this his doing?

Why did they send her to such a scary place?

Things were broken and trash was everywhere! Though, the mess never stayed for long. Someone would soon come by and clean up the mess.

Fights broke out all the time and the main man of the place was scary!

He literally threw someone through a wall because he wanted steak instead of lamb!

Talk about selfish.

Haru rarely ever saw him since he cooped himself in his room all the time.

Even when he was eating food, he didn't join the others very often unless an important mission was coming up that he had to be around to listen to.

Being the stubborn and headstrong girl that she was, she gave him a piece of her mind for wasting food and being so rude.

Needless to say Haru was soon whisked away by a few Varia members and lots of damage was dealt to the eating area.

Haru had learned that Xanxus was not a man to mess around with.

All the more reason to make him realize that he needs to think about his actions!

The Varia sure had it tough with balancing their missions along with saving Haru from Xanxus's wrath. Unlike Hibari, he didn't have the decency to stop for anyone. If you were a kid and you pissed him off, he was going to try to murder you.

Who gave two shits whether or not she was friends with the young Vongola? Fuck that!

If he wanted to kill a dumb broad, he was going to do so.

"Hahi! Xanxus-san! You have a tear in your shirt." Haru pointed out.

When the hell did she get into his room? What the hell?

He then noticed the open hidden door that Leviathan had made to connect his room to his beloved boss's door.

So she found that door, did she?

"Throw it away then." Xanxus answered cooly.

Haru shook her head and pulled out the miniature sewing kit that she carried around with her everywhere and fixed up the tear in no time at all.

"Haru is bored and no one else is around so she decided to come and visit~" She beamed.

"SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" Xanxus raged.

Haru walked over to his bed and plopped herself down and had her mouth closed the whole time.

She just sat there.

Xanxus went back to ignoring her to do whatever it was that he was doing. Probably some Varia business he had to deal with.

It wasn't until about 2 hours had passed that he remembered that she was still in the room.

"You sleeping?" He was going to have to pick her up and throw her off the bed if she was.

"Nope! Xanxus told Haru to be quiet so she is! Haru was just looking at the various of things in your room! She also was inspecting the other clothes on your bed for tears." She reported.

Who knew this thing had a mute button?

Xanxus was pleased with this new set of information and went back to working.

Haru had folded the clothes that were on the bed and moved them to the corner of his bed with a playful smirk on her face.

His sleeping robe didn't have a tear on it but she still added something to it. She couldn't wait for him to notice what she did to it.

"Well Haru would love to stay for longer but she must go. She has to help out in the kitchen!" Haru skipped out of the room without waiting for an answer since she knew she wouldn't get one.

She helped with cleaning the vegetables and cutting some vegetables before she left. She wasn't some high-class chef so she couldn't do much other than prepping the vegetables.

Once she finished that she welcomed herself into Squalo's room and waited for him to come back from a mission. He was coming back today!

As soon as he saw her in the room, he shouted in anger. "What the hell are you doing in here!? This is my room, you brat!" He hollered.

"Ha-Ha-Haru just wanted to say welcome back." She sniffled.

"You could do that somewhere else other than my roo- you did something didn't you?" Squalo questioned.

Haru stopped her fake sniffling and grinned.

"Haru… may have embroidered something on his sleeping robe." Haru avoided eye contact with Squalo. He smacked his forehead and groaned. This girl was just as annoying to deal with as Xanxus!

"What did you add?" He asked.

Haru smirked and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

In pretty cursive, she wrote down the words: "Baby Cranky Sour Puss".

Squalo knew that half of the base was going to get annihilated this time around.

Revealing her puppy dog eyes, Squalo knew that she was asking him to hide her and to protect her from Xanxus.

He DID promise to keep Haru save after all. Haru sure knew how to take advantage of people.

Haru acted as Squalo's shadow for the rest of the day, following him everywhere (aside from the bathroom of course) and it raised a few eyebrows.

Belphegor was smart enough to know that Haru must have done something that would piss of the boss and was shadowing him for her safety.

Luckily Dinner went without any issues since Xanxus ate in his room that night.

It wasn't until a few hours after dinner that a loud roar was heard.

"Ushishishi! I wonder what got the boss so angry?" Belphegor snickered.

A shiver ran down Haru's spine and she latched herself to Squalo's back.

"If you don't want to die by Xanxus's wrath, then don't do stuff that'll get you killed." Squalo rolled his eyes at her lack of common sense.

Haru couldn't help it though!

He was such a jerk!

Her soul could not rest until she got some sort of revenge on him! She might die in the process but then that means he'l l get in trouble with the rest of the Vongola! She'll get her revenge even in death!

That was the reasoning Haru had when going through with her revenge schemes.

"Bring that bitch over here so I can kill her! I'll shoot her head off!" Xanxus raged holding his robe in his hand.

Belphegor craned his neck to read what was written on the back of the robe and burst out into laughter.

This new girl was a riot!

She clearly had a death wish if she added that onto his robe!

"Should Haru have used Hello Kitty instead? She's cute, isn't she?" She asked.

Having located her, Xanxus readied his guns and fired.

Too bad that Haru was clinging onto Squalo like she was a Koala or something because Squalo had NO INTENTIONS of dying because of some brat that pissed off Xanxus.

"VOOIII! CALM DOWN, IDIOT! DON'T STOOP DOWN TO THE LEVEL OF A CHILD! IT WAS JUST A PRANK!" Squalo shouted.

"I don't see her adding anything to your shit!" Xanxus argued.

Haru thought about it but she didn't think that would be nice.

However, she did add little sharks at the bottom of his towels.

Squalo thought they were unnecessary and made his towels seem more feminine than they needed to be, but they were pretty cute so he let them be.

Knowing that she added something normal to his stuff and not for Xanxus would only piss him off even more so Squalo didn't dare make a retort.

The rest of that night was full of Squalo trying to calm Xanxus down and Haru fearing for her life while occasionally mustering up the courage to yell something at Xanxus.

She wasn't known for being stubborn for nothing!

Over the course of the month that Haru was over in Italy, Hibari found peace with her gone.

Finally, she must have given up and stopped visiting him.

Though in a few days, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Where was that annoying girl that would always bother him without fail?

Why would you go and bother him if you were just going to suddenly give up!?

The nerve!

Was she playing games with him right now?

Without knowing it, Hibari was in such a bad mood that Haru neglected visiting him. It was a complicated thing. He didn't like it when she visited him, but he hated it more when he thought that she was neglecting him.

It wasn't until 2 weeks later that he found out that Haru was in Italy for God knows what reason.

After finding out that she's staying with the Varia, a silent prayer was made for the members of Varia that had to deal with her.

"Xanxus-san!" Xanxus merely rolled his eyes as the young girl jumped onto his back and latched onto him.

For the first 2 weeks, Haru and Xanxus were basically at war with one another.

He would attempt to kill her and she refused to stop messing with him as retribution for him being rude to her or other people.

It was a tough time for the both of them and everyone else in the Varia.

Xanxus started to calm down a little bit because even he was getting too tired of trying to kill her all the time because of her need to get 'retribution' for how 'rude' he was being or some shit like that.

Haru was happy to see that Xanxus was calming down, and found his company kind of funny.

Xanxus could be laying on his bed and Haru could come over and sit on his back and he would ignore her.

Sometimes Haru messed around and tried to get his attention. It was almost a game for her at this point, trying to get Xanxus to pay attention to her.

Knowing that this is what she wanted, Xanxus was strengthening his patience and will power to ignore her, which angered Haru.

It was funny to see her get so angry by him ignoring her.

"Xanxuuus-saaaan! Listen to Haru, please! Haru is feeling lonely right now because she's leaving for Japan tomorrow! She has already hung out with everyone else but you refuse to pay attention to Haruuuuuu." She complained.

She was rubbing her head against the back of his.

'She's leaving for Japan? Great.' Time to get this thorn out of his side for good. No longer would he have to feel annoyed by this annoying THING popping out of nowhere and ruining his fun.

Xanxus put his big hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. She smacked his hand away, and then he pulled on her cheeks pretty hard.

"HAHI! Haru was wrong to think she wanted to hang out with you one last time!" Haru stormed out of the room in a huff.

That is how Haru spent her last day with the Varia.

"Hahi! Hibari-saaaan! Did you miss Haru? Haru was in Italy for a full month! Italy is such a gorgeous place-desu! The food was really good too!" Haru came busting through the door as Hibari was doing some paperwork.

So today was the day she came back from Italy?

Great.

The month of peace was over, wasn't it? Sigh.

"Haru really missed being in Japan though. She couldn't really talk to many people in Italy since they don't speak Japanese and Haru can't speak Italian. Haru had such a hard time over there. She missed talking to you." She admitted.

Though she said that she missed talking to him, everyone knew that she really meant: "I missed making you have to listen to me talk."

Haru was happy to see him again, even though she was sure that he didn't feel the same.

"I almost thought that you were neglecting me since you stopped coming." Hibari made an off-handed comment.

Haru grinned to herself taking that as Hibari's complaint that he felt lonely that she stopped visiting him.

See? Even people who are by themselves want some company every once in a while!

Haru was truly a wonderful person for giving these guys company in their usually lonely lives.

"Hibari-saaaaaan, Haru came to vi- Xanxus-san!?" Haru was going to complain that he was being mean when the door opened and Xanxus walked through and this surprised her out of her mind!

Was this an illusion? Was someone playing a trick on Haru?

She slowly walked over to the man and she poked him a few times until he roared, "I'm not a ghost!"

Haru flinched and she quickly ran to the side of Hibari's desk.

Squalo was nowhere to be seen so hiding behind Hibari was probably her next best chance in staying alive.

Maybe if there was enough fighting the others would hear this and come to the rescue?

Haru could only pray within her heart that Tsuna would hear her hearts prayer and come to her rescue!

"I am clearly the wrong person to talk to about these matters. I can say this: I would think against your idea." Hibari spoke.

Haru was wondering if this wasn't the first time they talked to each other about something.

Did Xanxus come by earlier when school was in session?

Xanxus had already sat down on the couch, not even bothering to ask if he could sit down. If he wanted to sit down, he was going to do so.

Xanxus lifted up his feet and rested them on the table. By 'rested' the correct term would probably be 'slammed' his feet on the table. He slammed them so hard on the table that it snapped in half!

Haru then moved to hiding behind Hibari himself.

Scary!

Did she even want to know what they were talking about? No, she didn't really.

"I think that's more for her to decide rather than some trash like you. Hey woman, what do you think of coming back to Italy?" Xanxus asked.

Huh?

Did Haru hear that correctly?

Was he asking for her to come back with him to Italy? Did he really miss her that much? It's only been half a week since she's been back to Japan!

'Haru knew she was irresistible but she didn't think she'd be this irresistible! Oh, Haru is such a sinful woman!' Haru thought to herself.

"She's not going anywhere." Hibari said, his tonfas out and ready to start a fight.

Haru was absolutely dumbfounded!

Was she having two guys fight over her right now?

They didn't seem to care for her at all!

"Does this mean that these two are Tsundere?"

The two men stopped glaring at each other to send hateful looks in Haru's direction.

"Oops! Did Haru say that out loud?" Haru laughed nervously and made a run for it. "Ha-HAHI! Tsuna-san! Yamamoto-kun! Even Gokudera! Someone help Haru! She's too young to die!"

Behind her were two angry men.

How dare she call them tsundere? They were clearly not Tsundere!

"Haru thinks she prefers it when you were both fighting over her!" She shouts as she jumps into a classroom and pushes both Tsuna and Yamamoto in front of her. "Hide Haru!" She shivered in fear.

Again, Haru should realize that she should be careful of what she does or says if she doesn't want to get hurt. She never learns.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

The next chapter is kind of a joke chapter which parodies the Haru interview shorts from the anime: 'Haru's Haru haru interview Dangerous~' series. So I suppose you won't be missing too much if you skip the last one but I think it'll be an amusing read. At the very end, I sorta slipped in a coupling that has not yet appeared in this project and I was hoping that it would.

Who will be the guest in the interview? Yours truly [because I'm lame like that, hahahaha]

The next one is the last one! THIS IS SO EXCITING!


	101. 100 Relaxation

**100 Relaxation (Mystery x Haru)**

The curtain raises on the stage and Haru walks onto the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Haru no Haru Haru interview, ROMANCE no corner-des![1]"

She turned to look at the person sitting in the armchair next to her. "Today we are celebrating the fact that we've finished filming 100 movies! Today Haru has called a guest who helped direct all of the movies you have watched! She prefers to go by the name 'Neo'! Thank you for coming!" Haru introduced the guest.

"Hoh hoh, it's a pleasure to be here. I actually brought a list with me today. The lights behind me will light up as I read off the names." Neo said as she put on her glasses to read the list.

"First place! Hibari placed in 23 themes! Second place, Mukuro placed in 15 themes! Third goes to Gokudera in 12 themes! Fourth goes to Tsuna with 9 themes, Yamamoto is a close fifth with 8 temes. Belphegor and Reborn were tied for sixth! Seventh place goes to Alaude, Giotto, Byakuran, Xanxus and Dino, all with 5 themes! Eight goes to Enma with 4 themes. With 3 themes, Squalo, Ryohei, and Lambo are tied for ninth! Fran, Shoichi, and Spanner all have 2 themes placed tenth place. Now all of the names I'll name next are eleventh place with a single theme: Basil, Asari, Fon, G, Ken, Mammon, Verde, and Ken! I suppose last place would go to anyone who wasn't placed in a theme."

Hibari had an overwhelming win over everyone else.

A few characters have left after being announced or decided to raid the table full of candy or food.

Lambo, of course, was only here for the food.

"The hell!? Where is the gum? I told you last time there had to be gum!" Ken raged.

"Haru was worried that Lambo would choke on it! Instead she gathered a lot of snacks! Be happy with that, please!" Haru huffed.

Chikusa went into the corner and fell asleep.

Haru wasn't sure what they were thinking inviting all of these people here.

"Wait a minute. I don't agree with the placement. How is it that I, Mukuro, have placed lower than this delinquent?" Mukuro questioned.

Hibari was perfectly content with the face that he placed first.

Of course, who else could place first place other than someone strong?

"In that case, shouldn't it be Juudaime that gets placed first!?" Gokudera raged.

Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera down because he was happy that he didn't get first place. After all, he did still have Kyoko to pine for.

"If you want to say it that way, I would say that Giotto-san would be first place. He WAS the first generation boss after all." Neo commented off-handedly.

The first generation Vongola members watched the young people fight with smiles on their faces.

How cute.

No one really paid much attention to them since they were basically spirits.

Gokudera were at a loss for words for a moment before he shouted, "No matter what I think that Juudaime is the best there is! Even if he's Juudaime's ancestor, Juudaime is a bigger man than everyone in the room!" Gokudera shouted.

Even in death, G couldn't take someone insulting his friend.

Too bad as a spirit he couldn't hit someone who was living.

"… Haru thinks she sees a spirit trying to punch Gokudera." Haru nervously commented.

"G is just mad that Gokudera insulted Giotto. Ignore it." Neo waved a hand.

A few of the younger members in the room were still arguing about who truly was first place.

Mukuro stepped off the stage and stole the list from Neo's hands and ripped it up.

"Don't you think that the movie that the audience members liked the most should determine the winner?" He suggested.

Neo just smiled at him, "In that case the winner still isn't you. It's actually Reborn! 13 different users reviewed on theme #33 "Expectations". Mukuro, you are willing to admit that Reborn is the winner?" She asked.

"No. Reborn is one of the lower of the winners so you should look at who has the higher review count along with who had starred in more movies." Mukuro commented.

Neo started to dig through her memories to make a comparison.

She figured out the answer but she wasn't too sure if Mukuro would be happy with what she found out.

"The next 2 themes which were tied for the next highest review count is Theme 32, "Night" and Theme 43 "Dying"… so… with your logic there are two winners."

Mukuro pulled out the pamphlet that all of the actors were given and he looked up which person starred in those movies. He could remember theme 32 starred himself.

That was a masterpiece of a movie. It was a thrilling movie and the child-actor that they hired for Harukudo was an excellent actor.

Theme 43 went to… HIBARI!?

He was going to be tied with Hibari!?

"In that case, I should win shouldn't I? Haru died in that theme!" Mukuro laughed.

Neo stole a glance towards Hibari and hid behind the couch.

"You make a good point. I'm pretty sure Haru has only died in that one theme. Hibari's theme is the only one in which Haru has died." She admitted.

"Haru's acting was brilliant in that movie! Haru really outdid herself-desu!" Haru was proud of her acting skills.

Hibari was dangerously close to biting everyone to death in the room.

"Haru can't agree with Mukuro winning! Out of all of the sad movies, Mukuro's are always the worst!" Haru huffed.

Neo went through the list to see if there was truth in what Haru said.

She ignored any of the movies where Mukuro co-starred with someone, such as Hibari.

If he were to co-star with anyone, it was always with Hibari.

"Huh… let's see now. In 'Night' you get beat up and you lose your sight, ha ha in 'Words' he even brings Chrome into things! What a player. Oh! Drowning was really bad wasn't it? That one was horrible!" Neo could remember the very last theme she mentioned very well. Mukuro led Haru into going mentally insane!

No matter how hard someone looked, they couldn't find any theme which was worse than the one for 'Drowning.' It was truly a cruel movie.

"Why not just go with your favorite movies?" Yamamoto suggested.

Haru and Neo looked at each other and looked at the pamphlet to choose which of the themes were their favorites.

"My favorite is tied between 'Night' and 'Drowning'… haha." She admitted.

"Those are Haru's least favorites… you are truly sadistic-desu." Haru couldn't help but feel wary of the writer. "Haru's favorite theme would have to be Stripes-desu!" Haru laughed as she ran away from Gokudera's dynamites.

"KORAAAA! Let me blow you up, damn woman! You used really strong temporary hair dye! Do you know how long it took me to get the pink out of my hair!?" Gokudera raged.

Haru continued to run away from the dynamites while laughing.

"Haru thinks that everyone are winners! All the movies were really well made-desu!"

They should just accept the fact that Hibari probably deserved first place.

Why else would he be in 23 movies if he wasn't valued as being compatible with Haru?

Even the writer herself loved Hibari and Haru being together.

Hibari finally decided to say something that's been on his mind for a while: "Face it Mukuro, I'm much stronger than you, it's obvious that I would place first."

**BANG**!

Xanxus couldn't ignore this insult. Him? Weaker to some piece of trash!?

"Trash, I'll kill all of you."

At Xanxus announcing this, everyone seemed ready to fight to the finish!

The last one standing clearly was worthy of getting first place!

The girls couldn't help but think that the guys forgot what this ranking actually meant. Out of fear, the girls started to sneak away in an attempt to find safety from the raging men.

"VOOIIII! Yamamoto Takeshi! I don't know how you did it, but you ranked higher than me. This means if I kill you now, I get your ranking right?" Squalo lunged for Yamamoto.

Reborn took offense to this.

'How dare this shark-boy[2] reject try to kill one of my students?' Reborn threw a bat case Yamamoto's way so he would at least have a way to fight back against Squalo's swordsmanship.

Hibari and Mukuro took this fighting as a sign that they could start fighting as well.

"Ku fu fu fu~ It's time that we finally get this settled, wouldn't you think?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari couldn't help but agree with Mukuro's thoughts.

It was finally time for him to kill this illusionist.

"Gyaa! Let Lambo go! Waahhh!" Lambo cried when someone picked him up by the back of his suit.

Ken was looking at his cow outfit.

Was this guy trying to pick a fight?

"Ya think you're more of an animal than me? Aaanng? We'll see about that! Kong channel!"

Noticing that Lambo was in danger, Tsuna immediately went into hyper-will mode and blasted Ken with an X-burner.

It was getting chaotic!

Verde was off to the side watching the whole fight as it unfolded.

This would make wonderful data to analyze for future experiments! Spanner seemed to have the same idea as he was watching Tsuna fighting to see if he could model another version of the Gola Mosca after the way he fought.

Byakuran could have joined the fight, but he decided that eating the sweets provided to them would be a better use of his time.

That is… until one of Gokduera's dynamites landed near the table and blew it up!

"My… my marshmallows. Someone is going to pay for that…" Byakuran released the wings from his back, with full intentions of messing someone's day up. "I'll get my sweet revenge."

"Ku fu fu fu! What's wrong? You're so mad. These Sakura blossoms giving you bad memories?"

Hibari was going to run at Mukuro and attack him with his tonfas, chains out and everything until he had to deflect a whip with his tonfas.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean it! Ahhh I'm usually not this bad." Dino nervously fretted.

That's right! Romario or any of this other men weren't around!

Everyone had to stay clear of Dino unless they wanted to get slapped in the face with his whip!

Hibari ignited his flame and summoned Roll, and had him engulf Dino in a spikey sphere.

This way he couldn't get in anyone's way.

"Now where were we?" Hibari spun his tonfas quickly in his hands, the chains on the ends of his tonfas digging into the ground.

Hibari and Mukuro were stuck in the middle of an intense battle!

A ton of damage was being made and strong illusions were being created in a ton of places!

"Wow… look at all of the forest fairies go. The pineapple fairy seems to be having a great time." Fran commented.

Soon a trident was thrown at his hat, piercing through it.

Fran broke out into a cold sweat and he ran underneath a table to hide from his anger master. "I'm sorry master! I didn't mean it!" He begged for mercy.

Haru managed to find herself back in the center of the stage, "Ah… eto…See you again desu~!" Haru ran for her life as the curtains fell down on the stage. She didn't want to stay around for much longer and see how badly things would get.

She excited through the secret hidden door on the stage and she managed to escape with her life!

Looking back at the building that she was interviewing everyone in she could see that the attacks were starting to show themselves outside of the building.

Fire and illusions were blasting through the walls.

Different box animals were starting to wreak havoc too!

Is that… ENZO!?

Who gave that turtle that much water!?

She wasn't safe outside of the building either! She had to go far away!

As she ran for her life, she ran into someone.

"Hahi! Haru is sorry! She's running away from a big fight!" Haru apologized to the person she ran into.

Before her was Lanchia.

He was just walking around when he heard a big commotion and decided to give it a look.

Lanchia was still curious but this girl before him looked scared so he was going to have to help her somehow.

Holding out his hand for her, he told her that he'd guide her to somewhere safe, where she wouldn't have to worry for her health or something like that.

Haru gratefully took his hand, not even thinking for a moment that he was some super shady guy.

In her mind no one could be shadier than some of the guys actually in there.

"Thank you for helping Haru! She was scared that she was going to be stuck in a huge battle between mafia people!" She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling herself relax now that she was out of danger.

* * *

[1] I worded it this way since this is how she opened up her other interviews and I wanted to make it more obvious that I was parodying that.

Why did I make it that everything is a 'movie'? Because I thought it would be a funny joke to make and IT MAKES THE SAD CHAPTERS LESS SAD. QAQ

[2] The movie wasn't very popular but that was a reference to 'sharkboy' from 'Sharkboy and Lavagirl.' Sharkboy was played by Taylor Lautner. 8)

Thanks so much for staying with me on this long and difficult journey!

[[QUESTION]]

If I may ask, which of the themes are your favorite? I gave my answer in the oneshot earlier. 0w0

You don't have to just choose one if you can't choose a singular one. You can list whichever ones that you like the most.


End file.
